Lynn's Picks
by Lynn's Stories
Summary: A collection of my personal favorites, gleaned from over a 100 stories buried on my other site. Chapter Seven - Eye of the Beholder. After an accident aboard FS1, Lee is affected by strange and disturbing images that only he can see.
1. Chapter 1

AN - Welcome to a collection of some of my personal favorites, previously published and buried under 100+ stories at Seaview Stories. I don't want to overrun this site with Reruns, so each chapter will contain a full and complete story. And for those of you wondering, I'm currently working on a new story, but life has been busy and it just seems to take longer these days. So, whether its a Rerun to some, or a brand new tale for the new reader; I hope you enjoy this collection of Seaview adventures.

A Second Season story... and a WHN for _Terror on Dinosaur Island._

**The Decision**

by Lynn

_**~Prologue~**_

_**The Accusation**_

"Benson!"

The rating heard as he ran deeper into the jungle to escape the inevitable court martial for attempted murder of Captain Crane. He ran the opposite direction of the shore, despite the fact that Seaview was the only way off the island. He wasn't reasoning at this point, he was running... just running. And it wasn't just Crane he had threatened, but Ski and Pat as well.

_There was no other way_, he reassured himself. _Crane was guilty... guilty as sin, but Ski and Pat... they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time_. Still, Grady's life had to be avenged. Oh, Crane said he was sorry.

"I hope you know how bad we all feel about Grady," he said, like that would make everything better.

Captain Crane ordered the hatch closed; _He was as guilty as if he had tightened his hands around his best friend's throat and held him under water himself_, Benson reasoned in his rage. It was bad enough that everyone was treating him like Grady's death was _his_ fault just because they switched watches at the last moment, but they totally ignored the fact that Captain Crane had executed Grady; by sealing the hatch he had condemned his friend to a watery grave as sure as he had put a bullet to his head.

Crane said it couldn't be helped... Ski and Pat said he had to think of the Boat and the rest of the crew, but Benson knew that if it had been someone else down there fighting for their life, things would have been different.

_Crane would have found a way if it was __his__ best friend down there,_ Benson accused as the ground shook once more. Steam pockets shot up from all around as the volcano roared its impending blast while Benson steadied himself nearly falling to the ground. Up ahead another roar caught his attention as he looked up spotting a freakish dinosaur. He raised his handgun and fired at the beast, having lost his rifle earlier. Fear seized him, sweat poured down his face and his lips quivered watching the bullets ricochet off the menacing creature like shots from a pea gun.

"Benson!"

_There was Captain Crane again, calling for him to come back... to come back to the brig, no doubt._ _This was all __his__ fault!_ The more he thought about it the more he knew that it wasn't just a matter of saving the Boat like the Captain said; he just didn't have a high enough stake in the loss. If it had been the XO, Crane would have found a way to save him. If Morton had been down there Crane would have jumped in himself!

"Benson, watch out... the tree!"

Benson didn't have time to react as the cracking of the large tree was followed by a thud then a silence that mercifully muted the sounds of his broken bones. Benson lay with his eyes open seeing the sky up above through puffs of dark smoke but losing all sense of hearing. He could no longer hear the volcano or feel the earth rumbling for that matter. His last thought played accusingly through his mind as he spent the strength of his last breath muttering his scathing accusation.

"It would have been different if it had been _your_ best friend..."

Air passed through Benson's lips expelling his dying breath as his eyes remained open staring straight above but no longer seeing anything.

# # # # #

"Benson?" Ski inquired as Lee looked through the binoculars.

He shook his head in the negative. "He's dead," he said regretfully having witnessed the tree crush the rating beneath its weight.

"Let's get out of here," Captain Crane ordered, knowing there was nothing he could do for Benson now; he still had a responsibility to Ski, Patterson and to Seaview waiting precariously on shore anticipating their arrival.

They headed back in the direction of the shore as the dying island roared in what Lee feared was its final throes. Silently, he lamented the continued losses of this mission; Grady, then Benson and now... well, he had come for the Admiral and Chief Sharkey, but it looked like the island had claimed them as well.

"Lee!"

Crane turned, _Could it be?_

"Admiral!" he shouted in expectation.

Hope returned as he heard both Harry and Sharkey's voices calling back.

"There they are!" Patterson yelled, pointing to the pair as the Chief hopped along on an obviously injured leg.

Relief flooded the entire rescue party but their reunion cheers were short lived as the ground shook violently under them.

"Let's get out of here!" Lee shouted over the crushing sounds of trees falling and the earth's rumblings, leading the team to the safety of the shore and Seaview waiting for them.

# # # # #

The order was given as Engineering responded to "All Back" on its engines. Slowly the great submarine eased off the beach and made for the safety of the depths while the volcano rumbled its final roar threatening to take the island and its dinosaurs to the bottom of the ocean, this time for good.

_The humans had fled safely, all but one._

A strange figure stepped forward in curiosity; he was humanoid with an albino white appearance. His hair, his skin, his long flowing robe; everything was as white as translucent light... everything _except_ his eyes which were as black as the rare pearl of the same color. The Albino stood firm as if the rocking of the earth and the explosion of the volcano had no effect on him. He stooped and placed a hand over Benson's eyes, holding it there for a moment then closing his own eyes in concentration. When he was done he raised his face as if in understanding; as if some knowledge had passed from the dead man to himself. He looked past the trees falling, the dinosaurs running in confusion, the rocks, boulders, hills and cliffs in his path... seeing through all the obstacles in his way to watch the submarine retreat to safety. His vision took him even further; past the ocean waters and through the titanium hull to the dark headed man in green fatigues who had just left the island. His white eyebrows sharpened in recognition of Captain Crane as the Albino stood resolutely. He disappeared in a flash of light just as the volcano exploded, obliterating the island and taking everything with it to the bottom of the sea.

_**~Act I ~**_

_**The Weight of Command**_

Lee Crane stood with a straight edge in hand charting out Seaview's next course change. He marked his coordinates on his note pad then stopped to rub his forehead absent-mindely as his weariness caught up with him. He shook it off as Chip approached the Chart Table, handing the new course over to his Exec when he sided up next to him. Chip took the new coordinates and looked them over, speaking as he studied the paper in front of him.

"You're looking a little worn out, Lee," he said quietly, keeping their conversation private.

Lee blew a breath out, there was no use trying to hide it from Chip. He knew... he _always_ knew.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with a small grin.

Chip raised his head enough for the two to exchange glances. "Not really," he returned trying to soften the blow that he had read his best friend so easily.

"I'm fine. It always wears me down writing those letters," Lee admitted.

Chip nodded, understanding in perfect clarity. _Those letters_ could only refer to the Letters of Regret Seaman Grady and Benson's families would receive. Lee always insisted on hand delivering them whenever possible; sometimes it wasn't, but he did his best to try and ease the pain by offering his personal condolences to the families.

"It's a tough job," Chip acknowledged.

Lee nodded and stood straight, effectively ending the conversation while Chip immediately recognized his Captain and best friend's body language and returned to XO mode.

"I'll take care of the course change, Skipper."

"You've got the Con Chip, I'm going to check in with the Admiral then do some paperwork."

"Aye Skipper."

Lee headed aft glancing over the situation boards as he walked by, satisfying himself of his Boat's condition and readiness for action before he stepping over the knee-knocker hatch.

He walked straight to the Lab where Harry had spent the last three days since returning from Dinosaur Island, Sharkey's colorful name for the island that exploded, nearly taking him and the Admiral with it. Just as he thought, he found Harry hunched over a microscope. Lee stopped to gaze about the lab and honed his sights in on the subject of Harry's research as of late, an oblong dinosaur egg sitting in a specimen tank with a heat lamp attempting to keep it warm.

"Come in, Lee," Harry said having heard the door as he called over his shoulder.

"I took a small sample from the egg shell," he explained. "It's fascinating. I'm just glad Sharkey rescued Patterson's egg from the refrigerator," Harry chuckled.

"I'm banking on the fact that reptiles are cold-blooded and hoping that the dinosaur inside is still proceeding in its maturation under the heat lamp," Harry went on as Lee stepped forward.

"How can you tell if it's still alive?"

"Once we return to the Institute we'll do a non-invasive scan. It has to be done very carefully, we don't want to irradiate the little fellow," Harry explained reveling in the excitement of the find.

"Until then I plan on watching this egg as if I were its surrogate daddy," Harry quipped.

Lee chuckled. It felt good to laugh, he hadn't felt comfortable since returning from the island. The elation of finding Harry and Sharkey alive quickly faded once he returned to the privacy of his cabin and sat down to write those letters.

"Well I just thought I'd check in with you. I've got some paper work to take care of," Lee said with a familiar smile as he turned to leave.

"Lee?"

He turned toward Harry who offered an understanding soft expression fueled by empathy for his captain's task.

"Would you like some help with those letters?"

Seaview's Captain nodded his answer. "No Sir. I'll have them ready before we hit Port."

The timing wasn't the point and Lee knew it, he just wasn't up for a conversation on how hard it was coming up with the right words for Grady's death... and Benson's was even harder. They were both straight forward, but as the Commanding Officer it was a duty he didn't take lightly.

Harry sighed, accepting Lee's answer but what he really wanted to know was why his Captain was so introspective since returning from the island. Unfortunately, the loss of a crewman wasn't a new experience for either of the two seasoned officers. Harry appreciated Lee's sensitivity for the families but something told him there was something else at work here. He let his own questions slide, recognizing Lee's desire to handle it himself and returned to his work.

"Very well, Lee."

Lee left the lab feeling as if he hadn't been completely forthright with Harry, there _was_ something bothering him... something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe it was the letters or maybe it was something else, but the truth was he hadn't slept well since returning to Seaview. He'd been plagued with dreams; actually one dream... the same dream... over and over again as he relived his decision to seal the hatch over Tommy Grady. The fact that he had most probably saved the lives of the other 122 men aboard hadn't eased his pain, though it should have at least brought him some peace. But peace was something he had lost almost the moment he ordered the hatch closed and the wheel spun tight, sealing both the compartment and Grady's fate.

Lee reached his cabin, chiding himself for having these thoughts in Seaview's corridors where the passing Ratings might read his facial expressions. Once inside he sunk into his desk chair, resting his elbows on the desk and leaning his forehead into his hands.

It wasn't just Grady, it was Benson; somehow he failed Benson. The man was crazy with grief and guilt... he should have recognized the signs. He had mistaken Benson's offer to join the rescue party as a chance to stay busy and work through his grief in a positive manner. Lee wanted to help, so he had agreed not knowing that the young man blamed _him_ for his best friend's death and was indeed, plotting his execution to atone for Grady's death. If only he had left Benson behind... would it have been any different? Perhaps he would have cooled off enough to realize that violence wasn't the answer, maybe even recognize the decision was unavoidable.

Lee pushed his chair away from his desk and leaned his head back, staring across the room. Why was he torturing himself like this? He knew intellectually that his decision was the right thing to do and he knew just as well, that no one could have known what Benson had planned. What he needed to do was to write those letters and let it go; not callously as if it never happened, but responsibly. He was the Captain of the Boat and captains make hard decisions.

Lee took a deep breath in and blew it out with a wordless nod to himself, resolving to move on.

# # # # #

_Captain Crane ran through Seaview's corridors making his way to the flooded compartment. They only had precious minutes to rescue the seaman trapped below. Already the corridors were compromised as he tromped through two inches of water with the boat in a slight list. He reached the hatch as several crewmen helped the sopping wet sailors climb up the ladder, the sounds of rushing water from below filling the corridor with loud confusion mixed with the fear flooded compartments breed._

"_How many more?" Lee yelled over the sounds of his boat in peril as water filling the compartment splashed up the hatch._

"_Grady was right behind me, but I lost my grip!" a sailor said regretfully as he climbed up. _

_Lee looked down at the hatch, the rushing water moving furiously about, but there was no sign of Grady. Another slosh of water hit the deck and he knew he had to seal the hatch. He already had two water tight doors compromised and flooding in the compartment would seal off their route to Engineering._

"_Seal the hatch," Lee ordered firmly, making the big decision that no captain relished._

"_You can't! Grady is still down there!" Benson yelled as Lee ignored his near insubordination, giving the guy slack for losing his buddy._

"_Don't you think I know that?" Lee asked then repeated his order. "Seal the hatch."_

_His orders were swiftly obeyed out of military deference and the knowledge that the sailors knew all too well there was nothing else to do._

"_You killed him!" Benson accused in a sob as Lee continued to ignore what should have gotten the rating a night in the brig, as the Captain of the Seaview headed back to the Control Room almost in a daze._

_As he walked back he shook off the regret of losing a crewman. He had no time to mourn either Grady or his decision, he had a Boat to save and after that... the Admiral to rescue..._

Lee woke in a shiver with sweat beading and rolling down the side of his face. He rolled over flat on his back as he bent his elbow, placing a hand under his neck and staring at the bulkhead ceiling of his rack.

It was the same dream again, the one that had plagued him every night since returning from Dinosaur Island. Seaview was making her way to Pearl and Lee still hadn't figured out how to write Benson's letter home. Grady's was hard, but at least he could say he died a hero in the line of duty. The young man had repeatedly pushed others up the ladder in a selfless move of bravery that caught up with him when the boat shifted and the raging waters overtook him. He was a hero, the other men in the compartment witnessed firsthand and testified freely of Grady's bravery; but what could he say of Benson?

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Benson,_

_Your son tried to murder me in cold blood because he felt guilty about trading watches with his best friend who died in his stead..._

Of course not, that wouldn't fly and it wouldn't help his grieving family either.

Lee adjusted himself in his rack, sitting with his back resting against the bulkhead. He'd been through it over and over, there was no way he could have waited even a minute longer. If he had he would have most certainly condemned the rest of the Boat to certain death. Grady's death was unpreventable; under the _exact same conditions_ he would _have_ to seal the hatch again, no matter _who_ was left behind. It was the burden of being Captain and the reason why he ordered his men to hold the hatch until he arrived, so that no one else would have to bear that Command Decision.

If only things had been different... but they weren't. Grady was dead. Benson was dead.

_Enough Crane_, he silently chided himself lying down and turning on his side. He slid his arm under his head and reminded himself that he had done everything he could then closed his eyes. He needed a few more hours sleep and hoped it would find him soon.

_**~Act II ~**_

_**The Test ~Part I**_

_**One Hand for Yourself, the Other for your Shipmate**_

In the corner of Lee's cabin a flash of light erupted as the albino man with the pearl black eyes appeared, watching Captain Crane. He closed his eyes, concentrating as his body glowed in response. A shudder, then a breath of cool air swept through the cabin as Lee sat bolt upright in his rack and turned toward the figure surrounded by the brilliant light. He reached for the mic to call the Master at Arms when suddenly, the blazing light reached out and grabbed him, pulling him from his rack, his cabin, and even Seaview herself until...

Lee blinked. He was no longer in his cabin, nor was he dressed in his white pajamas. He looked down at his clothes, attempting to understand as he was now dressed in his Service Khaki's, complete with his jacket and corresponding ribbons across his left breast pocket. Furthermore, he was appropriately groomed for the uniform even though he had just been roused from his rack in the middle of the night.

Next he perused his surroundings; he was in a room with pure white walls, so white they were almost sterile and carrying a definite unnatural feel about them.

"Where is this place?" he asked looking around for any sign of who brought him here, wherever _here_ was. He was quite sure he wasn't dreaming, the last thing he remembered was a figure in his cabin and then a bright light. Lee swallowed and tried again.

"Where are you? Show yourself," he said turning in a 360 degree circle and seeking answers.

"You were given four days to consider your deeds," he heard from behind and turned sharply toward the voice. An officer bearing the silver oak leaves of a commander stood in Service Khaki's holding a manila folder under his arm.

"Do you still contend that..." the officer opened the folder and read from the documents within, "..._under the exact same conditions you would __have__ to seal the hatch again, no matter __who__ was left behind_?" he finished as Lee recognized his precise words being replayed for him.

"Who are you? What is this place?"

Lee's question was interrupted by the sound of a bell chiming as three steady rhythmic strikes were made.

"These Proceedings are now in session."

Lee turned sharply at the sound of the familiar voice in the room now containing a long, rectangular table sitting on a raised stage with three Admirals sitting behind it; all dressed in their high collared dress whites.

"Admiral Nelson?" Lee called in confusion as he recognized not only Harry, but the other two men at the table with him.

"The accused will refrain from speaking out of order," Admiral Johnson declared.

"Commander Reese, how does your defendant plead?" Admiral Starke asked, ignoring Lee as Commander Reese directed him back to the defendant's table that had also suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Lee allowed himself to be guided to the seat and lowered himself to the chair, trying to make sense of the proceedings; it had all the earmarks of a military Court Martial.

"Sirs, the Defendant, Commander Lee Benjamin Crane maintains his innocence."

"Sirs," Lee said standing as he spoke. "What charges?" he asked staring at the Prosecutor's table, noting it was empty.

"I have a right to face my accuser," he stated, caught up in whatever dream or quasi reality held him captive.

"Commander Reese, you will keep order over the Defendant or he will be gagged and bound for the duration of these proceedings," Admiral Nelson stated as Lee blinked in surprise, allowing Reese to guide him to his seat with a hand on his shoulder.

"Aye Sir. As I said, the Defendant maintains that if he were faced with the _exact same_ conditions he would _have_ to seal the hatch, no matter _who_ was left behind."

"Does the Defendant affirm this statement?" Starke asked.

"I do so affirm," Lee replied. "There wasn't anything I could have done differently," he added.

"Liar!"

Lee's head whipped to the right to the Prosecution's Table, brow tightening as Seaman Benson stood still wearing his green fatigues, bloodied from the impact of the tree's crushing blow.

"Benson?" Lee questioned in disbelief at seeing the Rating alive.

"Captain Crane is a liar," Benson went on as all three Admirals graciously allowed his outburst to continue. "He sealed that hatch because it was _Grady_ down there, but things would have been different if it were someone else."

Lee stood upon the ludicrous statement. "That's not true," he defended. "I didn't want to give the order, but I had no choice," he argued with his hands extended in front of him moving demonstratively with his words.

"Counselor," Admiral Nelson warned flatly in a single word, as Reese motioned for Lee to return to his seat.

"Continue, Seaman Benson," Starke encouraged.

"Captain Crane would have moved heaven and earth to reach that last man if it had been _his_ best friend," Benson accused with a finger pointing toward Lee.

Lee shook his head side to side in disagreement, "No! I don't make Command Decisions based on who is involved..."

"Then prove it!" Benson challenged.

"How?" Lee yelled back incredulously.

"That is for this court to decide," Admiral Johnson chimed in without emotion, then turned in a huddled with the other two Admirals in an impromptu sidebar, speaking in soft whispers.

They nodded their agreement as Admiral Nelson picked up the bell ringer and tapped the bell three times.

"It is the determination of this court that the Defendant be tested in his assertion that he would have sealed the hatch no matter who was left behind," Admiral Nelson stated rather flatly and without any recognition of friendship in his eyes.

"The conditions must be _exactly_ the same," Starke chimed in.

"Aye," agreed Johnson, "_With_ the exception of the test variable."

"Aye," Nelson and Starke agreed in unison, "With the exception of the test variable."

"The test will encompass the moment in question, you will have no memory of these last four days, is that agreed?" Johnson asked, addressing Benson but apparently not giving Lee a choice in the matter.

"Agreed!" he all but shouted back. "And then you'll all see... Everyone will know what kind of man Crane is!" he yelled as the Admirals continued to give the prosecution's star witness a free rein.

"I don't understand," Lee said standing. "What do you mean _Test_?"

Admiral Nelson ignored Lee's question as he reached for the silver alarm clock that suddenly appeared before him and turned the dials. Each turn of the clock's hands backwards affected Lee as he felt a tearing away of reality. He reached for his head, feeling off balance as Admiral Nelson turned the hands backwards, with each day's memories slowly peeling away with every turn: Four days... three days... two days... ONE DAY...

# # # # #

_**~Four Days Ago...~**_

Pat and Ski made their way to the Control Room, joking in easy camaraderie as Benson joined them, sliding in between and placing his arms about their shoulders like they were old buddies.

"What about doing a favor for a buddy, huh? How about switching duty watches with me?" Benson asked as both Pat and Ski rolled their eyes and nodded in the negative. They both knew that switching watches was frowned upon by the Exec, something Ski found out firsthand the last time Benson talked him into weaseling out of a watch he found unpleasant. Patterson begged off, citing he was on his way to his watch at that very moment.

"What about you, Ski?" Benson asked, still trying to work his way out of Mid-Ship Fire Watch having drawn it four times this week already, but Ski wasn't about to go for it after what happened the last time.

"What about Grady? He's your buddy after all," Ski suggested as Benson's face lit up.

"Grady! What watch does he have?"

"Bow look-out," Ski replied with a grin. "The _softest_ watch on the Boat," he finished stepping through the hatch glad to be free of Benson's badgering.

"Not a bad idea, my ol' buddy Grady. I can talk that kid into anything!" Benson said with a jovial skip to his steps.

# # # # #

Lee could hear the excitement in Harry's voice as he and Chief Sharkey circled the newly forming island rising out of the ocean as the volcanic activity birthed new land right before their eyes. This was the sort of thing Seaview was built for; exploration and adventure and Harry was enjoying every bit of it. Lee could almost hear the child-like exuberance in his voice at witnessing the event, while Sharkey documented the spectacular show with photographs.

It was too much to walk away from, even after Chip brought the latest seismic report warning that the pressure was building, and the island could very well blow at any minute. Harry promised caution but wanted one final pass, unable to let the opportunity pass. He considered Lee's warning, weighing the risks versus the knowledge they could obtain with just a bit more observation and a few more shots from Sharkey's camera.

"Thanks for the warning, we'll keep our eyes peeled. Over and out," Harry said, signing off as he prepared to circle the birthing island once again. He had barely signed off when their worst fears were realized when the volcano erupted nearly directly below them, damaging FS1's flight controls. Harry fought to keep her airborne but it was no use as he ordered Sharkey to grab his chute and bail out.

# # # # #

"Skipper!" Patterson called, still trying to shake the ringing in his ears as Lee crossed the deck to reach him.

"What is it?" he inquired noting the concern in the able seaman's voice.

"Explosions," he reported. "Bearing zero-two-zero. Range... 4,000 yards."

"Sir," Chip chimed in from another station, "The Island is blowing."

Lee scanned Patterson's station ascertaining the ETA till impact and picked up the mic.

"This is the Captain, within eight seconds we'll receive the shock waves of a volcanic explosion. Now, brace yourselves," he ordered, handling the situation with the coolness of a well-seasoned captain.

"Lee, we've lost contact with the flying sub," Chip reported leaning over the station where FS1's signature was no longer visible on the scope.

Lee's concern was evident but first things first; he took a hand hold as did the rest of the crew as they awaited the massive shock waves headed their way. Eight seconds later, just as Lee predicted the first of the shock waves hit, rocking and rolling the huge submarine as if she were a toy boat in a bath tub. Ratings rolled from side to side with the impact as debris slammed into the hull, adding to their predicament until the battering finally ceased and the Boat leveled out; immediately Lee turned toward Chip.

"What was the Flying Sub's last known position?" he asked.

"She was directly over the island when we lost contact. I'm afraid she went down," Chip replied, laying it on the line as Lee headed for the radio shack to raise the flying sub.

"Seaview to Flying Sub. Seaview to Flying Sub."

The sound of empty air filled the Radio Shack as their worst fears were confirmed. No radar and no radio contact meant, in all probability, that FS1 was down.

"What do we do now?" Chip asked, siding next to Lee and waiting for his next orders.

"We get as close as we can to the island and mount a rescue," Lee replied heading to the Control Room and praying they had survived the probable crash landing. But FS1 wasn't Lee's only concern at the moment, putting the rescue operation on the back burner until he dealt with Seaview's current situation.

"Damage report, Chip?" Lee asked.

"DC is reporting some minor leakage in the lower decks," Chip reported, both knowing that _minor_ was relative aboard a submarine. Another explosion and its resulting shock waves could turn those minor leaks into a major, if not deadly, problem in no time flat. "Frankly, I'm short-handed without Sharkey here to drive the DC Team."

"You'd better get down there and see to it yourself," Lee ordered, grateful he could count on Chip to get the Boat ship-shape, something he desperately needed before he could mount a rescue operation.

"Aye Skipper," Chip replied heading aft to see to the repairs.

# # # # #

The repairs were coming along as Chip drove the DC Team from below, shoring up the leaks and enabling Seaview to engage her engines. The shock waves had knocked her off-course from their position prior to the underwater explosions and they still needed to close the distance on the island.

"Mr. O'Brien," Lee greeted, rounding the spiral stairs having come from inspecting damage. "What's our position?"

"We're approaching the island now, Sir," Bobby replied as he huddled over the chart table.

"Very well. Slack off to one-third; when we're within 2,000 yards, sing out," he ordered.

"Aye Sir."

"Skipper?" Pat called from Sonar as Lee closed the distance, "Large object dead ahead."

Lee reached for the hydrophones and listened perplexed, it sounded like a biologic… but it was way too big, even for a whale.

"All-Stop," he ordered; something was out there, he just wasn't sure what.

"Captain; Bow Look-out. Could you come forward, Sir?"

"What is it?" Lee asked, approaching the Nose, even as the rating in the blue jumpsuit reported.

"I just saw a large object, Sir," Benson reported as Lee squinted trying to see through the waters, still churning from movement.

"I don't see anything now. What was it?"

"I don't know Sir, all I saw was a shadow," he reported just as O'Brien walked up looking slightly confused.

"Benson, what are you doing here?"

"Standing Bow Look-Out, Sir," the rating replied as if it should be quite obvious.

"Wasn't Grady supposed to be on this watch?" O'Brien asked. Everyone knew Benson was a goldbricker and as such his habit of switching watches had become bothersome. Mr. Morton was fed up and subsequently advised the junior officers to keep him in-line.

"He's below Sir, we uh... switched watches," he explained.

Bobby's displeasure was visible but their confrontation was cut short by the large figure that made its appearance in Seaview's windows. A long-necked sea creature appeared, having found Seaview some kind of threat to its territory. Its intent to ram the boat became apparent as Lee reached for Seaview's collision doors to seal off the windows. The shock of seeing a dinosaur was immediately put aside as Lee reacted quickly, ordering the crash doors closed.

"Rig for collision! All hands battle stations!" Crane ordered as Bobby ran for the mic to comply with the Skipper's orders, while the sound of the klaxons rang with the call to General Quarters.

Lee stationed himself over Pat's shoulder as they watched the dinosaur's signature sonar blip move from Seaview's bow to mid-ship.

"What's it trying to do?" Lee asked rhetorically, getting the definite feeling the beast was up to no good. His sixth sense was right, because the next thing he knew the Boat was hit with a tremendous side impact at mid-ship. Seaview rocked with the devastating impact of the sea-beast's attack, knocking out the main generator and engaging the red emergency lights. Lee and the crew were caught in the mayhem of major rock and rolls as everyone without a firm hand-hold was seized in its unmerciful inertia. Another ram produced more damage as sparks flew and fires broke out across the stations along with steam venting from valves that suddenly required adjusting. Still another ram was felt producing more than a thud as Lee recognized the sound and feel of major hull damage while he struggled to stay upright.

Finally the Boat evened out as Lee steadied himself and fired off orders to get Seaview topside.

"Open all Induction Valves and blow main ballast," he ordered then turned to the helmsman. "Give me full elevation on the planes," he ordered.

"Sir, the main generators are off-line," O'Brien reported, no further explanation was necessary. Without the main generators they couldn't operate the pumps and blow ballast.

Lee acknowledged with a nod and raised the mic, "Damage Control, report."

"Damage Control; we're shipping water at mid-ship," he heard, surprised at the voice as he fully expected to hear Chip's able voice handling things from below.

The news was devastating. The flooded compartments would need to be sealed, so he put aside all unnecessary questions to get to the important issues at hand.

"Are there any men in those compartments?" he asked.

"Affirmative, we still have men to get out."

"Don't seal them off, I'll be right down," Lee ordered handing the Conn over to Bobby and running aft.

Understanding hit Benson as he realized that his best buddy, Grady was working in the lower decks at mid-ship; the watch that should have been _his_. Fear set in as he followed on Captain Crane's heels toward the Boat's bowels, worried for Grady... the kid he could talk into _anything_.

# # # # #

Chip and his DC crew were thrown off their feet, having no warning of the dinosaur's second attack. The first jolt disabled the shoring they had accomplished as the leaks sprouted once again.

"Get on that leak!" Chip yelled, pulling himself off the deck and guiding his men back into action.

"You two, take care of that fire," he directed dealing with more than one emergency at the same time.

Just then, a second impact hit, knocking them off their feet once again as one of the beams dislodged and fell on a crewman's legs. The third impact was too much, as the inner hull ruptured with the pressure. Sea water blast through the new crack in the inner hull as Chip ran to the rating pinned under the beam.

"Help me," he yelled over the loud rushing water that poured in over the top of him, soaking his khaki uniform to his skin. Other crewman made their way over, sloshing about in water at their knees as they raised the beam and freed the trapped man. Chip looked up at the rupture, there was no way they could fight the pressure at this point.

"Everyone out! Abandon the compartment," he ordered, guiding his men to the ladder. The water was rising quickly, and they didn't have much time.

"Mr. Morton!"

Chip turned to the sound of his name and saw Tommy Grady trying to drag an injured crewman toward the ladder. He waded over; the cold sea water making it difficult to move. It was already thigh high, making Grady's task difficult as the crewman had a gash on his head and was barely able to assist in his own rescue.

Chip took up the other side and together they dragged him to the ladder. Two crewmen helped the injured man up as Chip turned to confirm the compartment was empty. Once the hatch was sealed there would be no hope for rescue, the compartment would fill with water and the pressure would equalize. With any luck the outer-hull integrity would hold enough to send divers out and make repairs.

He sloshed about, satisfying himself that no one had been left behind and made his way back to the ladder as the Boat shifted, losing trim in the flooding. The shift created an even greater list, requiring Chip to swim, fighting the current of the water as it rushed forward, hitting the bulkhead then slamming back against him.

When he finally reached the ladder he helped his men ascend in an orderly fashion. Chip stood on one side as young Tommy Grady stood on the other side, assisting the DC Team and the Fire Watch Team as they exited the hatch one at a time. The water rose above their heads forcing them to tread water, it was going to be close... only three more men to go. Randy Perkins cleared the hatch as helping hands pulled him out so the next man could ascend, the terror of rushing water along with the freezing cold sea water made it difficult to grasp the ladder as Phil made it half-way up.

"Your turn Grady," Chip ordered as Tommy grabbed the rung and moved up behind the rating just now reaching the open hatch. Just then the Boat listed further, groaning and taking in more water with Phil holding on for dear life. Tommy started to slip and yelled as Phil turned and made a grab for his hand, until a rush of water slammed against them dislodging Phil's hold on the rating. Frantically, he looked behind him seeing Tommy swept away by the churning water.

"Go! Go!" Chip urged as he let go of his own hand-hold and swam for Grady. Phil obeyed and climbed up the ladder taking one last look behind him... they were nowhere in sight.

# # # # #

Seaview was taking water on fast as the Boat listed in a fifteen degree angle making Lee's advancement all the more difficult. One flooded compartment was sealed having been evacuated of all personnel, but Lee still hadn't reached the deck hatch for the lower compartment yet.

The Boat listed heavier to port-side as Lee waded through water amidst crewmen evacuating to safety. Suddenly, the Boat received another devastating side impact as the beast attacked again. The water at his feet signaled the Boat's peril as he passed by the second damaged water-tight hatch. Containing flooding was always a high priority, but even more so with these doors compromised. He rounded the corner to his destination working furiously to stay on his feet with the sounds of rushing water overtaking the sounds of men evacuating the corridor.

Water poured in with all the pressure of a fireman's hose as Lee realized they were out of time.

"Seal the hatch!" the Captain ordered, yelling over the confusion.

"No!" Benson protested, running up from behind and having not spotted his buddy among the survivors. "Grady's still down there..."

"The Exec too!" Phil reported, dripping wet having just escaped himself.

Lee looked down in the hell-hole as more water splashed up. They were out of time… he had no choice.

"Seal the hatch!" he ordered again.

Phil complied as Lee pulled a hysterical Benson out of the compartment in order to seal the door behind them, containing the flooded compartments below and sealing both Tommy Grady and Chip Morton to their deaths.

# # # # #

Chip swam for Grady, he could almost reach him as Tommy stretched his arm, but the churning water separated the two. Chip watched as Tommy went under and looked back at the hatch; it was too late, they'd never make it back to the ladder on time.

"Seal the hatch, Lee," Chip said to himself, knowing the Captain would have come, if all possible, to make this decision. Without another thought he swam for Grady, knowing his last duty was to keep the young rating from dying alone. Behind him the light from above disappeared as Chip realized the hatch had been sealed. There was little air space left when he found Grady and clasped his arm, reciting an old sailor's idiom:

_One hand for yourself and one for your ship._

_Well, he had done all he could for Seaview, this hand was for his shipmate_. They clasped hands even as they lost their airspace and the churning water threatened to tear their grasp apart. Even with the struggle of burning lungs the two held on till Chip felt Grady go limp. His own struggle to breathe resulted in unwanted water aspirated into his lungs, followed by momentary torment before the darkness mercifully took him to where there was no more pain.

# # # # #

"You killed them!" Benson yelled. "You killed them both!" he finished as Lee turned and walked with the weight of the decision resting heavily on his shoulders.

He had lost two crew members... he had lost Chip.

He was clearly shaken but found his strength in his duty, squaring his shoulders and heading forward to the Control Room. There was nothing he could do for Chip or Grady, his job was to see that the rest of the men made it to safety and maybe... just maybe the Admiral and Sharkey were still alive. _They had to be_, he hoped, amending that last thought. _He __couldn't __lose Chip and Harry at the same time_. He couldn't... _wouldn't_ accept the possibility and moved on. Later... later, he would mourn for Chip but right now, he had lives to save.

# # # # #

Lee entered the Control Room, looking for O'Brien.

"Status Mr. O'Brien," Lee inquired already missing Chip; the two worked together so effortlessly… he swore Chip could read his mind sometimes.

"Sonar reports no further contact with that thing that attacked us, Sir," Bobby reported ignoring the Skipper's wet uniform signaling the damage from below.

"We're flooded at frames forty to forty-eight. The water tight doors are holding," Lee said, filling Bobby in on information he would normally have given Chip. "We lost two men," he added wearily. "Grady… and the Exec," Lee finished as Bobby's face dropped at the news, visibly shaken since he worked closely with Mr. Morton.

"I'm going to need you to step up to the plate, Bobby," Lee said quietly and passing his confidence on to the young Lieutenant through his eyes. "You're the acting XO," he said barely managing to keep his own pain bottled up inside as he made the necessary appointment.

"Aye Sir," Bobby replied, taking up the mantle and silently vowing to do what he could to ease the Skipper's burden for his personal loss.

Benson, however, stomped off towards the Crew's Quarters without one thought to the Skipper's loss; he only knew he couldn't stomach Crane any longer. _He sealed the hatch over Grady_; that one thought ruled over everything, even the fact that the Skipper had lost his _own_ best friend. _In fact_, Benson reasoned silently as he took dark steps toward the Crew's Quarters, _that proved he was a sadistic bastard, as far as he was concerned Crane had shown his colors. Any man who could kill his own best friend didn't deserve the space he took up and the air he breathed. _

He stormed to the CQ to take care of the duties of a sailor's best buddy; cleaning out Grady's belongings for his family.

# # # # #

Lee worked tirelessly in the Control Room, keeping his focus for both his crew's sake and for the two missing men, Admiral Nelson and Chief Sharkey. Several hours later the generators were restored as the list to port was corrected with proper trim and Engineering reported that Seaview was ready to answer bells.

"Give me two-thirds power Bobby, and head straight for that island," Lee ordered, still hoping that Harry and Sharkey had managed to bail out over the volcanic isle instead of the open seas.

"Are you going to beach her, Sir?" Bobby surmised knowing they needed to make repairs on the hull.

"Yes, you'll need all the power the engine room can pull and full elevation on the planes to make it to the surface, Bobby," Lee coached knowing that if Chip were here, he wouldn't even need to spell these orders out. He headed aft to make preparations for the hull repairs feeling Chip's loss in every way. He was the best Exec he'd ever served both _under_ and _with_ as Captain. Chip had a feel for the boat and though he was known for his tough stoicism and unreadable command face, he was also inherently fair. As such he was well respected by the men, even though the XO's duty served as the last buffer between the crew and the captain. It was his job to solve problems before the captain had to deal with them, leaving Lee able to do his job more efficiently. But, he also felt the personal loss... like he'd just lost an appendage; like a part of him was gone. These were feelings he couldn't afford to think about right now lest he be over-taken by grief; grief he couldn't afford to indulge in when there was so much to do. Seaview limped to the island precariously, not entirely fit for the sea, and not withstanding the fact that Lee was planning on beaching her on an island that was threatening to blow up. No, right now wasn't the time to think about Chip.

_**~The Test, Part II~**_

_**It's What Captains Do**_

Lee climbed down the Conning Tower ladder, his binoculars still hanging from his neck after having just taken a look topside, with Seaview beached on the island and ready for repairs. He gave Bobby his instructions for the DC crews and ordered him to use all haste to make Seaview seaworthy in four hours, his best estimate on how long the island could last based on the last seismic reports. That's how long he was giving the rescue party to locate and bring back the Admiral and Chief Sharkey. He couldn't spare a full rescue detail as the entire crew was needed to work the DC Teams, but he did need a few men to assist him; two men. Men he could trust in a tight spot.

Bobby started to turn to see to his orders when Lee stopped him.

"Wait a minute Bobby, I'll need Kowalski and Patterson to go with me on the shore party. They'll need side arms," he finished.

"Aye Sir, I'll take of it, Skipper," Bobby promised and headed aft to the Crew's Quarters to snag the men for the special detail.

Lee headed to his cabin needing to outfit himself for the jungle trek. He was still banking on finding Harry alive; he didn't know _how_... just that he _had_ to.

# # # # #

Lee tightened the belt on his green fatigues and strapped on his side arm. He picked up the binoculars and slid them around his neck, completely prepared to mount the rescue operation. Suddenly his world shifted as he found himself taking several unexpected steps back, ending up against the wall as a bright light penetrated the hull, reaching and engulfing him in its grasp.

In a blink of the eye he found himself standing in a Court Room. There was no transition; one moment he was in his cabin ready to go find Harry and the next he was here, back in his service dress. Everything rushed back as he suddenly remembered where _here_ was... his Court Martial. The empty Court Room instantly filled with the sound of a judge's gavel as the three Admirals re-appeared, just as suddenly.

"Order," Admiral Nelson called as Lee felt Commander Reese's hand on his shoulder guiding him once again to his seat. "Proceed, Counselor," Harry advised in a cold, monotone voice.

"Aye Sir," Reese answered. "Your Honors, I suggest that the events speak for themselves. The records clearly show that my client ordered the hatch closed even with his best friend below."

The pain of those words sliced through Lee like a knife as the ordeal hit him heavily. Chip was dead. The Admirals had replayed the events adding the _Test Variable_ of Chip's presence in the flooded compartment. He would have felt relieved, having been vindicated of the accusation that he callously ordered the hatch sealed because he didn't have a personal stake in the loss, but the weight of Chip's death was almost unbearable. He sat in a daze, barely coping with the loss and his trial at the same time while feeling off balance; _unnaturally_ off balance. He swallowed hard and stared straight ahead allowing his "attorney" to battle for him, he was tired... almost too tired to care.

"No!" Benson screamed from the Prosecution's Table, using no court room etiquette whatsoever but again, finding complete forbearance as the Admirals continued to allow his outbursts without reprimand.

"He sealed the hatch to save _himself_!" Benson accused.

Benson's words pierced Lee's grief as he found his fight once again. "You're wrong, Benson," he said in a controlled even tone. "I still had 121 men to think about. It's what captains do," he added sincerely.

"You're a sadistic coward, Crane!" he bellowed. "He was afraid. It was his _own_ life he was trying to save," Benson told the Admirals as Lee sighed heavily at the new accusation.

The Admirals conducted a short Side Bar and then addressed the Court Room once again.

"The Prosecution's new charge of Cowardice _must_ be addressed…" Starke announced.

"What is this… some sort of Kangaroo Court?" a confused Crane questioned.

"Counselor," Harry said in a one word warning for Reese to subdue his client as Lee sat down on his own accord, shaking off the helpful hands of his Advocate.

"Therefore," Starke continued, "It is the conclusion of this Court that a new Test be conducted."

"The Test Variable will sufficiently answer the charge," Admiral Johnson added.

"Agreed!" Benson yelled as any consideration from the Defendant's Table was once again ignored.

Admiral Nelson rang the proceedings bell once again, with each ring having a strange effect on Lee. By the time the third chime was heard, he was back aboard Seaview, caught once again in the Court's Test and having no recollection of the previous Test which had resulted in Chip's death.

# # # # #

_**...Four Days Ago...again ~**_

"_Skipper!" Patterson called, still trying to shake the ringing in his ears as Lee crossed the deck to reach him._

"_What is it?" he inquired noting the concern in the able seaman's voice._

"_Explosions," he reported. "Bearing zero-two-zero. Range... 4,000 yards."_

"_Sir," Chip chimed in from another station. "The island is blowing."_

_Lee scanned Patterson's station and picked up the mic ascertaining the ETA to impact._

"_This is the Captain, within eight seconds we'll receive the shock waves of a volcanic explosion. Now brace yourselves," he ordered, handling the situation with the coolness of a well-seasoned captain._

"_Lee, we've lost contact with the flying sub," Chip reported leaning over the station where FS1's signature was no longer visible on the scope. _

_Lee's concern was evident, but first things first; he took a hand-hold as did the rest of the crew as they awaited the massive shock waves headed their way. Eight seconds later, just as Lee had predicted, the first of the shock waves hit rocking and rolling the huge submarine as if she were a toy in a bath tub. Ratings rolled from side to side with the impact, as debris slammed into the hull adding to their predicament. The waves slowed and the battering ceased as the Boat leveled out, immediately Lee inquired on the flying sub._

"_She was directly over the island when we lost contact. I'm afraid she went down," Chip replied, laying it on the line as Lee headed for the radio shack to raise the flying sub. _

"_Seaview to Flying Sub. Seaview to Flying Sub."_

_The sound of empty air filled the Radio Shack as their worst fears were confirmed; no radar and no radio contact meant in all probability that FS1 was down._

"_What do we do now?" Chip asked, siding next to Lee and waiting for his next orders._

"_We get as close as we can to the island and mount a rescue," Lee replied heading to the Control Room and praying they had survived the probable crash landing. But FS1 wasn't Lee's only concern at the moment, putting the rescue operation in the back seat until he dealt with Seaview's current situation._

"_Damage report, Chip?" Lee inquired._

"_DC is reporting some minor leakage in the lower decks," Chip reported, both knowing that "minor" damage aboard a submarine was relative. Another explosion and its resulting shock waves could turn those "minor" leaks into a major, if not deadly, catastrophe in no time flat. "Frankly, I'm short-handed without Sharkey here to drive the DC Team."_

"I'll go take a look," Lee said. "You keep things moving from up here," he ordered and headed aft.

"Aye Skipper," Chip replied.

# # # # #

...Chip held on tight as the Control Room was in a state of confusion following the sea beast's attack. Its powerful jolts ramming the boat from mid-ship were devastating, and everyone that didn't happen to have a firm hand-hold at the surprise attack found themselves either flat on the deck or dancing the rock and roll. Sparks and fire erupted at several stations, while steam venting from overhead pipes added to the confusion. The dinosaur, or whatever that long-necked creature was, rammed the Boat twice but on the third attack Chip, could both feel and hear what he surmised to be major hull damage.

Finally the Boat evened out as Chip steadied himself and fired off orders to get Seaview topside, already knowing their damage was significant.

"Open all Induction Valves and blow main ballast," he ordered then turned to the helmsman. "Give me full elevation on the planes."

"Sir, the main generators are off-line," O'Brien reported, no further explanation was necessary; without the main generators they couldn't operate the pumps and blow ballast.

Chip acknowledged with a nod and raised the mic, "Damage Control, report."

"Damage Control; we're shipping water at mid-ship," he heard, surprised at the voice since he fully expected to hear Seaview's Captain both reporting and demanding a status on the Boat's condition top-side.

The news was devastating as he realized that flooded compartments would need to be sealed.

"Are there still men down there?" Chip asked.

"Affirmative, we still have men to get out."

"Don't seal them off, I'll be right down," he ordered handing the Conn over to Bobby and running aft; with Lee obviously missing he would have to make the big decision on when to seal the hatch.

Benson suddenly understood the situation realizing that his best buddy, Grady was working in the lower decks at mid-ship, the watch _he_ had traded. Fear seized him as he followed on Mr. Morton's heels toward mid-ship worried for Grady... the kid he could talk into _anything_.

# # # # #

Lee and the DC Team were caught completely off guard by the attack as the planks they used for shoring up the leaks dislodged by the second ramming. Precarious groans were heard, and Lee knew the hull wouldn't survive a third attack.

"Abandon the compartment!" he ordered as Phil and Grady tried to position a plank back in place.

"Leave it," Lee ordered. "The hull's too far gone!"

The words barely cleared his mouth when the third jolt threw everyone on the deck again as the inner hull lost integrity and sea water poured in.

Lee found his footing as the boat listed slightly to port, stooping to help his men off the deck and directing them to the upper hatch. They were already wading in knee high water when the first rating made it to the top of the ladder and opened the water tight deck hatch.

"Skipper!"

Lee turned and found Grady trying to raise a beam off Phil, the tall blond headed rating was pulling at his ankle desperately trying to free himself. Lee waded over as Phil tried frantically to keep his head above the water and losing his battle once it reached their thighs. Lee added his strength to Tommy's, freeing their crewmate and heading for the ladder as the breach widened, affecting trim as the boat listed again. The water reached their chests but they were able to get the injured man to the ladder as Lee assisted his men up and scanned the situation, not sure if time was going to be on their side this time.

"Hurry! Hurry!" he ordered from below as helping hands pulled Phil up, hobbling but otherwise okay. Two more men went up when Lee put Grady next in line. _They might just make it_,he thought as Grady climbed the rungs until the Boat shifted again, and a rush of water slammed Lee into the ladder, almost immediately he felt breaking bones in his leg while debris lodged between his leg and the rung trapping him in place even as he fought to free himself.

"Grady!" he heard, lifting his head in time to see Tommy fall, having been jarred loose when the water slammed into the bulkhead and then rushed backwards. Grady was pulled by the current of swirling water as the flooding hit the point of no return; the hatch _had_ to be sealed. Lee looked back at Grady fighting the water but too far away to make it back.

"Lee!" he heard and looked up to see Chip calling for him.

"My leg's trapped Chip!" Lee yelled over the churning waters, explaining why he wasn't moving. "Seal the hatch!" he yelled as Chip's blue eyes searched for another option; an option they didn't have time to either explore or execute, as another slosh of water sprayed up the hatch.

Immediately Chip started to climb down the ladder to free the Captain_. He was so close, he had to try_.

"No!" Lee yelled. "No Chip, there's no time. Seal the hatch!" Lee's words stopped Chip's futile descent as he stood with one foot on a rung the other on the deck. They had simply run out of time, the precious moments they used to save Lee would in all probability damn the entire Boat; if the flooding waters didn't do it the increasing list would.

"No! Grady's still down there!" Benson yelled from behind Chip as Lee looked up barely keeping his head above water as it sloshed up the open hatch.

"Seal the hatch, Mr. Morton. That's an order!" he yelled willing Chip to see the bigger picture. 121 men depended on the decision Chip Morton was about to make. He sighed in relief when the hatch was lowered; the last thing he saw was the torment in Chip's deep blue eyes just before it was dogged. The water over took him as the compartment grew pitch dark, their only source of light now lost with the sealed hatch when the red glow of the emergency lights shorted out. The burning in Lee's lungs over took the pain of a broken leg as his body reflexively tried to breathe, taking in water in unwelcome gasps of agony before death finally silenced his pain.

# # # # #

Chip stood over the hatch watching it lower over Captain Crane's head in surreal disbelief; he had just ordered the hatch sealed over his best friend. There would be no miracle escapes this time... Lee Crane was dead.

"You killed Grady!" he heard Benson yell as Chip blinked trying to pull himself back to where he needed to be for Seaview's sake. "You killed them both!" he accused bitterly, while silently vowing to avenge his dead friend as Chip turned with an icy glare. He walked past Grady without a word; he had a Boat to run. Getting Seaview to safety was his first priority... and the last thing he could do for his best friend.

_**~Act III ~**_

_**The Decision**_

Lee blinked. The last thing he remembered was his burning lungs and gulps of damming water sealing his fate, then darkness. Awareness returned on the second blink when he recognized the Court Room once again, and the fact that he was completely dry and once again wearing his khaki service dress. The three Admirals sat ram-rod straight at the oblong table with their hands folded in front of them and oddly staring straight ahead with no recognition of his presence. Lee approached the table ignoring the decorum of the Court Room, but none of the admirals stirred. He walked to the auburn haired admiral, realizing that his blue eyes lacked the fire of Harriman Nelson as he sat lifeless, and continued along the table taking in the same lifeless expressions on both Johnson and Starke's faces. Then he turned to face the Prosecution's Table, even Benson who had protested and accused loudly with every outburst sat lifeless, still wearing his bloodied green fatigues. His eyes lacked the hatred, confusion and guilt that had burned during the trial and on the island as well.

"Captain Crane."

Lee turned sharply toward Commander Reese, staring down his Advocate with appraising eyes, then spoke calmly and in control.

"The Admirals I know... even Benson," he added with a tilt of his head. "You're the only one here I've never seen before," Lee reasoned. "You're the key to all this," Lee concluded, pushing the pain of his experiences behind him; first losing two crewmen, then Chip's death, and finally the pain of watching Chip's face as he closed the hatch over his best friend, his own death almost a non-issue.

"You're the Being who was in my cabin, before this so-called Court Martial began," Lee stated with perfect clarity, his mind no longer clouded and accepting of his surroundings.

"Yes," Reese answered simply as the Court Room emptied returning to the stark white, sterile walls he had seen upon his first arrival here. Lee turned in a circle noting the Admirals were gone along with the court room furniture; only Benson remained, though he was now standing but still staring straight ahead like a zombie.

"Why?" Lee asked in an airy voice of disbelief, the pain he suffered over losing two crewmen had been greatly intensified with the Tests forced upon him while reliving the deaths of his men.

"I will show you," Reese said as the room disappeared and Lee immediately found himself back on Dinosaur Island, watching a strange scene unfold before his eyes when he viewed the moment Benson threatened him, promising to make him pay for Grady's death. Lee watched like a bystander as Benson indicated that Ski and Pat would have to die as well. The events unfolded before him like a movie on a cinema screen as he bargained for his men's lives, with Ski feigning an alliance with Benson. It all happened so fast as the earth shook under them and they over powered Benson in the confusion. Benson escaped and Lee tried to call him back knowing the island was unstable... more rumbling followed as Lee implored Benson to return just as the rating nearly ran into a dinosaur. Then the tragedy of the tree crushing down on the rating and Lee's realization that the accident was not survivable. There was nothing more they could do as the three men headed back to shore while Lee continued viewing the scene from the outside. His attention turned back to Benson's body, crushed beneath the tree as a strange light appeared, followed by the Albino Being. He bent over Benson's body and placed a hand to his forehead, his face showing both concern and understanding.

"You were with Benson when he died?" Lee asked quietly, as the island's self-destruction strangely froze around them.

"I am an Empath," he explained with a nod. "I felt his anger and hatred and was curious; I connected with him seeking to understand his strong emotions, then I felt yours from afar. The contrast was intriguing; you both felt guilt over the same tragedy... but for different reasons."

The Empath tilted his head. "You asked, 'Why'?" Lee nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Simply because you needed to know."

"Know what? The pain of watching a young man die over and over," Lee asked incredulously. "Or sealing the hatch over my best friend..."

"Or ordering your own death?" The Empath interrupted and then continued. "Each Test proved three things: that Benson's accusations against you were false... and that there was nothing you could have done to prevent Grady's death. You see his death wasn't sealed when _you_ ordered the hatch closed... it was sealed when Benson switched places for _his_ own comfort. Don't you see? It wasn't _your_ Decision that brought on this tragedy... it was Benson's."

Lee nodded, still processing the Empath's words. "You said there were three things the Tests proved," Lee inquired as the island was still eerily frozen in time with puffs of steam suspended in midair, falling trees frozen in physically impossible positions, and in the distance... Lee, Ski and Pat heading for the beach, frozen in mid-stride.

The Empath nodded. "That nothing would have changed Benson's fate either," he stated with a sad nod of his head. "If Benson hadn't switched watches he _would_ have been in that compartment, but he _wouldn't_ have died. He would have been one of the first up the ladder... I know. I know everything about him," he said touching his forehead indicating he had all of Benson's life experiences in his head. "But _someone_ would have died. It was physically impossible for all those men to make it out under the exact same conditions."

Lee nodded, having lived the event three times he was convinced of that fact himself.

"But there's something else you should know," the Empath continued, his pearl black eyes squinting as his forehead furled. "Benson would have stood at the top of the hatch, safe and sound, and blamed you for _any_ crewman's death... because he knew deep down he wouldn't have stood at the bottom of the ladder helping others up before himself as Grady did... as Morton did... and as _you_ did. The result would have been the same Captain Crane; Benson's guilt drove his revenge and ultimately his own death. _His_ Decision... not yours is at the root of this tragedy."

Lee sighed taking in everything the Empath told him and realizing the weight of his decision was gone, though not the regret. He would _always_ regret the loss of life, something the Empath knew as well.

"What now?" Lee asked looking around the island frozen in the middle of its destruction.

"You will be returned to your vessel," he replied. "Do not fear," he advised raising his hand to spell off Crane's questions. "As real as all of this felt, you have never left your cabin and no time has passed. It is the exact moment at which you saw me in the corner the first time."

Lee heaved a sigh of relief realizing the implications of the statement; it meant that Chip was still alive. It had all been so real: the emotional as well as the physical pain of having felt his bones breaking, as well as the horrible experience of drowning.

"You said you did this for _me, _because _I_ needed to know. Why?"

"In the Court Room you said, 'You had 121 men to think about... _it's what Captains do_'," he recited precisely.

Lee nodded, remembering the conversation.

"Well, this is what _I_ do. I was passing by; I saw someone in need and I helped."

They passed understanding in their eyes, then the Empath stepped back as the island immediately continued its destined destruction. Lee watched as the rescue party found Harry and Sharkey and then instantly he was back in his cabin, staring at the albino white figure with pearl black eyes standing in the corner. He was still in his rack in his white pajamas reaching for the mic, but withdrew his hand and blew out a cleansing breath.

"Thank you," Lee offered in sincerity as the Empath smiled, tilted his head in warmth and disappeared.

Lee sat for a moment staring at the dark corner once lit brilliantly with the Interferer he knew only as the Empath. He was still processing everything as he sat in his rack and contemplated his bizarre experience; then breathed deeply, grabbed his robe and headed for his desk. He bypassed the word processor and reached for his personalized stationary penning out words that flowed from his pen with ease:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Grady,_

_It is with sincere regret that I inform you of the death of your son Thomas A. Grady. He was killed in the line of duty and died a hero, helping his fellow crewmates in a time of great distress. He saved a fellow crew member's life and passed the ladder to his crewmates time and time again choosing to stay below to ensure other's safety. Time ran out on the evacuation and a sudden shift in the boat tore Tommy from the grasp of a fellow crewman. The hatch was sealed on my command as Thomas A Grady gave his life sacrificially by his acts of heroism, documented and witnessed by every man below. Seldom have I seen such heroism in a young man and I will remember his brave acts until the day I die. I know these words of kindness cannot bring back your son, but I wanted you to know the caliber of man you raised and the caliber of man I was proud to call a shipmate. His loss will be felt aboard Seaview and at NIMR and by me personally. May you be comforted in this time of mourning by his selfless acts._

_Yours Truly,_

_Captain Lee B. Crane_

_SSRN Seaview_

The next letter was harder but he knew what he wanted to do:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Benson,_

_It is with sincere regret that I inform you of the death of your son Carter S. Benson. Your son perished while conducting a dangerous rescue operation and volunteered despite his personal grief for a friend who had died earlier. I offer my sincere condolences and wish you comfort in your time of mourning._

_Yours Truly,_

_Captain Lee B. Crane_

_SSRN Seaview_

Lee re-read the note knowing it didn't tell the whole story, but what good would it do his loved ones to know he broke under his own guilt? Life sometimes deals unfair hands, and Benson was never built to withstand the pressure of the situation. He looked for a way out and found it in blaming his commanding officer for his decision to seal the hatch. It wasn't a pretty picture and he rather his parents have fonder memories of their son.

Lee sighed, the weight finally lifted with the letters now written. He smiled wearily not really knowing why; he just felt released somehow and returned to his rack for some much needed sleep.

In the corner a small light pierced the darkness as the Empath appeared, cloaking his presence. He closed his eyes and breathed contently having completed his task and disappeared.

_**~Epilogue ~**_

_**Steady As She Goes**_

Chip opened the door at the sound of Lee's invitation to enter.

"You wanted to see me, Lee?" he said looking his best friend over and relieved at seeing the Skipper looking much more like himself than the last few days.

"Yeah," Lee replied, the lack of decorum a clue that this visit was more personal than anything as Lee rounded his desk and walked forward, extending a hand out for a shake. Chip was somewhat perplexed at the sentiment but took his hand nonetheless, as Lee unashamedly pulled his buddy into a bear hug. The emotions were strong as Chip graciously allowed his brother the moment, until Lee added a few pats to his back and stepped away wiping his eyes and laughing off the sentiment.

"What was that for?" Chip asked in the familiar banter of two brothers who knew each other well.

"For not being dead," Lee replied with a broad smile as he motioned Chip to the guest chair. "Have a seat Chip, I've got a story to tell you," he said sitting down and knowing without a doubt that he could trust Chip Morton with the bizarre tale he was about to tell.

Another knock was heard as Lee opened the door for the Admiral. "Come in, Sir."

"Well now, what's this all about, Lee?" Harry asked curiously as Lee motioned for him to take his chair behind the desk.

"Something happened to me last night that I need both of you to know about..." he started as he explained the strange happenings, including the details of both Chip's and his own death. They withheld judgement as their many voyages had produced many events just as bizarre, but Lee could tell that Harry in particular, was a bit troubled.

"Did he identify himself as an alien?" Harry asked.

"No Sir, for all I know he could have been an angel," Lee quipped back, "But I suspect as much. All I know is that things are a lot clearer today than they were yesterday, or the last four days following the events on the island, for that matter."

"Then I'm grateful," Harry replied, "That he chose to interfere for your sake… and who knows?" Harry added wistfully, "If he was an angel, an alien, or some life-form that has been here on earth all along?" he finished with a smile while they momentarily considered the possibilities.

Chip blew an airy whistle out, now completely understanding Lee's strong emotions when he first entered the room.

"If I'd known the story you were going to tell, I'd have bear hugged you a little tighter," he quipped having felt his own strong emotions at Lee's description of his own death in the lower compartment.

They all laughed off the sentiment in a light chuckle as Lee breathed deeply, addressing the two men he had come to respect so dearly.

"Thanks for not calling the men in white coats," Lee joked with a chuckle.

"Oh, we haven't hit Pearl yet," Harry threatened in a jest that elicited more chuckles from the group as the Admiral stood.

"Well, Gentlemen," Harry said as both junior officers stood at his lead. He rounded the desk and positioned himself in between the two men placing a familiar arm about both their shoulders. "This Boat needs her Command Crew, now what's say we get to work!" he finished, his gesture a definite by-product of his own strong emotions of possibly losing either officer, and grateful that he didn't have to deal with such a devastating loss today.

Their gentle banter and soft chuckles were lost by the time they reached the spiral staircase but not the relaxed peaceful mood, which wasn't missed by the ratings at their stations. Ski and Patterson exchanged wordless glances noting the Skipper was back to himself after the fiasco on Dinosaur Island, responding by squaring their shoulders in readiness at their stations.

"Mr. O'Brien, I have the Conn," Lee said.

"Aye Sir, you have the Conn," Bobby replied with satisfaction and nearly broke into a smile as he watched Captain Crane, Mr. Morton and Admiral Nelson huddle around the Chart Table.

He counted himself a fortunate man, as did the entire crew to serve under such an able Command Team. The entire Control Room sharpened up at their presence ready to follow any order the Skipper issued without hesitation. Such respect was rendered not solely because of military decorum, but for the fact that the Skipper had earned that trust with every decision made.

"Steady as she goes," Captain Crane ordered, freely taking on the weight of command and ready to render the next big decision.

**The End**

The Decision

**Credits:**

My story contains scenes, paraphrases and quotes from the Second Season episode: _Terror on Dinosaur Island_, written by William Welch, directed by Leonard Horn, original air date December 26, 1965. Source: Mike's Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Zone.

**Author's Notes:**

Terror on Dinosaur Island was a great episode with a lot to offer the viewers. Though the island's rising from the sea like a yo-yo with full grown dinosaurs and a fully developed ecosystem provided a hurdle to jump over, the viewer who stayed with it was treated to a well-rounded episode which included great off-boat sets and special effects. From the banter of Nelson and Sharkey, to the adventure of Seaview's attack by the dinosaur, to the drama of a man driven by guilt for revenge on Captain Crane; Irwin Allen allowed for some rare character development in this fast paced episode. I especially enjoyed the humanity the viewer got to explore with David Hedison's portrayal of Crane's personal torment, stuffed neatly inside to do his job; which was countered beautifully by the guilt-driven Benson, portrayed with excellence by Paul Carr. This was the part that intrigued me the most and I hope you enjoyed exploring the Captain's Decision from the perspective of Lynn's Universe.

This story has been edited for grammar and readability only.

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, a character comes alive and becomes much more than I ever intended. Such is the case with Santiago, and why this story is counted among my personal favorites. Well, that and the fact that Lee and Harry each had plenty of hurt/comfort opportunities! Hope you enjoy the tale.

_A Fourth Season Story..._

**In the Shadows**

by Lynn

Chip Morton entered the aged Catholic Cathedral, built over four hundred years ago on the large island of San Burro* off the Spanish/Portuguese coastline. The sovereign island nation had been through several changes of hands between the Spanish and Portuguese governments in the early years of exploration and colonization but had found its independence by the late 1700's, though it was richly influenced by the culture of the Spaniards.

The cathedral was the largest of the churches on the island and had seen many changes over its 400 year history with many side rooms in the cross-shaped architecture, most rooms weren't of use any more as the aging building had not been fully restored. Mostly, only the main cathedral and the priest's quarters were utilized, as the cruciform architecture was largely in a state of arrested decay.

Chip was dressed as the other parishioners dotted throughout the cathedral, praying independently as there was no Mass scheduled at present. His dark suit was very much like the others gathered here, but his blond hair distinguished him from the native islanders proclaiming him to be a tourist, no doubt visiting from a cruise ship excursion ferried over by boats since the island's port was hardly large enough for the ocean liners. Many tourists visited San Burro since according to legend, descendants of the donkey that Jesus rode through the streets of Jerusalem had been transported to this island by the early church, thus the mission builders had arrived centuries later to commemorate the donkey's deeds by building the Cathedral.

Chip perused his surroundings and picked a pew away from the other visitors as he sat down and bowed his head, keeping his eyes and ears open as he "prayed". He'd been there for a while but couldn't leave just yet as a priest dressed in a dark hooded robe walked by and placed a fatherly hand upon his bowed head.

"Bless you my son," he heard in an airy mysterious voice before the priest proceeded down the aisle, exiting out a side door in the rear of the cathedral. Chip waited for about thirty seconds and then followed, making sure his exit was undetected. The hallway was dark, save for the sliver of light following the movements of a door swinging closed up ahead as he followed deeper into the labyrinth, each turn taking him into a part of the Cathedral obviously not in use any longer. The musty smell of a building that had not been aired out in years greeted him as he moved along, careful not to touch the dusty rails and not wanting to give away his _or_ the priest's presence.

His forward motion stopped as he entered a large hallway with classic arched architecture, sporting a grand stairwell reaching several stories high. Chip blinked as the sunlight penetrated through the large window offering the only luminescent in the dark room. His vision returned from the temporary flash blindness produced by the sudden filtered light and focused on the priest a few feet from him, standing in the shadows with his hood still covering his head.

"You had a tail, but he's been neutralized," the hooded man informed in a low voice; a voice that reeked of pain, as well as danger and intrigue.

"Do you have the device?" Chip asked concerned, but needing to take care of business first.

The priest's hands were folded across his mid-section with his hands hidden inside the folds of his robe's sleeves. He nodded and pulled his hand out of the sleeve, taking a step forward out of the shadows and handing over the small transponder-sized device, the dried blood on the priest's hand not escaping Chip's notice.

"It was verified as uncompromised. Take it back to the Boat and head to sea. Drop someplace deep...I don't want to know where... and wait for my call, if you don't hear anything in two days, contact Johnson... _ONLY_ Johnson and Chip... don't trust anyone."

Chip nodded, holding the device in both hands and protecting the precious object that had caused so much trouble as the priest raised his face enough for the light to reveal the weary face of Lee Crane under the hood.

"I'll take care of it... how are _you_ doing, Lee?" he asked with concern.

"It's not important right now..."

"Do you need a doctor?"

Lee nodded and stepped back into the shadows. "Can't afford to trust anyone."

"What about the Admiral?"

"They worked him over pretty good... he's out of danger, I'll take care of him."

"I wish you'd let me help, you don't look like you're in any shape to do this alone."

"You're already helping, just get the device to Seaview; observe complete radio silence except for my coded transmissions."

Chip blew out a breath of acceptance, recognizing the almost dark resolve in Lee's orders as he still needed to ferret out who betrayed them. Even then, Chip knew Lee's resolve had little to do with revenge and _everything_ to do with securing the high level leak.

"Alright, Lee. What about the Admiral, can I take him with me?"

"He can't be moved just yet..."

"Lee..." Chip interrupted in concern for Harry's well-being.

"He's stable Chip and besides... it's the way he wants it. I've already argued till I'm blue in the face and frankly I can't spare any more energy. He wants to see this through and I don't blame him," Lee finished resolutely to Chip's acknowledging nod. "Now, head on out; send me a flash transmission as soon as you're safe aboard Seaview," he cracked a small smile. "Probably not the smartest idea, but I'd feel better knowing." His mood turned serious once again. "I'm going to shadow you as you make your way back... make sure the bad guys aren't around."

"You're about done in Lee, I can handle it."

"No arguments, Chip. I've already lost one man to this operation... I'm not going to lose another."

"Alright," Chip replied resigning himself to Lee's 'protection'. "One more thing Lee, General Walters..."

"He was the head of the project," Lee added.

"Yeah. He contacted us twice asking about the device. I don't know if it means anything..."

Lee nodded, taking in the information. "It might... thanks, Chip."

"You just care of yourself, Buddy."

"I will," Lee promised then motioned for Chip to follow him. "Take that door out, I won't be far behind," he finished with a hand on Chip's shoulder as they locked eyes. Lee gave one final squeeze then tapped his shoulder signaling Chip to get going. Chip's blue eyes told him everything he knew was true of their friendship but couldn't afford to say just now, as the tall blond ensconced the device to the inside breast pocket of his jacket and headed outside.

Morton moved along with purpose to the small cove where he knew his zodiac would be waiting. He never saw Lee but had no doubt that he had indeed followed him, hopefully not having to deal with any bad guys. The motorized black rubber raft was waiting and Chip slid in, while Kowalski and Malone expertly turned the raft and headed to sea. He wasn't at ease until he saw the bubbles of Seaview surfacing ahead of them then sighed inwardly as Ski positioned the raft against the sub. The XO took the rungs upward to the deck, reaching the top and heading straight for the vertical Conning Tower hatch with the important device safe in his pocket.

"Secure the detail and let's get this Boat stealth, Chief," he ordered as he took the ladder down and dropped to the floor of the Control Room, heading straight for the spiral staircase and issuing his orders on the way up.

"Mr. O'Brien, secure the deck, dive to 200 feet and proceed to course one-five-zero at Full. Radio Silence," he finished as Bobby "Aye Sir'd" just as he reached the top step.

Chip headed straight for Officer's Country and his cabin. He locked the device into his wall safe and turned the combination wheel then leaned forward with his hand flat against the steel security hold. He pushed off the wall and headed for his closet, changing quickly back into his ship board khaki service uniform, uncharacteristically leaving his tie hanging about his neck as he hurried back to the Control Room to send his "All is Well" flash transmission to Lee.

# # # # #

Lee made his way back to the Cathedral and took the steps down to the basement where only a small candle was lit in the corner.

"Is everything alright?" Harry's weak voice was heard as he lay on a cot in the shadows.

"Yeah," he answered moving the candle back to the crate by the cot and pulling out his transmitter. "His flash transmission should be coming through anytime now," he said sitting on a small crate he was using as a stool and leaned over as the two men waited for the signal. A long ten minutes passed before the coded flash message was received as Lee sighed and hung his head in relief. The device was safe, now all they had to do was find out how high the security leak reached.

# # # # #

Lee checked on Harry who had slid off into another pained sleep then sat down on his own bed, a mat on the floor, and raised his black knit shirt. The duct tape was still holding despite his little excursion, including the blows the bad guy had managed to throw to his injured side. It had bled through a little, but he was sure pulling the tape off would do more damage than he could afford just now so he laid down, desperately needing rest before he started his "night work". He was exhausted and his side was on fire so he tried to escape it temporarily by allowing himself some much needed sleep. He lost track of time and slept deeply until he was abruptly awakened by the jiggling of the doorknob. Quickly he stood, pulling his sidearm out as he moved in front of the cot ready to defend Harry and waited to greet the "guest". The door opened wider as Lee relaxed his stance and lowered his sidearm recognizing the three and a half foot tall figure that had just entered.

"It's just me," Santiago said as Lee nodded his acknowledgement of the only person on the island he could afford to trust just now.

"I brought some supplies," he said, lowering his pack off his shoulder and walking toward Harry and Lee in a side to side hobble.

"Were you followed?" Lee asked tucking his .45 back inside his shoulder harness.

"I'm invisible around here, have been for a long time. Everyone knows Santiago, but no one cares where I go and what I do," he explained. "I sing for them, collect coins in my hat then disappear and that's just fine with them," he continued. "The tourists love the little man who entertains them and the shopkeepers don't mind the people I attract outside their stores, just as long as I move on so they can amble in and buy some trinket."

Lee smiled wearily at the dwarf who had found them in the alley when Lee was all but done in, bleeding out of a straight through shot to his side, tugging Harry along half-dead from the beating.

"How is Rojo?" he asked tilting his head toward Harry, having named him "Red" for his auburn hair currently tousled from his uncomfortable sleep.

"Rojo is better," Harry answered from the cot in a hoarse raspy voice. "I'm more worried about my friend here," he said pushing off the cot and swinging his legs to the side to sit as he held his busted ribs.

"I'm fine, Rojo," Lee replied with a slight smile, easing into Santiago's name to protect Harry's cover.

"Do you see what I have to deal with, Santiago?" Harry offered with a smile that said he may be "better" but he certainly wasn't well. "He still has two holes held shut by duct tape and he says 'he's fine'."

"Si, I think the two of you are quite the pair," he returned as Harry chuckled softly, greatly appreciating the wit of their host.

Santiago reached into his backpack and pulled out first aid supplies as well as cheese, summer sausage and a loaf of hard crusted bread.

"The bread is day-old, but that way there is no aroma," he explained since fresh baked bread did indeed give off a pleasant odor that could very well give away their hiding place. "I could not buy much more than I usually do since that would arouse suspicion," he said clarifying why he hadn't used more of the cash Lee had given him.

Lee smiled in appreciation; Santiago exhibited much more spy sense than some of the operatives he had worked with in the past.

"You think pretty fast on your feet, Santiago," Lee complimented as the dwarf, small only in stature but not in heart or intellect, shook out ibuprofen into his small hand dosing out three to Lee then to Harry.

"I've been thinking on my feet most of my life," he returned with his own smile. He tossed them each a small flask of water as Harry and Lee took the analgesics gratefully.

"I brought supplies to clean the gunshot wound..."

"No thanks," Lee interrupted. "It's not bleeding at this point and I think I'll just let it be till this is over."

"Yes, but fibers from passing through your shirt may cause infection," Santiago reasoned.

"I know, but so far it's okay."

Santiago raised his eyebrows, looking over at Harry. "Yes, I _do_ see what you are dealing with, Rojo," he said with a wink.

Santiago took the small meal and spread it out on the crate, preparing the meager offerings as if it were a banquet. He lived a lonely life, a man with a sharp mind trapped in a small body that others could never see past. He had managed to keep a good outlook on life as he had been treated kindly by an old priest here at the Cathedral who had taught him the virtue of forgiveness. The priest had been his only friend, teaching him to read and studying from the extensive library of the aged padre. Consequently, he was rather well read in classic literature and thought, something the town's people were unaware of since they had placed the small statured man into an even smaller box socially. So Santiago played the game, living the stereotypical life they had carved out for him to live, but deep down he knew he was something more.

His compassion for the two strangers was second nature for him, something else the Padre taught him before he died as Santiago sought to live a life the old man would be proud of, regarding him as the only father he ever knew. So he guided the two to his own little place, a part of the Cathedral that was never ventured into; a sanctuary for Santiago away from the cruelty of a world that didn't understand that his height wasn't a measure of his heart, his talents, or his intelligence.

Though Santiago was far from defeated, he was indeed a lonely man, especially after Padre passed on. So, even in the short time the two strangers had arrived, he found himself enjoying their company. If he was honest, he was also getting quite caught up in the excitement of the intrigue that seemed to surround them, though he fully understood it was dark and dangerous. Having Lee and Rojo here was like participating in a thrilling espionage story, like the paperback book he had gleaned from a trash can after a tourist had no more use of it. And yet, for all the excitement, he knew this was real and not some imaginary tale. The stakes were high as the bruised and broken body of Rojo proclaimed as well as the gunshot wound Lee was currently ignoring, dealing with instead with duct tape and mild analgesics.

"Dinner is served, Gentlemen," Santiago announced, waving his hand outward toward the "table".

Harry and Lee both took a small helping so as to not offend their host, but neither one ate heartily as they knew Santiago was sacrificing to provide for them. Still, it pleased Santiago to share his meal and they wouldn't deprive him of that gesture.

"So, what now?" Santiago inquired, knowing Lee had met with a "friend" while he was out.

"I'm going to get a bit more shut-eye," Lee explained, "then I'll head out tonight to do a little night-work."

Santiago nodded upon hearing that Lee intended to sleep, he could see the weariness in his face and the flush of pink high on his cheek bones signaling that a fever was already setting in.

"Will you be alright?" Lee asked Harry, passing concern as he noted Harry cradling his rib cage.

"I'll be fine, another day to rest, and I'll be up and about," he predicted to which Lee responded with an _I seriously doubt it_ look. The beating he had sustained had been significant, and Harry still wasn't able to stand up straight signaling possible internal injuries, indeed Lee had advised him to stay flat on his back, a "suggestion" his feisty friend was currently ignoring. But he wasn't coughing up blood or showing signs of aggravated damage and as Lee had had unfortunate experience in this arena himself, surmised that Harry was suffering from deep bruising. _Dr. Crane_, as Jamie would have sarcastically labeled him just now, field treated Harry as best he could, but he would be a lot happier when the Admiral was aboard Seaview, stuck in Sickbay or even his cabin.

"What can I do to help?" Santiago asked eagerly.

"Nothing right now, but I'll make sure to let you know if I need something," Lee assured him as he headed to his mat with Santiago barely holding back a satisfied smile while basking in the trust afforded him just now.

Harry adjusted his pillow to sit against the wall, watching as Lee lay down gingerly, protecting his right side as he carefully turned on his left side facing the wall. Santiago put away the leftovers from dinner and moved to a crate in the corner, pulling out a square flat box wrapped in a cloth. He unwrapped the box and rubbed an almost reverent hand over it then turned around and brought it to the crate beside Harry.

"This was Padre's," he explained as he opened the box, pulling out the black and walnut checkered board and laying it carefully on the crate, then reached inside for the chess pieces made of exquisitely carved wood.

"He told me it is very old and gave it to me just before he died," Santiago explained sadly then rebound with a small smile. "He taught me how to play and strategize with many different gambits," he continued. "Would you honor me with a game, Admiral Nelson?"

Harry's eyebrows tightened as he and Lee had been careful to keep his identity secure.

"How did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I read an article about you once..."

"Once? How long ago?"

"Over five years ago, right before you launched your fantastic submarine," Santiago said then chuckled, recognizing Harry's need for more information. "Padre once told me I have a photogenic memory; don't worry, your cover here was quite believable," he assured him.

"I see," Harry said nodding in confidence to his host and trusting his good judge of character in this case and then smiled. "Very well Santiago, let's see what the Padre taught you," he said, fully expecting a challenging game from his host.

# # # # #

Lee closed his eyes to the sounds of Harry and Santiago's conversation as they set up the chess board. He hadn't missed the fact that Santiago knew who Harry was, but wasn't sure if the dwarf knew _his_ identity since the article predated his arrival aboard Seaview. At this point all he could do was trust Santiago; he too was a good judge of character but would keep a watchful eye nonetheless. Besides, Santiago had more than enough opportunity to steal the device and do away with the both of them, especially in the first hours of their arrival here. Lee closed his eyes as he contemplated the events that brought them here to Santiago's hide-out, looking for anything that would signal him not to leave Harry in his care tonight... the effects of his injuries took him to a light pained sleep as his dreams replayed the mission with perfect clarity...

"_You'll be inserted as buyers for the device," Admiral Johnson explained over the video phone as Harry and Lee studied the picture they just received via radio phone._

"_You say the size is comparable to a standard transponder?" Lee asked._

"_Aye, not much bigger than a box of cigarettes and as you said looks very similar to a transponder," Johnson replied and then continued. "You'll meet a contact already established on the island, Gary Peters." Lee nodded, he was familiar with Gary and knew they worked well together. "He's already got them primed and ready for the deal to go down."_

"_Harriman, your role is the big boss and as such will do all the negotiating; Commander Crane will be your hired gun, your bodyguard as it were."_

_Lee nodded and "Aye Sir'd," the roles made sense and would be believable._

"_The culture is a mixture of Portuguese and Spanish but the state language is Spanish, which I know you both speak fluently," Johnson added. "Now remember, it is absolutely vital you retrieve the device; upon choice of your fellow operative or completing the mission the mission comes first," he clarified coldly without a hint of regret. "The prototype __must__ be retrieved if we are to avoid an all-out worldwide armed conflict." Johnson's face exuded the seriousness of the matter as he continued._

"_Upon retrieval you must verify that the prototype hasn't been tampered with. Do you have the schematics in front of you?"_

"_I've got it right here. Now I understand that the blue filament will turn green if the casing has been compromised in any way," Harry clarified._

"_Yes, it's chemically treated to react to oxygen, subsequently when you open the casing you should also hear a vacuum sound indicating the seal is secure. You have sixty seconds to examine the filament before it turns green, __any__ exposure to oxygen will trigger the reaction so once the seal is broken it __will__ change colors. If there is __any__ color change prior to sixty seconds the casing has been compromised," Johnson stated, his blue eyes as steel cold as Lee had ever seen them before._

"_I understand," Harry replied. "Now Gerald, you've told us everything but what the device is. Now, as buyers I can't see our covers working if we don't know what we're negotiating for."_

_Johnson exhaled a sigh though his lips remained tightly closed and remained silent for a few seconds before nodding and answering._

"_It's a scrambler and it's capable of accessing a Fail Safe Unit and breaking the protocol. In short, whoever has it could launch a nuclear missile."_

"_Remotely?" Lee asked, recognizing the danger of such a device._

"_No, the device must be connected via a wire to the Fail Safe Unit, but in the hands of the wrong people they could not only activate but __choose__ their target with the device."_

_Harry slapped his hand down on the table in disgust. "I fail to see why the US sanctioned this to be built and how it managed to be stolen in the first place," Harry fumed, seeing no viable reason why America would want to fire off an enemy nuclear missile under any espionage scenario._

"_Simply put, we needed to know whether it was possible. As to how it was stolen, a junior assistant defected with the device."_

"_Then how can we be sure it can't be rebuilt?" Lee asked wondering how big of a problem they were actually dealing with._

"_The thief made sure he had the only device to increase its value. He blew up the research facility and killed over twenty men to make sure he had the only one of its kind. The schematics you have are for the casing only, the schematics for the electronics that make it work were destroyed in the explosion and fire."_

"_And I suppose the junior assistant is incapable of reproducing the device?"_

"_Not incapable... unable. He sold the device and was killed by the buyers. Even if he had survived to spend his money, we don't believe he could have reproduced the technology. That is, I regret, the ruthlessness of the men you will be dealing with," Johnson stated letting his tough as nails armor down for only a moment._

"_Now, it should be quite clear the importance of this mission and why you must NOT fail!" he said with a hand slap of his own on the desk in front of him. "The rest of the mission parameters are in your briefing packet, if there are no more questions I'll leave you to your planning," Johnson said, effectively ending the briefing._

"_Aye Sir," Lee replied._

"_Very well, Gerald," Harry chimed in as the screen turned instantly black with Johnson ending the transmission._

_Lee blew out an airy whistle as he shook his head in dismay. "Looks like we have our hands full with this one."_

_Harry nodded in agreement. "That's why we have to plan this out perfectly," Harry said in deep thought. "Lee, I want you turn the Conn over to Chip and put your entire focus into the mission. Let's study the mission folder independently then get together in say... three hours to finalize the plans."_

"_Aye, Sir. I'll set the course and brief Chip."_

_Harry placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, words weren't necessary... this was a dangerous and important mission they were embarking upon. He added a squeeze then collected his brown manila folder and headed up the Spiral Steps to his cabin without saying another word._

_# # # # #_

"_Come in."_

_Chip entered Lee's cabin finding it dark, save for the light in the head that spilled into the cabin in a small stream as the door was partly closed. This was the part of a mission he always found unnerving, when Lee would immerse himself into the role he was playing. In this case, the Heavy for his "Boss" played by Admiral Nelson. _

_Chip moved toward the desk where he recognized Lee's outline sitting in his chair, veiled in the darkness by shadows._

"_You needed to see me, Lee?"_

_He heard a sliding sound as Lee pushed something across the desk and Chip took a step closer. Lee turned on the desk lamp illuminating both the transponder and himself. He was wearing a dark suit worn over a black mock turtle neck shirt, dark sunglasses sat on the desk, no doubt part of his cover as well._

"_I modified this transponder to a special frequency, have Sparks and his team monitor it 24/7 while we're gone. We'll use Contingency Plan G for the codes," he ordered and then sighed. "I don't have authorization to tell you what we're retrieving... but you need to know," he said sliding the picture of the device over as Chip reached for it and sat down, leaning toward the desk lamp to study it. "It can break Fail Safe and retarget a nuclear missile..."_

_Chip's head shot up at that last statement as Lee continued._

"_There's no option for failure here, either the Admiral or I __will__ retrieve it. There's a third man already on the island, he'll use Contingency Plan C for the transponder code, that way you'll know who's calling. If we're unable to make it back to the cove, I want you, and __only__ you, to come for it. We'll meet somewhere on Main Street... I'll find you. I don't know how I'll make contact at this point, but I'll use the Code Word 'Contender' if I have to get creative. I'm sorry to drag you into this Chip, but you're the only one I trust to see this through."_

"_You can count on me, Lee... you know that," Chip said sliding the top secret picture back across the desk and reaching for the transponder at the same time._

_Lee flashed a small smile, etched with concern. It was apparent he was in spy mode, immersed deeply into both his cover and the parameters of the mission but allowed himself this one last sentiment before leaving._

"_I know I can... take care," with that he reached and turned off the desk lamp as Chip left silently, knowing Lee would spend what time he had left aboard concentrating on the mission._

_# # # # #_

_Harry and Lee arrived on the island of San Burro the next day with Kowalski shuttling them over by FS1 under the cover of night to Portugal. A contact was waiting with papers and passports to the island, where they boarded the private jet in their covers as Harold Jones and Les Ryan. Harry wore a dark brown business suit matched with a white dress shirt and brown tie; contrasting Lee's all black ensemble finished off with dark sunglasses, making his eyes impossible to see._

_Lee carried himself in a demeanor that deferred to Harry's authority and whose role was obviously "Security" as Harry ignored his counterpart, as if he were quite accustomed to his "bodyguard"._

_They checked into their two-room suite in the island's finest resort hotel, keeping their roles even while they were alone. The mission was too important to chance a slip up and even if the room was swept clean of bugs, there was still the remote chance of missing one. _

_They settled in and received a knock on their door that Lee answered cautiously; his jacket lay over the wooden valet rack in his room, so his black shoulder harness was clearly visible even over his black knit shirt. _

_The bell boy raised an eyebrow at the sidearm strapped to his shoulder but wisely ignored it as he handed the message over._

"_Gracias," Lee returned as he passed the tip and then took the note to Harry, staying deep in his cover._

_Harry opened the envelope and read. "Well Ryan, looks like we'll be looking over the merchandise tonight, Peters will meet us with the details later," he said cryptically._

"_Yes, Sir," Lee replied dispassionately but sent over an "Everything's ready" nod as well._

"_We've got a few hours, let's get something to eat," Harry suggested to Lee nod, knowing full well this was their opportunity to get a feel for the lay of the land._

"_Yes Sir, Mr. Jones," he answered in the respect given a mobster boss but offered a slight smile, releasing a little tension as Harry responded with his own tight-lipped smile._

_Lee grabbed his black jacket and dark sunglasses and followed Harry out the door looking exceedingly dangerous as he exuded a definite, "Mess with my boss and you mess with me," attitude in every step he took._

_# # # # #_

_Harry and Lee dined on the patio of a local restaurant in the heart of the tourist-filled Main Street. The patio offered a nice view of the street as well as advertised their presence. The more comfortable the sellers were, the easier the buy would go down. They weren't here to put the sellers out of business, another Team would do that, their __only__ concern was to secure the device; giving the Sellers an opportunity to study them now might just speed the negotiations along later tonight._

_Even though Lee dined with Harry it was still apparent that his job was Protection. Their suits weren't completely out of place as many travelers did indeed come ashore in like dress. What __was__ unusual was the beautiful tenor voice resonating through the streets just now as Harry studied the group surrounding the troubadour. He couldn't see the singer because of the crowd but was definitely curious as he sung a perfect rendition of "Ave Maria". The tones were rich and sung with a passion that spoke of the singer's love for music, as well as an intimacy with the subject. Harry swirled the ice cubes around and then downed the last of his drink as he listened to the final notes of the song. Polite applause followed as the tourists displayed their appreciation in small donations, while others raised their cameras for a picture of the singer. In a few moments Harry caught sight of the entertainer; a man of small stature standing on a crate, indeed his body proportions indicated he was a dwarf._

_Harry would have liked to have spoken with the man who obviously made his living as a street performer; his voice quality suggested some formal training. It was curious, but his current cover didn't allow the luxury of a visit, so he turned his attention elsewhere so as not to draw undue attention to himself._

"_Three o'clock," Lee said casually, if not blandly, having replaced his dark sunglasses as he sat back waiting for his boss to signal it was time to leave. He of course, wasn't referring to the time but to the watcher on the street who was currently casing the pair._

_Harry acknowledged with a closed mouth "Uh-huh," having already spotted him._

"_Leave a good tip, Ryan," Harry said standing and leaving Lee to deal with the check, as if the process was beneath him. He casually scanned up and down the street catching by chance the tenor singing on another street corner, other than that the only thing out of the ordinary was the watcher at three o'clock and the one at six. Lee joined Harry as the two headed back to their hotel, passing the dwarf as he belted out the 16__th__ Century Renaissance version of Greensleeves in perfect pitch._

_They entered the hotel lobby and immediately spotted their contact, Gary Peters._

"_Good afternoon Mr. Jones," Peters said, standing as they approached._

"_Peters," Harry returned in a flat greeting and motioned him to follow them up to their suite._

_They entered the elevator but just as the door was about to close a man squeezed through leaving them no privacy; consequently, they rode the elevator in silence. They entered the suite where Harry placed a finger to his mouth in the universal "hush" signal, indicating that their room was probably not secure as Peters nodded his understanding. Lee moved about the room finding and pointing out several bugs, the bad guys obviously planting them while they were at lunch and the man riding the elevator forcing their conversation to take place in this room._

"_Now Peters, is the meeting arranged? I don't want to deal with a middle man who has get approval to act."_

"_Yes sir, Mr. Jones. You'll be dealing with the top man, Mr. Santini, and he's most anxious to meet you."_

"_And well he should; I don't usually broker these deals myself," Harry replied in a condescending tone._

_As Peters spoke he placed a note on the table while simultaneously giving the location and the time of the negotiations. Harry reached for the note and placed it in his pocket. _

"_I intend to take the device with me, are they ready to deal?"_

"_I've been assured they are ready to cut a deal tonight," Peters finished._

"_Fine, then twelve midnight," Harry said, knowing that Santini had picked the late hour to ensure quiet streets to move about in._

"_If that's everything Mr. Jones, I'll be heading out," Peters said standing._

"_Fine, fine," Harry replied, waving him out distractedly as Lee walked Peters to the door. He nodded his goodbye with eye contact that told him they were ready and closed the door. Lee turned around and raised his hand displaying four bugs found in the room as Harry nodded. The Sellers weren't taking any chances, they would have to be careful to pull off the deal and secure the device. Harry and Lee huddled over the note, silently studying the map surrounding Santini's warehouse and then flushed it down the toilet._

_# # # # #_

"_It's ComSubPac, Sir," Sparks said, informing Chip that Admiral Starke was on the horn._

_Chip raised the mic, "This is Morton, Sir. What can I do for you Admiral?"_

"_Commander, I have General Walters with me, he oversaw the project that your mission now encompasses. He wants to know if you've heard from Nelson or Crane?"_

"_No Sir, but we don't expect to hear from them until they call for Retrieval."_

"_Then all is going according to plan?"_

"_I always assume it is, unless I hear otherwise, Sir," Chip answered in a professional, if not stoically unreadable voice._

"_General Walters here," Chip heard as the voice changed. "I want to be informed as soon Nelson and Crane retrieve the package."_

"_Aye Sir," Chip replied raising an eyebrow and finding the whole conversation a bit odd. ONI was usually very patient and he rarely had contact with Admiral Johnson unless the Operatives missed their Extractions._

_Starke signed off as Chip lowered the mic, rolling it distractedly in his hand in thought, then shipped the mic decidedly._

"_I want to know about __all__ transmissions received, even when I'm not on Watch."_

"_Aye Sir," Sparks replied as Chip left the Radio Shack for the Control Room. _

_Lee was always cautious but his whole demeanor spoke of the inherent danger of the mission and as such Chip would be just as cautious. He rounded the periscope island and monitored Sonar seeing a clear scope, then placed a hand on Patterson's shoulder who indicated "No Contact" and nodded his own wordless reply. _

_Seaview was currently tucked in ninety feet of water at periscope depth and able to monitor all frequency bands for communications. They were stationary, only twenty-five miles off the San Burro coast, and all stations were operating in the green. There wasn't anything left to do but wait, as Chip headed to the Nose to fill his coffee cup. He had already drank a gallon of the strong brew but poured another cup anyway and looked out the window. If he knew Lee, his Extraction would be late in the evening. It was already after midnight so he fully expected a call soon, until then all he could do was wait._

_# # # # #_

_Harry and Lee were escorted into an office in the middle of the warehouse floor where boxes and crates were stacked orderly in high piles._

"_Mr. Jones, this is indeed an honor," the man standing behind the desk greeted as he reached across for a handshake._

"_Mr. Santini I presume?" Harry replied with a firm shake of the hand._

"_Yes. I hope you don't mind but your man will have to declare his hardware," Santini said with a nod toward Lee._

_Harry nodded as Lee opened his black jacket revealing his .45 tucked into his shoulder harness. Santini's man pulled it out as Lee eyed him darkly and placed it on the desk, still in view and as a show of respect for Harold Jones, left it where it lay._

"_Now, I understand you are ready to negotiate for the device," Santini said, offering Harry a seat with the wave of his hand as he took his own chair._

"_I want to see it first," Harry replied without emotion._

"_But of course," Santini replied nodding to one of his own men to retrieve the device in question._

_The device was placed in Harry's hand, as he looked it over then placed it on the desk in front of him._

"_I don't negotiate. I'll pay you ten million in cash," Harry declared leaning back and folding his hands in front of him as his elbows rested on the arms of the chair._

_Santini noted they hadn't brought a briefcase for the payoff, "And where is the cash?"_

"_A little matter of transferring funds. My banker works twenty-four hours for me, as I'm sure yours does as well."_

_Santini kept his face even, but inside was very pleased at the deal he was brokering._

"_I was thinking more in the line of fifteen million," he countered._

_Harry responded with disdain as he slapped his hand on the desk. "I __told__ you I don't negotiate, ten million," he repeated darkly._

"_I may have a better offer," Santini bluffed._

"_I doubt that," Harry said sitting back and folding his hands once again. "I have ten million cash in US dollars that can be transferred with one phone call," he repeated as Santini considered the offer. It was several more million than he thought he'd receive given the device was a prototype and had not been tested out of the laboratory._

"_You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Jones," Santini conceded, not wanting to offend Jones as he picked up the phone and placed it front of Harry._

_Harry deferred to his "man" as if the passing of money was below him as Lee stepped up to the phone and dialed. An exchange of information took place, with the banker obviously used to jumping at Mr. Jones' requests, as Lee set up the ten million dollar transfer, then handed the phone over to Santini to give the details of where to transfer the money._

_They waited while Santini's man verified on a second phone line that the money had indeed been transferred as Lee reached for his sidearm to holster it._

_Harry stood as he spoke, "It's been nice doing business with you, Mr. Santini," he said with a smile that bordered more on the dangerous, than the pleasant side as Santini nodded._

"_My pleasure, Mr. Jones," he said sweeping his arms outward indicating to his men that they were free to leave._

_They walked through the darkened warehouse, lit dimly by only a few lights hanging from the ceiling. In the background behind them they heard the sound of the phone ringing. Just as Lee reached for the door a gunshot was fired ricocheting and going wide, as he and Harry rushed out. Something had gone terribly wrong._

_Lee pulled his gun and returned fire as Santini's men poured out of their hiding places along the dark industrial district. Gun fire erupted to his left, just as Lee spotted Peters providing cover for their escape._

"_Split up!" Harry ordered, sliding the device into Lee's hand. Lee nodded and took off, knowing full well that Santini thought Jones had the device and that Harry had just set himself up for the diversion. As much as Lee would have liked to have protested Harry's sacrificial move he couldn't, the mission was too important. So, he took the device and ran as Harry took an opposite route, running much slower than he was capable to make sure the bad guys were following. _

_More shots followed, and Lee chanced a look over his shoulder just in time to see Peters take multiple bullets and fall to the ground; even from where he was, he knew that Gary was dead. He poured on the steam as bullets found their way his direction, kicking up dirt from the alley way he had just taken._

_Lee reached the end of the alley and scaled the fence just as another shot was fired, catching him in the side just as he cleared the top of the fence. He grunted when he landed on the other side and ran into the darkness. By the time his pursuers caught up with the fence, he was long gone._

_# # # # #_

_Harry heard the gunfire in the distance and ran hoping Lee had made it away clear. He turned down an alley and saw his escape at the end. He was going to make it, he thought distantly as he ran forward ready to scale the chain link fence when dark figures jumped down from the fire escape of the building, flanking him and taking positions in front of the fence effectively blocking his escape. Harry stopped and turned but found he was surrounded. Santini's men closed in, he had no choice as he raised his hands in surrender and was escorted back to the warehouse._

_As he entered the warehouse he scanned for signs of Lee but was pushed forward harshly by Santini's goons. They guided him to the office where Santini stood with his arms folded in front of him._

"_So __Admiral__ Nelson, I believe you have something that belongs to me," Santini said flatly while his men pulled his suit jacket off and patted him down._

"_It's not here," one reported as Santini stepped forward._

"_Find Crane, he obviously has the device," Santini replied heatedly._

"_We lost him, but he took a bullet going over a fence, he won't get far."_

"_You idiot, I'm told he's very good at miracle escapes," Santini said as Harry realized that their covers had been blown by a very high source, evidenced by the fact that both their identities had been exposed as well as Lee's skills as an operative._

"_In the meantime, perhaps Nelson here would care to tell us where Crane's retrieval point is," Santini declared, clearly indicating that the mission parameters were out in the open._

"_You'll get nothing from me," he replied darkly._

"_We'll just see about that," Santini said as his men closed in on Harry grabbing his arms from both sides. _

_Santini stepped back, the work of beating a prisoner to a bloody pulp, clearly beneath him. One of his men stepped forward, issuing several powerful blows that rocked Harry's face from side to side with the impact._

"_Where is Crane?" Santini asked calmly, sitting in his chair comfortably, and knowing full-well tghat their exit plan included a contingency for an agreed upon rendezvous point if they were separated._

_Harry shot a glare back, not willing to give up either Lee or the device to Santini. "I told you, you'll get nothing from me."_

"_I'll find Crane one way or the other, but I'm going to enjoy taking it out of your hide!" he promised darkly. Santini nodded to his henchman, currently slapping a lead pipe into his open palm as the beating began in earnest._

_# # # # #_

_Lee made it back to where he had stashed his backpack in preparation for the mission. He scanned his surroundings and knelt next to the large garbage bin and put the device inside his pack, then reached for gauze and duct tape. His orders were to secure the device first, but he didn't trust that the mission was secure any longer. Someone had tipped them off in the phone call he had heard just as they left the warehouse. He needed a place to hide, but he wasn't going to leave Harry in their hands either. He realized he couldn't do anything bleeding out of two holes, so he prepared to field treat his injury, raising his shirt and pressing gauze against the entrance wound with a silent gasp. He added more gauze then tore off a four inch length of duct tape and applied it tightly to the wound. He breathed deeply waiting for the pain to subside before repeating the process on his back, a bit trickier but manageable. _

_Lee sat back for a moment and gathered his strength as he quickly came up with a plan. He stood a bit shaky at first then reached for the backpack, ignoring the pain in his side and back. He pulled out some things he would need and stuffed them in his jacket pockets, then searched for a place to stash the backpack. He couldn't take a chance of having the device on him if he were caught, so he concealed his backpack behind the garbage bin, then headed back to the warehouse praying they hadn't moved Harry to another location._

_# # # # #_

_From a dark corner veiled in shadows a pair of eyes watched as Lee stumbled to the garbage bin and treated his own wounds, then hid the backpack and left the alley. The watcher moved out of the shadows to the garbage bin, reaching behind for the backpack..._

_# # # # #_

_Lee evaded Santini's men who were scouring his last known location, unaware that he had circled back behind the warehouse, entering by a window in the men's room. All the activity was at the front of the warehouse as he moved in the shadows, finding plenty of hiding places behind the rows of crates. As he neared the office he could hear the tell-tale sounds of fists connecting with human flesh and the accompanying grunts of pain. He ignored the fact that Harry was getting worked-over and concentrated on the rescue; getting emotional could only cloud his mind and make him less effective. _

_He moved closer to the office door and reached into his pocket, pulling a small breathing apparatus out and placing it over his mouth, then pulled the tape on a cylinder and slid it across the floor of the office as gas quickly overtook the room. Lee barged in applying single punches taking out the men holding Harry in place as the gas incapacitated them, making them easy targets. He threw a devastating blow and connected to the jaw of the man holding a metal pipe, obviously using it to persuade Harry's talkability. The man fell hard as Lee reached for Harry, applying a breathing mask over his head then wrapped an arm about his shoulder and pulled him out of the office. _

"_Get them..." Santini ordered in between coughs then fell silent to the gas._

_Lee stopped at the office door and pulled the tape on another gas grenade lobbing it towards the barrage of men running toward him then exited back toward the back door he had spotted earlier. He stopped at the door and pulled another cylinder, this time a fully armed grenade and lobbed it inside as he tugged Harry out the door. The explosion behind them knocked stacked crates in all directions blocking the way of any pursuers from the warehouse. Harry's legs dragged along barely moving obviously affected by the gas and hampered by the effects of a beating that Lee couldn't stop and take stock of just now; his condition making Lee's job all the harder as he winded his way back to the alley where he had left his backpack, breathing hard for the effort and the pain in his own side._

_He arrived at his destination sitting Harry against the brick wall while he reached behind the garbage bin for the backpack. Panic struck as he fumbled for the exact spot he knew he had left the pack but found only empty space while he frantically searched._

"_Looking for this?" he heard as he spun around, out of both energy and grenades. Before him stood a small form holding the backpack in front of him, he looked like a child in the shadows, but his voice indicated he was a man._

"_I can help you," the small man said as Lee fell back against the wall reaching for his gun._

"_Look! It's still here," the man said opening the backpack and showing Lee the device._

"_What do you want?" Lee asked, unsure if he was dealing with one of Santini's men._

"_Your friend looks hurt," he said handing Lee the backpack to reassure him of his intent. "I just want to help."_

_Lee was out of options, so he nodded. "Alright," he conceded warily, "we need a place to hide-out."_

"_Come with me," he said as Lee reached for Harry and tugged his arm over his shoulder, with his side protesting in sharp pain. Lee grunted as he bore up under the weight of his partner as Harry moaned._

"_The package?" the Admiral asked airily._

"_Secured," Lee answered, half-dragging, half-carrying Harry as they followed their "guide" out of the industrial part of town. The back light of the moon produced a shadowy outline of a large Cathedral up ahead. They moved in silence, following their guide through the old cemetery to an old dilapidated gardener's hut. Lee figured this was their hide-out but was surprised when they proceeded to the back of the building, where their host opened a wooden cellar door and guided them down rickety steps under the church grounds, to a well-constructed tunnel supported by wooden beams and obviously built many years ago. They proceeded at least twenty feet to a door at the end of the shaft, where the little man entered. _

_The little man lit a candle and motioned to place Harry on a cot on one side of the room. He placed the candle on a crate beside the cot, where Lee was able to see for the first time, the extent of the damage done to his best friend. He was marred with dark black and purple bruises that nearly covered the entire right side of his face. One eye was nearly swollen shut, and the other side was scuffed with red scrapes and dried blood running down the corner of his mouth._

_Harry moaned, holding his mid-section while Lee loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, dreading what he expected to find. Sure enough, long bruises in the shape of a pipe crisscrossed his ribs in various shades of blue, green and red welts. Gingerly, Lee ran his fingers across Harry's rib cage as he grunted under his touch._

"_I'm sorry," Lee offered quietly, hating the pain he was causing as he ascertained Harry's condition. "I count two broken and two more suspect," he said. "I need you to stay flat on your back and give those ribs a chance to heal; we can't take a chance of one busting completely and puncturing a lung."_

"_Lee..." Harry asked barely aware of his surroundings. "...the device?" the injured admiral inquired, fighting to keep his eyes open._

_Lee rummaged around his backpack and found an ace bandage, a standard first aid item he learned to pack years ago. "Thanks to our host here, it's secure," Lee answered with a small smile._

"_Host?"_

"_Harold Jones, meet..." Lee drew out his last word as the dwarf stepped forward and finished the introduction._

"_Santiago," he said with a smile and kind eyes that exuded trustworthiness. "But you don't look like a Harold Jones... I'll call you Rojo," he announced as Lee smiled, figuring their host had already decided they weren't who they claimed to be._

_Harry smiled and mumbled "Rojo" to himself with a slight chuckle recognizing the Spanish word for "red" and allowed the darkness to take him away from the pain of an abused body. He felt satisfied, having protected Lee by not divulging his extraction plans; and knowing the device was safe in his care, he could afford to sleep away a bit of the discomfort if only for a short while._

_Lee watched Harry fade off to sleep as he applied the ace bandage, working it under Harry's back and wrapping it a few times without him even waking. With that complete, he sat back and studied the damage done to his face but suddenly found himself swaying while he sat on the box beside the cot. Two small hands gently guided Lee to stand. He steadied himself on the man he estimated to be less than four feet tall._

"_I've made a bed for you," Santiago said kindly, showing Lee the mat on the floor and already knowing that Lee was injured himself._

_Lee picked up the backpack with the all-important device ensconced inside and allowed himself to be guided to the mat. He lowered himself down, completely done-in and feeling the pain he had thus far ignored as he cared for Harry. He laid down lolling his head toward Harry, his profile a mass of bruises._

"_Take care of him, Santiago... and thank you," he whispered as his eyes fluttered shut, unable to stay conscious any longer but still holding tightly to the backpack, nonetheless._

"_Do not worry my friend, I will take care of both of you," he promised with only good intentions at heart as he covered Lee with a blanket._

_# # # # #_

_Chip made his way back to the Radio Shack, after being roused from his bed by the intercom call at 0337, according to the digital clock on his desk._

"_Morton here," he answered._

"_This is General Walters, have you heard from Crane or Nelson?"_

"_No Sir, no word yet."_

"_Hmmm, well contact me as soon as you do. Walters out."_

_Chip shipped the mic and stood in deep thought, then retreated to his cabin wondering just what had gone wrong with the mission._

_# # # # #_

_Lee groaned and opened his eyes taking in the dimly lit room, then turned his head toward Harry. He rolled to his side and pushed himself up, walking carefully over and settling onto the crate. Harry's face had been cleaned and the blood blotted away. Lee realized that they were alone at present. He checked his watch, noting the time as 0612 and sighed wearily after having only had a few hours sleep; when he raised his eyes Harry was looking back at him._

"_How are you doing, Sir?"_

"_I can honestly say, I've had better days," Harry answered with a small smile; producing a small smile from Lee as well._

"_You shouldn't have come back for me," Harry chided but then chuckled. "But I can't say I'm sorry either."_

_Lee acknowledged the sentiment by lowering his head but making eye contact through his eyelashes, silently saying what Harry always knew; that Lee would always come for him. just as the reverse was also true. They moved on with the conversation, not letting themselves get caught up in the sentiment too long._

"_Something doesn't add up," Lee said, ignoring Harry's reference to Johnson's orders as he opened the back of the device to the "swish" sound of a vacuum seal being broken and verified the filament was indeed blue. He showed the filament to Harry who concurred the device was uncompromised, noting the filament remained blue for the full sixty seconds, before slowly turning green as it chemically reacted to the oxygen in the air._

_Harry heaved an affirming sigh continuing their conversation, "I agree. They knew who I was..."_

"_But not until the phone rang," Lee clarified, working out the facts as they went along._

_Harry nodded. "They also know about your considerable escape skills."_

"_So, we have a mole," Lee stated rather than asked._

"_In high places," Harry agreed. "What's your plan?" he asked knowing Lee would have something planned out by now and acknowledging his own current physical condition._

"_We need to secure the device, but we also need to know who sold us out. I'm going to call Chip in..."_

"_Santini will have the entire town staked out," Harry reminded him._

"_I know. They'll be looking for me, and you're in no condition to be up and around yet," Lee stated._

"_But no one would suspect __me__," they heard as they turned toward a side door where Santiago stood. He walked toward the cot, his frame rocking side to side as his small legs carried him forward._

"_I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but no one would pay any attention to __me__ in town."_

"_Santiago," Harry said with an airy breath. "You don't know these men."_

"_You forget Rojo, I live here. I know just the kind of man Santini is."_

_Lee lowered is head in thought then raised it again, having come to a decision. "We need to secure the device, that's our first mission. I'll signal Chip with the transponder. I told him to meet me in town; Santiago can take a message to him to meet me."_

"_Where?" Harry asked, following the plan even in his compromised state._

"_In the Cathedral."_

_Harry held back a chuckle, knowing Lee was working on a plan, but he wasn't sure getting their Good Samaritan involved was the right thing to do. Santiago seemed to recognize the concern in Harry's eyes and spoke up._

"_Do you know what it's like to live in the shadows, Rojo?" Santiago asked to Harry's forehead furrowed inquisitively. "I am isolated from the town's people, even though everyone knows who I am. No one will offer me a job because they can't get past the fact that I am a dwarf. They're not afraid of me, and yet they are most comfortable when I come and go and leave them to their world. I stay here because it brings me close to the old priest," he continued. "When Padre died, I had no place to go, but I knew of this place and being here brings me closer to him. Sometimes children try to follow me to find out where I live, it's a mystery to everyone, but I've learned how to slip in and out without anyone knowing," he said detailing his own learned skills. "And do you know what? They're fine with it, as long as I return to __my__ world and leave them in __theirs__. That is what it's like to live in the shadows; always underestimated, underrated, miscalculated and under-valued. But I assure you, I can walk anywhere in town without the slightest bit of suspicion. 'Hello Santiago, goodbye Santiago' and the town's people have satisfied themselves of their kindness for the day. I sing for the tourist and buy my own food; I beg from no one. This is the job I do, because it is all they will allow me, but... it also makes me quite able to find your friend and give him the message. Give me this job..." he implored, "...for __just__ today, let me be something beside a street entertainer singing for my pay. Let me step out of the shadows, if only for a moment," he asked with passion etched deep into his eyes._

"_Santiago," Harry said with strength in his voice despite his injuries. "Only a fool would underestimate __you__," he noted with Lee nodding in agreement, knowing full well that without his help, they would both be dead by now and the package would be in the hands of unscrupulous men who intended to sell the dangerous device to the highest bidder._

_Santiago smiled. "What do I do?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye and nearly bouncing in delight as Lee laid out the plan._

_# # # # #_

_Lee held his side as they finalized the plans, it was now after seven, and he was working on very little sleep and a gunshot wound to boot._

"_Any questions?" Lee asked as Santiago shook his head in the negative._

"_I can handle it, Lee."_

"_I'm sure you can," Lee affirmed, his first name already out of the bag since Harry had addressed him by name when he was barely lucid; even so, Lee was still trying to keep Harry's identity secure._

"_I guess the only thing left to do is arrange for your extraction with Chip," Lee said trying to slip his suggestion by Harry._

"_I'm not going anywhere till this is through, besides... I thought you said I should stay flat on my back," Harry answered defiantly._

"_Harold, you need a doctor... and since __when__ have you __ever__ taken my medical advice anyway?" he shot back half-joking but serious about getting Harry out, then sighed. "Harold don't fight me on this, you're hurt..."_

"_Fine thing, coming from you. Just when were you going to tell me you were shot?" Harry asked._

"_It's not bad, a straight through in the side..."_

"_And just how much blood have you lost?" Harry asked, making his point that if Lee was well enough to be here, then he was too. _

"_Harold..."_

"_Enough, I'm pulling rank," Harry said laying down the law and taking back command control which Lee had so expertly garnered for a short time as they discussed his condition. Lee blew a resigned breath out and ran a tired hand through his hair._

"_Alright... you win," he returned to Harry's tight-lipped smile in an 'I'm still the Admiral and don't you forget it,' expression. Santiago chuckled at their interplay._

"_You two are a curious pair," he said noting both the respect and care the two had for one another, even in their disagreement._

"_I suppose we are," Harry agreed, tired for the heated discussion. Lee scoffed with a small smile, while pulling out his transmitter and using the agreed upon code to call Chip to San Burro._

_# # # # #_

_Chip Morton walked down Main Street as if he were window shopping, attempting to look like a tourist and keeping his eyes open for Lee. The street was busy with shoppers, businessmen, and plenty of tourists who enjoyed the Main Street feel of this island get away._

_He stopped at a sidewalk cafe and ordered a lemon-aid so that he could study the streets covertly. A small crowd caught his attention as the sounds of a tenor's voice filled the air; it was pleasant background music as Chip watched for Lee. Upon completion of the ballad, the crowd dispersed leaving coins in the hat of a little man, a dwarf. He collected his earnings and went on his way while Chip left his tip on the table and did the same; he hadn't spotted Lee and decided he needed to get mobile, so he decided to do more window shopping._

_He was admiring some obscure trinket through the window when a small figure sidled up next to him, his reflection visible in the glass pane as they both admired the same item._

"_Do you like boxing?" the little man asked, starting a rather odd conversation as Chip raised an eyebrow. "Because I know a __Contender__ you can __count__ on," he said as if he had a good tip for the next big fight. _

_Chip made contact with the eyes of the little man's reflection recognizing both the code word and the reference to their last conversation regarding 'counting' on each other. _

"_Go on," Chip urged quietly acknowledging the recognition code in as little words as possible._

"_He says meet him in the Cathedral at ten o'clock," the dwarf said then immediately turned and went down the street, setting up his crate for his next performance._

_Chip went inside the store and bought the trinket he had admired to strengthen his cover, then headed to the San Burro Cathedral privately pleased with Lee's "creative" message. _

_# # # # #_

_As the tall blond walked he was unaware of one of Santini's men tailing him, perhaps purely as a precaution for the striking man who carried himself with authority, surely not an ordinary tourist. Or perhaps because Santini already had a line on Chip Morton; he had after all, discovered who Harry and Lee were. At any rate, he would have to be neutralized before Chip reached the Cathedral. _

_Lee stayed in the shadows of the buildings, a difficult task as the morning sun brightly chased away such places. As expected, he wouldn't have been able to get close enough to Chip on Main Street, not with this guy watching, so he was pleased to see Santiago make contact so effortlessly. _

_Santiago had pegged it right, though the tourists were intrigued by the little man with stares, smiles and a few snap shots, the town's people quite ignored him. Lee watched Santini's man looking for a hint of recognition that Chip had been contacted and had to smile as the bad guy simply over-looked Santiago as no threat to his current shadow duties._

_Lee waited until Chip made his way to the large Cathedral and then made his move on Santini's man. He took him from behind on the arbor path that led to the island's premier attraction, a house of worship nearly five centuries old and still partly in use._

_Lee waited for the perfect time when no other tourists were present and pulled his target into the wooded area off the path and behind the well-trimmed hedges that offered a living fence to the walk way. He applied a choke hold even as his target fought feverishly against his assailant. Lee's side was protesting the effort but he held firm for a long minute and half as Santini's man got desperate and planted an elbow deep into his injured side, eliciting an unwanted grunt. The pain threw him off balance, while renewed fire seared through the bullet wound not even a day old. Santini's man took the advantage and dove forward with both hands aiming for Lee's throat. Lee saw him coming and kicked his legs, throwing the bad guy over his shoulder and scrambling to his feet just as Santini's man pulled a switch blade, pressing the button and flipping out the dangerous knife. He wielded it at Lee, with the sunlight catching the glint of the stainless steel blade. The bad guy swiped the knife, but Lee stepped back barely, missing the slicing movement with some fancy footwork. He swiped a few more times until Lee found his opening and lunged for the hand wielding the knife. The two fought for control of the weapon, falling and rolling to the ground. Lee found himself on the bottom as the bad guy placed an unmerciful knee to his side expecting the move to incapacitate him, but Lee threw all his weight into a shoulder roll, throwing the bad guy somewhat off balance. They continued to fight for the knife as they rolled end over end until the bad guy went limp, his own knife finding itself deep inside his gut. Lee moved shakily, wiping the blood off his hands on the dead man's jacket and headed to the Cathedral, leaving the regret of the encounter behind. He would have liked to have left him unconscious and trussed up but he simply couldn't avoid the use of lethal force. It wasn't something he was proud of and he wished it could have been different, but the bad guy was working for a man who was willing to sell out the security of the whole world. It wasn't something he could afford to think about just now, he would report it on his After Action Report later; right now he had a job to do._

_With his target secured, Lee made his way to the back of the Cathedral, it was definitely the long way around but there were no tourists in the unkempt part of the Cathedral grounds. He reached for the folded robe that Santiago stashed away for him and emerged from the deserted grounds as a fully frocked priest, complete with a hood that effectively covered his face when he lowered his head as he made his way to make contact with Chip..._

Lee's dreams faded as he moved from the lighter REM sleep into the deep restorative slumber his body so desperately needed, but even in his sleep he knew that Santiago was the real deal and someone he could trust. The soft conversation over the chess board offered a strange reassuring peace as the analgesics kicked in. allowing the deeper sleep he would need before doing a little poking around in Santini's warehouse.

_# # # # #_

Chip held the message in his hands having read the order from Comsubpac to report their position and status of the mission.

"Maintain radio silence," Chip ordered, bucking Starke's order to Sparks' nod, holding back his questions in complete military deference.

"Aye, Sir. Radio silence," he repeated as Chip made another circuit around the Control Room. He was following Lee's orders to the "T" having put Seaview on the bottom at 700 feet about one hundred miles west of their previous position. The device was safely tucked away in the wall safe mounted in his cabin, and Seaview had maintained radio silence. If he didn't hear from Lee in another thirty-six hours, he would contact Admiral Johnson; until then he'd sit tight.

Chip's face effectively hid his concern as he satisfied himself that all was well, and headed back up the staircase to Officer's Country.

# # # # #

General Walters picked up the phone in the visiting VIP quarters at Pearl and dialed a direct overseas phone number.

"SB Import and Exports," the male voice answered gruffly and who was most definitely _not_ the regular receptionist given the late hour; indeed with the thirteen hour time difference it was after 2300 hours in San Burro.

"This is Walters, get me Santini," the General said tapping his fingers across the small desk in his bungalow.

"Santini," the caller identified, the sound of the transmission indicating he was speaking over the intercom.

"Crane and Nelson haven't reported to ONI. Seaview is out of radio contact, but I think we can assume they're still on San Burro with the device."

"Good, I want a piece of _both_ of them. The wire transfer was a fix, they've got the device and I've NOTHING!" Santini said emphasizing the last word distinctly as the wire transfer had been reversed only moments after it was verified, having obviously been a sting operation. "You should have known about the mission," Santini accused.

"ONI had a tight lid on it; I only found out because of my role in the project. Even _then_ the mission was already underway, and I only had bits and pieces of information to work on. I got to you as soon as I verified that Crane and Nelson weren't aboard Seaview."

Santini grumbled something unrecognizable on the other end as Walters continued.

"Besides, you sold it too cheaply. I know a source that will pay twenty-five million for the device. You should have waited for me," he countered. "Now, get a grip Santini; we can still salvage this. You say Nelson and Crane are both injured?"

"Nelson was worked-over pretty heavily. I doubt he's much good right now, and Crane took a bullet."

"Good. Crane won't leave without Nelson. If you find one you'll find the other; one of them is bound to have the device. If not, forget trying to beat it out of Nelson. If you want him to talk go after Crane."

"With pleasure," Santini added. "And Walters... who's your buyer?"

"Forget it, Santini. Don't you think I know you'd cut me out if you got a chance? When you get the device contact me; I'll come myself to broker the deal... and this time we'll use a _Swiss_ bank account!" he added as he hung up the phone, disgusted at their ignorance.

"Amateurs," Walters declared, slamming the receiver down and then sitting back to contemplate the situation. He needed to leave for San Burro as soon as possible since his buyer didn't care _who_ he dealt with. If Santini did a little checking around, he might just get a handle on the buyer and then he'd be out of the entire deal. No, the best thing to do was to get to San Burro and take control of the ballgame from there. He'd have to bow out of the situation from this end, which wouldn't be too hard. Starke had no idea he wasn't legit and ONI was just as clueless. The Naval intelligence agency had kept the operation under tight wraps, but obviously didn't suspect him since he was informed of the mission in vague terms out of military courtesy; unfortunately, he hadn't gotten the information in time to stop Nelson and Crane. No matter; he'd give Starke some excuse and high-tail it to San Burro before Santini cut him out of the deal completely.

# # # # #

_Jackpot_, Lee said to himself, monitoring the conversation using an electronic listening device attached with suction cups to the back wall of Santini's office. It was a tried and true device that some operatives had long since removed from their arsenal of spy gear in favor of the newer electronics, but Lee found the device small enough to stuff into his backpack and very reliable.

Lee stuffed the listening apparatus back into his pocket and eased himself back out the men's room window silently, grateful that Santini's men assumed he had entered last night by the back door which was currently boarded shut until repairs were made from the explosion he had arranged upon his exit.

He moved along, finding himself a bit hampered by his side and not able to move as quickly as he would like. Still, his activities were stealth and undetected as he cautiously returned to the Cathedral to plan his next move.

When he arrived, both Harry _and_ Santiago were awake and waiting for him. _Great_, Lee thought part joking but mostly serious, _I've got another mother hen watching over me_, he finished as he noted Santiago's clear worry etched on his face.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, elevated into a partial sitting position with pillows.

"It's confirmed. General Walters called Santini while I was there," Lee informed, holding his side and crossing the room to sit on the crate next to Harry.

Harry let out a disgusted scoff as Lee continued filling him in on what he had heard. "Walters knows we haven't checked in with ONI and he hasn't been able to raise Seaview. He assumes we're still on the island and the device is with us."

"That could work to our advantage," Harry noted, looking much better, even though "better" was definitely relative since his ribs were still broken and his bruises even riper than yesterday.

"Walters doesn't trust Santini..."

"And well he shouldn't," Harry added to Lee's nod his agreement.

"He plans on coming here to make the deal once Santini finds us."

"Deal?"

"Aye, he's got someone on the line ready to buy the device for twenty-five million."

Santiago blew out an airy whistle, summing up the sentiment for everyone in the room.

"He's _that_ sure he can ferret us out?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... and I think we should help him along," Lee added cryptically as one side of Harry's tight lipped smile upturned in a twitch.

"I have a feeling you've got something up your sleeve," Harry said with a wry grin.

"Yeah... but I don't think you're going to like it," Lee replied with his own sardonic grin.

# # # # #

Harry sat, using a crate for a table, and modifying the transponder for the next phase of their plan. Lee was right, Harry wasn't thrilled with the Plan but agreed it would definitely flush Walters out into the open. He stopped to rub his forehead wearily. He really wasn't up to sitting like this, but he didn't want to let Lee in on that little piece of information; right now Lee was the one who needed the rest. Harry stole a glance over at his young captain asleep on the mat on the floor. He tried to persuade him to take the cot, but Lee wouldn't hear of it, sure that Harry wouldn't last long in the upright position and need to lay down himself.

_Blast it_. _I hate it when he's right,_ he thought in a humorous tone. He was really fighting the need to rest but was just stubborn enough to keep going.

"There," he said out loud, looking at his handiwork and smiling.

"Is it done?" Santiago said sitting on the cot to get a better view since looking over Harry's shoulder posed some problems for his height.

"Yes," Harry answered. "What do you think?" he asked as Santiago picked up the transponder and examined it.

"It looks just like the real one," he said with a grin, having had a good look at the secret device the first night.

An airy moan escaped as Harry reached for his broken ribs.

"And now my friend, I think it's time you rest. You know," Santiago said, guiding Harry to the cot, "I'm a little worried about this plan of Lee's."

"You and me both," Harry agreed, accepting the help of his "nurse maid" as Santiago had taken to getting a little assertive, if not down-right bossy, where the two operatives' health was concerned.

"I'm not worried about me," Harry clarified, "but Lee's right. This is the best way we can make our capture believable."

"I will do _my_ part," Santiago assured Harry.

"I'm quite sure of that... it's_ his_ part I'm mostly concerned about," Harry said nodding toward Lee. "And quite frankly Santiago, this whole affair may just upset your world as well," he continued. "You may never be able to live here in the shadows again; you'll be out in the open."

"I realize that, Rojo," Santiago replied understanding that if things didn't go as planned, he would no longer be invisible to the bad guys, and would very likely become a target himself. "But Padre taught me about the important things in life, and what could be more important than keeping the world from blowing itself up?" he replied quite reasonably.

"Well said," Harry replied and settled down for that nap he was putting off.

# # # # #

Harry's dream took him back to the warehouse where Santini's thugs used him as a boxing bag; each blow causing damage, each broken rib a vivid memory to "cherish".

"_Where is Crane?"_

"_You'll get nothing from me," Harry yelled back defiantly. Lee was more than an able officer or the best sub commander in the Fleet... he had been for a long time. He had moved from "best friend"; to "like brothers"; to what he always knew deep down inside… "like a son". But even if it wasn't Lee, he wouldn't betray his country or the safety of the world for his own comfort. So, the blows kept coming till he doubled over, each time two sets of strong arms pulled him back up to receive more punishment. When they were through softening him up by turning his face into raw meat, they started with blows to his mid-section. Controlled blows with the pipe were meant to do damage but carefully applied with the right amount of pressure impact to keep him alive. But each blow was devastating… almost too much._

"_Where is Crane?" Santini repeated as Harry drew strength knowing Lee must have gotten away for the interrogation to continue. Lee was safe… the device was safe… nothing else mattered to Harry as he began to shut down. He hardly heard the questions anymore, becoming almost a bystander to the beating, though not to the pain; but as soon as the gas filled the air, he knew Lee had come for him._

_Blast it! Why did he come back? Harry thought, afraid Lee would fall victim to Santini as well. He did his part, nonetheless, holding his breath as long as he could before Lee placed the breather over his face. Even then, his legs refused to work properly. Still, he'd take a thousand beatings like this one to keep Lee safe…_

Harry woke up as his dreams gave way to reality and the fact that he was being gently shaken awake.

"Admiral?"

Lee's voice penetrated his dream instantly, and he realized that the distress of his dream had most likely woken his friend from his sleep. Harry blinked and expelled a breath out.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, knowing full well the experience of reliving pain inflicted by bad guys through dreams.

"Not really," Harry returned running a hand through his hair as Lee sighed, knowing Harry's trepidation had nothing to do with the beating he took.

"I don't like the plan," Harry continued to which Lee smiled weakly.

"Not too fond of it myself," Lee admitted. "Who was the guy who came up with it anyway?" he jested with a chuckle, evoking a smile from Harry since the plan had been Lee's brain-child all the way. His smile faded as he sighed. "You're the strongest man I know, Sir," he continued sincerely. "It doesn't have to be long, just enough to convince them that it's the real deal," Lee said tilting his head toward the transponder Harry modified to look like the device everyone wanted. "We just need Walters here before we give them what they want, that way Santini doesn't take the device and run. Twelve… fourteen hours tops."

"You think I can hold out that long?" Harry scoffed in unbelief.

"I know you can Sir," Lee replied, confident that Harry was up to the task.

"And how long can _you_ hold out Lee?"

"I'll do what I have to, but I don't think it will be that long. If Walters is smart, he'll make his way over before we're captured. He knows he can't trust Santini, and my guess is he's already on his way... we'll only be talking a few hours," Lee predicted.

"If there was another way…"

"We'd take it, but there isn't," Lee finished for him. "Please Sir, I can do this."

"I have no doubt of that Lee," Harry replied confidently. "We'll _both_ do what we have to do."

"Aye Sir," Lee returned, his respect for Harry passed through their strong eye contact before Lee broke it with a pat to Harry's shoulder and returned to his mat to prepare for the confrontation with Santini and his men.

# # # # #

Santiago listened from his own mat on the floor as Rojo and Lee discussed the plan. It wasn't _just_ a plan... it was self-sacrifice.

"_If you want Nelson to talk then go after Crane_," Walters had said and here lie the crux of Lee's plan.

They would allow themselves to be captured _without_ the device; Santini would call Walters and in the meantime they would try and work the device location from the pair. Crane would take the punishment and Nelson would refuse to talk; then at the right time Nelson would give in, as if he couldn't take the younger man's abuse any longer and divulge the location. The whole convoluted plan giving Walters enough time to reach San Burro and discouraging Santini from skipping with the device, or just as bad discovering they had a fake.

Santiago realized that Nelson was sacrificing as much as Lee, because his silence would, in effect, be the catalyst for the violence against his friend. It was the type of self-sacrifice Padre had told him about, but had never witnessed personally. Oh, he was sure the town's people had stories of heroism to tell, they weren't cowards, but he had never truly seen this virtue demonstrated so intimately.

He breathed deeply thinking of the role _he_ had to play. Nelson and Crane had treated him as an equal in this plan as Lee explained to him that every effective cover had to believable. Santiago's cover was the man in the shadows, he had perfect accessibility and he knew the area. Lee was counting on Santiago _not_ getting caught since his job was to "bring in the cavalry" as Lee put it. Santiago laughed having seen an American western a time or two on a matinée show, it was dubbed in Spanish and the acting was terrible, but he got the picture.

To be treated as an equal; to be useful. These were feelings Santiago enjoyed; it would be hard to let go and say goodbye when the time came. He closed his eyes on that thought; tomorrow was a going to be a busy day, an important day. He didn't have time for regrets; there would be plenty of time for that when he was all alone again. For right now, he would revel in the fact that he had friends... and they needed him.

# # # # #

Santiago walked to the end of Main Street where Dr. Delgado both resided and operated his small practice; small because he was the "shady" doctor in town – the one certain people went to when they weren't necessarily sick but wanted "medication" anyway. He was also exclusively used by Santini when they needed a doctor who didn't ask questions.

Santiago entered the small office and approached the receptionist who was filing her nails at the desk, it was hardly sanitary, but he figured Delgado's clientele weren't here because of the sterile surroundings.

"Yes," she asked not bothering to stop her grooming.

"I need help. I must see Dr. Delgado."

She looked him over head to toe and furled her forehead. "You don't look sick to me."

"It's not for me but for my two friends." Santiago leaned forward in a whisper. "One has a gunshot wound, the other was severely beaten."

Her eyebrows rose as she considered his request to see the doctor. "You got money?"

"Si, look they gave me some," he said pulling out a wad of cash Lee had given him. It was more money than Santiago had ever had in his life, as he held it crumbled in his small fists looking as if he had no money sense whatsoever.

The receptionist cleared her throat; the wad of hundred dollar bills indicated Santiago was holding a small fortune.

"Just a moment," she said and left the room to presumably get the doctor. About ten minutes later Delgado exited with his medical bag in hand. He of course, took his payment up front, and followed Santiago out to the forest just outside of town.

Santiago led Dr. Delgado to a grove with a small lean-to. It was one of his get-aways to throw off the children trying to follow him. Sometimes, he would come here and eat his meal picnic style so he could enjoy the beauty of the forest; it was a quiet spot for introspective moments.

Delgado grumbled at having to walk so far, even though Santiago was working twice as hard having to take two to three steps for every one the doctor took. They arrived at the lean-to finding both men lying on the ground.

_It was apparent Santiago had tried to apply his meager first-aid skills on the two_, Delgado thought cruelly. He didn't however examine the two men but turned instead to greet Santini's men who were following at a distance.

Santiago's work was done for now, so he slipped away just as Lee woke and feigned an escape attempt. The distraction worked. Santini's men cared nothing for the dwarf; if Santini wanted him they could always round him up later.

Santiago disappeared into the forest, effectively hiding his current position while listening to Dr. Delgado complain about the walk and demanding more money from Santini for his "services rendered". The thugs ignored the doctor's rant and instead, began tearing the lean-to apart looking for the device.

# # # # #

Santiago stopped along the way to make his call; never in all his life had he ever thought he'd be talking to the head of a spy agency. He dialed the special number Lee gave him and cleared his throat, ready to recite verbatim Lee's message.

"ONI Communications."

"I have a message from Robin Hood, for Admiral Johnson's ears only," he said while the Communication's Officer looked over his code list.

"And who are you?" he replied, not for a moment believing the caller was Lee Crane.

"Little John," Santiago said with a smile.

"Hold," the officer replied while Santiago waited; he was standing on a crate and watching through the Plexiglas doors of the phone booth for any sign of Santini's men, relieved to see it was all clear.

"This is Admiral Johnson."

"The White Rhino charges in the desert heat," Santiago recited and waited for the reply.

"Say again, Little John," the voice said.

"Negative ONI. Robin Hood said to give the message to King Richard only. I'll give the message to Admiral Johnson after the counter-sign is given," he said resolutely.

A few more minutes passed before the phone came to life once again.

"This is King Richard; I don't recall sending a merry man on this little adventure."

Santiago ignored the rebuke and recited the pass code once again.

"The White Rhino charges in the desert heat."

"But not as eloquently as the Leopard leaps," Johnson finished to Santiago's sigh of relief.

"Lee Crane sent this message: The device is secure, but a high level leak was discovered. Laying trap for General Walters, need a cleanup team ASAP on San Burro. Little John will guide you."

"Is that all?" Johnson asked.

"Yes, Sir," Santiago replied.

"Very well, I can have assets there from Europe in two hours. How do we find you?"

"I'll be the short guy; you can't miss me," Santiago replied cryptically.

"Very well, Johnson out."

Santiago couldn't help his wide smile as he hung up and jumped off the crate. A tourist was waiting a polite distance away to use the phone as Santiago shrugged his shoulders announcing, "Wrong number," then headed for his next assignment.

# # # # #

Lee and Harry were escorted back to town and placed in a van for their final leg to the warehouse. Both were looking exceedingly done-in to hide the able care they had received from Santiago and appearing quite vulnerable. A large door was rolled to the side as the van drove into the warehouse, followed by the sound of the rollers indicating the door was closed behind them.

"Move!" one of Santini's men ordered when Lee helped Harry out of the van. His efforts were met by a harsh push away from the Admiral, while Lee held his injured side for effect.

"I said move!" the guard demanded as they made their way back to the office.

"So, the two big buyers are back," Santini announced sarcastically. "The device?" he asked holding his hand out.

"We couldn't find it," Santini's main henchman reported. "Not on them; not in their hide-out," he explained.

Santini glared at the two men. "Now gentlemen, let's be reasonable," he said though Harry and Lee both knew he had no intention of doing any such thing.

"I'll find it sooner or later," Santini advised. "Now, why don't you save us all some time and energy and tell me where you stashed it."

"Go to H..." Harry started before Santini silenced him with a backhand.

"Wrong answer, Nelson." He composed himself and stood straight as the blood streamed down Harry's already split lip.

"A friend of yours is already on his way," Santini said cryptically, with both Lee and Harry catching the reference to Walters. It was good news, since that would cut down on the length of time Lee would be in Santini's hands, hopefully signaling his arrival in just a few hours as Lee predicted.

"And just who would that be?" Harry asked darkly. His question was answered by another backhand while Lee tried to free himself from the strong arms holding him in place to help Harry.

"I'm the one asking questions here, Nelson... now let's talk about the device."

"You'll get nothing from me," Harry stated defiantly in a repeat of their earlier meeting.

"You said that before, but then we didn't use the right persuasion... did we?" Santini grinned evilly, nodding to his man who landed a blow in the middle of Lee's gut.

Lee yelled and double over, though it wasn't directly over his wound it was close enough with his entire side already on fire from the untreated gunshot wound. Lee reined in his pain to a grunt and heavy breathing while Santini turned toward Harry again.

"The device?"

Harry's tight lips offered no hope of talking; Santini barely nodded his response to which Lee received two blows to his jaws, whipping his head from one side to the next.

Santini remained calm as if discussing the weather and asked again. Receiving no answer from Harry, he let his men loose on Lee.

# # # # #

Lee lay on the floor in a heap trying to breathe shallowly for the pain. Santini's henchman had concentrated on his face and the opposite side of his wound, obviously making sure they didn't do their victim in before Harry broke, but now Santini was getting impatient.

Harry's face was dark with pent-up anger as Lee was hauled back up again. He'd been watching the clock and figured that if Lee's estimation was correct, Walters should be making the scene soon.

"You're a very callous man, Nelson," Santini observed viciously. "I don't think it bothers you one bit to watch your captain here suffer," he baited, even though Harry was fighting the restraining hands that held him with every punch laid into Lee.

Lee was exhausted as Santini moved directly in front of him, taking the intimidation up another notch.

"They tell me you were shot," Santini said in mock concern. "Let's see," he said raising Lee's black knit shirt to examine the silver duct tape across his side.

"Walters will be here in less than an hour and my credibility is in question without the device, so let's stop playing games," he said, inadvertently giving Harry the information he needed. _He'd give Santini one last blow on Lee then beg for him to stop._ But instead of motioning for his henchman to continue Santini reached over and peeled the end of the tape away, tugging viciously as Lee screamed in unchecked pain. Whatever clot had formed was ripped off and Lee began bleeding again. Harry's screams were more real than playacting when he begged Santini to let him alone. One final blow in the side left Lee in so much pain he blacked out.

"Stop it, Santini! I'll tell you where it is," Harry yelled, feigning shame for giving in. "I'll tell you," he practically sobbed out, giving the performance of a lifetime. "Just leave him alone. Leave him alone..." his voice fading out, while Santini delighted in breaking the _great_ Admiral Nelson.

Santini turned his full attention to Harry as Lee was dropped to the floor.

"Where is the device?" he asked calmly.

"Near the lean-to, in a knot hole of a tree," he sobbed. Santini nodded for his men to allow Harry to attend to Lee, and immediately applied pressure to the bleeding wound while Santini dispatched men to retrieve the device that would make him a very rich man.

# # # # #

Santiago watched as Santini's men made their way back, he took the transponder from his pocket and entered the code that Lee had instructed, then placed the "Device" into the knot hole of the tree. With that part of his mission completed he scurried away undetected, heading for the coast to greet the cavalry.

# # # # #

It had been a long night of waiting and the morning was even longer as Chip kept watch over Seaview, his stoic face never giving away his deep concern for not hearing from Lee. So, it was sweet relief to hear Sparks' excited voice calling him to the Radio Shack. Just by the smile on his face he knew Lee had made contact.

"What do you have Sparks?" Chip asked closing the distance in a quick trot.

"The Skipper's transponder frequency," Sparks said handing the decoded message to Chip.

Chip read the message and nodded, then allowed a thin smile to penetrate his command face.

"Chief!" Chip ordered as Sharkey came running.

"Aye Sir, Mr. Morton," Sharkey replied getting the definite feeling that the wait was over.

"I need three men to accompany me, dressed in civvies and packing heat. Have them ready to launch in fifteen minutes."

"Aye Sir!" Sharkey replied with a grin. _It's about time_, he thought silently, pulling together Seaview's Go-To Team: Kowalski, Patterson, and of course... himself.

# # # # #

Santini greeted the General in the warehouse as Walters walked in with a few of his own dangerous looking men behind him. He was wearing civvies, but still exuded the look and carry of military, as did his two men behind him.

"You have the device?" Walters asked.

"As good as," Santini replied. "You were right. We went after Crane and Nelson broke like a baby. My men are retrieving it now."

Walters laughed. "Good, I've always wanted to see Nelson pulled down a peg or two. Where are they?"

Santini tilted his head toward his office where Harry and Lee were still being guarded. Walters smiled thinly and followed his host in, finding Crane a bloody mess on the floor with Nelson trying to hold his life blood inside by applying pressure.

"Well, well, well," Walters mocked. "It looks to me like you're out of your depth, Nelson."

"Walters," Harry spat out, pretending he wasn't already privy to the knowledge that he was the traitor. "So _you_ arranged for the device to be stolen, murdered the thief to hide your tracks, and killed twenty innocent men in the process. What's wrong, destabilizing the security of the world with the device not enough for you?"

"It's called retirement security," Walters informed callously as Harry rose to challenge him.

"No, it's more than that," Harry disagreed, knowing full-well that the pension of a two star general was more than ample to supply a generous retirement, but before he could dig deeper one of Santini's men came running in with the device in his hand and smiling victoriously.

He handed it to Santini who took it and sat it down in the middle of his desk. Walters smiled, tabling his discussion with Nelson and following him over to discuss the device.

Harry dropped back to his knees as Lee's eyes fluttered open, weak but still aware. Harry gave him a "stay put" look which Lee acknowledged silently, the bleeding now under control under Harry's care. They both listened and silently calculated how much time before their arranged help arrived, and both wondering how long the transponder could pass as the Device.

# # # # #

Chip piloted FS1 to San Burro taking most of the trip in flight where the flying sub traveled faster. He dove and ran submerged for the last twenty miles to ensure a stealth arrival and entered by the same cove he had used earlier. Patterson was tagged to stay with FS1; though he was still working on getting his wings, he was dive certified and would be able to handle the craft underwater.

"Get her out of sight, Pat," Chip ordered. "We'll call you when we've got the Admiral and the Skipper."

"Aye Sir," Patterson responded, ready to do his job but disappointed he couldn't go with the assault team. Though his baby face and sincere honest nature suggested he was docile, nothing but the opposite could be true when his crewmates were in danger. The man was brave and able and never had a second thought about putting himself in danger when the situation warranted. This time however, Ski was needed for his skills as a field trained corpsman, leaving Sharkey to pull his NCO rank and Pat to babysit the flying sub, because there was _no way_ the XO was sitting this one out!

Chip, Ski and Sharkey all made their way from the beach to the path up ahead that lead to the Main Street, visible ahead about a mile in the distance. When they reached the well maintained path they were greeted by a small man sporting a very serious look on his face.

"Morton?" he said as Chip immediately recognized his "contact" from his previous visit.

"Yes, and _you_ are?" Chip asked dropping to a knee and offering a handshake.

"Santiago, Juan Santiago, but everyone just calls me Santiago."

Chip nodded waiting for pertinent information from the man nearly three feet shorter than himself. "This is Kowalski and Sharkey. What have you got?"

Ski and Sharkey were somewhat surprised at the small stature of their contact but got over it quickly when he began his briefing. The dwarf had dark hair with the typical fairer, olive-toned skin of European Spaniards. Though his facial proportions indicated his dwarfism, he still carried a pleasant handsome countenance, a young man of probably the late twenties to early thirties. His English was very good with only a slight accent, and he seemed to be well educated, as his words were well-spoken and delivered with confidence.

"Crane and Nelson have laid a trap for a traitor to your country. Unfortunately, that trap involved allowing themselves to be captured."

Chip's countenance sharpened.

"They were both already injured," Chip noted with concern, though Lee never owned up to it he could tell his friend was in pain on their previous visit.

"Yes, Lee was shot and Rojo was severely beaten."

Ski and Sharkey's eyebrows rose at the name Rojo, both connecting the dots to mean Admiral Nelson; though neither one spoke Spanish fluently, one did learn a bit as a sailor hitting many ports over one's career.

"What's their plan?" Chip urged, feeling it was taking too long to get to the nitty-gritty.

"They have drawn their man here by allowing themselves to be captured. In order to buy time for his arrival, they hid the Device so that the information would have to be retrieved from them."

"What Device?" Chip asked, knowing he had the real one in his safe back aboard Seaview.

"The Admiral modified the transponder to resemble it. Santini was advised that if he wanted information from Nelson he should go after Crane."

Chip expelled an audible breath of disapproval. "So, Lee is the fall-guy until the traitor shows up. Let me guess... General Walters?"

"Yes," Santiago said. "Now gentlemen, we must get you to the warehouse, and then I have another task to complete."

Santiago turned and walked hastily forward with Chip on one side and Sharkey and Ski following behind.

# # # # #

Lee's consciousness returned in waves of pain and a hint of nausea, which he feared signaled the onset of shock. He was relieved when his stomach settled-down as he listened to Harry confront Walters. Harry had done a good job of stopping the blood loss, though by the looks of the floor he had bled considerably. He was weak, but since the beating had concentrated on his face, his ribs had escaped damage so... no broken ribs, no sign of concussion and a gunshot wound in the side, meant he probably looked far worse than he actually was. His bruised and swollen face could work to his advantage, because he could feign being totally incapacitated and still be of use when it counted later. Jamie would have a fit to hear his self-medical appraisal, but to be frank... Jamie's opinion didn't matter right now. Lee knew he'd need his services later, but for now his only concern was the mission.

Harry was just about to get to Walter's real motive behind selling his country out when Santini's man came in with the "Device". There was no mention of Santiago, so Lee took that as a good sign that he was still an active participant in this mission, which meant that Chip was on his way.

Harry dropped to his knee and passed a look of concern laced with orders to stay put which Lee acknowledged while he gathered his strength. They listened to Santini and Walters make their deal, both realizing all too well, that the entire deal would be a bust if Walters opened up the "Device".

# # # # #

Santiago guided the trio to the warehouse, instructing them along the way as Lee had laid out their entry point. They were the Backup, to keep the situation from spiraling out of control until ONI showed up. Their instructions were to gain access and monitor the situation and act _only_ if imminent danger required their intervention. In addition, they'd been given direct orders to the effect that their first mission wasn't babysitting Lee and Harry, but making sure that Walters didn't get away.

Chip listened and silently thought how he and Lee were going to have a serious talk about his cavalier attitude for his own well-being, but for right now he had his orders and would carry them out.

They entered from the men's room window which was apparently kept perpetually open and took up their position. Sharkey set up the sound amplifier which Lee had given to Santiago for this purpose and listened from the safety of the office's back wall as Chip and Ski watched for any indication that their presence was known.

Sharkey issued an "A-OK" sign, indicating that the device was set and working as Chip took an ear bud and listened, surmising by the conversation that both Lee and Harry were inside and still alive. Whether they were alive and _well_ was another thing, but at this point, _alive_ was good.

# # # # #

Santiago made sure Seaview's men found their entry point and waited for any sign of their detection. When it appeared they were in the clear he left for his next assignment. He didn't have time to think about the dangerous game he was playing, all he knew was that his friends needed his help, and he wasn't going to let them down. To that end, he headed to the airport where King Richard was sending more "merry men" to Sherwood Forest.

# # # # #

Admiral Johnson hung up the phone satisfied with the results of his call. Though San Burro was an independent island nation they were by treaty, under the "protection" of their nearby neighbor, Portugal. Good relations with the country, with the promise of their full participation, and he had full clearance for the raid. The Commander in charge of the Operation was currently in route to San Burro in a joint operation with Portuguese Special Forces, and with full approval of the San Burro government. All the bases were covered, now all they needed to do was to reel in their traitor.

With everything arranged Gerald had a little time to sit back and contemplate the mission. He folded his hands into a sharp point and thought about how Crane and Nelson had been able to obtain their first objective, the safe retrieval of the Device. The fact that Crane had used an unknown contact was troublesome and could only indicate that things had not gone well for the operatives. Still, he assumed that both Crane and Nelson were still active, though he had no contact with Peters. His thoughts turned to "Little John", a new player in the game and obviously someone Crane trusted. He was curious about the man but had no more time to contemplate any longer. He had "pots" in many fires that all demanded his attention, so he noted the Assault Team's ETA in San Burro and returned to the files on his desk demanding attention from ONI's top man.

# # # # #

"Now," Santini said, looking at the Device sitting prominently in the middle of his desk, "tell me about the twenty-five million."

"I've already called the buyer," Walters said, obviously trying to keep the deal under his control. "He'll deal only with me."

Santini bit the inside of his cheek in a sign of frustration but quickly hid it. "Fine, then let's talk my cut," he deferred making the point that Walters wasn't technically in possession of the device yet.

The tension in the room etched up as both Santini's men and Walters' stood firm but shifted their stance, demonstrating they were ready to fight at their leader's slightest whim.

Harry and Lee both caught the shift of tension in the room, recognizing that the situation was very volatile.

"You'll get seven and half million for your trouble," Walters declared.

"I brokered a deal for ten million without you," Santini fired back.

"You brokered a deal with _undercover_ agents," Walters countered with a smirk. "I'm the one who got the Device out of the US and into your hands. I'm the one who took all the chances," he countered. "Besides, I'll leave you Crane and Nelson to make up the difference."

Santini's eyes narrowed in question. "Come on Santini, get creative here. They're both high level officers with top secret clearance. Nelson alone is worth millions to the right buyer, and I've heard that Crane here has ticked off plenty of people who would be more than happy to pay for a little retribution of their own. I have no doubt you'll be on the plus side of ten million when you're through putting them on the market."

Santini nodded his understanding, accompanied with a dangerous grin. "I guess I better get a doctor in here, can't have my meal ticket bleeding out can I?" he said with a laugh that Walters heartily joined in with.

"You've got a deal, Walters. Now, let's make that call," Santini said placing the phone in front of the General.

"First things first," Walters said reaching for the Device. "I have to verify the Device hasn't been damaged, it _was_ out of your possession for a time," he reminded Santini, knowing Nelson was fully capable of rendering the Device inoperable with the right sabotage.

Santini nodded approvingly as Walters reached for the back plate of the Device/Transponder.

# # # # #

Harry leaned over Lee feeling every bit of the broken ribs he sported. Lee said he counted two broken and two suspect; well, he could affirm with all assuredness those suspect ribs were _very_ broken. He wasn't planning on letting Lee in on that little secret any time soon; besides, they were behaving and at present were staying put and not pressing against his lungs or some other vital organ he needed. Still, they hurt like the dickens, unfortunately _that_ little bit of information hadn't gotten by Lee. Harry had the distinct feeling that his best friend could read it in his eyes.

The two were both ignoring their current physical conditions however, as they listened to Santini and Walters negotiate. Their tension spiked when Walters announced he was going to inspect the Device as Harry and Lee passed concern in their eyes. The jig was up. As soon as Walters saw the insides of the transponder he would know, then the General would no doubt take up his own advice and attempt to force an answer out of Harry, using Lee as the pawn.

Walters reached for the Device back panel and began removing the screw...

# # # # #

Santiago watched as two attack helicopters landed at the San Burro airport. The door slid open and a Commando dressed in black hopped out with his M-16 rifle cradled in his hands. Santiago swallowed hard... this was the big leagues. He stood tall as the Commando walked to him and then dropped to take a knee at eye level.

"Little John?" he asked without the hint of surprise, as if meeting a dwarf for a contact was an everyday occurrence.

"Yes, did King Richard send you?"

The Commando nodded and smiled slyly. "This way sir, we'll need you to show us where the target is."

Santiago nodded and followed the Commando back to the helicopter, taking a helpful boost up, and before he knew it, was guiding the helicopters to the warehouse. Santiago had never in his life been on an airplane, let alone a helicopter, but even from the air he knew the town he lived in. He knew every building, and the SB Import/Export warehouse on the industrial side of town was easy to spot as he pointed out the building.

"Robin Hood has three men inside as back-up," Santiago explained through his head phones while the commandos all donned their night vision goggles in preparation for the raid. "How will you be able to tell them apart?" he asked, fearing Morton and his men might get caught in the fray since the machine guns the commandos sported were big, bad, uglym and Santiago knew... _very_ unforgiving.

"All our men are wearing these," the Commander replied, pointing to his black vest. "They show up a different color through the night vision. We'll just have to raid the building very carefully," the Commander said with a hint of his own concern that they might take out friendlies.

"If you give me three minutes, I can get them the vests," Santiago suggested. "I know exactly where they are."

"Then just tell us, there's no need to get you involved."

"But if the raid starts and they don't know who you are, they may mistake you for Santini's men," Santiago reasoned.

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous to get a civilian involved."

"It's a little too late for that, Commander," Santiago replied.

"Alright," he said after considering his options. "You'll ride down with the Corporal. You have three minutes before the party begins," he cautioned while Santiago was fitted with his own vest and extra night goggles slid up the length of his arm.

The Corporal fit a harness on Santiago, and connected him to his own gear pack.

"Hang on, Little John," the Corporal advised. "We're going down in style," he said with a grin as the Corporal and the rest of the commando team rappelled down a fifty foot rope to the ground below. It only took seconds, but Santiago found the ride exhilarating. Once on the ground the Corporal took a knee and disconnected his rider, then handed him the extra vests.

"Good luck, Little John. T minus three minutes, now!"

Santiago headed straight for the same bathroom window he had led Morton and his men to earlier and climbed in with a boost from another commando while the rest of the team surrounded the building, each moving to their assigned positions.

# # # # #

Ski was keeping watch with his service revolver drawn when he heard a noise behind him. He turned sharply and recognized the small frame of Santiago scurrying forward.

"Mr. Morton," Ski whispered drawing Chip's attention to Santiago.

Chip's eyebrows tightened in concern, _This __wasn't__ part of the plan_.

"You must wear these so the commandos can tell you apart," he whispered.

Chip nodded, and all three men put on black vests and night goggles, courtesy of Santiago. "You stay close," Chip ordered their little friend with Santiago acquiescing to Morton's authority and knowing he had done all he could do. The rest was up to the commandos. As if on cue, the lights were cut.

# # # # #

_Walters reached for the Device back panel and began removing the screw..._ but before he could look inside, everything went totally black_._

"What happened to the lights?" Santini yelled, but General Walters wasn't a fool; he could smell a commando raid a mile away. Quickly he shoved the Device into his pocket, he didn't need Santini anymore; he would slip out on his own and sell the Device later.

"Must be a fuse," someone suggested.

That asinine thought was quickly put to rest as the sound of "poofs" was heard in the warehouse, followed by a few rat-a-tat-tats.

"A raid!" someone yelled as Walters headed blindly for the office door, he was nearly there when he got tangled up in something. He kicked realizing that someone had grabbed his foot, the grunt he heard confirmed it was Nelson. His kick to Nelson's mid-section apparently did enough damage because the hold went limp as Walters took a few more steps to clear the door. Flashes of gunfire erupted in the warehouse temporarily lighting the way as Walters bolted for the back of the warehouse. His bolt was interrupted by a flying tackle and fell hard on the ground.

"Going somewhere, General?" a dark voice with a Coney Island accent inquired, as Walters' arm was bent uncomfortably behind his back and a knee applied to keep the General in place. Sharkey finished the move by placing his service revolver to Walters' temple and applying pressure as they stayed put, riding out the raid while the commandos mopped up the bad guys.

Meanwhile, Chip and Kowalski headed straight to the office where Harry and Lee were being kept, hoping to keep them from being eliminated by Santini in the fray. Through night vision goggles, they spotted them on the floor.

"Lee, it's me," Chip said taking a knee beside him as he and Ski guarded their downed men.

"We're okay, Chip," Lee answered.

Several long minutes later the gunfire slowed with only an occasional "pop" and then silence. When the lights came back up Santini and his men were standing with their hands in the air, with some on the ground holding wounds, while other lay face down in a pool of blood.

Chip and Ski pulled off their goggles and looked down at their commanding officers. Lee was already moving into a sitting position as Chip helped position him against the wall while Ski checked Harry.

Harry waved off Ski's attention, and he too, settled against the wall holding his side.

"Make that four broken, _one_ suspect," Harry said, with a one-sided grin, referring to his damaged ribs as Lee winced in a "_that's __gotta__ hurt_" expression.

The Commando medic made his way, followed by Santiago. He taped Lee up first, stabilizing his patient with pain medication and making sure the bleeding had stopped then turned toward Harry.

"Sir, you really should be flat on your back," the medic suggested gingerly, realizing he was treating a Four-Star Admiral.

Lee couldn't quite hold back the smirk that came out in an "_I told you so_" scoff as Harry glared at him.

"Son," Harry replied to the medic, "You don't _get_ to be a Four-Star Admiral lying _flat_ on your back. Now, tape it up so I can get going."

Lee turned his face the other direction to avoid any inadvertent disrespect but the pain meds had him pain-free for the first time since he was shot, and he was feeling slightly euphoric at the moment.

With the medic doing his thing Chip thought it best to send Sharkey and Ski back to retrieve FS1 and bring her to the airport since Patterson couldn't pilot her. Chip hung around, discussing the evacuation plan with the Commando Commander and Lee and Harry got their first chance to talk with Santiago.

"You both look much worse for the wear," Santiago replied sadly.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Lee said, but moved on quickly, always uncomfortable discussing his own health. "And _you_ my friend, were a _very_ busy Operative," he complimented knowing he had given Santiago many jobs to do.

"Little John," the Commander called, addressing Santiago with all the respect of any Operative, "I need a little information for my report."

Santiago nodded, taking in a respect he had never before in his life obtained. He shrugged his shoulders and patted both Lee and Harry's legs then headed out of the office to speak with the Commander.

The medic finished his ministrations and wrapped blankets around his patient's shoulders as each had pulled rank and declined the use of a stretcher. They were aided to their feet and walked out of the office just as General Walters was cuffed and readied to be transported with the rest of the bad guys.

A commando brought the "Device" over to Harry, "We found _this_ on him." Harry took the Device and smiled.

"You almost had it all, didn't you Walters?" Harry said holding up the Device.

"I'm not saying a word, Nelson," he answered defiantly.

"All for what? Money?" Harry asked. "Somehow, I don't think so. How long have you been working for the other side, Walters?"

General Walters glared but kept quiet as Harry continued. "You pushed this project along, convinced the Pentagon we needed to know if it could be built, let the US put millions of dollars into its development and then stole it to sell. You were planning it all along, weren't you, Walters?"

"My friends are bigger than _you_," Walters threatened vaguely.

"Then you should be grateful I spared you from disappointing them," Harry replied, removing the back panel of the Device to reveal the inside workings of a standard Transponder, tilting it Walters' way for him to see.

Walters' eyes grew big, realizing he had been lured to the island with a fake device.

"You're out of business, Walters," Harry stated darkly. "Get him out of here," he ordered disgustedly as Lee watched with satisfaction.

Walters was led away while Harry blew a cleansing breath then turned toward Lee and smiled freely.

"Now _that_ was fun," he admitted to Lee's chuckled while medics urged them onward.

# # # # #

At the front of the warehouse the Commander was taking Santiago's statement as Harry and Lee approached.

"It's been good working with you, Little John."

"Thank you, Commander," Santiago replied as the Commander fired off an unexpected salute and headed out the door. Santiago swallowed the lump in his throat and turned toward Harry and Lee.

"I meant to ask you," Lee said, "Where did your call sign come from?"

"Oh," Santiago said with a chuckle. "It just sort of came out when I gave them your call sign and they asked who I was. You see, Santiago is my sur name. My first name is Juan and well, since you were Robin Hood..."

Lee and Harry chuckled with him. "I think its fitting. You know, Little John wasn't little at all, he was ironically a very strong and big man... just like you Santiago," Lee complimented sincerely and then offered his hand for a shake.

"Thanks for everything," he finished.

"Thank _you_. Thank you both. When I asked for a chance to come out of the shadows, I never thought I'd be involved in something like this."

"What will you do now?" Harry asked as Santiago just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've had my time in the sun, I guess I'll go back to the shadows," he said without regret, accepting his "place" in the island society.

"You could do that," Harry replied then turned and tilted his head for Santiago to follow. "But I have something I'd like for you to consider," Harry continued as Santiago walked between Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane, talking as they went along. They spoke for several minutes more, then Santiago nodded and hurried away as Harry and Lee were guided to a car waiting to take them to the airport to meet FS1.

# # # # #

Harry and Lee finished up with the Commando Commander, who saluted and then boarded the last attack helicopter to depart the island and the pair headed to the tarmac where FS1 was waiting. Ski stood by trying not to hover as the Admiral walked around, as if he hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp; and the Skipper was just as bad; acting as if he didn't have two holes in him that still needed to be sewed up.

"Ah Sirs," Ski said gingerly. "If I could just get the two of you to sit down," he coaxed as gently as possible.

Harry waved him off, "In a minute Kowalski, I'm waiting for..."

Just then an official government car pulled up and the driver hopped out and opened the door for an equally official looking man, who was followed by Santiago carrying a box under his arm.

"Admiral Nelson, my name is Senor Consuelos. I've arranged for a passport for Senor Santiago," he said with a smile.

"Excellent, Senor Consuelos. I'll have my State Department finalize the Visa from our end, and thank you for your haste," Harry replied with a handshake.

The diplomat smiled politely and then took his leave as Lee looked over Santiago's belongings.

"You travel lightly," Lee noted, recognizing the box containing the chess game.

"This is all I need from my life here in the shadows," Santiago replied with a relaxed smile. "San Burro will always be my home, but wherever I go... Padre will always be close," he said patting the box lovingly as he spoke.

"Then let's start that new life, Santiago," Harry said waving an arm forward for Santiago to board the flying sub, ready to take the adventure of a lifetime; starting with a fantastic ride in FS1 and then a voyage on the world famous, windowed submarine, the _Seaview_.

# # # # #

Chip berthed the flying sub flawlessly and then followed Harry and Lee up the ladder into Seaview's Control Room. Both took the ladder gingerly, taking each rung with care and ignoring both their aches _and_ their CMO's "orders" to head straight to Sickbay; settling instead, in front of the Nose video monitor ready to make a preliminary report to ONI.

"Chip, have Mr. Santiago assigned to guest quarters," Lee ordered while closing the crash doors.

"Aye, aye, Skipper," Chip replied, picking up the mic and calling the quartermaster then motioning Santiago to follow him up the spiral staircase where he intended to settle their guest in personally.

"Sparks, put me through to Admiral Johnson at ONI," Lee ordered through the Com system.

"Aye Sir," Sparks replied efficiently, followed a few minutes later by the connection to the Office of Naval Intelligence.

They greeted Johnson, who by now had preliminary reports from the Commander of the Commando team in Europe.

"Harriman... Commander, you did an excellent job of both retrieving the Device _and_ bringing Walters in," Admiral Johnson complimented. "Now Gentlemen, just give me the facts and then I'll await your full report in a few days," he ordered, needing something to report back to the State Department and to collaborate the reports given by the Commando Team.

The facts were given, including Peters' death and Santiago's part and a few key questions were answered, but Johnson noted the exhaustion in Lee's eyes and the side he was holding as his pain meds wore off. He was well aware of both Harry and Lee's injuries and had what he needed for now, including the task of bringing Gary Peters' body home.

"Very well Gentlemen, I'll look forward to your reports in a few days," he said, deciding to call the debriefing complete for the time being.

"Aye, Sir," Lee replied, always professional and full of decorum.

"Very well, Gerald," Harry replied as Johnson signed-off.

Harry reached for the controls of the crash doors as Lee blew a breath out; done in and ready for his rack. As the doors opened, they were greeted to the very cross look of Dr. William Jamieson, who was standing with this arms folded across his chest. Jamie didn't say a word, just turned around and headed aft, fully expecting Harry and Lee to follow.

Lee glanced at Harry and smiled, knowing it was time to pay the piper and that they couldn't pull rank like they did with the commando medic. Lee swept his hand out for Harry to precede him; the Admiral rolled his eyes and the two headed for Sickbay and Jamie's domain.

# # # # #

Gerald sat back contemplating the role Santiago played in the mission. He was well aware of each phase the little man had taken part in, each carried out with precision. He could think of a number of times a man of his small stature could have come in handy, as well the fact that though the dwarf would be noticed wherever he went, he would no doubt, be summarily dismissed giving him the ultimate cover. It was something to think about.

# # # # #

Life aboard the submarine was fantastic for Santiago as he got his sea legs. The last three weeks passed in a blur with all the new experiences he was partaking in. He was a little uncomfortable at first, his only friends the Admiral and the Captain of the boat were confined to Sickbay the first week, but he was allowed to visit and the crew had warmed up to him as well. He wasn't bored either as Admiral Nelson had been busy assigning temporary duties for him.

"With your intellect and that photogenic memory of yours," Harry explained, "I'm sure we can find the place to begin your training."

Harry explained that life aboard a submarine did have a height requirement, but he had a plethora of jobs to offer Santiago at the Institute. However, their task now was to discover where Santiago's interests lay and so Harry arranged for Chip to place Santiago in a number of Seaview positions as a trainee, shadowing ratings to get his feet wet in a number of disciplines. Once Harry was up and about, Santiago spent time with him in the lab, where he found his true passion in research.

"A job," Santiago said with eyes that glistened. "A _real_ job," he repeated. "Never in all my days did I ever dream of this possibility, Admiral," Santiago declared. "I never even prayed for it!"

"You're a natural, Juan," Harry returned complimenting Santiago's skills in the lab, especially when everything was brand new.

"I have much to learn," Santiago said with a sigh.

"And that's where the fun begins," Harry replied with a twinkle in his eye.

# # # # #

"Are you ready to go?" Lee asked Santiago as the last of the crew disembarked. Captain Crane was back in the Control Room, though Jamie had placed him on limited duty for six weeks, threatening more if he bucked his orders. The gunshot wound was healing, but his recuperation had been hampered by a fever since the wound went untreated for several days, as well a general weakness due to loss of blood. The beating hadn't helped, and by the time Jamie was finished putting him back together, he decided to play nice and be a model patient. Jamie rewarded his good behavior with an early parole, and Lee was back in the Control Room a week later.

"It's almost scary, starting this new life," Santiago said, staring out Seaview's window and admiring the busyness of the underground sub pen. "I want you to know that I have no disillusionments about my new life; I know people will still stare at me and see me as a freak of nature," he said.

"You're right," Lee replied honestly. "The first thing they'll always notice is your height, it's up to you to break free of the box they put you in and live in the strength and integrity that I know is in you," he encouraged.

Santiago nodded his understanding.

"I am surrounded by fine men to demonstrate those virtues," Santiago said as he turned to include Harry who had come down the spiral staircase, still favoring his healing ribs and Chip who had signed off his last crewman at the main hatch ladder.

"Then let's go," Lee replied guiding Santiago to the hatch.

_# # # # #_

Juan was still staying in the beach side hotel in Santa Barbara, but Admiral Nelson had purchased a home that was currently being renovated for his height. He of course, wasn't able to purchase the home himself having no credit history, but Harry had employed some creative financing of his own and offered Santiago the opportunity to lease with an option to purchase. Nelson said it made good business sense to diversify in real estate, but Santiago knew full well that Rojo was giving him every opportunity to succeed in his new life.

He rode the elevator up to his room after a long day at the office and smiled. He was no longer just "Santiago" the little troubadour of San Burro, now he was "_Mister_ Santiago" a Marine Researcher at the Nelson Institute. He was taking correspondence courses with a local college and his photogenic memory allowed him to learn at a quicker pace, enabling him to proceed faster than the typical classroom lecture scenario. He had a lot to learn and was enjoying every bit of it.

As he entered his hotel room he noticed the maid had drawn the shades. It was dark, so he reached for the light, surprised to see a Four-Star Admiral sitting at the table like an invited guest.

"King Richard, I presume," Santiago correctly assumed having never met Johnson.

"Come in, Little John," Admiral Johnson replied with a tight-lipped smile and piercing blue eyes. "I've got a proposition for you..."

**The End**

*The island of San Burro, the Cathedral, and its legend were created for my story.

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


	3. Chapter 3

I hadn't intended on posting another personal favorite quite so soon, but with the news of our dear David Hedison, aka Captain Crane's, passing, I felt a need to express my love as a fan and the best way I can do that is to keep his legacy going in stories. I have two more tales in the works, but I don't want to hastily publish stories that aren't ready. So, please accept this Rerun as a chance to see our beloved Captain at work and revel in the clever, brave, and handsome man that he will always be. Rest in Peace, David. You will always be my Captain Crane. Lynn

This is a Second Season story and is a WHN* for the First Season episode, _The Human Computer_.

**Return of the Super Brain**

by Lynn

**Chapter One**

Admiral Harriman Nelson leaned over the conference table with his hands folded as General Keeter conducted the briefing on the naval war games scheduled to commence in four days. Both Harry and Lee had been called in to represent Seaview's role in the games; to evade an enemy submarine commanded entirely by the new and improved Super Brain. The exercise would test the computer's performance in an offensive campaign having passed the defensive test by evading and losing the surface fleet in the war games Lee had participated in last year.

"Commander Crane, your report on the Super Brain's performance was the catalyst to major improvements made to the computer," General Keeter explained. "I believe you stated..." he said looking down and quoting from an open folder in front of him, "...that 'while the computer did evade surface detection by successfully hiding on the ocean floor, I noted a definite lag time as opposed to when I would have issued evasive action'," he finished looking up with his hands folded over the report.

"Would you be so kind as to elaborate on this statement, Commander," the General ordered rather than asked.

"Aye Sir," Lee answered, not the least bit intimidated even though he was the most junior officer participating in the briefing.

"I noted certain orders that I would have issued at least thirty to sixty seconds earlier; in several cases minutes passed, Sir."

"But you didn't note the specifics?"

"No Sir, that wasn't my role. I was only there to keep Seaview from being commandeered as a derelict."

"You're saying the Super Brain was still lacking in response time even _after_ the transistor had been replaced?" General Keeter clarified as Dr. Talbot, the project's new head fidgeted in his seat having replaced Mr. Reston.

"Aye Sir. The response time had definitely improved, no doubt the reason Seaview was able to evade surface detection, however even given the amount of time it takes to issue an order and the time it takes to carry that order out I would say that response time was still lacking."

"You're saying that the Super Brain was no match for the _Human_ Computer, Commander Crane?" Dr. Talbot asked sarcastically.

"I'm convinced the Super Brain can run through hundreds, even thousands of scenarios in seconds as Mr. Reston claimed, but I'm not convinced it can ever take the place of a captain's gut instinct."

Talbot blew out a loud breath, obviously disagreeing with Lee's assessment as General Keeter took over the conversation once again.

"That is _exactly_ the reason you will _not_ be commanding Seaview for these games, Commander Crane."

Lee's forehead tightened as he leaned over in astonishment. "Sir?"

"Commander you are the only person to have experienced the Super Brain in _both_ War Game outings, you alone can measure the Computer's improvements in actual battle conditions. Therefore you will be temporarily assigned to the _Calistoga;_ she's hosting the Super Brain and is our newest attack sub with maneuvering capabilities closest to Seaview's," he explained. "You will be observing the maneuvers and noting the _exact_ time of your own response on a dedicated computer. Those responses will be compared to the Super Brain at the close of the games."

"Aye Sir. I understand Sir," Lee acknowledged, completely accepting his assignment even though he would have like to have been at Seaview's helm for the exercise.

"Now Admiral Nelson, with Crane reassigned you'll need a temporary captain. I have several replacements for you to consider..."

"Begging the General's pardon?" Lee interrupted, clearly in breach of some major decorum as Harry's eyes twinkled, having a pretty good idea what was troubling Lee.

"You have something to add, Commander?"

"Aye Sir. I'm just curious as to why my Executive Officer won't be taking command in my absence?"

"He's a Lt. Commander. I would think it obvious that rank and experience are required to simulate a real life battle," Keeter added coldly.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Lee requested without backing down.

Keeter exchanged glances with both Harry and Jiggs Starke as he considered and then answered, "Granted."

"Sir, Lt. Commander Morton is familiar with Seaview's capabilities, maneuverability, her specs and her crew. He has battle experience and is more than capable of commanding Seaview."

"I'm not in the habit of explaining my command decisions, Commander."

"Aye Sir. However, I believe you will be tipping the scale in favor of the automated sub by assigning a captain unfamiliar with Seaview's unique capabilities and design."

"Perhaps Commander Crane is sporting _resentment_ for losing command of his boat?" Dr. Talbot interjected.

"Commander Crane has not lost command of Seaview," Harry interjected. "He has simply been issued a temporary duty assignment," he clarified.

"Yes, but perhaps his...," Talbot raised his eyes to the ceiling as he searched for the right word and then lowered them and continued, "..._disappointment_ is clouding his vision at present."

"With the General's permission?" Lee asked, receiving a nod from Keeter to proceed. "There is nothing further from the truth Dr. Talbot; I'm more than willing to participate in these games in any way my superior officers see fit. I am, however, concerned that a true evaluation of the Super Brain will not be obtained by handicapping my boat and crew in this manner," he finished logically.

"I'm inclined to agree," Admiral Starke said, joining the conversation as Lee hid his surprise at the Comsubpac's support. "You've already got Admiral Nelson assigned to the War Room analyzing the responses from Pearl."

"Admiral Nelson's participation at Pearl is mandated by the fact that his drone project with the Soviet's Admiral Halder is competing for future funding with the Super Brain," Keeter reminded Jiggs.**

"Be that as it may," Jiggs continued. "Seaview needs a command crew who is familiar with her capabilities. You just don't pull Tom Landry and his star quarterback from the mix then expect the team to win with new management that doesn't even know the playbook," Jiggs argued allegorically as eyebrows rose at the thought.

"Your concerns are so noted," General Keeter interjected just as Dr. Talbot was about to fire back his response. "Very well Admiral Starke, Seaview is under _your_ command. You draft the players as you see fit," he conceded, continuing with the football analogy.

Jiggs nodded his approval, his stern face never changing in countenance throughout the entire exchange.

"Very well, let's proceed, Gentlemen," Keeter said taking control over the briefing and guiding it onward as Dr. Talbot sat back, unhappy with the recent turn of events.

# # # # #

Starke, Nelson and Crane walked through the halls of the Pentagon silently until they reached the outdoors where Harry let out an audible sigh blinking in the sunlight.

"I want to thank you for supporting my position, Admiral Starke," Lee said squaring his cover on his head as he spoke.

"Hrumpf. Well let's just say that that backup quarterback of yours better pull through, Commander," Jiggs warned grumpily, having gone out on the limb for Seaview. He wasn't thrilled about turning patrol of the Pacific over to mindless machines; Nelson's drones were much more palatable since the computers were still controllable remotely and they lay dormant until eminent threat was identified by Washington.

"Aye Sir. He won't let you down, I guarantee it," Lee added confidently, noting a car waiting below.

"Well I guess that's my car, Sirs," he acknowledged, aware that he was in a sort of quarantine and wouldn't have contact with any member of the Seaview crew until after the war games were complete.

"Very well, Lee," Harry offered and then softened his approach with a sincere nod. "Take care, Lad," remembering the last time Lee had taken a ride with the Super Brain in command, when he was hunted down and nearly killed by a would be assassin on board in an attempt to steal the fantastic computer.

"Aye Sir," Lee replied, offering a sharp salute to both officers and then taking the steps down where a seaman held the car door open for him.

Jiggs let out a grumbled sigh. "I still think you're too close to the boy, Harriman, but blast it if he hasn't got gumption," he chuckled to Harry's closed mouth grin.

"That he has Jiggs, that he has," Harry returned as he and Jiggs headed for Washington Yard to board FS1. Together they would brief Chip at Pearl Harbor and then settle into the war room to prepare for the war games.

# # # # #

Acting Captain Morton walked the gang-plank to board Seaview while docked at Pearl with his acting Executive Officer Lt. O'Brien following behind. They had just returned from a very interesting briefing having learned that Captain Crane had been temporarily reassigned to the Calistoga for the duration of the games. It had been hurry-up-and-wait for this briefing, even as Nelson and Starke had arrived in Pearl three days ago while Seaview and her crew prepared for the War Games without her Skipper. Chip was up to the task but was still bearing the weight of the exercise on his shoulders as he silently replayed Admiral Starke's words.

"_Your CO went out on a limb for you, Commander," Jiggs added just before closing the briefing. "I expect you to prove his trust in your skills is well-placed."_

"_Aye Sir," Chip replied in sharp decorum but showing no intimidation of the task laid at his feet._

"_Very well, Chip," Harry replied. "Now, head on out to the 'war zone' and find a good place to play hide and seek. You'll observe a complete radio black-out from this point on," Harry reiterated._

"_Aye Sir, I understand," Chip answered with a nod. _

"_I'm counting on you to give that Super Brain a run for its money," Harry added in a confident smile as he rose to close the meeting._

"_Aye Sir, I plan on doing just that, Sir," he returned as he and Bobby both stood, tucking their covers under their elbows and offering sharp salutes to the Admirals. _

Now it was up to Chip to evade a submarine piloted by a Super Brain computer that analyzed and executed orders in mere seconds. Many expected it wouldn't be much of an exercise with the Super Brain aboard as they fully anticipated the Calistoga to find Seaview and "destroy" her in short order with her dummy torpedoes.

_Not if I have anything to say about it_, Chip resolved silently as he took the ladder down to the Control Room. He walked with confidence to the chart table, sliding off his service cap and reaching for the charts he wanted. The flying sub had already been launched and was currently berthed here at Pearl at the Admiral's disposal, so there was nothing hindering their departure.

"Mr. O'Brien, make all preparations to shove off."

"Aye Captain," the Exec answered issuing orders for the special sea detail to release the moorings and calling look-outs below as Seaview made ready to depart.

# # # # #

Harry and Jiggs enjoyed dinner together at the Officer's Club on Base. Seaview had deployed and was well on her way to the war zone. The Calistoga was still in port and would deploy six hours later giving Seaview a 200 mile head start, well out of range of the Calistoga's detection equipment. Lee was still in quarantine, simulating the enemy even though his role was of the observatory nature.

These war games were always stimulating and thought provoking, Harry only wished he had sailed aboard Seaview instead of being stuck analyzing the exercises from shore. He had full confidence in Chip's abilities and was more than a little interested in analyzing Lee's responses against the computer's. His computer would log the exact time he keyed his "orders" and subsequently compared to the Super Brain's analysis log. Though the Brain was capable of out-thinking Lee with the sheer amount of scenarios it could run in a fraction of a second, comparing the exact orders rendered if Lee were in command was as much of interest as the amount of time the submarine reacted in battle.

"You know, Harriman, between the two of us I've got to question why Crane was pulled from Seaview. The whole idea was to match the Super Brain against the finest sub at our command. It's just a bit too convenient for someone to decide that Crane needed to be aboard the Calistoga," Jiggs said taking a swig of his after dinner drink.

"Relax Jiggs. Morton is up to the challenge and I'm more than interested in comparing Lee's command decisions to the Brain's."

"That's the scientist in you," Jiggs noted. "But we both know Crane handles that Boat of yours like an extension of his own body."

"Can't argue with you there," Harry agreed, realizing that Jiggs didn't throw around compliments flippantly. Though Jiggs was known for being tough and gruff he had buried his hatchet with Lee after the loss of the Neptune when Seaview's Captain was forced to commit an act of mutiny in order to save the Boat, following Harry's adverse allergic reaction to a prescription drug. Jiggs still had issues with Harry and Lee's close relationship but considered Crane one of the Navy's best, though he would never share that with the young Commander.***

"At any rate," Jiggs continued, "We'll be underway by tomorrow afternoon. We'll see how long Seaview can stay hidden and evade the Calistoga. Who knows? She might even manage to score a hit," Jiggs said with a hopeful chuckle.

Harry nodded his agreement, silently agreeing with Jiggs' assessment of Lee's temporary assignment to the Calistoga. It all seemed a bit too convenient to him as well.

Neither one was aware of the figure hiding in the background watching their conversation. He noted several familiar faces in tables surrounding the two officers and retreated, realizing he'd have to make his move later... when Nelson was alone.

**Chapter Two**

Lee had spent the last four days in isolation, using the time to familiarize himself with the computer and software that would log his response times aboard the sub, as well as studying the Calistoga since it was a new submarine class. He was relieved that the waiting was finally over and that the war games had begun as he boarded the completely automated submarine. The sub was a prototype for a new class of fast attack submarine; it was smaller and sleeker than the Los Angeles Class subs and would run on a much smaller crew, once manned. It had an impressive dive capability of 2,500 feet, not nearly as deep as Seaview, which is why Washington had put a "floor" on the allowable depth for the war games. Seaview was required to play the game at depths achievable by most of the world's navies, thus simulating a real cat and mouse game.

"The computers are fully automated and do not require your assistance, Commander," Dr. Talbot reminded Lee.

"I understand, Doctor," Lee replied.

"Good. You should be aware that the computer has a sort of defense system to protect itself in the case of boarding by unauthorized personnel," Talbot added, considerably more at ease and friendlier than the last time they had met.

"Aye, I've been fully briefed. I'm just along for the ride and to compare notes with your Super Brain," he added with a small smile, responding to Talbot's amiable disposition and glad the scientist had cooled down after their heated exchange in Washington.

"Well, that just about does it," Talbot said looking around with satisfaction. "The Captain's quarters are at your disposal and the galley has been stocked, in the unlikely case, that the exercises run their full course of three days; though I really don't see it taking that long," Talbot noted, while Lee ignored his faith in the computer's ability to outwit and neutralize Seaview.

"Have a good journey, and Commander... I think you're going to be impressed," Talbot said to Lee's polite smile.

Talbot and his crew cleared out leaving Lee alone on the Calistoga. He had familiarized himself with the sub's specs and capabilities, in order to issue orders on his computer, and was familiar with the sub's layout as well.

Lee sat on the stool at the Chart Table and signed onto his computer. He had a good view of the Control Room situation lights, since he would have the disadvantage of not having crew to report from their stations, something he noted first off in his war game log.

He thought he'd practice as the boat took to sea and work out any possible glitches in his system before the hunt for Seaview began in earnest. He didn't have to issue every order necessary to find Seaview with the voyage a potential three day mission. Washington was mostly interested in the actual battle commands, since these were the decisions that could affect a battle's outcome.

It was nearly a half-hour later before he noted the computers coming to life as Lee waited for the first sign of departure before issuing, "All back, dead slow."

He worked through the orders, getting the hang of running the boat without support from a crew, and found he had a system that would work. He leaned back after issuing orders to dive on his dedicated computer and noted that he and the Boat had worked in near tandem, with the Super Brain issuing and executing commands at least ten seconds faster.

_Score one for the Super Brain_, he thought with a smile and sat back to rest.

Coffee sounded pretty good about now so he left the driving to the Brain and headed to the galley to make himself a pot. Looking for a Boat in 20,000 square miles of ocean would be a time consuming job; so, he knew he had plenty of time to do a bit of exploring along the way. He smiled at the thought and headed aft on the lonely, quiet submarine.

# # # # #

Chip had 20,000 square miles to play in, constrained of course, by the speed and distance it took to reach the war zone, located 400 miles from Pearl to avoid the shipping lanes. They traveled for eleven hours to reach the war zone as he tucked Seaview behind a carefully picked out sea mount to await their hunter. Chip didn't take their large playing field lightly; 20,000 square miles equaled a grid of 100 by 200 miles, considerably smaller than the surface vessels usually conducted their games in but necessary to conduct a real cat and mouse exercise. With Calistoga's sonar potentially pinging out a range of 30 miles and a sweep width of 20 miles, a patient submariner could set up a careful zig-zag search pattern and have a reasonably good chance of making contact, especially with surface vessels aiding with Radar. Fortunately their MAD, Magnetic Anomaly Detection units were rendered useless, since Seaview's titanium hull was non-ferromagnetic producing no disturbance in the earth's magnetic field; another reason the war zone had been cut in half.

Seaview was currently observing Silent Running to reduce detection since the Calistoga had entered the war zone several hours ago. Tension aboard the Boat was high, even though the war games were a simulation. Anytime a sub was hunted it was serious business, and Seaview's readiness was certainly under scrutiny with the exercise. All maintenance was suspended to keep sounds at a minimum for silent running; even the galley was affected as Cookie served cold tuna fish sandwiches to avoid unnecessary noises from the Mess.

Chip walked a quiet circuit around the Control Room stations studying in particular Sonar and Hydrophones, with both Kowalski and Patterson indicating negative on any contact. He returned to the Chart Table as Bobby O'Brien sided up next to him.

"What do you think, Captain?" he asked in a subdued whisper.

"We've got four, maybe five hours before the Calistoga can get lucky on a first pass; as long as we sit quiet alongside this seamount she'll pass us by. But we're up against a computer who will calculate the odds of all our possible evasive strategies, it may stop to investigate even without positive contact," Chip reasoned raising an eyebrow in continued thought.

"Send a runner, Bobby. Alert all stations to stay sharp, things may escalate real fast."

"Aye, aye Captain."

# # # # #

Lee rubbed his forehead, the duties of sub hunting not unfamiliar to him as he had commanded a Los Angeles Class Attack sub before his transfer to Seaview. It was a tedious job of playing cat and mouse with objects one could only see with electronic equipment. He was monitoring hydrophones while glancing at the Sonar screen as well, it was fatiguing playing the part of a Control Room crew, but it was the only way he could issue orders in response to a crewman's report.

He had come to realize that his part in these games had been a set-up by Dr. Talbot as he was definitely handicapped by the lack of a crew to fairly gauge his response time against the computer's. Even two more men at the stations would have leveled the playing field a bit. He made note of his observances, but he was also just competitive enough to want to give the Super Brain a run for its money.

He took a deep breath and slid off the headphones, sitting back and stretching a moment as he noted the time on the chronometer. The Calistoga had entered the war zone and was now conducting a zig zag search pattern; he'd been at this for quite some time and needed a break; so, he headed for a quick walk to the galley grabbing an apple, sandwich and the coffee carafe. He was happy to note that the Super Brain hadn't made any significant changes in the pattern and donned the headphones once again; it was going to be a long night.

# # # # #

He waited in Nelson's quarters, it was the only way. His car still held the Base Pass sticker and he was waved in without question, but he had no legitimate business on Base and as such, had no personal pass on his person. He had walked about as if he belonged here, but it was only a matter of time before he was recognized. It was now or never. He heard someone key the lock and sank into his corner to make sure it was Nelson and that he was indeed alone. The intruder tried to rein in his heavy breathing, his adrenaline spiking since he wasn't used to such intrigue. Footsteps moved closer to the bedroom where he was waiting, he noted only one set of footsteps and assumed Nelson was indeed alone. His heartbeat was nearly audible and just about pounding out of his chest when the footsteps stopped, the lights came on and the intruder found himself staring down the barrel of a service revolver.

"Mr. Reston?" Harry greeted in obvious disbelief.

"Y...yes," he stammered and then swallowed. "How did you know I was here?"

"You were very nearly hyperventilating," Harry replied still leveling the sidearm in Reston's direction. "Now, it's my turn to ask the questions," Harry announced coolly. "Let's start with why you're in my bungalow?"

"It's not what you think, Nelson," he said gathering himself back. "I'm not armed and I mean you no harm," he said slowly opening his suit jacket to show Harry.

"Suppose you start at the beginning," Harry said using his gun to guide Reston to a wing-backed chair in the corner. "And then I'll decide if I need to call Base Security," he finished sitting on the bed with the sidearm still trained on the former Super Brain project head.

"I've come here to warn you... Seaview is in danger."

**Chapter Three**

Lee listened as the Calistoga correctly avoided using active sonar by bouncing pulses and listening for a returning ping to detect Seaview, and instead used the preferred passive sonar which was much stealthier in the hunter/killer game. He listened carefully, knowing full well that Seaview would be sitting on the bottom with silent running in full effect, meaning superfluous noise was minimized by turning off non-essentials systems and refraining from unnecessary noises. This mode would make Seaview hard to find; a good set of "ears" was needed to listen for the sounds of the Boat that couldn't be shut down.

Calistoga was also running at silent running, which Lee was observing in his role of the war games. There was no need to "help" Seaview along with his own superfluous noise, since that would not test Seaview's battle readiness as well as being unscrupulous. The thought never crossed his mind as he continued his tedious task. The Calistoga was running at low speeds and Lee noted the Computer had turned off the reactor coolant system relying on the natural convection of water to cool the systems in order to aid in its own silent hunt. Seaview however, was sitting stationary with her nuclear reactors coolant systems operating in Low-Mode, something the Admiral developed especially for silent running. It was modified for the fact that Seaview was stationary and as such didn't produce the expected sounds of known coolant systems operating, giving off a modified low hum that quickly lost its transmission frequency in accentuation through friction and absorption of the surrounding water. It would take a good "ear" who knew what he was listening for to identify it, and this was exactly the sound he was listening for.

He continued his long vigil until he smiled shrewdly, hearing a familiar sound and noting it in his log as the Calistoga moved on without changing course, apparently unaware that she had passed by Seaview sitting 15 nautical miles off their port bow. Lee knew he had an advantage over the computer, even though the Brain had a massive data base of sounds catalogued for identification. The advantage being experience, as the computer's Super Brain "experience" relied on humans to identify sounds for its data base. He was gambling that the Super Brain's library, which held idents from both enemy and friendly contacts, had not likely identified this obscure sound yet; indeed only a few people knew the sound, and they were all aboard Seaview, with the exception of Harry.

Apparently he was right, as the Calistoga completed its pass and turned several hours later for the next pass of the war zone grid. Lee sat back, chalking up a silent score for the _Human Computer_, as Dr. Talbot had called him in Washington. In approximately four hours they would make another pass on Seaview's position, so he took the opportunity to take a short break. He was curious what the next pass would bring and if the Calistoga would stop this time and investigate the sound. He glanced at the chronometer and decided now would be a good time to catch a few winks; he fully expected the excitement to ramp up considerably in a few hours.

As he headed for the Captain's Quarters he briefly considered the sea mount Chip had picked to hide beside and smiled, noting the second advantage he had over the Brain; namely the fact that Lee knew the mind of his opponent. He doubted very seriously the Brain had a data base on all known captains commanding subs, and neither did Lee. But from time to time subs would execute certain maneuvers, giving their master and commander's identity away, sometimes resulting in knowledge of a captain's habits. In this case, he knew why Chip had picked this particular hiding spot and having a sea chart at his disposal, knew Chip's likely escape route. His competitiveness in the matter was absolutely necessary, as Lee had strong reservations of turning a nuclear powered submarine armed with deadly missiles and torpedoes over to the wisdom of a machine making cold calculations without a man's gut instinct to guide it.

# # # # #

"What have you got Pat?" O'Brien whispered, leaning over Patterson's shoulder at hydrophones.

"Unidentified sub has just cleared her baffles, Sir," Pat replied with a small grin. Bobby smiled thinly, clearing the baffles was good seamanship to keep an enemy from hiding in the dead zone behind her, but the move called for a sharp turn, which in this case produced a slight cavitation for the skilled ears of one of Seaview's best hydrophones man to pick-up.

"What's his course, Ski?" Bobby asked turning toward Kowalski on Sonar.

"He's resumed his pattern Sir, currently on a course away from Seaview. It was just a flash reading, she's gone now," Kowalski returned just as quietly.

"Keep a good watch, it should be within our detection range for another two hours, you may pick up another baffle clearing maneuver," he surmised as the Calistoga was traveling at a reduced speed. "Alert me if the Calistoga makes the slightest course change."

"Aye Sir," they rendered in near unison as Bobby turned toward Sharkey.

"Chief, send a runner to alert the Captain that contact has been made."

"Aye Sir," Sharkey replied nodding for Phil to carry the message since Seaview wasn't using the intercom, at least not until the game escalated into General Quarters.

Ten minutes later, Chip arrived looking sharp as ever, even though he was working on four hours sleep over the course of a very tense day and a half of games, so far.

"What have you got, Bobby?"

"Contact with the Calistoga, Captain," Bobby answered, his confidence in Chip's skills evident in his voice and demeanor. "Pat caught her clearing her baffles, Ski got a flash reading as well. It looks like we're still stealth," Bobby reported.

"Course and speed?" Chip asked in a hushed tone as he headed for the chart table, looking over his options while Bobby filled him in.

He nodded his understanding; she was likely running at one-third with her radioactive coolant system off, that would keep the Calistoga within hearing distance of _both_ subs for several more hours.

"Send another runner Bobby. Silent _means_ silent. I don't want to even hear the coffee pot percolating," Chip ordered calmly as O'Brien smiled, acknowledged his orders and went about making it so.

# # # # #

Lee was asleep when he felt the sharp turn of the baffle clearing maneuver and felt a slight shudder, he awakened immediately looking at his watch with a smile. Seaview now knew exactly where they were, _that_ he was sure of. He lay back down, gambling that Chip wouldn't let the Boat get careless and confident of his own ability to wake at the slightest course change. He needed just a few more hours sleep to be on top of his game, which was an advantage the Super Brain had over him, just like Mr. Reston explained last year, "The Brain never sleeps."

# # # # #

Harry took in Reston's statement, keeping his face neutral as he motioned for him to continue.

"The Super Brain isn't the same project it was last year," Reston explained. "The improvements made are dangerous."

"Go on," Harry urged calmly hiding his deep concern until he heard the whole story.

"The Brain has been given a personality," Reston continued.

"Artificial Intelligence?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, more like a character trait; the computer is operating on more than tactical probabilities and possible war scenarios, it has been given a competitive drive, one that _must_ win," Reston explained as Harry's eyes tightened in response.

"Don't you see? At least with artificial intelligence, morals and fair play could be taught and introduced. Super Brain has been denied those elements and has been given the directive to win at any cost."

Harry lowered the sidearm and nodded in understanding. "As long the computer operates within the parameters of its orders it would be like any other officer following those orders," Harry stated, playing devil's advocate more than actually confronting Reston's concerns.

"Yes, but I have seen the code Admiral Nelson, and I'm not convinced the Super Brain is capable of carrying out its directive to win at any cost within the confines of the war games."

"And just why weren't these concerns brought to light before now?" Harry probed.

"Dr. Talbot was on my team, his coding was brilliant, but I disagreed with this added element." Reston stood and began pacing as Harry holstered the gun. "He managed to discredit me and I was removed when he convinced Washington that I was hindering the project's progress. I've been out of the loop, and the Super Brain belongs to the military, not to me. I was forced to leave the project, but when I saw the Calistoga arrive to be retrofitted, followed by Seaview's arrival in port; I knew I needed to do something. There hasn't been enough time for the directives to be re-coded, that means the Super Brain is still operating with these dangerous codes intact," he finished, deflating back into his chair.

Harry blew out a breath, assimilating the information Reston just provided.

"Seaview is under a complete radio black-out; in essence she's playing the enemy that the Super Brain is hunting. If I were to break that silence I could very well tip the Brain to Seaview's position," Harry reasoned. "And there's still no proof that the Super Brain will do anything but its job," he continued, standing and taking a few steps in deep thought.

"Perhaps," Reston said raising a tired hand to his forehead.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" Harry asked, seeing a very weary and distressed man before him.

"A couple of days, my car has a pass but I don't. I've spent most of my time trying to get close enough to warn you."

"All right," Harry said realizing that Reston was near exhaustion. "You take the guest room..."

"Admiral..." Reston interrupted.

"I need time to work through this Reston; the War Room has orders to call me once the action starts; so, for now let's just get some sleep. If your fears are justified, then I'll make sure you're in the thick of things. Until then, we're going to keep this conversation between just the two of us."

Reston nodded his agreement, mostly too tired to think anymore as Harry guided him to the second bedroom in the bungalow reserved for high level officers and their families. Harry returned to his own room in deep thought; Reston was a desperate man who had been discredited and could very well be deemed disgruntled. He sighed, considering whether Reston could even be trusted. He wasn't willing to ignore his serious allegation at this point, but needed more information before he could confront Talbot. In short, he needed proof. At least for now, he had Reston where he could keep an eye on him.

Harry found himself deeply concerned in spite of his caution where Reston was concerned. He sat at the desk and pondered the implications of a Super Computer, with a competitive ego, that could possibly supersede its orders to satisfy a previously programmed higher directive. It was more than a passing concern as he silently worked through the options available to him should Reston's allegations prove true.

# # # # #

Lee was back at hydrophones drinking lukewarm coffee from the bottom of the carafe. He knew that any noise during silent running could be the difference between detection and evasion. It would take a good man on hydrophones to hear and identify, and Lee knew that both Patterson and Riley were up to the task.

The Calistoga was approaching the far end of sonar's capabilities of detecting Seaview's last known position; that is, if Seaview didn't bug-out once the Calistoga was out of range. Lee figured Chip wouldn't give up the position quite so easily and listened diligently for the sounds of Seaview's radioactive coolant system, about a half-hour later he heard the tell-tale sound faintly. Lee noted the contact, exactly where he thought it should be, and briefly considered whether he wanted this noise to be catalogued, thinking perhaps Harry could find a way to camouflage the sound in the future.

The soft sounds of the Calistoga's computers humming was joined by a light flashing over his station, as a silent "Battle Stations" order finally caught up with Lee's orders already issued in his log. There was something surreal about actively being involved in hunting Seaview, one that he didn't care for even though he knew this was an exercise. Still, it was a very good opportunity, Brain or no Brain, to gauge his Boat's readiness for combat. True, both Seaview and Chip were up against a computer, hardly a fair assessment, but he knew his XO and best friend would give the Brain a run for its money. He was confident Chip wouldn't go down without showing some extraordinary seamanship and even held onto the hope that Seaview would score its own hits.

Lee waited until the optimum time before keying in "Load Torpedo Bays" but didn't flood the tubes as that would be a dead giveaway. He noted that the Calistoga did the same, but since he couldn't converse with the computer, he still didn't know if the Brain was investigating the noise or had somehow deduced it was Seaview. Lee had ordered tubes one and four loaded with dummy torpedoes, but reserved tubes two and three for countermeasures, expecting Seaview to return fire as Chip had placed her in a position to defend herself. The Calistoga followed suit less than a minute later, only Lee noted that all four tubes were loaded with torpedoes.

"A little too sure of yourself," he whispered to the Brain but remained diligent knowing that as soon as he ordered the tubes flooded, the real action would begin.

# # # # #

"Captain, I have something," Pat whispered as Chip closed the distance to lean over the hydrophones station. Chip raised the second hydrophones headset to one ear and listened.

"Mechanical," he deduced to Pat's agreeing nod.

"Aye Sir."

Loading torpedoes was a potentially noisy venture, taking a great deal of care to load quickly, efficiently, and stealthily with a well-trained crew in silent running mode; something the Super Brain didn't have. The loading of the bays was mechanized and no matter how much care was involved, a certain amount of mechanical noise resulting from the transfer from the racks to the tubes, could be detected by the careful hydrophones operator.

"Get a fix, Ski," Chip ordered as O'Brien joined them.

"Does she know we're here?" the acting-Exec asked.

"Perhaps…" Chip replied in thought. "But then again, she may just be acting in caution... Bobby, have Engineering shut down the reactor cooler completely, let's see what she does."

"Aye Sir."

# # # # #

Lee smiled as the sounds of Seaview's reactor cooler operating in Low-Mode disappeared from his headset completely.

"Good job, Captain Morton," he said to himself and waited to see what the Super Brain made of it. The noise hadn't been catalogued and the Calistoga could very well just be investigating the unusual sound. If she hadn't identified the soft dissipating hum as man-made then she could just as likely pass right by. A soft rush of adrenaline etched up as Lee noted the potential battle ensuing; he ignored the fight or flight chemicals and used the adrenaline instead to sharpen his resolve, something a good leader did in spite of potential danger. Knowing the battle was a game with only pride to be lost helped Lee to enjoy the hunt, as he continued to make notes of his orders and pleased with the fact that Chip had evaded one pass. All he could do was wait as the chess game etched up a notch.

# # # # #

Harry was sleeping lightly when the telephone's loud insistence woke him instantly, and he answered on the first ring.

He listened and nodded, even though the caller couldn't see him. "Very well, I'll be right there," he replied and emerged from his bedroom in full service khaki uniform looking as sharp as if he had received a full night's sleep. Reston was waiting in the living room looking disheveled but awake.

"The Calistoga has loaded torpedoes," Harry explained.

"Then it's started."

"I'm headed to the War Room; you stay here and stay out of sight. If your suspicions prove true, I'll send for you; otherwise, you are to remain incognito. Do I make myself clear?" Harry ordered.

Reston nodded, fully aware that Admiral Nelson couldn't just authorize his presence in the War Room without something substantial to back him up.

"Very well, Admiral Nelson, I'll be here," he promised as Harry headed for the door hoping that Reston's concerns were ill-placed.

_Time to find out what kind of Super Brain we've created_, Harry thought silently and drove away.

**Chapter Four**

Lee issued orders to his log to flood the tubes, since the distance to target would greatly reduce the time needed for evasive maneuvers by Seaview. He sighed silently with a furrowed brow, finding even his benign orders to the log distasteful, still these games simulated an all-out battle and taking out a ballistic sub carrying nukes aimed at your country could save thousands upon thousands of lives.

The Calistoga, however, never flooded its tubes and continued on the pass, having obviously calculated that the sound was an anomaly not associated with a man-made object. Lee smiled again. _Score round two to the Human Computer, _he thought, and continued his vigil.

# # # # #

"She's passing us by," Ski reported as Chip's eyes narrowed in thought. The next pass of a standard search pattern would place the Seaview on the other side of the seamount while the Calistoga searched an empty ocean looking for them.

"Keep a sharp eye out, Ski," Chip ordered. "She should be within range for another two hours at her present speed."

Chip placed a hand on Pat's shoulder indicating a silent "well done" regarding his listening skills and turned toward Bobby with a smile. If they played their hand right, Calistoga would be out of range in two hours and Seaview would have beaten the Super Brain.

"Send another Runner. Absolutely no sound aboard for the next two hours."

Bobby nodded his response with a twinkle in his eye and whispered out the order to Phil, whose tall lanky body was getting a work-out as a Runner today.

# # # # #

Lee leaned back in his chair and pondered silently the ease at which Seaview had eluded the Super Brain as the Calistoga moved out of detection range of Seaview's position. He should have been pleased but something didn't figure. Sure enough, his gut feeling was right as Super Brain executed a slow turn, instead of proceeding on to the end of the war zone grid. Lee realized that the computer had employed a diversionary tactic, allowing Seaview to wrongly believe that it had successfully evaded its hunter. The Super Brain flooded the torpedo tubes but didn't open the outer doors as it closed the distance, increasing from its search speed of one-third to flank and closing the distance quickly. As soon as it hit the optimum range for torpedo to target, it opened its bay doors as Lee felt the percussion of two torpedoes launching.

# # # # #

"Fast propellers bearing one-six-zero relative just entering range and closing fast," Pat reported.

Chip ran to the station leaning over Ski's shoulder.

"There she is, Sir," Ski reported.

"She's opening her bay doors!" Pat reported.

"Sound battle stations," Chip ordered as Bobby complied with three long blasts of the klaxons and secured silent running.

"Load tubes one and three with directional torpedoes, load two and four with counter-measures," Chip ordered.

"Two fish in the water, 38 kilometers out, closing at 55 knots."

"All-ahead full, evasive maneuvers!"

# # # # #

The War Room was all a buzz after the last two hours of monitoring the Calistoga, who had loaded her tubes but continued onward without engaging the enemy. Harry watched the Super Brain's progress and noted the seamount as a possible hiding place for Seaview. At first, it looked like Seaview had evaded the Hunter until the Calistoga executed a slow turn, just outside of the thirty-mile range of both Seaview's and the Super Brain's detection equipment. Once turned, the computer engaged its engines at flank speed and within twelve minutes had closed the distance for the maximum range of its Mark 48 torpedoes.

"The Calistoga has flooded tubes one and four," an aide announced.

Harry leaned forward as Dr. Talbot paced the floor, clearly tense as his "brain child" engaged in the war games. Even though the torpedoes carried no explosives, the thought of "fish" in the water still got a submariner's adrenaline spiking in waves of controlled terror. Harry held back all outward concern and focused on the situation board as the light moved closer.

"Seaview has flooded her tubes and is on the move," the aide reported, reading the transcripts from the Sim Computer, a separate computer system evaluating simulated damage and relaying back information to both subs, as well as the War Room.

Harry leaned his chin on his hand as his elbow rested on the conference table, his curled fist barely concealing his tight lips as he concentrated.

"Torpedo one has missed and has disintegrated into the sea mount," the aide announced while Harry calculated that the near-miss would have resulted in severe shock waves aboard Seaview, had the torpedoes not been dummies.

"Second torpedo has turned and is still in pursuit..."

# # # # #

"Fish number one has cleared our stern," Pat reported.

"Prepare for shock waves," Chip ordered. "Hard right rudder," he ordered to give himself some maneuvering room.

"Missile Room, fire one! Fire three!"

"Fish number two has turned, still on our six."

"Release counter-measures. Hard left rudder. All ahead flank!" Chip ordered.

"Two thousand yards and closing."

"Where's our fish Ski?"

"Closing fast, still on target," Ski answered using only relevant battle information as the otherwise expected decorum was dropped to save precious time.

"One thousand yards and closing," Pat updated on the incoming torpedo.

"Hard right rudder."

"Enemy sub executing evasive maneuvers," Ski reported as the Calistoga tried to out-run its own incoming torpedoes.

"It's going to be close!" Pat yelled. "Impact in five-four-three-two-one!"

The sound of a whiz heard under Seaview's stern was heard as Pat reported. "Impact with seamount."

"Prepare for shockwave," Chip ordered, even though there would be no percussion from the dummy torpedoes.

"Where's our fish, Sonar?" Chip asked, inquiring on Seaview's torpedoes currently engaged with the Calistoga.

"Fish number one has missed and is turning for another pass... fish number two has detonated into the seamount."

"Load torpedoes one and three."

"Captain! The computer simulators estimate major damage from shockwaves of the last near-miss," Bobby interjected.

"Damage Report."

"Sim reports flooding in frames 35 and 36. Water tight doors are holding but the firing mechanism is damaged and the Sim has pulled us offline, so we can't load torpedoes. Also the Sim estimates damage to the coolant system and recommends not exceeding Standard speed."

"Very well, let's lick our wounds somewhere safe while the Calistoga is dealing with our torpedo. Engine room, we're going to push it, all ahead full," Chip ordered taking a chance the Reactor would hold out with a damaged coolant system until he got away.

# # # # #

Back on board the Calistoga, Lee had caught up with the surprise attack on the Seaview and was now issuing his own orders, via his log. He noted Seaview's successful evading of the first torpedo, but the Sim computers had logged the second miss as detonating too close to Seaview and causing major damage. But right now, he was busy issuing orders for evasive maneuvers from the incoming torpedoes on the Calistoga's six. The Super Brain and Lee both issued turns that missed the first torpedo, but the smart torpedo turned and continued its pursuit with active pings to find its target. The second torpedo missed but was too close to the seamount to execute its own turn and detonated, producing a "shockwave" but no simulated damage to the Calistoga.

Lee ordered counter-measures, which took precious minutes to load as the Super Brain had loaded all four tubes with torpedoes in an aggressive attack. The Brain also ordered counter-measures and released it just in time for the torpedo still on their six to follow the new target, detonating off the Calistoga's port side and producing simulated shock waves.

Lee's adrenaline was racing as he quickly tried to find Seaview who had used the opportunity to escape, presumably damaged since the Sim computers didn't register a Kill. He listened intently with underwater sounds bouncing in all directions, as the Sim computer confirmed that the Calistoga had lost the Seaview in the heat of the battle.

# # # # #

A hoop of joy let out in the War Room from the Naval staff when the Seaview slipped away before the officers quieted them down, reminding them to tend to their stations at hand. Still, the Navy men couldn't help but root for the _real_ guys aboard the SSRN Seaview, even though technically, the Super Brain represented the "friendly" power.

Dr. Talbot glared at the show of emotion as Harry let out a thin smile.

"She's not out of the woods yet," Talbot reminded the Brass. "Seaview is well within detection range, the Super Brain found her once; she'll find her again," he predicted while Harry watched the Chronometer.

"Yes, provided she does it within eighteen hours," Harry noted since the War Games were scheduled for three days.

Talbot barely suppressed another glare and continued his pacing of the War Room floor as Harry sat back breathing a sigh of relief. So far, the Super Brain was operating as expected with no hints of Dr. Reston's fear coming to fruition. He only hoped it would last.

**Chapter Five**

It was official, the Calistoga had lost Seaview. Lee sat back exhausted, sporting a dark five o'clock shadow since he hadn't shaved since entering the war zone, a day and half ago. He rubbed his temple and decided to leave the driving to the Brain; he just couldn't keep up being an entire Control Crew and needed a break. Seaview was nearby, but he was going to have to leave the stalking up to the computer for a few minutes. He was sporting a good sized headache from scrutinizing the sonar for the last day and half, so he headed to the Captain's Quarters. He took some aspirin and laid down to give it time to work, relying on his feel of the boat to alert him if the Calistoga made any sudden course changes.

He rested, allowing himself a light slumber, to counter the fact that his last real sleep was taken during the eleven hour voyage to the war zone. He had taken only very short rest periods once reaching the grid, and that was over thirty-four hours ago. He slept but woke promptly in an hour, having set his internal alarm. It wasn't near enough sleep, but the vise on his head had loosened and he had no backup crew to alert him should the Seaview be spotted once again. He blew a breath out and moved to the door, ready to go the distance of the three day war games and reached for the door knob. The handle turned but the door refused to open as Lee jiggled the knob and pulled. He lowered himself to examine the door jamb, wondering if atmospheric pressures had temporarily produced a vacuum and noted a second locking mechanism which bolted the door closed. There was no cylinder for using a key on either side of the door, and Lee realized that the door had been bolted electronically. He was locked inside the Captain's Quarters and as the electronics were under the Super Brain's control, he could only assume that his current incarceration was deliberate. _But why?_

Lee searched the cabin for anything to pry on the door jamb, finding only a letter opener. It was a long shot but worth a try to see if the bolt would slide with some extra help. A few minutes later with no success, he decided to move on to another approach. He went back to the desk and pulled the paper weight from the drawer stowed away for silent running, and headed back to the door working to see if he could raise the hinges from the door. He whacked a few times, loosening the top hinge pin then lowered himself to work the bottom hinge pin. He repeated his efforts until he was able to slide the top hinge pin out, followed by the lower pin, the whole process costing him about ten minutes. With the pins removed he jammed his letter opener in between the door and the jam and pried. If the bolt was too long it would all be for naught as there would be no give on the other side, but if the bolt was short enough he just might be able to work the door ajar.

Lee put his muscle into prying the door and was finally able to get a solid grip. He moved it enough to gain a firm hand hold while planting his foot against the wall for leverage and pried as the door jamb finally gave way in splinters on the bolt side, producing an exit with barely enough room for him to slide through. He grabbed his sidearm from his sea bag and ran to the Control Room to find out just what had gone wrong, and why he'd been locked in the Captain's Quarters, strapping his hip holster into place along the way. If it was a malfunction due to damage received in the simulated battle he would note it in his log, but if it was something more he needed to know. Flashes of an assassin stalking him through Seaview's dark corridors reminded him that there was a chance he wasn't alone aboard the Calistoga, and slowed his approach, listneing at the hatch for sounds of an intruder in the Control Room. He peered around the corner and entered, finding it quiet as he walked around the stations, seeing nothing to indicate that he wasn't alone.

He sighed and tucked the gun into his hip holster to check the hydrophones. It was quiet and the scope was clear; so, he turned to his computer to log the events when he was greeted with an unexpected message on his screen.

"Directive 51A" flashed upon his display monitor as Lee tried the keyboard to get back into his log. The message flashed a few more times, blocking his access and prompting Lee to shut the computer down for a reboot. A few long minutes later and he had his log back up, but with a distressing addition. He moved down his commands and found that under his first notation of Seaview's position was the same message he had encountered earlier, highlighted in red. He knew he hadn't typed it in and scrolled down to the next contact with Seaview, where every log entry he made was followed by the words: "Directive 51A".

The Calistoga was currently trolling slowly along; presumably to keep its hunting silent as Lee decided that he needed some answers. He moved to the chart table and looked for a manual but found only information on the Calistoga, not on the Super Brain which he concluded had hacked into his log; which he'd been previously informed was an independent dedicated computer. There was still fifteen hours left on the war games, but his internal alarms were sounding.

He decided to take a chance and moved to the computer's main console to type in a request using his emergency contingency password and inquired exactly what Directive 51A was. He placed both hands on the keyboard and entered his code but just as he hit the accept key, the Console issued an electrifying jolt freezing his hands to the keyboard as his back arched in the shock. A blue haze covered his body while only painful gasps escaped, until the computer cut the power and Lee crumbled to the floor unconscious, with the messages of "Access Denied" and "Directive 51A" flashing intermittently across the console's monitor.

# # # # #

"Dr. Talbot? I'm getting some strange readings from the Super Brain," a technician reported as Harry turned from the station he was currently monitoring.

"What kind of readings?" Talbot asked as he walked over.

"Well Sir, it's executing some strange orders, and it keeps flashing an error code that I'm unfamiliar with."

"Let me take a look," Talbot said leaning over the technician's shoulder as Harry moved behind him to see for himself.

"Well, Doctor?" Harry asked as Talbot stood straight with resolve.

"Nothing to worry about, Gentlemen," he assured the Brass which included high-level officers from all the branches of the military, here to observe the Super Brain for possible assimilation into their respective branches.

"This isn't an Error Code but the Super Brain's authorization to act."

Eyebrows raised as Talbot's explanation hadn't cleared anything up.

"What do you mean, authorization to act? Just what _is_ Directive 51A?" Harry asked leaning over and tapping the screen.

"The Super Brain is just reminding itself that the battle must be won and to act accordingly."

A few of the high level officers nodded their head as that seemed all too reasonable, but Harry was definitely concerned, however not willing to lay all his cards on the table just yet.

"And just what strange orders has it issued, Seaman?" Harry inquired, investigating the Seaman's concern.

"Well… first it accessed Commander Crane's log in the middle of the simulation, then _this_ obscure command," he said pointing to the screen while Talbot leaned over and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You recognize the code, Dr. Talbot?" Harry stated, more than asked, as Talbot ran a finger between his collar and his neck in a nervous effort to get more comfortable.

"The Super Brain used its security prerogative and..." Talbot drew out the last word, delaying the rest of the sentence.

"And _what_ Doctor?" Harry probed.

"It issued commands to electronically lock the Captain's Quarters."

Harry's face showed considerable disdain as Jiggs moved along side of him.

"And just why would it need to lock _any_ doors aboard the Calistoga?" Jiggs inquired, more than a little concerned with the turn of events.

"I can't say for sure, perhaps Commander Crane attempted to aid the Seaview..."

"That's poppycock!" Jiggs growled back, even faster than Harry could protest.

"Power surge!" the technician interrupted as Talbot leaned forward taking over the keyboard, accessing the computer on board the boat. The technician's screen flashed a message as Harry leaned over and pointed.

"What does that mean?"

"You are seeing the message that is being displayed on the main computer console aboard the Calistoga," Talbot explained with the words "Access Denied" and "Directive 51A" flashing intermittently across the screen.

"Yes?" Harry urged him to continue.

"Apparently Crane tried to use his emergency password to access the computer, his access was denied and... the Super Brain exercised its security functions."

"What security functions?" Jiggs asked leaning closer.

"You were briefed," Talbot defended. "It's a security protocol in case the boat is boarded by unauthorized personnel."

"But Crane wasn't unauthorized, his emergency password should have identified him," Jiggs countered as Harry interrupted their heated exchange to get to the crux of the matter.

"The technician noted a surge in power. Now, just what security protocol did the Super Brain initiate?!"

Talbot straightened tall and swallowed hard. "Crane was just issued a jolt of electricity," he raised his hands to fend off the impending concern as he continued. "Not enough to kill him; just enough to incapacitate him. He should be fine when he wakes up," he added rather hastily.

Murmuring of the surrounding officers could be heard in the background as Harry closed the distance to the radio operator.

"Lift the black-out and raise the Calistoga."

"Wait the exercise isn't over yet!" Talbot protested.

"You just admitted that the Super Brain attacked an officer," Harry shot back.

"He must have tried to influence the games," Talbot accused.

"Doctor, you are talking about a highly respected and decorated officer. Commander Crane would _not_ sabotage these games to make Seaview look good. If anything, Crane's log proves that it was the Super Brain that acted inappropriately," Harry fired back.

"That is an unsubstantiated claim," Talbot returned incredulously as Harry turned toward a technician.

"Seaman, I want a print-out of both Crane's log and the Brain's. I want to know why it accessed Crane's log, which was presumably operating on a completely separate, dedicated computer," Harry explained, having not missed _that_ fact earlier, while the Seaman complied with the printing.

Harry, Jiggs and the other high level officers gathered around the table as Harry ran his finger down both logs and pointed out his proof.

"Just as I suspected, look at the time-date stamp of the Super Brain's Directive 51A code inserted into Crane's log after he identified Seaview's position in the first pass," he said pointing at the print-out. "It's posted just seconds _before_ it makes its own identification of Seaview in its own log; just prior to the _second_ pass several hours later." Harry stood straight and addressed the generals and admirals gathered around the table.

"In short Gentlemen, the Super Brain cheated. The logs prove that the Super Brain accessed Crane's log _before_ identifying Seaview _or_ making its decision to attack," he finished disgustedly, turning toward Talbot as he continued.

"Directive 51A," Harry repeated. "Would you characterize that directive as 'Win at any cost'?"

Dr. Talbot raised an eyebrow, recognizing the specific wording that Nelson used. "You've been talking to Reston, haven't you?"

"I think I have my answer," Harry replied and turned toward Starke.

"Jiggs, send someone to my bungalow and bring Reston here. I have a feeling we're going to need him before this is done."

Jiggs indicated to an aide to comply as Starke replied. "I think you'd better tell us what's going on, Harriman."

"Peter Reston came to me last night with a fantastic story, claiming that the Super Brain has a dangerous directive to 'win at any cost'. He predicted that the Super Brain would not be able to stay within the parameters of the War Games and that the coding of the Directive would override all previous orders. So far," he elaborated, making his case by counting off three fingers in conjunction with his next words, "…it stole the identification of the contact from Crane's log, then electronically locked the Captain's Quarters for some unknown reason, and now Dr. Talbot concludes that Commander Crane was just issued a shock strong enough to render him unconscious. Now the question is, will Super Brain stand down or do we have a much bigger problem on our hands?" Harry finished as the Brass reacted to the revelation.

"Sirs, I've been hailing, but the Calistoga doesn't respond," the ensign at Communications interjected as Harry turned toward Talbot shooting a tight-lipped glare, while the tension in the War Room ratcheted up with the uncertain possibility of a Super Brain gone rogue.

**Chapter Six**

The Calistoga moved patiently through the depths looking for the damaged enemy sub, while the Super Brain monitored and analyzed the sounds of the sea. The Seaview didn't have enough of a head start to retreat out of detection range; consequently, it hid itself in an effort to make repairs or wait out the thirteen hours left in the scheduled games. The Super Brain now had Seaview's unique sound of operating at Silent Running logged in its data base and could now make a positive identification upon first contact.

The Brain was working on a much smaller grid within the war zone now, and had mathematically calculated how far Seaview could travel without detection as its speed would be greatly reduced by both the repairs required and its silent travel. It executed a tight search pattern, dividing its calculations easily among all the Control Room stations, all while simultaneously analyzing the previous battle and recognizing several anomalies; the most important, being the lack of actual shock waves as the torpedoes impacted the seamount.

The Super Brain calculated the conflicting information of torpedoes detonating, while the Sim computers reported shock waves that were not registered by its own sensors. It concluded that the Sim computer was interfering with the proper function of the boat and shut down the running Sim program. The Brain was designed to make command decisions under radio black-out conditions and as such, made no attempt to contact the War Room and verify either its data or its conclusions. Indeed, it wasn't programmed to second guess its actions, since all its decisions fell into the protocol of its programming. In times of conflict, it chose the higher directive, just like a decision tree, making a very orderly and logical decision.

The lights on the Brain's computer consoles lit up in a dazzling light show as it fully disconnected itself from the Sim program in order to carry out its Directive. As it calculated and analyzed, the still body of Commander Crane lay on the floor in a heap while the Super Brain continued its calculations, having already come to the mathematical conclusion solved through probability and statistics, and subsequently verified through r-correlation that Crane had withheld reporting positive contact of the enemy sub and as such was considered an enemy agent aboard the Calistoga.

The lights continued to flash and display the incredible thinking power of the computer as it monitored its detection devices, while commanding the sub's search and strategizing for the next engagement. With the Sim parameters now turned off, the Brain was no longer working within the time schedule of the War Games, yet it retained its mission of hunting down and killing the submarine Seaview. A strange turn of events to be sure, for shutting down the Sim computer that registered estimated damage while carrying the orders and parameters of the War Games should have negated the search and destroy orders for the enemy sub. Instead, the Super Brain had retained its mission to destroy the enemy sub in its quest to fulfill its higher Directive. There was no malice or hatred toward its enemy, only its programming to win. It was simply a machine carrying out its orders in cold mathematical calculations, operating without any moral sense of right and wrong or without the ability to reason its own "misunderstanding" of its orders.

The Brain was a set of computer codes programmed to win the battle using all its available resources. It never tired, never slumbered; and as such, was relentless to carry out its order to destroy the Seaview. To this end it had another problem to solve, as the Super Brain calculated how to destroy the enemy sub with what it deemed as "defective" torpedoes, which it calculated the enemy agent Crane had sabotaged.

# # # # #

Seaview slipped away in the heat of the battle as the Calistoga evaded its incoming torpedo. Chip released a sonar decoy to disseminate and scatter the sounds of Seaview traveling at Full. He could only travel at Full for a short amount of time with the Sim computer estimating he had flooded compartments, as well as a damaged coolant system. He had no choice however, as they needed to affect repairs in order to stand ready for the next battle; or perhaps, even evade the Calistoga completely, which would also be deemed a success in the War Games.

The Boat was once again observing Silent Running as Chip made his own calculations how far he could run Seaview before the sonar decoy was ineffective against their retreat. He placed Seaview on the bottom along some natural mounds and rocks where geophysical imaging wouldn't easily identify her and "ordered" repairs within the Sim parameters. Upon completion of the "cyber" repairs in a reasonable amount of time, the Sim would release the "damaged" systems back for Seaview's usage.

The Crew was tense but confident; Captain Morton had taken them into the heat of battle and had escaped leaving the enemy confused as to their whereabouts. It was a feather in Chip's cap, one he couldn't enjoy until the War Games had reached its conclusion.

Across the Control Room, Bobby O'Brien bit his bottom lip pondering whether to approach the captain. He took a deep breath in and decided it was his duty as acting XO and headed to the Chart Table.

"How's it looking Bobby?" Chip asked as Bobby returned from the console housing the Sim computer for the latest estimate on the simulated repairs.

"Water tight doors are holding, the firing mechanism has been repaired, and the computer estimates another hour for the coolant system," Bobby reported.

"Very well," Chip replied just barely avoiding rubbing his eyes.

"Ah Sir," Bobby started, swallowed and proceeded bravely. "Captain, you need a rest before the next battle starts. The Crew has already rotated twice and they expect the Captain to be at his best to take them home."

Chip's eyebrows sharpened in scrutiny then eased back as he recognized his XO's wisdom and sighed a soft airy breath.

"Very well, Bobby. But I want to be advised even if you hear a flounder sneeze," he admonished.

"Aye Captain," Bobby replied, glad he could get Chip off his feet if even for a short time.

Chip stopped and looked over the Control Room, satisfying himself with the situation lights, then took soft steps up the spiral stairs to Officer's Country. He checked his watch. _Another thirteen hours to go for this marathon,_ he thought silently. He was tired but wouldn't take a full shift off with the Calistoga still too close for comfort. A few hours of sleep and he'd be ready to match wits with the Super Brain once again.

As he walked, he briefly considered how Lee was making out aboard the Calistoga. He figured Lee was bored with his orders only being logged and he wasn't in actual command of the boat. The thought of a bored Lee Crane made him smile as he reached his cabin and headed straight for his rack.

# # # # #

Lee was curled on his side when consciousness finally found him. Slowly he rolled onto his back as airy moans passed, his lucidness not catching up with his wakefulness yet; his entire body ached and the vise on his head had returned. He breathed heavily for a moment focusing on the Chronometer on the bulkhead until it slowly sharpened and his forehead furrowed with the knowledge that he'd been out for two hours.

He rolled to his knees and pushed up, taking a deep breath before standing a bit shakily at first and perused the Control Room. By the looks of the situation boards the hunt was still in progress for Seaview, right now however, the pressing question was why the Super Brain had enlisted the use of its so-called security functions. He was just working through this thought when a beeping sound from the Radio Shack caught his attention. He worked his way back a bit shakily at first but gaining strength with each step as he picked up the mic and cautiously reached for the switch to receive the transmission, not knowing if the Super Brain's security functions would have him writhing on the floor once again. He took a chance and flipped the switch.

# # # # #

Peter Reston was escorted to the War Room, much to the obvious dismay of Dr. Talbot.

"I am the head of the Super Brain project," Talbot protested. "I vehemently object to _Mr_. Reston's presence," he said emphasizing "mister" and the lack of a more "official" title in front of his name.

"Your objections are so noted," Jiggs returned. "But right now I'm more interested in conversing with Commander Crane. We've got to know what's going on aboard the Calistoga."

"The Super Brain has been ordered to observe a total radio black-out for the duration of the war games," Talbot replied. "It will not break those orders."

"The Computer allows for communications under the Vinculum Protocol," Reston interjected, ignoring Talbot's earlier slight as unimportant for the time being.

"Vinculum?" Jiggs questioned.

"Technically speaking a vinculum is the brace above several terms in a mathematical equation showing the terms are connected," Harry explained.

"Yes, in this case it is a protocol that allows the Super Brain to receive communique in order to keep it 'connected' when new orders are required to update a Battle Plan," Reston expanded.

"Please Gentlemen. The War Games still have more than fourteen hours and we have no proof that The Brain is not operating within the mission parameters where the exercise is concerned," Talbot argued. "It may be dealing with a perceived threat where Crane is concerned, but the Security Protocols are totally different than the War Games strategy and execution."

"You have a valid point, Dr. Talbot," Jiggs agreed. "I'm inclined to allow the Games to proceed to their conclusion, but only after I have received a report from Commander Crane."

"Very well," Talbot conceded moving to the Communication's Station and keying in authorization to initiate the Vinculum Protocol, which would allow the Super Brain to over-ride its existing orders of a radio black-out and allow the transmission to be received. The radio operator hailed, receiving no response for the next hour until contact was finally made.

# # # # #

Lee flipped the transmission switch grateful it wasn't accompanied with a charge of electricity, turning the gain so he wouldn't have to use the head phones and was relieved to hear the War Room calling.

"This is PrimeCom calling Orca Nin-er. Come in Orca Nin-er."

"This is Orca Nin-er," Lee answered using the Calistoga's code name as the "hunter" for the War Games. "I read you PrimeCom, go ahead."

"Commander, this is Starke. What in the blazes is going on down there?"

Lee cracked a tired smile at Jiggs Starke's bluntness and raised the mic wearily to answer.

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers. All I know is that I retired briefly to my cabin and when I attempted to exit I found it locked. I pried myself out and found my computer had a strange code interjected into my log. I decided to use my emergency password to inquire what Directive 51A was and got a hefty electrical charge in the process. I just woke up, I guess I've been out for a couple of hours," Lee reported.

"Are there any other indications that the Super Brain's operations are impaired in any way, Commander?" Jiggs probed.

"Not that I can tell, Sir. The Calistoga is still looking for Seaview. Excuse me Admiral Starke, but can you tell me why the Computer initiated its Security Functions?" Lee asked leaning with an elbow on the radio desk as he was still recovering.

"Lee, this is Nelson," he heard, relieved that Harry was close by. "We don't have the answers yet, but we're working on two issues here. I think it's safe to assume that the Super Brain has deemed you a security risk. I'm going to suggest you go along for the ride without any further log entries until the games are complete."

Lee heard some background murmurs of agreement from the War Room.

"Aye Sir," Lee agreed, sensing the tension in Harry's voice.

"The second issue we're working on is Directive 51A," Harry continued.

"Yes Sir, I'm a little curious about that one myself."

"There are two dissenting opinions on just what the Directive will entail. It's basically the Super Brain's authorization to do what it needs to do to win the battle," Harry explained as Lee's eyebrows tightened wrapping his mind around all the implications of that broad statement and hearing a familiar tone in Harry's voice telling him that he was concerned.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that, Sir," Lee replied.

"We're working on that now," Harry assured him. "Keep this frequency open and we'll contact you when we know more," he finished, not at liberty to discuss the matter further since the War Games were technically under Jiggs' command.

"Aye Sir."

"Very well, PrimeCom out."

"Orca Nin-er out."

Lee sat back shaking his head at how complicated the whole mission had become, and though he had picked up on Harry's concern he wasn't aware of the specific dangers or implications that Reston had warned about. He resolved within himself not to tick the Super Brain off as he stood, still achy from the jolt he had received and walked back to the chart table realizing it was going to be a long twelve hours.

# # # # #

"I haven't got enough to tell Washington I'm pulling the plug yet, Harriman," Jiggs advised, pulling Harry off to one corner. "But I can tell you I'm not comfortable. Get me something to act on," he challenged his old friend as Harry nodded.

"All right, Jiggs. Let's go straight to the source. Let's take a look at the Super Brain's execution logs, I know it's a lengthy process, so let's start with the simulated battle," Harry suggested.

Jiggs nodded, it was tedious but worth the effort. "Very well," Jiggs agreed. "Who knows, perhaps Morton can manage to keep Seaview hidden for the next twelve hours and my concern will be for nothing."

"I hope so, Jiggs," Harry replied. "I surely hope so," he finished, not convinced that the Super Brain's actions thus far were as benign as Talbot was trying to convince everyone. The best thing he could do was to help Jiggs get the evidence he needed to act.

**Chapter Seven**

"Admiral Nelson," Talbot objected. "I must protest Mr. Reston's participation in reading the logs. He's a disgruntled employee who was dismissed from the project over three months ago..."

"Dr. Talbot, we have thousands of commands to read through," Harry interrupted. "I'm not willing to ignore the project's original designer's input on the matter," Harry finished, putting his proverbial foot down and ending the conversation before addressing the researchers and young officers at the conference table.

"This is a proactive exercise to satisfy ourselves that the Super Brain's Directive 51A acts within the parameters of the War Games. We're looking for commands out of the ordinary and certainly any reference to Directive 51A. Let's work the codes quickly but thoroughly people," Harry admonished. "Report anything unusual."

The men and women at the table nodded their heads, accompanied with an, "Aye Sir," and dove into the thousands of lines of commands and executions generated, starting with the battle with Seaview.

# # # # #

Captain Morton returned to the Control Room two hours later having rested and changed into a clean uniform, unfortunately showering wasn't an option during silent running. Even so, his sharp appearance was a wonder to Bobby who marveled that Chip could look so refreshed on so little rest. The rest of the crew was looking like they had just spent the last two and half days evading a killer submarine while Captain Morton looked like a Navy poster recruit officer, stubble and all.

"Report, Mr. O'Brien," Chip ordered in a subdued voice.

"All quiet, Sir. The Sim computer has estimated all repairs complete, but suggests we don't exceed standard, since we still have simulated flooded compartments."

"Very well," Chip said looking over the situation lights and scrutinizing Sonar even from where he was standing.

Bobby leaned in closer, even though they were already speaking in whispers. "What do you think our chances are of it moving right by us, Sir?"

Chip looked across the Control Room in deep thought. "Any other time I'd say we're tucked in pretty good, but we're dealing with a Computer here, Bobby; one that will calculate and figure and then calculate some more until it comes up with a something. It knows mathematically how far a radius we could have traveled from the battle and that will become its new war zone. It's going to come again, and I want to be ready," Chip added with a small competitive smile.

"Aye, aye Sir. I'll pass that along," Bobby replied, ready to do his job and keep the men on their toes.

# # # # #

"Admiral Nelson, I have something, Sir," a young ensign reported, leaning over a pile of codes, his blonde hair dramatically offset by the thick, black glasses he wore.

"What is it, Ensign?" Harry said moving behind the small framed young man.

"Sir, the Super Brain has disabled the Sim program."

"Disabled the Sim program?" Harry repeated in disbelief as he looked over the executions himself.

"When did this happen?" Talbot asked.

"I found the execution after the battle took place, Sir," the Ensign added.

"How could we have missed that?" Starke asked, joining and hovering over the Ensign's other shoulder.

"The Sim program aboard the Calistoga hasn't had to report anything since the battle; the Super Brain's termination was buried in hundreds of lines of its own executions," Reston joined in, leaning across the table from his position.

"Why would Super Brain terminate the Sim program?" Harry asked obviously thinking out loud. "When Commander Crane reports the Calistoga is still searching for Seaview?" he continued perplexed.

"Because Gentlemen," Reston interjected. "The Brain has found some conflicting programming within the Sim program. It ditched the Sim in order to fulfill its higher directive, to Win At Any Cost."

"There's no proof of that!" Talbot shot back.

"Then let's examine the decision tree it used to make its decision," Reston suggested calmly. "It's the only way we'll know for sure."

"What decision tree?" Starke bellowed gruffly.

"The computer makes decisions by putting the problem through a series of Yes or No questions," Talbot explained. "It uses past data to answer those questions; where data is not available, it uses statistics and probability to arrive at a mathematically correlated conclusion. It is a very logical approach that the computer completes in seconds."

"Let's get to it, Gentlemen. We still have ten hours left on a War Games Simulation that the Brain has shut-off. I want to know _why_ and just _what_ its intentions are!" Starke ordered as Harry sat back contemplating the turn of events, and more than a little glad that he had brought Reston into the War Room. So far, Talbot seemed to be more interested in protecting the Super Brain; it had been Reston who had suggested the computer trail to follow.

Talbot returned less than ten minutes later with the decision tree, a set of yes or no questions for every problem the computer solved. He used the execution number to find the right decision tree as Talbot, Harry and Reston all poured over the read-out together.

# # # # #

Lee straddled a chair leaning his chin over his folded hands on the straight backed chair watching the stations in the Control Room, though he didn't dare touch a console. He wasn't sure how far the Super Brain's security functions reached and he didn't want another replay of the shock treatment he had received earlier. He raised his chin and checked his watch; ten more hours with nothing to do. In reality he was quite pleased that it was boring; that meant the Super Computer hadn't detected Seaview yet.

He smiled at Chip's seamanship to have evaded the Computer thus far as he waited, wishing he could at least listen in at hydrophones. His official role had been downgraded to nearly superfluous cargo, so he allowed himself to rest and nearly dozed off until the red battle-station's light began to flash. Lee stood up, taking in the situation lights and noting a contact on the Sonar screen. He quickly left his chair and moved closer to look at the profile; sure enough, it was Seaview: there wasn't another Boat like her.

"Come on, Chip," he whispered out loud, still observing silent running, the standing order aboard the boat he was currently serving, but now that his official role had ended he could afford to do a little rooting.

Instinctively he looked for the lights signaling torpedoes were ready, strangely he saw no indication that the torpedoes were being prepped at all. He was curious and judged by the Sonar contact they were ten miles away and figured he had time to watch the torpedoes being loaded through automation. He took off for the missile room and as the boat was only half the size of Seaview, arrived at his destination less than two minutes later. Once arrived, he noted the torpedo bays were empty and the racks hadn't been lowered for loading. Across the deck a flashing terminal caught his attention and moved closer to read: Directive 51A.

Lee turned in a slow 360 degree circle, looking for some indication that the Super Brain intended to engage Seaview but saw none. It all seemed a bit strange to him, so he decided to head back to the Control Room. He closed the hatch and started to turn the water tight door when the wheel began to turn on its own, locking itself. He raised an eyebrow at the Super Brain's seamanship; it had obviously ordered all water tight hatches secured and started to walk away. He hadn't gotten but a few feet when he heard a lock slide in place and turned around to realize that the Super Brain had not only closed the hatch but had sealed it electronically as well. The realization was followed by the instant knowledge that if he didn't hurry, he might be sitting out the battle in a dimly lit corridor so he poured on the steam running to the next hatch, opening it but not bothering to close it since the Super Brain was securing hatches behind him. He could hear the hatches closing behind him, followed by the sound of metal sliding as the hatches were sealed electronically. The hatch ahead of him started to close as Lee sprinted as fast as he could, diving through the closing watertight door tucking his legs in and rolling on the deck, barely clearing the knee-knocker hatch as it slammed shut and sealed behind him.

He had made it to the most forward compartment and picked himself up, dusting off and heading to the Control Room. He wondered if the Brain had given the order to load the torpedoes yet and entered, checking the Missile Room readiness lights first. The torpedoes were still registering hanging from their berth as Lee circled the Control Room looking for something that told him just what tactic the Super Brain was using. His forward motion was stoppe when he took in the console in front of him, his face registering confusing.

"What are you doing, Super Brain?" he whispered but then realized that he knew exactly what the Computer was doing as "Directive 51A" flashed on the Console in front of him. He ran to the Radio Shack turning the frequency to Seaview's emergency band; he only had minutes before the laser guns were charged and ready for use.

"This is Crane calling Seaview; come in, Seaview."

He got nothing and tried again. "Sparks answer me! This is Commander Lee Crane calling SSRN Seaview."

Still there was nothing, so he hailed again. "This is Crane calling Seaview, break radio silence, that's an order."

He started to hail once again when he heard Chip's voice.

"Lee, is that you?"

"Chip, listen to me. The Brain is playing for keeps, it's charging up its lasers. Use of lasers isn't part of the Simulation Chip, it's not part of the War Game parameters. It's gone rogue..."

Lee was cut-off in mid-sentence as he screamed in pain, an electrical charge surging through his body once again then releasing him to writhe on the floor. The charge wasn't as long as the first shock since the Super Brain was focusing its resources on charging the Calistoga's lasers, which left Lee still conscious with the mic still in his hand.

He breathed heavily as he heard Spark's voice.

"Message received and understood, Skipper."

With that Sparks signed off, observing radio silence once again with Lee lying on the floor unable to move, while the sounds of the console computers clicked and the lights flashed indicating that the Super Brain was about to go into battle; this time with live ammo.

**Chapter Eight**

_**Back in the War Room, **__**before**__** Lee contacts Seaview:**_

Reston ran his finger down the read-out and began interpreting the report, pointing and tapping the report from where he was gleaning the information.

"This decision process takes place after the sea battle," he started and then ran his finger down further as the process unfolded.

"The Super Brain lost the Seaview... high probability of Sonar Decoy used..." he added.

"Here. It begins to analyze the battle. Standard procedure: to learn about its opponent for future battles, and to analyze its own systems for effectiveness. It runs a series of diagnostics here," Reston pointed out, dismissing the information as irrelevant to their current rabbit trail and picked up where he thought it was most important.

"The Brain analyzes the battle and notes an anomaly: the Sim Computer has registered several shock waves that affect the Calistoga's trim but its own sensors reveal NO shock waves..." Reston pointed to two paths and the process questions below each.

"It's working on two independent problems here that the Brain has determined as relevant to the shock wave issue. This path follows its analysis of the observer on board: Commander Crane. See? It asks itself a series of questions. It notes that hours before the battle Crane's keystrokes increase in his log."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted. "_That_ computer was supposed to be dedicated and not part of the Super Brain at all."

"Yes, but its runs off of the Calistoga's power source, so apparently the Super Brain considers it an extension of its systems and enacts Directive 51A as its authorization to act. It appears to ignore the log at the beginning seeing the information that Crane is typing as redundant but something changes and it decides it must analyze all possible information to complete its mission. The decision tree for that decision has its own path," Reston explained. "At any rate, it converts the log back into binary code and notes the positive contact. Now here... _here_ it runs a series of questions, tests them against statistics and by the process of probability and correlation concludes that Crane _withheld_ information vital to its mission then..." Reston looked up as Harry's concerned expression urged him to continue.

"...It suspends this process and turns its attention to the issue of Shock Waves. It concludes two things," working faster now and summing up to get to the heart of the matter, "First, that the torpedoes are defective with a high probability of sabotage and second, that the Sim program did not correctly analyze and report the true condition of the boat."

He stopped and paused as he shook his head. "In short, the Super Brain misunderstood the role of the Sim program and in its pursuit to meet its mission objective, shut down what it deemed as a malfunctioning, if not unnecessary, set of systems."

"I don't believe this," Jiggs offered in disgust. "So, it shut down the Sim program, which means that the Super Brain has nothing to govern its actions. It believes the War Games are an _actual_ battle, am I right?"

"Yes," Reston agreed. "But that's not all. Look, it continues its analysis, mind you all this takes place in mere seconds," he reminded the Admirals as Talbot watched the exchange in almost a daze.

"Having solved the problem with the 'malfunction' that gave 'false' data on the shock waves it turns its attention back to how it will achieve its objective; that is after all its job." Reston followed the decision process down with his fingers and tapped the report.

"The Super Brain concludes that Crane withheld the initial contact and sabotaged the torpedoes and further concludes that he is in fact an enemy agent aboard."

A series of groans and blows of the breath followed as Reston continued.

"It attempts to incarcerate the Commander by locking him in the Captain's Quarters."

"How does it know where Crane is?" Jiggs inquired.

"The Calistoga has infrared detection gear for geophysical scanning of the ocean floor," Harry chimed in. "It keyed in on the biologic on board by locating its heat source."

"A good assumption," Reston agreed. "At any rate, Crane escapes and the Brain sees his attempt to access the Main Computer as espionage or even a further attempt of sabotage."

"So, it executed its Security Function," Harry added.

"Now, it returns to its original query; how to win the battle. It concludes it cannot trust the remaining torpedoes and seeks for alternative tactics."

Reston stopped and leaned back. "In short Gentlemen, the Brain considers itself in a real battle and is looking for a way to win."

"The only other weapons effective for underwater battle are the lasers and they were deliberately disabled for the Games," Jiggs reported.

"And that is the problem that the Super Brain is working on now," Reston said pointing to the last pages of the report.

"Go on, Mr. Reston," Harry urged.

"The Super Brain is working on repairing what it considers 'damaged and/or sabotaged' lasers. All it needs is for certain electronic leads in place to reroute the missing connections and complete the circuit. It's part of its own damage control system."

"You're telling me that that... _that_... THING is working on gaining live ordnances to use against the Seaview?" Jiggs bellowed.

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Once the Super Brain enacted its Directive 51A to read Crane's log, it started on a path that can only lead in one direction; the destruction of its enemy. It's been working on the repair for several hours now."

"Shut it down. We've analyzed this thing for far too long," Harry said slapping the table.

"I agree," Jiggs chimed in. "Dr. Talbot, execute the Termination code. I want this stopped, NOW!" Jiggs ordered. "And break radio silence. Contact Seaview!" Jiggs continued as Harry moved toward the Communications console.

Talbot delayed, swallowed and then nodded in defeat. "Very well," he said walking like a defeated man to the main operating panel to key his master password.

"The Calistoga has made contact," a Seaman reported as Harry and Jiggs exchanged glances realizing that the Brain had just found Seaview.

"Dr. Talbot?" Jiggs yelled.

"I'm working on it," Talbot said, keying and re-keying his entries just as Harry made contact.

"This is Ravin One. Go ahead PrimeCom," Chip's voice was heard.

"Chip..." Harry started just as the entire console went dead with the now hated words, Directive 51A, flashing on its dark screen.

"The Super Brain has cut-off communications," Harry said turning toward Jiggs.

"It sees your actions as aiding and abetting the enemy," Reston concluded.

"Power build-up within the Calistoga!" A technician reported from across the room.

Harry ran to his console. "What kind of power build-up?"

The technician keyed in his query. "It's charging the Lasers," he reported.

"Send the Termination code!" Harry repeated as Talbot shook his head in frustration, keying almost frantically while the words "Access Denied" flashed upon his screen.

"It's locked me out! I can't get in," Talbot said sitting back. "Mine is the Master Password. It's completely out of my control," he reported as consoles across the room blackened, the only data flashing on the screen was the now familiar directive, authorizing the Super Brain to act.

# # # # #

_**Aboard Seaview just prior to Harry making contact:**_

"Captain?"

Chip turned toward Bobby who had jogged across the deck to reach him at Sonar.

"What is it Bobby? Ski is working on a flash contact here," he indicated not wanting to deal with extraneous information at the moment.

"Sparks is reporting a hail from ComSubPac; they've initiated the emergency code for breaking radio silence."

Chip placed a hand on Ski's shoulder. "Stay on top of it, Ski." Then turned and moved hastily to the radio shack.

"_This is Ravin One," Chip said invoking Seaview's Call Sign for the War Games. "Go ahead PrimeCom."_

"_Chip...!"_

Chip heard Admiral Nelson's voice, it wreaked of emergency, concern and information that should have followed.

"What's wrong, Sparks?"

"I don't know Sir, we've just been cut-off," Sparks reported trying to reconnect. "Nothing, Captain. It's like the transmission was cut-off from the source."

Chip blew an audible breath out; Harry's call was more than disconcerting, especially with the flash reading that very well could be the Calistoga on the scope.

"Very well, notify me if communications are restored."

Chip turned and only took a few steps before hearing Sparks once again.

"Captain," he called in the subdued whisper of silent running.

Chip returned expecting the transmission had been restored with PrimeCom, but Sparks spoke up even before he could inquire.

"We're being hailed on Seaview's emergency frequency." Chip and Sparks exchanged glances knowing that it was an internal frequency known only by NIMR personnel.

"Very well, accept the transmission," Chip ordered expecting that Harry had switched frequencies. Chip raised the earphones to his ear and was surprised to hear an authoritative voice in mid-sentence.

"_...calling Seaview, break radio silence, that's an order."_

_Chip raised the mic. "Lee, is that you?"_

_There was no exchange of pleasantries, just a frantic report as Lee tried to get all the relevant information out in as little time as possible._

"_Chip, listen to me. The Brain is playing for keeps, it's charging up its lasers. Use of lasers isn't part of the Simulation Chip, it's not part of the War Game parameters. It's gone rogue..."_

The next sound he heard was an agonizing scream of pain.

Chip assimilated everything immediately and took action. "Acknowledge the transmission, Sparks," he said in full voice running back to the Chart Table and ordering "Battle Stations!"

Bobby met him at the table as Chip checked over the sea chart. "Secure silent running, Bobby, and cut the Sim Program; I want flank speed on my order!"

"Aye, aye," Bobby returned.

"Where's your contact, Sonar?" Chip yelled from across the room.

"I lost it, Sir."

"Keep on it, it's the Calistoga and it doesn't know we're playing a game."

"Silent running secure, Sim Program is disabled and Engineering is ready for Flank speed upon your order," Bobby reported.

"Very well. Blow ballast, give me room to maneuver and turn to heading two-seven-seven."

"Aye Sir," Bobby went about his orders as Chip picked up the mic.

"Missile Room, this is the Captain."

"Missile Room, Aye. Chief Sharkey here, Sir."

"Chief, how long to switch those dummy torpedoes out for the real thing?"

Sharkey blew an airy breath out and then clicked the mic. "Ten to fifteen minutes Sir, and that's pushing it," he replied.

"Well, _push_ it!" Chip ordered as Bobby returned to report.

"Captain, we're off the bottom, you've got 200 feet keel to bottom. Turning to heading; two-seven-seven."

"Very well." Chip picked up the mic. "Engine room, Flank speed. Engage!"

"Flank speed, Aye."

"Contact!" Ski and Pat reported almost in unison.

"Two thousand yards off our starboard bow, bearing zero-three-zero relative."

Seaview was headed in the opposite direction at Flank but Chip knew they weren't out of the woods. He'd been briefed on the Calistoga's specs and knew that it ran at speeds comparable to Seaview. The Calistoga was an attack sub, half the size of Seaview which was technically a ballistic sub; and even though Seaview's maneuverability was impressive for her size, she would have her hands full with the Calistoga in pursuit. On top of that the Calistoga was a new prototype that housed the latest in weaponry, including the lasers Seaview had tested for the Navy.

He started to raise his mic when a shudder ran across the Boat.

"Report!" he yelled across the Control Room.

"It fired at us, Sir. A laser by the sound of it," Pat reported controlling his own adrenaline rush in the heat of the battle.

It was exactly what Lee had warned him about, and probably what the Admiral was trying to communicate as well.

"Helm, turn to heading one-one-three relative."

"one-one-three relative, Aye," he repeated as Bobby repeated the order then turned to Chip for clarification and further orders.

"We're going to meet it head on, Bobby. XO, charge the Lasers," Chip ordered as Bobby obeyed, fully aware that Chip had used his title to ensure him in one word that he knew full well that Captain Crane was aboard the Calistoga. Bobby heard his order loud and clear and ordered the Lasers charged, as Chip maneuvered Seaview for a potential epic battle with the Calistoga.

**Chapter Nine**

Lee heard Sparks' acknowledgement, taking small consolation in the fact that he had at least given Chip some warning, but that consolation was overshadowed in the sounds of the Control Room as Lee recognized that the Lasers had been fully charged and were now awaiting orders to fire.

He relaxed his hold on the mic, allowing it to drop to the deck and then moved himself slowly into a sitting position, collapsing against the side of the desk in the Radio Shack. He leaned back heavily, watching the Control Room from his position. His body was weary at receiving two jolts, courtesy of the Super Brain and hampered by exhaustion and very little sleep. He couldn't move any more, at least, not yet; and sat gathering his strength and working through his options.

His contemplation was interrupted by a whining sound as Lee realized that the Laser had been fired. He closed his eyes and uttered a prayer for his shipmates, then put every ounce of strength he had left in his reserves to pull himself up the desk and find a way to help Seaview.

# # # # #

"_It's locked me out! I can't get in," Talbot said sitting back. "Mine is the Master Password. It's completely out of my control," he reported as consoles across the room blackened, the only data flashing on the screen was the now familiar directive authorizing the Super Brain to act._

"Are you sure?" Harry inquired, closing the distance from the Communication's Console where the Super Brain had completely shut down their ability to communicate with either Seaview or the Calistoga.

"There's no higher password than the Master," Talbot replied, feeling like his life's work had just been pulled out from underneath him.

"I can get in," Reston announced stepping forward.

"Your password was deleted upon your termination," Talbot fired back.

"I was the lead designer of the Super Brain, I have... back-doors," he stated, realizing that he was giving away a major programmer secret.

"We found your back-doors and blocked them," Talbot said in disgust, angry that Reston could think they wouldn't know how to block a fellow programmer's secret re-entry points.

Reston turned toward Admiral Nelson and spoke in full confidence. "Trust me Admiral Nelson, I can get in."

Harry didn't need any convincing; every bit of help they had received thus far had come from Reston.

"Move over, Talbot," Harry said as the doctor reluctantly gave up his seat to Reston.

Reston keyed with no changes or the least bit of evidence he was talking to the computer as the Directive still flashed annoyingly across the screen. Still, Reston keyed in fast strokes without hesitancy until a black DOS screen appeared.

"I'm only partly in. This will allow me to work through my Passageway," he informed, keying as he spoke.

"Passageway?" Jiggs said standing over his shoulder, having ordered the surface vessels to monitor the two subs and report through systems not tied to the Super Brain.

"Yes," Reston explained as he keyed. "Programmers often have back-doors allowing for access into programs, it's really quite reasonable. A program is sold, something goes wrong, and a technician is required to fix it. Occasionally, the fix can only be made by the original programmer who must enter into an otherwise locked program to affect repairs. These back-doors don't actually belong to the programmer but to the company they work for as Intellectual Property, _those_ back-doors are reported. However, occasionally a programmer keeps a backdoor open for a variety of reasons, some noble; some not so noble," Reston replied working as he spoke without missing a keystroke as Jiggs raised an appraising eyebrow.

"If the way in is called the Back-door, then the path that I take to reach the command codes is my Passageway. It's meant to be complicated and hard to see, that way it can't be easily neutralized. In this case, I programmed the Back-door and Passageways as a last resort should the Super Brain be compromised in a catastrophic event."

"Why didn't you divulge it in your Specs?" Jiggs demanded.

"For just this reason, Admiral Starke; it would have been removed with my dismissal from the project," he said continuing to navigate his Passageway as Harry tugged Jiggs aside to allow Reston to work unfettered.

"Admiral Starke, the Constellation is reporting heavy activity indicative of a sub-aquatic battle," a Seaman reported as Harry and Jiggs exchanged glances.

"Hurry Reston, we may not have much time left," Harry said as Reston continued his keystrokes, ignoring everything around him to make his way to the place he needed to be.

# # # # #

Chip pulled the Laser Controls down from its berth stowed in the overhead bulkhead, sliding it in place over his face and sighting in the Calistoga.

"Distance to target?" he ordered as Ski reported.

"Three thousand yards and closing."

"Lasers at full," Chip ordered as Bobby sounded off in the mic while the two subs raced toward one another closing, the nearly two miles rapidly.

"Steady... just a little closer..." Chip said to himself. "Fire!" he said as he shot a blast that found its target. He fired again as the Calistoga turned for evasive action, resulting in a glancing shot, likely rattling the sub but not causing major damage as Seaview was suddenly rocked, having received a hit of its own. Through Seaview's windows, flashes of neon blue from Seaview's Lasers and bright red from the Calistoga's Lasers lit up the ocean in an underwater duel as lasers were fired from the two subs on a collision course.

"Evasive maneuvers," Chip yelled as Bobby ordered a hard left rudder.

Chip kept his aim and fired off one more shot, catching the Calistoga in the stern before both subs retreated into evasive maneuvers. The Calistoga negotiated a turn moving behind a sea mound in retreat while Chip stowed the Laser Controls and turned toward the Control Room.

"Damage Report," he ordered.

"Hull integrity sound, Circuitry reports minor electrical damage. Engineering warns against using Flank speed and Lasers at full power simultaneously again, Sir."

"Noted," Chip said turning toward the detection stations.

"Where is she, Ski?"

"Sitting on the bottom, Sir," he said pointing to his screen. "Four thousand yards, bearing one-two-four relative."

Chip bit his bottom lip. "What does she sound like, Pat?"

"I'm still hearing all the hums and sounds of boat in working order, Sir. She may be hiding, or maybe affecting repairs _or_..."

"She may be trying to deceive us into coming in closer for the kill," Chip finished as Pat shook his head in agreement.

# # # # #

Lee moved shakily back toward the Chart Table, leaning on stations along the way to gain his footing. He was nearly there when a jolt rocked the boat sending him into a set of consoles on one side and then back over to the opposite side as the Calistoga took a hit. He recognized the battle sounds as lasers, no doubt Seaview returning fire. The smell of wires burning and smoldering filled the air as Lee coughed at the pungent odor. He ended up on the deck again and worked himself up when the Super Brain ordered evasive maneuvers that sent him doubling over a station chair and hanging on for dear life. More laser fire was exchanged before the Calistoga turned sharply and received another hit, this time further aft; not as devastating as the other two, but still disconcerting.

The Calistoga turned again breaking off from the engagement and Lee figured it needed to affect repairs. He coughed as he righted himself and looked around the Control Room. _Minor damage,_ he assessed without touching anything. The boat traveled at flank for about ten minutes then slowed to finally come to a stop. He recognized the sound of the ballast tanks flooding as the Calistoga settled on the bottom in a controlled thud, a little over six miles from the underwater battlefield with Seaview.

Lights flashed around him as the Super Brain initiated repairs, which entailed the rerouting of systems damaged by the fire, to backup wiring on good circuit routes. He took a glance at the Sonar and spotted a contact; the Seaview. Another quick assessment of the Control Room told him the Calistoga would be ready to go at it again. It was now or never. He picked up the chair he was leaning on and threw it with all his mustered strength at the laser firing controls. The chair did its damage by sheer impact but was joined by an electrical jolt as the Super Brain tried to fight off its attacker, this time the chair won as the firing controls caught fire. Open flames jumped from the console while the Super Brain responded with a release of a spray of fire suppressant from the bulkhead ceiling.

Lee realized the Super Brain was too resourceful and figured he should do more damage, so he picked up a second chair and threw it into the sonar station, hoping to seriously impair the Calistoga's detection ability. The fire from that attack was burning behind him as he reached for the last chair within his reach; he raised it above his head but was unexpectantly hit by a red beam originating directly from the Super Brain's main console. The laser caught him in the shoulder as he grunted at the searing pain, dropping the chair with the smell of his own burnt flesh filling his nostrils. He reached for the chair again, this time determined to do damage to the Super Brain itself when the laser fired again, catching him with a solid hit to his upper thigh. He fell in a heap reaching for his new injury then regathering himself and pulled his gun from his holster, aiming it at the Main Console. Before he could fire, the laser found its mark again with a direct hit on the sidearm rendering it too hot to handle as he dropped the gun in pain. He was still breathing hard as he watched the laser beam lessened its intensity and redirect itself from the smoldering gun lying on the floor, as if searching for a target. It moved in a decidedly deliberate path toward him while he attempted to move away, but ended up trapped against the side of a console just as the red beam reached his hand, causing no pain but acting like sights on a gun. It slowly traced a trail, following his arm up to his chest and then settled directly over his heart. He was pinned down, effectively being held at "laser point"; if he tried to move he would be cut down. His shoulder and leg felt like they were on fire, but all he could do was try and rein in his breathing and hope the Super Brain was satisfied at keeping him a prisoner.

**Chapter Ten**

"I'm in!" Reston declared. "From here I can put the Super Brain to sleep. This is a command that allows for maintenance that can only be done with the Brain disabled. The Brain will be disabled, but we'll have full access to the systems it's controlling. Just give me the authorization and I'll shut it down," Reston asked ready to act.

"Do it!" Jiggs answered as Reston nodded, keyed his command and pressed "Enter", instantly the dreaded code of Directive 51A disappeared as the dark black screen was replaced by fully functional equipment.

"Communications restored."

"Systems and Operations restored..."

One by one the systems came back online as the technicians cheered.

"All right, quiet down. Get me status reports on your stations, and raise both boats," Jiggs ordered.

Harry placed a hand on Reston's shoulder, offering his sincere, wordless thanks and moved to communications where two technicians were working on raising both boats. The Seaview was the first to respond.

"This is PrimeCom, come in Ravin One."

"This is Ravin One, we're reading you PrimeCom."

Harry recognized Sparks' voice and sighed in relief at making contact.

"Sparks, this is Nelson. Get me Captain Morton."

"Aye Sir, stand-by."

Harry only had to wait a moment before he heard Chip's voice.

"Admiral, this is Morton."

"Good to hear your voice, Chip. What's your status?"

"Minor damage, Sir. We've got the Calistoga on our scope and we're ready to engage again."

"You shouldn't have to, Chip. We've managed to shut the Brain off."

"That's good news, Sir. Ah... Admiral, any word from Lee?"

"We're working on reaching him now. Maintain your present position _and_ status."

Chip raised an eyebrow; their present status was "General Quarters" something the Admiral knew full well.

"Aye Sir, maintaining present position and status as ordered."

"I'll get back to you when I know more. Nelson out."

Chip blew out a long airy breath; he was relieved that they had fared so well in the battle, but the last thing he heard while talking to Lee was his agonizing cry. He wasn't going to relax until Seaview had her Skipper back where he belonged.

# # # # #

Lee stared down the Super Brain computer as the blue, red, white and green lights flickered across the console as if suddenly processing something. He was starting to feel very vulnerable with the laser planted over his heart. Something wasn't right, and he wondered if the Super Brain was currently trying and convicting him of espionage; a death penalty offense. He moved slightly as the laser caught his movement and issued a low intensity zap reminding him to stay put. _This was bad._ He didn't trust that the Super Brain wouldn't eliminate him in order to turn all its resources over to the other problems at hand. He hadn't moved, but realized that the Brain was intensifying the beam and charging up for the kill. He grunted in pain thinking that the next charge was going to burn a hole in his chest when all of the sudden the entire Control Room went dark with every console going black as the hums of the computers wound down with the loss of power; even the Super Brain's main console lie quiet just as the laser beam flickered off.

Lee instinctively scurried out of its line of fire and took a deep breath, sure he had just come within seconds of death. The darkness gave way to the emergency generators as red lights lit the Control Room. Lee sighed, the searing pain in his shoulder and thigh returned, having taken a temporary hiatus when his life passed before his eyes. He allowed a small chuckle pass in relief and pushed up to sit with his leg stretched out in front of him when a wonderful sound met his ears.

"This is PrimeCom calling Commander Crane. Come in, Commander."

Lee smiled and pulled himself up using a nearby console. The hail repeated three more times before he reached the Radio Shack, hobbling along shakily. He picked the mic off the floor then collapsed into the operator's chair.

"This is Commander Crane. I read you PrimeCom," he answered, a bit more airy and pained than he would have liked.

"Lee, it's Nelson," he heard as his smile widened.

"Hello, Sir."

"What's your condition, Lee?"

"I took laser fire from the Brain; two shots, but it's not bad," he answered, not exactly lying as from his perspective he was still functional. "What about Seaview?"

"She came out just fine. Chip has you on the scope. We've got the Brain disabled as you've probably guessed; what does it look like down there?"

"We're running on emergency generators and we're on the bottom," Lee reported, used to putting his own condition aside. "Air revitalization is operational. I destroyed the laser firing mechanism, it's pretty much a total loss," he said with a smile. "Same for Sonar, sorry I was trying to shut down the detection devices for the next engagement. We've got minor circuitry damage but I think she's salvageable. I'm pretty sure she can limp back to Pearl," he reported sure that Harry could hear his exhaustion and pain despite his efforts to conceal it.

"Very well, Lee. We're going to work on getting you off the boat first, then we'll deal with the Calistoga."

"Aye Sir, no complaints here."

"Keep the frequency open, Lee. I'll get back to you. PrimeCom out."

"Crane out."

Lee leaned over on the radio desk, as relief washed over him. He thought maybe he should conduct further assessments on the boat but found his body refusing to work and just sat back instead, reaching for his shoulder.

# # # # #

"Good work, Mr. Reston," Harry said returning to Peter Reston who was busy at the Super Brain's Master console.

"Thank you Admiral Nelson, I'm just glad I was able to help. Now, we can turn on vital systems. I will require your help in running the submarine," he said inviting Harry to sit. "We're going to turn the Super Brain into a _drone_," he finished as Harry reacted to the last word, referencing his own drone project.

"Very well, let's start with the current status of the systems and the submarine itself," Harry replied, taking a seat next to Reston.

# # # # #

Lee raised his head, looking up as the emergency generator gave way to full power. He stood and limped toward the Control Room to watch the Super Brain computer, relieved that while the boat systems came to life the Brain remained asleep. He dipped his head and smiled at someone's ingenuity; he wasn't sure, but he'd bet his bottom dollar that Harry had played a large role in the resolution.

"Nelson to Crane. Come in, Lee."

Lee walked back to the radio shack favoring his injured leg and sat down.

"This is Crane. I hear you loud and clear, Admiral."

"We're operating the sub from the War Room, Lee. Now, you should have full power back up."

"Aye Sir."

"Seaview is going to launch the mini-sub and check over the hull. Once we've verified the hull is sound, we'll release the water-tight doors and blow ballast. Seaview will shadow you up, so just sit tight for now."

Lee was pleased at the thought of the mission coming to a close. He was exhausted from the War Games, but the last 15 hours had just about done him in. The burns were becoming hard to ignore and he could really use a shower and a hot meal.

"Aye Sir, that's sounds just fine."

"How are you holding out, Lee?" Harry asked in a moment of personal concern.

Lee sighed and then clicked the mic. "I'm good, Admiral. Pretty tired and I could use some aspirin, but I'll be alright."

He heard Harry's own sigh and knew he hadn't fooled his good friend, but neither one would say anything more with the War Room full of officers and technicians.

"Very well Lee, just sit back and rest, I'm doing the driving," Harry quipped as Lee smiled to himself, despite his weary state.

He finished with, "Nelson out," and Lee returned with his own sign-off.

Lee leaned back; _it won't be long now_ he thought, unaware that the ribbons hanging from the air revitalization vents had just gone limp.

**Chapter Eleven**

Chip and Kowalski suited up in diving gear, present depth was 580 feet so they required a special oxygen mixture even with the mini-sub, the process requiring thirty minutes of breathing the special gas before they departed. Sharkey was deep dive certified and Chip could have sent him, but he decided to enjoy the privilege of rank and investigate the Calistoga's hull himself. His black wet suit fit snuggly over a well-muscled body as Chip tested his mouthpiece and positioned his face mask into place.

"Ready to go, Ski?" he asked the orange clad rating.

"Aye Sir," he replied positioning his own face mask as the two climbed into the mini-sub.

The small two man vehicle was fast becoming unnecessary with the flying sub's deep diving capabilities, not to mention its speed and ability to carry passengers and cargo, but right now Chip was glad that it was still carried aboard as official Seaview equipment. They could do a much better job assessing the soundness of the hull by getting up close and personal than if they relied on Seaview's windows and outboard cameras.

"Radio check, Captain," Chief Sharkey said into the mic as Chip flipped his Com switch.

"Radio check. I hear you loud and clear, Chief."

"Very well. Radio check, Ski."

"You're coming in loud and clear, Chief."

Sharkey responded with the diver's A-Okay sign which Chip returned.

"Launch when ready," Chip ordered.

"Aye Sir."

The well doors opened and the overhead crane moved the mini-sub into place while Sharkey began the countdown.

"Launching, in five-four-three-two-one."

On "one" the mini-sub was lowered and gently placed into the sea.

"Release," Chip ordered.

Sharkey nodded to Ron on the controls and the tether was released as the mini-sub sank below Seaview. The well was already closing over the top of the small submarine when they gained enough clearance to engage the small prop engine and begin their assessment of the Calistoga. They started at the bow as Chip inspected the hull, turning the piloting over to Ski in the back seat of the twenty foot, cylindrical mini-sub.

"She's looking good so far," Chip reported back to Seaview as Bobby watched from the monitor, zooming in Seaview's external cameras to watch the operation while the mini-sub made slow passes across the length of the Calistoga.

# # # # #

Lee dozed off, the lack of sleep or any current duties at the moment released his body to the rest he desperately needed, even though he was sitting straight up in a chair. He woke uncomfortable, feeling a bit warm and still smelling smoke that the air scrubbers should have cleared out by now. He stood to make sure there wasn't a new set of circuitry burning when his sudden movement caused him to sway with dizziness, barely catching the radio desk to keep from falling. He'd been a submariner long enough to recognize thin air and immediately looked up at the nearest vent, spotting the limp ribbons indicating the lack of air cycling through the vents.

He sat back down, while perspiration beaded on his forehead and reached for the switch to send a transmission. The War Games were over, so he dropped the Call Sign and identified the sub by name.

"This is SSN Calistoga; come in, PrimeCom."

"Calistoga this is PrimeCom. Go ahead, Lee," Harry returned from the War Room.

"Admiral... air revitalization is out down here," he said in shallow breaths. "I still have oxygen but it's getting a bit thin."

"Standby," Harry replied informing Lee that this was an unforeseen development; a few minutes later the Admiral returned.

"Lee, we're showing air revitalization is fully functional and operating."

"Negative, Sir. Oxygen is _not_ circulating. Repeat _not_ circulating."

"Very well. We'll get on it, sit tight."

"Aye Sir," Lee replied, unhappy with this recent turn of events. He stood carefully this time and walked slowly to the Control Room. The situation lights were blinking on the stations he hadn't damaged as he perused the heart of the boat's operation in a slow circle. He stopped abruptly when his turn reached the Super Brain where a single light was lit on the console. His heart skipped a beat realizing that the console was totally black earlier and limped to the radio shack to report that the Super Brain was waking up.

# # # # #

"I don't understand," Reston said running through the air revitalization diagnostics program. "Except... perhaps..." he said fading off as his fingers started flying across the keyboard.

"It can't be," Reston stated in a whisper almost to himself.

"What Reston? Report," Harry demanded.

"Air revitalization is showing fully functional because we're looking at old data." Reston's face registered immediate concern as his original fear was instantly reborn.

"Go on, Reston," Harry urged impatiently.

"I found a loop in the code that allows us to control and monitor the system; it's feeding us continual old data that 'all is well'. Don't you see? The Super Brain has found a way to override its maintenance sleep. For some reason it's decided to deal with Crane first, who it has already identified as an enemy agent; his sabotage of the stations only increased the mathematical probability in its reckoning," he reasoned. "It has to move through all of my passageways, but eventually it will break my own passwords and gain full control over the Calistoga once again."

Harry ran a frustrated hand over the back of his neck as he called Jiggs back to the Main Console and explained the situation.

"You've got to be kidding?" Jiggs roared in rhetorical disbelief. "What damage can it do with dummy torpedoes?" he asked now realizing he had a fully renegade sub on his hands.

"Nothing, it's the Lasers we have to worry about," Harry stated.

"But Crane destroyed the firing mechanism," Jiggs questioned.

"Yes," Reston joined in. "But only to the equipment's controls, it can still re-route the circuits just as it repaired its other functions as part of its Damage Control functions and fire it directly from the circuitry."

"I can't play with this any longer," Jiggs replied resolutely. "I'm not going to take a chance of that thing deciding that the surface vessels topside are the enemy. I'm going to order Seaview to destroy it; we're going to put an end to this rogue computer once and for all."

"Lee Crane is still aboard the Calistoga," Harry reminded Jiggs, not that he disagreed with Jiggs' plan, but not before he secured his Captain from the defecting submarine.

"What do you suggest Harriman, because I'm running out of options here?"

Harry took a deep breath calculating 600 miles at Mach 2. "I can be airborne and there in twenty minutes. Give me _twenty-five_ minutes to get my Captain off, then you can blow the Super Brain to Kingdom Come," he returned with fire in his deep blue eyes.

Jiggs looked at his watch noting the time.

"Very well, Harriman. I'll hold off for twenty-five minutes, no guarantees you understand? If the Brain continues to break Reston's codes I'm going to have to blast it."

Harry shook his head in agreement. "I understand Jiggs, just hold out as long as you can," he said over his shoulder as he grabbed his cover and took off running for FS1.

# # # # #

Harry launched the flying sub, burning at least three minutes even with ignoring all speed limits to reach the berth as the dock hands released his moorings for him. He acknowledged their efforts with a nod and climbed in, dogging the hatch and moving immediately into the startup sequence. He buckled in and secured his throat mic as he trolled out from the dock, obtaining emergency take-off clearance and going airborne as soon as he was clear, then switched frequencies and hailed the Calistoga.

"Lee, this Nelson. Do you read me?"

# # # # #

Lee heard Harry's hail and moved quickly to the Radio Shack, ignoring his current aches and pains as the situation had just escalated once again.

"Crane here. Go ahead, Admiral."

"Lee, the Super Brain is awake; it's working itself back through the systems one by one."

Lee blew a breath out with a nod Harry couldn't see. "I thought so, Sir. The Brain's Main Console here is showing signs of life."

"Listen Lee, we've only got twenty-two minutes to get you off the Calistoga before we neutralize the target. I'm airborne in the flying sub, we've got a flight time of 18 minutes to reach you, head to the aft emergency hatch."

"Aye Sir, but we may have a problem Admiral," he explained and continued without stopping. "The hatches are not just dogged, they're _electronically_ locked."

"I'll take care of it. Nelson out," Harry replied having no time for pleasantries as Lee breathed the thinning air in shallow breaths.

# # # # #

"This is Nelson calling PrimeCom."

"This is PrimeCom, go ahead Harriman," Jiggs answered.

"Jiggs has the mini-sub made her assessment?"

"Aye, Morton reports the hull is sound and Mr. Reston has already released the hatches."

"Very well, but inform Reston that the electronic locks _must_ be neutralized or the Brain will seal Lee in."

"I'm on it Harriman, hurry I'm ready to issue Seaview its orders. PrimeCom out."

Harry pursed his bottom lips and tightened his grip on both control sticks. It was going to be close.

# # # # #

"Acknowledged, Sir."

"Repeat your orders Captain," Admiral Starke ordered as Chip stood in the Radio Shack in uniform having barely returned from the mini-sub's mission.

"In T minus twenty minutes, I am to broadside the Calistoga with four live torpedoes. Those orders are to be amended or canceled by your _direct_ order _only_," Chip replied dutifully as Sparks and Bobby exchanged concerned glances.

"Very well, Captain. Starke, out."

"Seaview out," Chip replied and handed the mic over catching Sparks' and Bobby's expressions. He masked his own concern and turned toward the Situation Board where Sharkey was currently stationed.

"Chief, lay aft to the Missile Room and make ready to fire torpedoes. Load tubes one, two, three and four with live torpedoes to be fired in salvo."

"Aye Sir," Chief replied reacting immediately to his order, then the realization of the target hit him as his facial expression changed. "Sir, the Skipper?"

"Admiral Nelson is on his way to retrieve the Skipper; _our_ orders are to blow the Calistoga in nineteen minutes. Now get to it," he ordered turning for the Chart Table indicating there would be no further discussions as Chip maneuvered Seaview in for the kill.

"Aye Sir," Sharkey replied, obeying his orders and wishing God's Speed to Admiral Nelson.

# # # # #

Lee made his way through the sub not bothering to close the hatches behind him, and hoping that the electronic locks were completely neutralized. He carried a portable radio and a torch just in case, as he made his way to the Emergency Escape Trunk. The boat was too deep to escape with a rebreather so he would have to sit tight and wait for the Flying Sub to couple. The air was getting thin as Lee used up the precious resource exerting energy to reach his goal. Just then the corridor went pitch black as the Super Brain turned off the lights; he could still feel the hum of the nuclear engines and knew that all power hadn't been lost and presumed the Brain was targeting him personally.

He flipped the switch on his torch and continued his way aft and up, limping but ignoring his pain as he pondered the strange feeling he had when the Brain had its sights planted over his heart. He was sure the Brain intended to execute him and wondered how dedicated the Computer was to that goal. It was obvious that the Brain's original intent was to incarcerate him, then incapacitate him once that failed. But had the Super Brain now deemed him too high of a security risk to keep him alive any longer?

Lee had no way of knowing that the Brain had concluded Lee was a valuable prisoner for interrogation once the battle was over being a high level officer, but had changed that assessment after the last acts of sabotage when the "enemy agent" damaged valuable systems. It calculated instead that Crane needed to be neutralized before he impeded its efforts to win the battle and enacted its last option: to eliminate the enemy agent before he damaged any more systems or escaped with vital intelligence regarding the war effort.

At any rate, Lee realized the best thing he could do was to make it to the Emergency Escape Trunk as soon as possible before the Brain found another way to impede his progress.

# # # # #

Back in the Control Room both Reston and Talbot were working their keyboards feverishly as each tried to block the Super Brain's path, both were adding layer upon layer of passwords attempting to stay ahead of the Brain's progress. Talbot was working on the Laser circuitry while Reston worked feverishly to keep the Brain from accessing the electronic locks. Both had an aide sitting with an open dictionary, randomly picking passwords in an effort to keep the Brain from completing its goals as Admiral Jiggs Starke paced behind them.

He had already ordered the fleet to disperse from their positions topside, leaving only the Seaview in the immediate vicinity. Jiggs looked up at the T-Minus Digital Status Clock while it ticked off seconds and minutes reading: T minus seven minutes, 22 seconds.

He blew a breath out and wondered if Harriman was going to make it in time, or if he was going to lose his dear old friend _and_ the Navy's best and brightest young sub commander at the same time.

**Chapter Twelve**

Lee made it to the Emergency Escape Trunk closing the hatch and turning the wheel, breathing hard for the physical effort in the thinning air. He grabbed a rebreather and took a deep breath in, grateful for the oxygen masks stored here for the emergency evacuation procedure. He leaned against the ladder and raised the portable radio to his mouth, moving the rebreather aside to speak.

"Admiral this is Crane, do you read me?"

"Nelson here, I read you Lee."

"I'm in the Escape Trunk," he reported.

"Acknowledged; I'm approximately seven minutes out, be ready it's going to be close."

"Aye Sir," he said replacing the rebreather, one of three he had grabbed from the Emergency stores outside the Trunk. He worked the controls establishing a like atmosphere with FS1 when he heard a sound that made his heart jump and his eyes widened, just as the wheel sealing his hatch began to turn. Quickly, Lee jammed his torch into the wheel, realizing that the Brain was making a last ditch effort to execute him by blocking his escape. Without the sealed hatch he wouldn't be able to adjust and equalize the pressure differential between the atmospheres of the Trunk and FS1, which subsequently could affect his ability to open the outer hatch. The mating skirt would be flooded once connected, then drained during dewatering to produce a tight seal, but the flying sub wasn't a standard DSRV with multiple chambers to equalize atmospheres, it was therefore imperative that he keep the pressure constant with a tight seal within the Trunk. The sounds of the wheel clicking against the jammed torch continued to show the Brain's relentless efforts to sabotage his escape, having only limited systems under its control and thankfully _not_ able to presently access the Trunk controls.

Lee waited with controlled trepidation and concern for the Brain's efforts against him as he grabbed another rebreather having spent his then raised his head relieved at the sounds of FS1 docking.

# # # # #

Chip stood at Sonar watching the two contacts merge as the Flying Sub docked with the Calistoga, while Seaview's own T-Minus Clock ticked down with only precious minutes left.

"Sparks, inform Admiral Starke that FS1 is coupling," Chip ordered, hoping Starke would give him the time they needed as the T-Minus clock showed one minute thirty seconds left.

"Chief, fire in salvo on my mark," Chip ordered in the mic, still monitoring Sonar while Bobby reported the seconds to fire.

# # # # #

Harry approached the Calistoga's Emergency Trunk Hatch and coupled expertly. He only had one chance to do this right. He unbuckled and waited for the all-green as the flooded skirt was pumped out then raised the inner hatch, hearing two thuds from below as Lee signaled a good couple.

Lee opened the bottom hatch and climbed up wet from the sweat of the lack of air circulating and dogged the hatch behind him, while Harry jumped into the pilot's seat and waited for the hatch All-Clear light to signal him.

Lee put the final turn on the wheel, initiating the all-clear for a clean disconnect. Harry disingaged immediately with the Flying Sub rising to clear the renegade sub then employing FS1's considerable speed to clear the kill-zone.

# # # # #

"It's in!" Talbot yelled above the sounds of the War Room. "It has access to the Lasers!"

Jiggs looked at the T-Minus clock, he still had sixty seconds left but he couldn't take a chance.

"Order Seaview to fire, _**now**_!"

# # # # #

Seaview was stationed 400 yards away, about a quarter mile from the Calistoga as Chip watched the T-Minus clock; it was too dark to see FS1 as it docked from this distance, so Sonar and Hydrophones were keeping him apprised of its progress.

"FS1 has separated and is moving away at top speed," Pat reported.

"She's two hundred yards away," Ski reported to Chip's breath of relief. He was confident that the Admiral had Lee aboard and still watching the clock, attempting to give FS1 every second to clear the area before he fired.

"Hey!" Ski yelled. "It's firing at FS1."

"Confirmed, Captain. Laser activity, sounds like FS1 took a hit."

Chip still had a minute left and surface vessels were still moving out of range as well, he had to wait...

"Orders from ComSubPac – Fire!" Sparks relayed over the Com.

_With pleasure_, Chip thought as he simultaneously depressed the mic.

"Fire, Chief!"

Four torpedoes fired in salvo closed the distance on the Calistoga as Ski called out distance to target. The torpedoes traveled the distance broadsiding her in less than thirty seconds and producing four explosive impacts resulting in the total loss of the renegade submarine.

"Scratch one Super Brain," Chip deadpanned as he watched the dark ocean light up with the destruction and ordered the crew to prepare for approaching shockwaves. The boat rocked back and forth several times with Chip holding on tightly to the periscope island until Seaview finally leveled out, finding her trim again.

"Ski, where's FS1?" he asked turning toward Sonar.

"On the bottom, Captain; 600 yards off our starboard, bearing zero-six-seven degrees relative."

"Mr. O'Brien, secure battle stations and inform ComSubPac that the Calistoga has been destroyed. Helm, turn to heading zero-six-seven..." Chip ordered closing the distance on the flying sub and hoping that Lee and Harry had survived the Super Brain's final attack.

# # # # #

FS1 took a direct hit, losing power and falling hard as Harry yelled over his shoulder.

"Hold tight, Lee. We're going down!"

Neither one was strapped in, subsequently, the ride down was tumultuous as was the hard landing that followed when the flying sub slammed into the ocean floor. Sand and sediment produced a cloudy view out FS1's windows that was overpowered by the red glow of multiple explosions, followed seconds later by shock waves that battered the flying sub even more.

The red emergency lights flickered on as Lee breathed heavily and turned from his stomach to his back, with new bruises on his face to show for the crash.

"Are you all right, Lee?" Harry said taking a knee over him, a stream of blood sliding down, following a path from his temple to his shirt collar, having slammed into the controls during the crash landing.

Lee smiled. "I'm good, Sir," he answered sitting up as Harry aided his attempt. "How about you?"

"A dandy of a headache, but I'll be fine," Harry replied as they looked out FS1's window.

"Looks like Seaview just took care of the Super Brain," Harry said helping Lee into the co-pilot's chair and then heading for a blanket for his shivering friend, the result of the difference in environments between the two subs producing a chill.

"I can't say I'm sorry, Sir," Lee said pulling the blanket tighter as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder while they watched the welcoming lights of Seaview's approach.

# # # # #

Chip waited at the hatch in the nose as Seaview's emergency retrieval unit snugged the flying sub into its berth with its magnetic arms. The sound of the bay being pumped of excess water was heard before the green indicator light signaled the all-clear to open the hatch.

Lee's dark hair, damp from sweat was the first thing he saw climbing up the ladder when he stopped half-way up and addressed Chip.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" He asked with a grin, since Chip was still in official command of Seaview.

"Permission granted," Chip said with his own grin and then reached to help him up, especially since it was clear by the black burn marks on his uniform that Lee was headed to Sickbay.

Harry was next up, the blood from his forehead signaling a trip to Sickbay as well as Chip exercised the privilege of his current role as Captain to herd the pair to Jamie's domain.

"Mr. O'Brien you have the Conn, I'll be in Sickbay with the Admiral and the Skipper if you need me."

Lee just smiled. "Very well Captain Morton, lead the way," he said with a chuckle, ecstatic to be back aboard Seaview and proud of his Crew for their part in defeating the Super Brain.

# # # # #

Frank cleaned Harry's forehead and applied a butterfly bandage as Jamie tended to Lee's first and second degree burns. As he worked Lee gave Harry and Chip a short and condensed run-down of the events from his end. Jamie raised an eyebrow when Lee got to the part of the electric shock that rendered him unconscious for two hours and ordered an EKG, then nearly jumped out of his skin when Lee informed him he took a second, less powerful jolt as well. That bit of information was enough to order Lee to stay in Sickbay for observation through the night; _this_ time Lee didn't fight it. He was just too tired; deciding to serve his " sickbay penance" and then be set free to his cabin to recover. He couldn't take the Conn anyway, since he still had the pesky little detail of being on temporary duty assignment. It was all a formality that would be straightened out by the time they reached Pearl tomorrow afternoon.

He showered, changed and enjoyed a hot meal and before he knew it was asleep, without any aid from Jamie's hypo in a Sickbay bunk. He was out to the world, enjoying his first real sleep in nearly three days, sleeping clear through to lunch and not waking until 1300 hours the next day.

Lee was cleared from Sickbay but not to duty, which at this point didn't distress him at all. Chip had taken Seaview out and met the Super Brain head-on, coming out on top in the final assessment; he deserved to command the Boat all the way back to Pearl.

He was currently working on the Report he knew ComSubPac wanted and was busy at his desk when he heard a rap at the door.

"Come," he answered distractedly as he finished writing his thought down.

Chip entered, pleased at seeing Lee up and about and fully dressed. A tray sitting to the side indicated he had eaten, no doubt Cookie delivering it personally even though the Skipper missed lunch.

Lee put the period down on the page with flare and then sat back with a modified stretch, wincing slightly when he forgot and moved his shoulder too much.

"Hey Chip. How's it going down there?" he asked motioning Chip to the visitor's chair.

"On course and schedule for Pearl, I'll be taking to the Conning Tower at 1530 hours if you want to get some fresh air."

"Sounds good," he said leaning forward picking up the pen and playing with it as he spoke. "So how are repairs coming on FS1?"

"DC wants it for another day to run diagnostics on the systems; it took a pretty good jolt."

"Yeah, I can testify to that," Lee offered with a grin.

"Have you talked with the Admiral today?" Chip asked leaning back and taking a load off his feet.

"Yeah, he dropped by earlier. He told me Starke was keen on getting my report, he wants it ready for the debriefing when he hit Pearl."

"Should I let you go?" Chip asked, not wanting to slow Lee's progress down.

Lee waved him off. "No, I'm almost done and could use a break." He took a deep breath and looked over the desk, still holding the pen in both hands.

"You know Chip, I have to tell you, you did a bang-up job going head on with the Super Brain," he offered in honest sincerity. "I knew you were the right man for the job," he added, reaching over the desk for a handshake.

Chip responded, humbled by Lee's gesture as he reached across the desk to return the shake, holding onto the grasp as he spoke.

"Thanks Lee. Starke told me you went to bat for me; it means a lot to me," he offered sincerely and then finished the shake with their mutual respect passing through their eyes.

Chip leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs out, nodding towards the report.

"You know, I'm curious myself what happened over there," he said.

Lee sat back as well. "You'll get the full story at the briefing, but the Admiral told me that the Super Brain wouldn't have found you on that second pass if it hadn't of hacked into my log."

"_You_ identified us?" Chip asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, silent running isn't _completely_ silent. I knew what to listen for," he added softening the blow. "The Brain apparently _didn't_ and the Admiral tells me it enacted some all-encompassing directive that it felt gave authorization to snoop out my log."

"You mean it cheated?" Chip stated raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that. _Then_ it decided I was an enemy agent on board and that's where the battle scars came from," he explained. "It even tried to sabotage my escape by breaking the seal on the Escape Trunk."

Chip blew an incredulous whistle, shaking his head in the process. "Sounds like it got personal."

"That's the way it felt. You know Chip," he said tossing the pen on the desk and stretching back in his own chair. "...the Super Brain was as cold and calculating as any megalomaniac villain we've ever come across. It worked on sheer logic, but it had no gut instincts to question its own conclusions; just statistics and probabilities. In the end it was just a machine that did exactly what it was programmed to do; the danger is in the fact that wisdom isn't just knowledge and facts. Its _experience_ tempered with good judgment and morals to guide its duty," Lee finished philosophically.

"Is that what you're going to write in your report?"

"That and a few choice words for its programmer thinking that 'Win at any cost' could produce anything but the results we saw. I can't endorse the Super Brain, it's not up to me, but I stand by my assessment that all the computing ability of the world's smartest computer can't take the place of a man's gut feelings," he finished resolutely to Chip's agreeing nod.

"Well, I better let you finish. I've got some reports of my own to finish before we make port," Chip said standing and heading for the door.

"Very well, Captain," Lee said with a smile as Chip turned toward him with a twinkle in his eye still holding the door knob.

"I may be Seaview's _Captain_ for the next few hours, but everyone knows who her _Skipper_ is," he offered with a small grin and left before Lee could reply.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Admiral Jiggs Starke sat back taking in the reports from Morton and Crane. It was a rather large debriefing as General Keeter traveled all the way from Washington to assess the fact that the Super Brain had been destroyed in the War Games. Dr. Talbot and Mr. Reston were both present as well offering their technical analysis for the decisions the Brain made, indeed they had the Brain's diagnostics for every decision rendered and thousands of decision trees to analyze for improving the feasibility of such a computer in the future. Reston was reinstated for future service and Dr. Talbot was forced to publically admit he was wrong, admitting that Reston's lack of a doctoral degree had prejudiced him against the obviously ingenious man. Indeed, Talbot's continuance with the project was in major question as he had knowingly "stacked the deck" against Lee in his observatory role providing no extra hands to truly gauge a human captain's orders against the computer.

Harry's part in defusing the rogue computer had not gone unnoticed and the fact that Seaview's Command Team had been intricately involved in the entire solution was also well noted.

The meeting finally adjourned and Lee made a point to stop and talk to Peter Reston.

"I want to thank you Mr. Reston, for not only questioning the Super Brain's Directive but for acting on your beliefs. I'm quite sure you save my life," he said with an extended hand.

Reston took his hand accepting Lee's gratitude and shook, offering a smile in return.

"You know, Captain Crane," he said as Lee's temporary duty had officially been terminated. "You made some very good observations about the Super Brain's Directive 51A, but can you see the value in continuing the project with responsible programming?"

"I think the Brain could be a valuable tool in the hands of a captain... a human captain," he clarified. "But even then, I saw the computer observe, analyze, and logically come up with the _wrong_ conclusion."

"I can understand your lack of faith, but the computer is a machine; it only does what we tell it to do," Reston defended.

"Then I question the arrogance of man that believes you can put a war machine into the hands of a computer and program every _possible_ contingency for it to compute properly," Lee said with confidence. "No Mr. Reston, I would still rather put my life in the hands of a well-trained man of conscious and duty in the middle of a battle."

"Ah, what was that Dr. Talbot called it? The... _Human_ Computer?" Reston said with a smile.

Lee returned the smile, "I guess you could call it that."

"Well, you needn't worry about the Brain, Captain Crane. We'll be spending quite some time trying to figure out why it did what it did, and just how it managed to do it." Reston softened his approach and turned quite introspective. "Perhaps the place for the Brain isn't in the military but in space, where exploration of uninhabited planets is infeasible for our astronauts to reach," Reston suggested, letting him in on where he was planning on taking the project as Lee nodded in approval.

"Well, I'd say they've got the right man for the job, Mr. Reston," Lee said shaking his hand again in farewell.

# # # # #

Seaview's Command Trio made its way down the steps of the Command Center at Pearl Harbor; they walked three abreast as Lee made his way with the temporary use of a cane, his preference over crutches for his healing leg.

"Commander Morton?"

The three stopped and turned as Chip responded to his name.

"Aye Sir?" Chip replied to Admiral Jiggs Starke.

"A word, if you please," Jiggs ordered to Chip's "Aye Sir" and moved back up the steps to answer the admiral's hail, while Lee and Harry continued down out of hearing range and waited for their car.

They conversed for several minutes, their conversation ending with Chip's salute before Starke took the steps down to his car, turning toward Harry as his aide opened the door.

"Dinner tomorrow, Harriman. We'll be expecting you," then climbed in his staff car at Harry's nod at Jiggs' and Harriet's invitation and the aide drove away.

"So what was that all about?" Lee asked in easy camaraderie.

"He said he had a boat for me when I was ready to return to active duty," Chip said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Congratulations Chip, you deserve it," Lee offered sincerely.

"I told him I was happy where I was for the time being," Chip added without missing a beat and looking the Admiral straight in the eyes, passing his own respect and friendship for the man who had seen something in him and offered him the chance to be a plank owner of Seaview.

"It's a chance of lifetime, Chip," Harry reminded him.

"I know Sir, but Starke assured me it would be waiting for me by the time I make Commander," he replied with confidence, "And right now, I can't think of any place I'd rather serve than Seaview."

All three smiled and chuckled in the sentimental moment until Harry broke the emotion with a good natured pat on both their shoulders just as Lt. O'Brien pulled up, having been invited to join the Command Team for a dinner celebrating Seaview's excellent showing in the War Games.

"Well Gentlemen, I've got a nice restaurant all picked out," Harry announced as O'Brien opened the Admiral's car door, a bit nervous at joining the Command Team for dinner but honored that his role of XO had been deemed a part of the success. It was all a bit surreal to the young lieutenant to be counted among these three men; they were the things legends were made of and each one the type of intrepid hero he wanted to be like.

Bobby held the door for the Admiral as he climbed in the front passenger seat and Mr. Morton and Captain Crane took the backseat, then hurried around the front of the car and settled into the driver's side, ready to put the car in gear.

"Where to, Sir?" he asked.

"The finest Five Star Restaurant on the Island. I uh... hope you brought your checkbook along, Lieutenant," Harry deadpanned as Bobby's eyes widened, quickly calculating if he could afford footing the bill for four at such a fine eating establishment. His shocked countenance faded as Harry's chuckle was joined by like sounds from the backseat and Bobby realized he'd just been had. He grinned as Harry's light chuckle grew in strength into a delightful laugh that set the mood of casual camaraderie for the night as Bobby put the car in gear and drove off in the company of the finest officers in any man's navy.

**The End**

**Credits and Notes:**

My story contains plots, storyline and paraphrases from _The Human Computer, _a first season episode written by Robert Hammer, directed by James Goldstone, original air-date February 15, 1965.

*WHN – Fanfiction jargon meaning: What Happens Next, usually referring to either a sequel or follow-up story to an existing episode.

**See Second Season episode, _The Machines Strike Back _written by John and Ward Hawkins, directed by Nathan Juran, original air date December 12, 1965.

***See my story _Response and Responsibility _for my back story to Jiggs' opinion of Captain Crane, a scene-filler for the First Season episode _Mutiny_, written by William Read Woodfield, directed by Sobey Martin, original air date January 11, 1965.

Episode credits sourced from Mike's Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Zone.

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - My favorite Monster of the Week story. I enjoyed dipping into my childhood to write this tale; written in the spirit of the monster movies I watched every Saturday on "Action Theater", but with a grown-up, and hopefully, adventurous feel featuring our heroes from Seaview. Enjoy the rerun. **

**PS - Reference challenge pic "Botanicals" at Seaview Stories for my inspiration**

A Second Season Story…

**The Hitchhiker**

by Lynn

It had laid dormant for hundreds of years though it knew no passage of time; sleeping without knowledge of even its existence, left alone long after the Old Ones had come and gone. Even then it was an uninvited guest having "hitchhiked" its way across the galaxy in the food stores with the other seeds. Yes, an uninvited guest to be sure, and most certainly an _unwanted_ guest. It was a parasite and required a suitable host to live, move, and even articulate. It sought not just any host; but a sentient being; indeed only an _intelligent_ sentient being would provide the environment for which it could thrive.

The Old Ones had traveled across several galaxies; a race of explorers who studied other planets and their life forces, seeking knowledge and nothing more. They conducted their research in the seclusion of a large underwater cave and studied the humans in an almost voyeuristic manner using their technology to produce holographic replays of life from 500 feet below the surface. Their work was cut short however when the "hitchhiker", having traveled dormant in the food supplies, found its wakefulness as the right time and conditions activated its passive suspension.

Even the Old Ones were hard pressed to deal with the Hitchhiker; the post was evacuated as they exterminated the parasite and carefully erased all traces of their earthly study. They retreated to the stars, limping their way back to their home planet, a mere remnant of the once vibrant science unit that had arrived earlier, eager to study this fascinating planet. And so the Hitchhiker did what it always did in times of eminent extinction; it shut down, retreated to its infancy and slept. Sleeping until the time in which it would sense life calling to it once again; when an intelligent sentient being could once again host its existence and escape its dormant comatose state.

Once the seed was cultivated it would grow in strength and at the right time would seek its host, not in a symbiotic relationship but as its conqueror. It was nearly that time, as the Hitchhiker felt the life forces of the humans around it, even as they tended its shoots and nurtured its growth. Once a suitable host was found, it would leave behind its existence of simply responding to the stimuli around it. Indeed, it would use its parasitical nature to command the intelligence of the host and become something greater than its current state. The time was nearly right, now all that remained was to choose its host.

# # # # #

Admiral Harriman Nelson rounded the spiral stairs descending into Seaview's Control Room and briefly perused the stations before heading to the Chart Table.

"How's our progress, Lee?" he asked casually, picking up the straight edge out of habit to check for himself even as Lee answered.

"We're right on schedule, Sir. We should arrive at the Botanical Lab within the hour," Captain Crane replied.

"Good, good. You know Lee, this experimental lab is one of the most promising and fascinating studies NASA has commissioned regarding viable sustainable biospheres," Harry noted while tilting his head as an invitation for Lee to join him in the Nose.

Lee offered a relaxed smile turning to Chip as he spoke. "Steady as she goes, Mr. Morton."

"Aye, aye Skipper," Chip returned as he busied himself with his calculations.

Lee reached for the carafe pouring a cup of coffee first for Harry and then for himself as he spoke.

"I agree, Sir. Placing the Botanical Lab in an underwater location will certainly prove that the Biosphere can sustain not only human life, but plant life as well."

"Well, after that last fiasco in the desert NASA is operating a bit on the cautious side," Harry added as he took a sip.

Lee joined him at the conference table after quickly scanning the duty stations before taking a seat.

"That was shame. I understand the whole point of these Biospheres is to establish that a completely sustainable system is capable of launching into outer space, sustaining the astronauts for the journey and providing the catalyst for possible colonization on other worlds," Lee replied, completely briefed on the matter.

Harry shook his head in agreement. "I just don't understand the scientists involved," he said disgustedly. "To hide the biosphere's failure by supplementing the air filtration system with fresh air was bad enough, but to try and pass the experiment as a success was unforgivable. Can you imagine the lives it could have cost?"

Both Harry and Lee could appreciate the dangers of space travel since submariners had to overcome much of the same problems, including pressure, oxygen, and air revitalization to name a few.

"So the reports coming from the Botanical Lab are promising then?" Lee inquired, finishing off his cup of coffee.

"Yes, I reviewed them myself. They're using special grow lights to simulate the sun's electromagnetic spectrum necessary for photosynthesis," Harry answered, enjoying the conversation and Lee's ability to follow it.

Lee for his part was enjoying the Admiral's natural curiosity and excitement for any new innovation or study.

Harry then went on to explain how the inverse-square law accounted for the use of grow lights as… "The intensity of light radiating from a point source, in this case a bulb, that reaches a surface is inversely proportional to the square of the surface's distance from the source. So if an object is twice as far away, it receives only a quarter the light, which is a serious hurdle for indoor growers," he continued as Lee smiled, his need to know exceeding the detailed explanation he was currently receiving.*

"So the grow-lights will simulate the sun inside the space craft and just as likely once a colony is established, since plants from earth will require a different intensity of light than the indigenous plants on the new planet, _if_ indeed there are any," Harry finished, his excitement evident.

"I can see why NASA secured Seaview _and_ your services for this voyage Sir," Lee said offering a very real compliment for Harry's many scientific interests.

Harry returned Lee's smile and finished off his coffee. "Well, I guess I better head to the lab and gather my supplies," he said, rising and heading aft as Lee rejoined Chip at the Chart Table.

"I take it the Admiral is excited about visiting the Botanical Lab," Chip deadpanned quietly.

"You could say that," Lee offered with a twinkle in his eye. "But after some of the last cruises we've had lately, I think we could _all_ do for a run-of-the-mill, resupply, and verify mission."

Chip nodded in agreement as they both silently considered the unlikelihood of any eminent danger in visiting a Botanical Lab located 500 feet below sea level in a self-contained biosphere.

# # # # #

"Admiral Nelson!" Dr. Phineas Longstreet greeted with excitement as Harry deboarded FS1 wearing his leather flight jacket.

Harry smiled politely as he stepped from FS1's side cargo hatch where Lee beached the flying sub on the shore of the underwater cavern.

"Dr. Longstreet, I presume," Harry said reaching for his outstretched hand.

"Yes. It's so very good of you to come. I'm anxious to show you around," he said just as Lee deboarded.

"I'm anxious to review your work here," Harry said turning toward Lee. "May I present Captain Crane."

"Ah yes, the master of Nelson's famous Seaview," Longstreet greeted, shaking Lee's hand as well. "Well Gentlemen, once we enter the biosphere you can dispense of those jackets; the temperature is regulated... and a bit warm at that," he added with a smile as Lee finished securing FS1.

They entered a small cave entrance that opened up to a rather large cavern where the Biosphere was built, accessed entirely through a small room with another door on the opposite side.

"This is how we isolate the plant life to ensure true biosphere conditions," he explained as he keyed a code that vacuum locked the door behind them.

"This room acts a decontamination room; everything passes through this room, both in and out, even our supplies," Longstreet continued.

"Then you're not actually living under true biosphere conditions?" Lee asked.

"No, the plants are just now reaching various stages of maturity and we're botanists, not astronauts," he said with a grin. "We still receive supplies from the outside world, but not as often as my team would like. They're still trying to figure out how to order pizza delivery," he added as the ultra-violet lights finished their decontamination cycle and he entered the code to release the second vacuum locked door.

The door opened with a swish as the vacuum released its hold, gaining them access to the actual biosphere.

"Welcome to our garden," Longstreet said sweeping his hand outward.

Harry sighed audibly at the plants growing healthily in heat and humidity reminiscent of a sub-tropical climate.

"Extraordinary, Dr. Longstreet," he complimented, noticing that the plants and even a few palm trees were exceedingly healthy.

He noted rooms built along the sides, small modular buildings, while Longstreet pointed out the Sleeping Quarters, Galley, Lab, Biosphere Control Center, and Supply Rooms. The obvious center piece of the biosphere, however, was the nursery.

"I'm amazed," Harry continued. "But you've only been operating for fourteen months," he noted incredulously. "Some of these plants look several years old."

Longstreet nodded knowingly. "Yes, I know. A result of the grow-lamps operating nearly twenty-four hours a day, not unlike the extraordinary growth of certain plants in Alaska during the Midnight Sun season.

Harry nodded in agreement, having witnessed firsthand fifty-pound cabbages growing in the twenty hours of sunlight.

"And we were helped along by the volcanic soil of our host cave," Longstreet added as Harry's forehead tightened in question.

"Doesn't that break the rules of the biosphere experiment?" Lee inquired.

"Not really, we will have to provide whatever soil they grow in since utilizing hydroponics in space presents its own problems to overcome. So, it's up to us to develop the best growing soil for the long journey."

Harry nodded. "I agree, as long as the resources used are so noted in your reports, and are 100% reproducible."

"Absolutely, Admiral Nelson, we are all scientists dedicated to seeing the project succeed in space," he assured Harry, then turned to Lee.

"You seem to be genuinely interested in our little garden, Captain," he noted.

"I am Dr. Longstreet. Your work here is fascinating, especially in the time frame you've been here," he added with a polite smile.

"Thank you, Captain Crane. Now, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our team; they are more than anxious to visit with a new face," he added in a light chortle.

Both Harry and Lee chuckled appropriately as they walked toward a small group of botanists wearing white lab coats.

"Perhaps we can help," Lee offered. "As submariners we know what it's like to spend extended amounts of time in isolation and away from the comforts of home. I'll speak with our cook, perhaps he can whip up a few pizzas to go before we shove off."

Dr. Longstreet's eyes widened in delight, "I can assure you that our team would be most appreciative," he responded as introductions were made to the three men, one woman team waiting to greet them.

# # # # #

The Hitchhiker's awareness was returning as it grew and flourished. Its shoots produced bright neon pink and blue flowers to attract possible hosts. But even as it grew in strength, it was a patient parasite, seeking the perfect host in an almost predatory manner; bypassing lesser, weaker specimens and waiting until it had sensed the electrical activity in the brain functions of all the possible hosts available. All it needed was for a subject to touch it, and a non-evasive measurement of the ionic currents within the neurons of the brain would be measured. The process leaving the subject a bit dazed, but not usually to the point of concern and thereby, the process of choosing its host was done quite stealthily.

It had previously sensed five potential hosts and was about to make its choice when the Hitchhiker felt the presence of two new subjects. It withdrew its intent against the female botanist to first examine all possibilities, reveling in the added brainwaves it sensed as the Hitchhiker waited patiently to test the neuro activity of the new arrivals.

# # # # #

"The palm trees are certainly thriving here, but I'm not sure I understand their value to the project," Lee noted as Dr. Jessica Ryan escorted him around the Botanical Lab.

"Oh, but they are a wealth of opportunity for any potential colony," Dr. Ryan countered politely, if not excitedly. "They are a source of potable water, they produce coconut milk and oils for cooking, the flesh of the coconut is edible, not to mention the soaps and cosmetics that can be derived from it. Add on top of that, the fact that the coconut husks can be used for thatch..."

Lee raised his hands in surrender. "You're right Dr. Ryan, I was certainly wrong about its usefulness," he chuckled.

Dr. Ryan chuckled back. "I'm sorry, I just get so excited about this project, and please, call me Jessica. We all dropped our titles long ago," she added with her own smile.

"Fair enough," he returned. "If you'll call me Lee," he offered with a soft smile.

Jessica nodded, returning her own smile and then swung her hand outward to continue the tour. Her light brown hair was pulled into a pony tail that would have reached to her shoulders if unfettered, while strands of errant hair framed her face casually. She was very pleasant to look at, but it was her bubbly personality that drew Lee to enjoy her company. It was a nice diversion that they were both enjoying.

"I don't claim to be a botanist," Lee admitted, "but I don't think I've ever seen a plant like this one before," he noted. "The colors on the blooms are fantastic, almost neon," he said incredulously.

"_That_," Jessica said, holding her clip board causally in front of her with both hands. "…is our mystery plant."

Lee raised an eyebrow as he touched the neon pink and blue flowers. "Mystery?"

"Well, it wasn't brought in on purpose; very likely it hitchhiked its way here with the other tropical varieties. I still haven't identified it and we almost pulled it from the project, but the beautiful blooms brighten up the place. I think its value is purely its beauty, but it has lifted many a dull mood since it started blooming," she explained.

Lee blinked and then shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"Something wrong, Lee?"

"No, I guess the humidity just caught me off guard," he said, fully recovering from a slight dizzy feeling.

"Where are my manners? Let's head to the galley for a cool drink. We can continue this later."

"No need, I'm fine," he assured her.

"Ah, but you haven't had one of my specialty teas, it's quite refreshing. I smuggled in raspberry syrup and it makes a wonderful raspberry iced tea," she coaxed with a smile that he couldn't refuse.

"Very well Jessica, that sounds nice," he relented as the two headed for the galley.

# # # # #

The Hitchhiker felt the approach of its chosen subject as it basked in satisfaction at the eminent conquering of the soon to be host. It was trapped in its current state of being; its basic innate instincts driving it to take a host so that it could move to the next level in its metamorphosis; like a butterfly leaving its cocoon. It felt the female human approach and noted the compatible ionic currents, signaling her intelligence would provide an exciting existence.

The Hitchhiker operated on its parasitical instinct with a drive for survival at any cost, without regard for the host. But even as anxious as the Hitchhiker was to conquer its chosen host it held back, sensing a tantalizing new subject to choose from. As the human male touched the blooms the Hitchhiker reacted immediately, sensing a stimulating possibility. It probed the ionic currents in his brain and reveled in response, sending fascinating shivers of interest to its understanding. The male's intelligence was comparable to the female's, but there was something else here that intrigued the Hitchhiker; his tactical genius, his will to live, his command authority, all of which would belong to the Hitchhiker upon its subjugation of the host.

The Hitchhiker redirected its intention, switching to the male subject and nearly made the final connection, but held back as it sensed yet another subject to probe. This subject also elicited a tantalizing electrical current that caused the Hitchhiker to delay its parasitical takeover, at least until it sampled all the possibilities. So it marked its new chosen one, sending an extra electrical burst; a connection to call his subject to him when it was time to vanquish it in utter defeat and thereby take the host's resources as its own.

_Patience. Patience._ Just one more subject to probe before the Hitchhiker would command its host and complete its metamorphosis.

# # # # #

Harry was briefed on the Botanical Lab's current progress and then left to examine the lab on his own in order to verify the team's findings. He was quite impressed with the scientific method that had been employed thus far, as well as Dr. Longstreet's methodical approach, making his job all the easier. He worked through the paper audit satisfied with his findings thus far and headed to the lab with clip board in hand.

He stopped to review the position of the plants noted on the lab map, as Lee and Dr. Ryan approached. Harry noted Lee's relaxed state and was inwardly pleased that the visit could provide a bit of diversion to the daily running of the sub, though he suspected that his captain was enjoying the diversion of the pretty scientist the most. He held back an outward smile and continued to study the map. The rest of Longstreet's team were gathered together in a relaxed jovial mood, no doubt being briefed on Lee's offer to order up pizza for the team; leaving Harry free to work on his own.

He methodically reviewed the plants' identification and growth progress, since the team had experimented with the exact amount of light spectrum to use to benefit the entire garden. The plants were healthy and strong and were growing well, thanks to the artificial indoor sunlight the grow-lights were producing.

Harry was well acquainted with many of the plant varieties, having been well traveled over his years as a scientist, an explorer and even his naval service, so he was a bit perplexed as he reached the plant bearing bright pink and blue flowers. It was an intriguing plant to be sure. He flipped the pages on his clipboard and found the species listed as "Unknown" and the explanation of "Seed Dispersal" as the reason for its unexpected inclusion in the project. Indeed, any number of explanations of seed transportation could have resulted in an errant seed finding its way into the project seeds including wind, gravity, or even being carried by unknowing hosts such as an animal or human, resulting in relocation miles from its source.

The plant was noted as non-edible, carrying a high toxicity level of many beautiful flowering plants, and was listed as "Mood Lifter" under its value to the project. Harry smiled tightly, understanding how the bright neon colored blooms were especially pleasing and though it would likely not make the cut of seeds aboard a colony-bound space craft, he couldn't fault the team for continuing to tend the plant. Indeed, perhaps the beauty of the plant was indeed a mood lifter and as such could be valuable for morale he noted, as he leaned over to smell the blooms. The soft velvet like pedals carried a pleasing scent as Harry turned his attention to the foliage noting the deep rich green leaves, the plant no doubt thriving under the photosynthesis the grow-lights were enabling. He was about to withdraw his hand to note his observations when he felt an electrifying jolt that nearly took his breath away, and then breathed deeply attempting to understand what had just happened. He shook the cobwebs from his head as his mind sharpened, and reasoned that the grow-lights may need adjusting, perhaps emitting an unusual spectrum of light. Harry made a note to study the settings on the grow-lights and continued his audit.

# # # # #

The Hitchhiker probed the last subject, reacting in utter rapture at the possibilities of commanding such a host. Its intelligence was sharply higher while also carrying the same command authority and tactical genius of the last subject he had probed, but the Hitchhiker was especially drawn to the reasoning powers of its subject. It sensed that this new subject was a problem solver, inventor, and creator of new innovations; these would be invaluable survival skills to harness for its own existence.

It sent a strong electrical current with its own special pattern to distinguish it from the other two subjects it had previously marked. The Hitchhiker's resolve was fueled by its instinctive lust for its own metamorphosis and as such, marked its chosen host more sharply than necessary. The marking producing a satisfying response back to the plant as the Hitchhiker's metamorphosis promised to move to the next level. As in times past, it would wait until the life forms slumbered, then it would call to its prey; for indeed, it was a predatory parasite as it relished the eminent conquering of its chosen host.

# # # # #

The sounds of laughter echoed in the nursery as Harry continued his assessment of the Botanical Lab.

"Are you coming to dinner, Admiral?" Lee asked, catching up with Harry amidst the plush green plants.

"Not for awhile yet, Lee. I'd like to complete this assessment."

"Would you like some help?"

"Not necessary, besides, the Team doesn't get to visit with outsiders very often. Just enjoy yourself."

"I hate to do that while you're working, Sir."

"Nonsense," Harry said lowering his clip board for a moment. "It's very peaceful here and I'm thoroughly enjoying this project."

Lee caught the twinkle in his eyes and relented, knowing that Harry always did have a hard time pulling himself away for little details like eating.

"Very well, Admiral. I'll save you a plate. Cookie really out did himself with the pizza, not to mention the salad and dessert," Lee offered as Harry waved him on.

"Fine Lee," he said without too much thought and retreated to his work as Lee returned to the mess hall where the scientists were enjoying a little bit of home, thanks to Seaview's hospitality.

# # # # #

Harry was deep into his work when he heard the "Call". He raised his head and his eyes glossed over, the drive to answer moving him toward the mystery plant with the blue and pink flowers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong and fought distantly to understand why he was being drawn to the plant. Still, his body obeyed the Call as he reached his destination. He stood in front of the plant in a zombie-like state, while a vine reached up and wrapped around his wrist pulling him into the midst of the plant. He didn't fight the plant's pull, his will thoroughly pushed aside as another vine wrapped around his neck. The body's natural fight for oxygen brought him out of his zombie-like state while he struggled with the plant, until the vine struck him in the back of the neck and then released its hold.

Harry blinked rubbing his neck and coming to his senses sitting on the deck. He rubbed his eyes with shaky hands and struggled to remember what had happened, finally deciding that a grow-light spectrum analysis was definitely next on his list. As he stood he was unaware of the barb-like thorn embedding itself under his skin, or the fact that the barb had attached itself to his spinal cord at the base of his neck.

Harry picked up his clipboard and considered that perhaps he would join the group. There was more work to be done and it wouldn't be completed tonight, so he decided to join the others before he and Lee returned to Seaview in the flying sub.

He headed to the mess hall as the incident unwittingly faded from his memory with every step he took.

# # # # #

The Hitchhiker was ready to take its host and sensed the other humans were occupied elsewhere. Its patience had waxed thin so it called to its chosen host and reveled in the power as the human answered the Call. The human's brain activity was intoxicating as the Hitchhiker sought to leave behind its cocoon wrapped in the confines of the plant and emerge as the creature within. A creature as different from its plant form as the butterfly is from the caterpillar. It embedded its probe into the human and now it had what it needed to complete its metamorphosis, the next stage in its life cycle.

Awareness began to replace innate instinct and drive as the Hitchhiker took what it needed from Nelson; his intellect, his will, his command skills, and his ability to reason and create. But the probe was selective, choosing not to take Nelson's personality as it conflicted with its own parasitical nature. The essence of Harriman Nelson would be left in the shell of his body, while the Hitchhiker took what it wanted. By morning the Hitchhiker's metamorphosis would be complete even as the transference of Nelson's intellect continued, then it would be free to hunt for its sustenance.

# # # # #

"You look a little tired, Sir," Lee noted as they walked to Officer's Country back aboard Seaview.

"Do I? I'm sure a good night's sleep will take care of that," he answered a bit distractedly as Lee nodded his agreement.

"See you in the morning, Sir," Lee offered, reaching his cabin first.

"Very well, Lee. Let's get an early start tomorrow morning. I have some questions for Dr. Longstreet."

"Aye, Sir. 0700 hours?"

"Fine," Harry replied and headed to the next corridor to his own cabin.

Harry entered his quarters and looked around in a daze, momentarily forgetting his bedtime routine. He blinked again and rubbed the back of his neck reasoning that he really needed to hit the rack and reached for his pajamas, bypassing the shower.

He pulled the blanket up to his shoulders feeling chilled and shuddered as an uncomfortable feeling fell over him; a feeling of dread and darkness. He ignored it, chiding himself and feeling like a child who needed to check under the bed for the boogie man and then willed himself to sleep.

# # # # #

Sleep found Harry quickly as the Hitchhiker continued to draw from him what it desired in its quest for its own existence with Harry's rights not even a second thought, even as the plant grew in size. Four large leaves encased the Hitchhiker in its cocoon, now drawing its intelligence from Harriman Nelson. It no longer acted on instinct alone, but was now reasoning even during its own metamorphosis. Strand by strand it tugged from the Admiral's brain, borrowing and making the resources unavailable to Harry, intending to leave only enough for his host to function and conceal the deception until the transference was complete. The metamorphosis would be complete by morning, but the transference needed more time and energy; energy that required a food source. Even now, inside its leafy cocoon, the Hitchhiker relished the taste of its first hunt in hundreds of years.

# # # # #

Harry's head tossed back and forth as the transference continued, a painful process as he instinctively tried to hold onto what was his. He was unable to wake, as if in a bad dream as pictures of an existence not his own flooded his mind; scenes of violence and mayhem, destruction and evil. He tossed back and forth trying to shake the images from his mind until his eyes popped open, as if awakened by the alarm he hadn't set the night before.

Harry sat in bed rubbing his neck again and wondering what flu must have besieged him to feel so tired and worn. He shook it off to shower and shave; _perhaps after a cup of coffee he'd feel better_.

# # # # #

Harry passed on breakfast and waited for Lee in the flying sub, going through the pre-flight checklist and sitting in the left seat when he arrived.

"Good morning, Admiral," Lee greeted pleasantly as he descended the ladder into FS1's cockpit.

"Good morning, Lee. You know it's not necessary for you to interrupt your day to shuttle me over. I could take Kowalski or Sharkey as my co-pilot," he added with a small smirk and smile, knowing that Lee had his own reasons for visiting the lab.

"No problem, Sir. I'm enjoying the lab." Lee suppressed his own small smile. He knew Harry was well aware that his interest wasn't as much in the Botanical Lab, as interesting as it was, but a 5'6", brown-haired scientist of the female persuasion.

Harry rubbed his neck unconsciously before grabbing both the throttles, then blinked in a moment of confusion.

"Uh Lee, how about you pilot FS1? I've got some questions for Dr. Longstreet I'd like to consider," Harry offered, trying to hide the fact that he momentarily forgot the launching process.

"Aye Sir," Lee replied, not missing Harry's tired hand across his neck, and concerned for the weary look in his eyes.

"How is the audit coming along?" Lee asked in easy conversation.

"Fine," Harry answered and then scratched his forehead. "Lee, did you feel any uncomfortableness under the grow-lights?"

Lee nodded as they approached the cave. "I have to admit I had a bit of vertigo at one point, but I've felt fine ever since. Is there some reason you ask?"

"No, I'm just wondering if the light spectrum they chose is calibrated optimally for both plants and humans," Harry explained as Lee accepted his explanation, but wondered what might have spurned such a thought. Harry was very methodical, and he wouldn't question the settings without due cause.

"Did you notice something wrong?"

"Nothing I'm ready to discuss yet, just covering my bases," Harry said with a familiar grin that Lee was happy to see.

Lee beached the flying sub and secured her with tie-downs as Harry gathered his notes, by the time they were through, Dr. Longstreet was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Gentlemen," he said with a grin, still in a good mood from their impromptu party the night before.

"Good morning, Dr. Longstreet," Lee replied as Harry nodded politely.

"We've had an interesting development in our Mystery Plant," Longstreet informed them as they headed for the decontamination room.

"Development?" Harry queried.

"Yes, an extraordinary growth spurt. Dr. Ryan is busy cataloging its progress as we speak; she's fast becoming our Mystery Plant expert."

"Intriguing; I'm most interested in seeing the growth spurt," Harry replied.

# # # # #

"That's extraordinary!" Lee observed, noting the five foot leaves closed around, presumably, a bulb of some kind.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Jessica returned with the familiar smile of a curious scientist enjoying the study.

"What do you think, Admiral Nelson?" she said turning toward Harry.

Harry studied the plant, hiding the fact that he was at a loss for what the next step of studying the unexpected growth should be. Lee noticed and stepped in with his own observance.

"Admiral, you asked me about any odd feelings under the grow-lamps," he reminded Harry. "This area was where I had a touch of vertigo yesterday." Lee waited for a moment for Harry to chime in, as his internal alarms were sounding at the Admiral's seemingly indecision in the matter.

"Didn't you say something about the grow-lights?" Lee prodded just as Harry nodded, apparently overcoming his indecision as he spoke up.

"Yes, I need more information to guess, but I'd venture to say that the grow-lights have spurned an unusual growth in the species," Harry offered. "Perhaps we can adjust the calibration and note the changes," Harry suggested.

"For a few days perhaps," Longstreet conceded. "But this plant is not vital to the project, and we must make sure the recalibration doesn't derail the rest of the plants growth in this area. They are all reacting as expected with the conditions we've created," he cautioned.

"Let's make some methodical calibration changes and gather another set of data," Harry said returning to his usual sharp attention to detail.

"You also questioned whether the grow-lights were calibrated correctly for humans. Perhaps we should have Dr. Jamieson take some vital readings and compare them to the medical files of the Team's last physicals," Lee suggested.

"I think that would be prudent," Harry agreed. "This biosphere isn't just about how the plants will grow, it has to be compatible with the future colonists as well," Harry reminded the botanists.

Longstreet was at first reluctant to consider their health had been affected at all, but relented, and Harry asked Lee to arrange for Jamie's transport. As Lee headed for FS1 he considered Harry's apparent indecision; even momentarily, it was disconcerting and decided to add the Admiral and his own physicals into Jamie's examinations.

# # # # #

His name was Thallium. He was no longer just an "it", or a "Hitchhiker" but a sentient being; even so, only because he commanded resources from his host, for though sentient he was still a parasite. Indeed, an evil parasite in both nature and deed, for Thallium had no morals, principals, or honor. He sought only to feed his own existence; his evil lay in the fact that even though he had the capacity for morality, he willingly _chose_ to ignore all sense of right and wrong. Fair play, mercy, and grace were characteristics that disgusted him. So much so, that he specifically chose to leave behind the personalities of those he conquered, as their sense of right and wrong was bothersome to his existence. If he was hungry, he fed. If his host expired, he sought another. When it was time to procreate, he took what he wanted. Survival was his greatest drive, not because he was a dumb animal that knew no better but because he chose to exist without any principles to govern him as he relished the feel of the conquer and basked in the fear he invoked in his prey.

Thallium's metamorphosis was complete, though the transference of the host's brain resources was moving slowly. Nelson was a complex being and rushing the process would be detrimental to the parasite's final goals, so he remained patient as he commandeered his host slowly. Even so, Crane was becoming bothersome. He had already ascertained Crane's usefulness, having nearly chosen him before finding Nelson. Thallium sensed Crane's ability to discern danger, _Something that could be problematic;_ he schemed as he decided his next course of action.

The probe in Nelson's neck allowed for complete access into Nelson's experiences, both current and past, as he noted the strong emotional connection between Nelson and Crane. There was deep trust in Crane's abilities as well as respect that Nelson perceived ran both ways, though that respect hadn't kept Crane from questioning his decisions from time to time. With this added information Thallium reasoned that Crane was capable of using his command authority to interfere. So he suspended the transference process reasoning that Nelson's slow responses were uncharacteristic and invoking Crane's suspicion. He would be patient. Tonight, when Nelson slept he would continue the transference... then seek his first meal.

# # # # #

Harry sighed in relief. It was like a vise had been removed from his head, a vise he hadn't even been aware he was wearing. The weariness fell off as he breathed deeply, feeling much better and able to reason without so much effort. He shook his head, clearing the last of the cobwebs as he looked over the data on his clipboard and continued his work, unaware that Thallium's probe was sapping his resources and taking them as his own. His mind now cleared, he settled into solving the mystery of the new plant's sudden growth.

# # # # #

"Admiral?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes Lee."

"Jamie's nearly finished with the other scientists, we're the only two left."

"Really, Lee. Do you think this is necessary? We've only been exposed to the light spectrum for two days," Harry responded, clearly irritated with stopping his research.

"Well, since I _did_ experience an unexplained vertigo attack, I think it's wise," Lee answered, laying the blame at his own feet, even though he was much more concerned with the inconsistencies he had observed in Harry.

"Oh, very well. You know this plant is fascinating," he said, shifting directions in thought as they walked to the small infirmary.

"I put a leaf sample under the microscope and its cell structures are quite unusual. I also obtained a sample from a sucker shoot, I'll do a cross-section cut and conduct a chemical analysis, but I think we're looking at a previously undiscovered species here," Harry finished, the scientific discovery fueling his enthusiasm.

"I'm a little concerned with its sudden growth..."

"Well, since this is a newly discovered plant we're not sure that the sudden growth isn't completely natural for the plant," he countered without missing a beat.

Lee noted that Harry's earlier indecisiveness was definitely absent. He seemed rather normal which should have eased Lee's concerns, but something just didn't seem right.

# # # # #

"Both of your vitals are quite normal, exceedingly healthy in fact," Jamie noted happily. "I'll take the blood samples to Seaview and analyze them there. I should have a report for you later this evening."

"Very well, Jamie. Kowalski will shuttle you back," Lee said, grateful that he had tagged Ski for the extra duty; the able seaman had doubled as Jamie's assistant as well as piloting the flying sub.

Jamie and Ski took their leave as Lee looked out across the nursery. Harry was busy working, having moved to the project's assessments and intending to return to the Mystery Plant later. Harry seemed to be back on track, but something was still nagging at the back of Lee's mind. He couldn't just let it go, there were too many red flags; Harry's tiredness the day before, the fact that Harry turned FS1 over to Lee when he was fully capable of dividing his attention, in fact the Admiral did some of his best problem solving while piloting the flying sub, then the strange lack of direction Harry seemed to have this morning. Lee pursed his lips determined to be vigilant.

# # # # #

Lee joined the Team in the mess hall after Kowalski had shuttled over Cookie's dinner offerings from Seaview. The scientists were clearly enjoying home cooked meals as opposed to the freeze dried variety and were in good spirits as they enjoyed a good old fashioned meatloaf dinner.

Harry opted to work in the small lab, having finally had the opportunity to begin his chemical analysis of the Mystery Plant. Though he was excited to continue his research, he was again hampered by weariness as he rubbed the back of his neck again. The sound of the Team's jovial laughter in mess was a bit irritating as Harry struggled to concentrate on the next step. He pushed forward determined to work through whatever was ailing him; he was sure it was nothing more than a passing bug and continued his analysis.

Harry blinked, the pen still in his hand sat motionless as he realized that he didn't know what to think of the enzyme he had identified. Somehow, he knew it was important and forced himself to transfer his findings from his head to his hand, scribbling out his conclusion one letter at a time until he dropped the pen and reached for his head to abate the pain he could no longer ignore. He stood up, knocking his stool over in the process, as the uncomfortable headache ratcheted up in intensity. A moan escaped as he reached both hands to cradle his head, before falling heavily to the floor.

"Lee..." he groaned out before his eyes fluttered shut as his head tossed side to side.

# # # # #

Thallium's patience had worn thin, so he took advantage of the fact that Nelson was alone and began the transference once again. The process was invigorating as Thallium reveled in the attack, taking from his host viciously and subjugating him in the process, even as Nelson fought the transference. The struggle for the admiral's mind had invigorated his domineering traits and need to conquer, fueling Thallium's other need, the desire to hunt. _It was time,_ he decided, and called one of the scientists he had previously marked as prey.

One by one the long leaves unfolded as Thallium stood to his full height. He was over six feet tall and was as dark green as the leaves of his cocoon. His eyes were neon blue, reminiscent of the color of the blossoms on his plant. Small ridges and bumps covered his body, his humanoid physique sporting four appendages, of which two were vine like arms and two legs on which he walked upright.

He stepped out of his cocoon and moved behind another plant like a tiger in wait, watching as Thorton walked toward him in a complete daze. As the scientist approached, Thallium released his hold causing Thorton to shake his head in confusion. He recovered from his disorientation, his eyes widening in sudden fright at the sight of the horrific creature springing out from behind the other plants. Before he could cry out, Thallium wrapped his vine like arms around his throat and looked into his victim's eyes. The botonist's terror was soaked in by the beast as Thallium used his barb like claws to strike, injecting a neurotoxin into his prey. The scientist struggled in pain for thirty long seconds then dropped lifeless in Thallium's grasp as the poison killed him, snuffing his life out.

Thallium blew out a satisfied eerie moan and dragged Thorton's body back into his cocoon, where the leaves covered both the predator and its prey, wrapping themselves back one leaf at a time until all traces of the intruder were hidden from sight. Inside, Thallium continued Nelson's transference as he feasted.

# # # # #

Lee left the mess hall to find Harry. It wouldn't be the first time he had to nudge the Admiral away from his research for a meal and smiled at Harry's child-like curiosity that drove his genius. He opened the lab door and spotted Harry's legs extending out from behind the table, and moved quickly to his side.

"Admiral!"

Harry's head tossed side to side as he moaned, obviously in pain and equally disturbed.

"Can you hear me, Admiral?" Lee called, attempting to coax Harry's awareness to find out what happened. When he got no response he ran back to the Mess Hall.

"Kowalski, the Admiral's collapsed. Get Doc here now!"

Ski jumped into action with no other further explanation needed, and headed to FS1 as Lee hurried back to the lab with the other scientists following behind.

Dr. Longstreet took in the admiral's distress and looked around at his fellow scientists, not finding who he was looking for.

"Someone, get Bart!" he ordered as the other two scientists took off to look for Bart Thorton, who was trained in Advanced First Aid and Response.

Jessica knelt down and felt the side of Harry's face.

"He's shivering, I'll get a blanket."

Lee nodded distantly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and trying to calm his inward trepidation at the Admiral's sudden collapse.

"Hang in there, Admiral. Jamie will be here soon," Lee comforted calmly as Harry's head continued to rock back and forth until his eyes opened into small slits.

"Lee?" he whispered out. "It's awful Lee... awful," Harry said as a small tear slid down his cheek and he lost consciousness.

"Admiral," Lee called, trying to bring him back without success. Harry's words played over in head, leaving him anxious and alarmed. It wasn't just the words; his voice had sounded so mournful with an eerie tint of fear. No one could have known that the probe responsible for the mind transference was also responsible for the horrid violent images Harry witnessed as Thallium consumed the dead scientist.

Jessica returned with a blanket and pillows, raising Harry's feet and treating him for shock.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked quietly.

Lee shook his head. "No. I suspected something was off, but his vital signs were normal earlier. I don't know what's wrong," he finished, not bothering to conceal his very real concern.

"How much longer before your doctor arrives?" Longstreet asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Lee estimated, bringing his feelings into control as the other team members returned, out of breath from running.

"We can't find Bart anywhere," Reynolds reported.

"What do you mean? This is a self-contained biosphere," Longstreet questioned.

"We know, Phineas," Wilkins chimed in. "But he's not _anywhere_. Not in any of the buildings or the nursery."

Longstreet's forehead tightened sharply. "Check and see if he's waiting in the cave for the doctor."

"I'll get it," Reynolds offered running out the door.

"How about the lavatory?" Longstreet asked covering his bases.

Wilkins shook his head. "He's not there either."

Lee raised his head, diverting his attention from Harry who was still in obvious discomfort to respond to the news of a missing team member. "I don't like the sound of this," he said rising as he spoke. "Jessica, watch over him until Dr. Jamieson arrives," Lee directed to Jessica affirming nod. "Dr. Longstreet, I need to use your radio," he stated in obvious command mode.

"Absolutely, right this way."

Longstreet headed to the control center where Lee contacted Seaview and ordered a Security Team to accompany Jamie, and then walked through the nursery himself looking for any clue of the missing scientist and wondering if it could possibly be related to Harry's illness.

# # # # #

Jamie arrived and after checking Harry's condition, moved him to the Infirmary.

"How is he, Doc?" Lee asked, now wearing a hip holster and sidearm.

"Unchanged," Jamie reported, rubbing his eyes. "His vitals were normal earlier, but I hadn't gotten to his blood work yet. I brought the sample with me," he added. "And there's something else," Jamie reported reaching for Harry's hand.

Lee spotted the light green tint at the bottom of Harry's finger nails and furled his forehead in question.

"I don't know Skipper. It's not a dye; the cubicles aren't affected. It may be a fungus of some sort," he said shaking his head. "I've just never seen anything like it before," he admitted as he laid Harry's hand on the gurney.

"He still looks uncomfortable," Lee noted watching Harry's head twitch with lines of pain etched on his face.

"I know. He's heavily sedated; he shouldn't be feeling a thing, much less dreaming."

"Stay on it, Jamie. Let me know what you need," Lee ordered, leaving the Infirmary to check with his Security Team.

"Anything, Chief?" Lee asked, scanning the nursery as he spoke.

"Nothing, Sir, and we've looked under every bush and in every closet," Sharkey answered.

"What about the ventilation shafts?"

"We checked Sir, they're too small."

"He couldn't have just disappeared," Lee noted in frustration. "Very well, Chief, keep patrolling and have your team report anything out of the ordinary."

"Aye, Skipper."

Lee started walking away when Sharkey's radio came to life.

"Chief, we found something!"

Lee turned as Sharkey answered, "Where are you, Patterson?"

"Sector B."

"Got it, we'll be right there."

Lee and Sharkey ran, working through the nursery until they reached Patterson who was squatting down examining the floor.

"Skid marks, Sir," Patterson said pointing to marks on the cavern floor, as if something had been dragged.

Lee followed the marks which faded out and then picked back up the trail until it led him back to the area of the Mystery Plant.

"Why does everything come back to this plant?" he asked himself out loud. "Chief, put a guard on this Sector, I want this area under constant patrol."

"Aye Sir," Sharkey answered assigning Patterson to take first watch as Lee headed to the lab where Jamie was working on the Admiral's blood sample; when he got there he found Jamie hunched over the microscope.

"Jamie?"

Jamieson rose answering Lee's unvoiced question. "Kowalski's with the Admiral; no change," he said. "I'm just now starting his blood work. It will take a few hours."

"Very well," Lee replied, walking away as Jamie spoke up.

"How are _you_ doing, Skipper?"

Lee breathed deeply and answered evenly. "The Admiral is down with an unknown illness and I've got a missing man in a self-contained biosphere. I've got a mystery here, Jamie... and I don't like mysteries," he said and turned without further explanation.

# # # # #

A few hours later, Lee relieved Ski for some much needed rest. He sat by Harry's gurney with his elbows on his knees watching him sleep and sighed.

"What am I missing, Admiral?" he pondered when the door opened. He looked up to see Jessica carrying two mugs of steaming brew.

"I thought you might like a little coffee," she said offering him a cup.

"Thanks," he said reaching for the mug gratefully. "It's late... I thought you'd be asleep already."

"I couldn't sleep," she answered taking a sip of her own coffee. "What do you think happened to Bart, I mean if you had to guess?"

"Not a clue; the only thing we have to go on are the skid marks around that Mystery Plant. Except for the Admiral incapacitated in the lab, we were all accounted for in the Mess Hall. I left right after Thorton excused himself, so I can't see how he could be involved with what's happening with the Admiral," he reasoned out loud, running a tired hand over his head in a familiar move to anyone who knew him. "I don't know what to think, but I can't rule out foul play," he said with a sigh.

"But who?"

"Maybe the question isn't _who_, but _what_?" Lee answered. Jessica's eyebrows tightened as she sought to follow Lee's reasoning.

"What do you mean?"

Lee blew out a breath. "I really don't know, Jessica," he said leaning over onto his knees again holding the empty cup in both hands.

"Lee, you're exhausted. Maybe you should grab some sleep..."

"I'm fine. Stay with him, will you, Jessica? I'm going to check in with the Security Team."

Jessica nodded. "Sure, Lee."

She watched him leave then moved into his chair as the Admiral turned his head, blowing out an uncomfortable airy breath in his sleep.

# # # # #

Thallium rested, taking in the energy of his meal and growing in strength as he pulled more intellect from his host. Nelson was fighting hard, which only ignited Thallium's quest for power and dominance. He craved another hunt, not for food but for the thrill of taking his prey. To do that, however, he would have to stop the Transference. A real hunt would require more of his attention and he wanted the full experience of pursuing his terrified quarry. There were more humans in the biosphere now and his insatiable lust for stalking the kill was driving him, despite the intellectual genius he hijacked from Nelson.

_Yes, it was worth suspending the Transference to frolic in the pursuit of the game._

But before he hunted, he would make sure that the humans had nowhere to go, no escape until Thallium was ready to leave the Biosphere.

# # # # #

Lee walked the nursery finding Sharkey checking with his sentries.

"How's it going, Chief?"

"All quiet, Sir. We just had a shift change. Rodriguez and Riley just came on duty, and Pat is headed for a bit of shut eye. I'm headed there myself, Sir."

"Very well, I'm going to take a little walk and check in with the men. Get some rest, Sharkey."

"Aye, Sir."

# # # # #

The leaves silently parted as Thallium stepped out of his cocoon and hid himself in the nearby plants watching the leaves close back up.

Stu Riley turned around sharply. He had a strange feeling that something moved behind him. He turned but saw nothing under the green hue of the grow-lights. The place was really spooky so he chalked it up to nerves as he continued his sentry post of Sector B. He stopped in front of the large Mystery Plant and raised his eyebrows.

"Man, oh man," he thought whimsically. "That is one big celery stalk." He nodded to himself and continued his sentry, unaware that he was being watched.

Thallium smiled an evil grin. _This one will make for a fine hunt. He is young and strong and will not succumb easily,_ he reasoned not intending to use the neurotoxin until he had fully satisfied his predatory hunger, but first he had something important to attend to.

Thallium moved silently through the plants, camouflaged well in its movements and at home in the flora and vegetation about him. He bypassed the young one for now and headed for his objective, utilizing the shadows until he reached his destination. He completed his task and made his way back to begin his hunt.

# # # # #

"How's it going, Ron?" Lee asked as he met Ron Rodriguez making his rounds.

"All quiet, Sir."

"Good. Keep a sharp eye out," Lee admonished the hefty rating, who nodded and "Aye Sir'd" before moving along.

Lee continued his walk looking for anything out of the ordinary, but not having a clue what that might be, until he heard a rustling in the plants ahead of him.

# # # # #

Riley walked his post, stopping to rub the back of his neck tiredly. He sighed and took another step when he heard something behind him. He turned sharply and looked through the plants, squinting and thinking he may have seen a shadow.

"Is that you, Ron?"

The shadow moved but didn't answer. The next thing he knew the sound was on the other side of him as he turned sharply to the rustling of leaves.

"Chief?" Riley called, catching a silhouette that definitely looked like a person.

When no one answered he figured that that Thorton guy had finally come out of hiding. He shouldered his rifle to report, but before he could say anything, the radio was batted out of his hand from the opposite direction from where he heard the last noise.

"Hey!" Stu started but found himself face to face with a green monster with neon blue eyes. Stu's eyes widened in terror and instinctively tried to raise his gun, but he was batted across the floor by a green arm with his rifle sliding out of reach.

In a flash, the green monstrosity was on top of him, raising him in the air by a vine-y hand to his throat. Stu struggled to breathe as he reached up to take the pressure off his neck, pulling frantically at the green hands to release him.

The creature reveled in his power, shaking Stu like a rag doll when all of the sudden it dropped him like a rock.

# # # # #

Harry felt Thallium release him as the vise on his head eased, offering instant relief. He was sedated, but the images of violence still assaulted him; images of strange beings, alien to earth, and the mayhem poured out against them right here in this very cave. Those images were interrupted by a strange and awful understanding. The probe in his neck still connected him with the parasite and Harry realized that the creature was going to kill again. He had no way to stop or influence Thallium as the creature wasn't interested in conversing with its host, making Harry a helpless bystander to Riley's attack.

His head swayed side to side as he tried desperately to swim back to consciousness to warn the others, when someone else joined the fray. He gasped out loud when he realized it was Lee and watched as Thallium assaulted his best friend.

He fought for his wakefulness, then suddenly his eyes popped open as he yelled, "Lee!"

"Admiral," Jessica said standing over him as his eyes found her.

"They need help; he's going to kill them."

"Going to kill who? Who's in danger?"

"Crane and Riley," Harry breathed out with a heavy moan.

"_Who's_ going to kill them?" she probed not fully convinced that Harry was lucid, but he was unable to answer, before suddenly crying out.

"Nooooo!"

Harry fought to stay with Dr. Ryan, but Thallium began his Transference process once again.

"Tha...lli...um..." he breathed out in a long airy breath and then lost consciousness in an uncomfortable sleep.

Jessica held his hand trying to comfort him as she called out for Dr. Jamieson. Jamie came running having been working on the blood sample in the lab, finding Dr. Ryan pushing auburn locks from Harry's forehead.

"He just woke up," she explained. "He was frantic, and said something was going to kill Lee and Riley."

Jamie's eyes widened knowing that, while it was possible that Harry was delirious he couldn't ignore the possible threat.

"Hurry! Get Chief Sharkey, Dr. Ryan. I'll stay with the Admiral," he directed taking over Harry's care.

# # # # #

Lee was making his rounds, checking along the perimeter of the nursery when he heard a sound. He drew his sidearm and walked toward the noise slowly until he heard a muffled struggle. He hurried his pace, rounding a palm tree in time to see a green creature holding Stu Riley by the throat and shaking him violently.

Lee drew a bead, aiming but not able to get a clear shot. Riley was struggling for air and Lee knew he needed to act fast, so he ran at full force issuing a blindsided tackle to the creature.

Riley rolled away with the inertia of being dropped as Thallium recovered and turned on his attacker. He hovered over Lee, connecting his dreadful neon eyes with Lee's and raised his vine arm extending his barbed claws, ready to administer the neurotoxin when he realized it was Crane. He retracted his claws and swung with power, swiping Lee across the face and then picking him up and throwing him across the nursery.

Crane was his next option after Nelson expired, the intellect he stole only "borrowed" and of no use once his host died, but Thallium's anger burned strong, the adrenalin of the hunt and his predatory nature barely under his control. He advanced on Crane who rolled onto his feet and recovered, taking a defensive position to fight back, having lost his sidearm. Thallium wheeled back and swung his arm, but Lee blocked what would have been a devastating blow to his side, taking the brunt of the impact on his arm. The battle both invigorated and enraged Thallium as he swung again, this time connecting with Lee's other side as he gasped in pain. He raised Crane by the throat and growled, then threw him across the room where he fell with a thud as his head connected with a planter box.

Thallium was pleased to have taught the human a lesson, he was saving Crane for a possible host, but he couldn't allow the human's attack to go unpunished. With Crane subdued he turned toward the young one who was just now coming around, he extended his barb claws ready to strike him dead when shots rang out from across the nursery.

Working on the stolen tactical genius of Nelson, he immediately gauged his need to retreat and disappeared into the shadows. His cocoon opened to receive him, as Thallium hid was once again concealed in their midst, ready to strike at another time. The hunt had not produced a kill, but it was invigorating just the same, as Thallium calmed himself to continue his parasitical takeover of Nelson's intellect. Soon he would command Nelson's genius and coupled with his own natural malevolence he would be a force to contend with.

# # # # #

"Skipper!" Sharkey yelled as he and Ron Rodriguez made their way over to the two downed men.

Ron attended to Riley as Sharkey knelt beside Lee who was curled on his side. He started coming around as Sharkey aided his attempt to roll on his back. Lee blinked and breathed deeply, pushing the pain of his bruised body aside.

"Riley?"

"He's coming around, Ron's with him now," Sharkey reported while Lee gathered his strength and attempted to sit up.

"Better wait for Doc, Skipper. That thing did a number on you."

"I'm fine. Help me up, Sharkey," he said conceding the fact that moving just now was a bit hard.

"What about the creature?" Lee asked, standing with a slight sway and then finding his sure footing as he scanned the nursery.

"The creature, or whatever that green thing was, has disappeared Skipper. We lost track of it when we found you."

Lee nodded in understanding as he reached to cradle his side. "Let's move Riley, I don't think it's safe to bring Doc here. Put security on Red Alert, Chief," he ordered losing the breathy sound to his voice. "I'm afraid we now know what happened to Thorton."

"Aye Sir," Sharkey said as he took up Riley's other side and helped Ron walk him out. Lee looked around, retrieving his sidearm and taking an appraising view of the nursery, then followed his men to the Infirmary.

# # # # #

Riley was ushered into the Infirmary with his arms wrapped around Sharkey and Rodriguez' shoulders as Jamie directed him to the only other cot in the room to start his evaluation. Sharkey and Ron left Riley to Jamie's care and moved outside where Lee was already setting up additional patrols.

"We'll work in teams of two. Establish that the perimeter is secure and then we'll set guards to protect the living quarters. Sharkey, take-over the Detail and stay in contact."

"Aye, Sir."

Lee turned and entered the Infirmary just as Jamie was positioning a blanket over Riley.

"How is he, Jamie?"

"A bit worse for the wear. Deep bruises on his throat, other than that minor contusions and bruises. He'll be okay."

Lee nodded in relief. "Can I talk to him?"

"Aye Sir, but I just gave him some pain meds; he'll be dropping off to sleep in a few minutes."

"It won't take long," Lee assured him as he leaned over Stu's cot.

"Riley?"

Stu opened his eyes, weary for the experience but grateful to be safe at the moment.

"What _was_ that thing, Skipper?"

"I'm not sure. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I heard a noise and turned, then it came again from another direction. It attacked me from the opposite side, it moved sleek and quiet, Sir. It was big and green and those eyes…," he said effectively holding back what would have otherwise been a whimper.

"Easy there. We've got patrols out, you're safe now," Lee assured him with a soft smile as Stu settled down and succumbed to the medication in complete trust of his Skipper's words.

Lee turned his attention to Harry just as Jessica returned to the Infirmary.

"Any change, Jamie?" he asked.

"He woke for a minute."

Lee's face lightened in interest.

"And?"

"Dr. Ryan was here at the time."

Jessica stepped closer. "He woke up frantic, saying that something was going to kill you and Riley."

Lee's eyebrows tightened deeper. "How would he know Riley and I were in danger?"

"I don't know. His exact words were, 'They need help. He's going to kill them,' when I questioned who was in danger he told me. When I asked _who_ was going to kill you he screamed in pain and said thallium."

"Thallium?" Lee repeated, knowing that there was no scientist or Seaview crewman by such a name.

"I thought he was delirious. Thallium is an element, number 81 on the periodic table," she recited from memory.

Lee paced away from the gurney and then turned around to face Jessica and Jamie.

"But he didn't say _'It'_ was going to kill us..." he thought out loud.

"No, he definitely said _'He'_."

"What did you find out there, Lee?" Jamie asked curiously.

"A creature," Lee started. "About six feet tall, green with neon blue eyes; very strong and very deadly."

"Green?" Jessica asked incredulously, "As in a plant?" Lee nodded as Jessica raised a curled hand to her chin in thought.

"What are you thinking, Jessica?"

"It can't be. I'm sure it's just a coincidence..."

"I learned a long time ago not to discount something just because it's bizarre. Now, tell me what's on your mind," he probed a bit strongly.

"Thallium is an element as I mentioned. It's derived from the Greek word thallos and means 'green twig'. Like I said, it probably doesn't mean a thing," she relented, almost embarrassed to have brought it up.

Lee paced again. "The Admiral is very methodical, even when he's compromised. He was careful to choose his words, I'm sure of it. What attacked us wasn't human; its arms looked more like vines..."

Lee wheeled back around to face them. "Everything started with that Mystery Plant, from my vertigo to Thorton's disappearance. I think this Thallium is somehow related."

"What do we do next?" Jessica asked a bit shaken but still functioning.

"Jessica, I'd like you to look over the Admiral's notes. See if he was onto something he didn't have time to report. Jamie, how's the blood work coming?"

"I'm afraid I found traces of something I can't identify. I'd like Dr. Ryan to take a look before she starts on the Admiral's notes."

"Very well, I'll pull Kowalski off patrol to stay with your patients," Lee said starting for the door.

"Skipper?" Jamie called as Lee turned. "Can I take a look at you first?"

Lee had an impressive bruise on his cheek to counter the red scuff mark on his forehead above his left eye and from time to time reached for his side, something Jamie hadn't missed.

"I'm fine Jamie. Just got banged up a bit," he said leaving the Infirmary without giving the doctor a chance to object.

# # # # #

Thallium groaned in satisfaction. He now commanded all of Nelson's intellect and skill with the transference complete, though the parasite still required his host to retain the transferred knowledge.

"Parasite is such a loathsome term," Thallium thought to himself, having all of Harry's learned experiences. "I am a Conqueror. I simply use what I need," he justified as he monitored the humans in the biosphere. He smiled, knowing that with Nelson's genius he would eventually be able to overcome the problem of the decontamination room. Until then the humans were at his mercy to serve as his sustenance or to simply satisfy his need for violence and destruction; he had made sure of that.

# # # # #

Lee found Dr. Longstreet and his Team and quickly briefed them on the happenings of the night.

"Then its likely Bart is dead," Longstreet stated as his head dropped in sorrow.

"We won't know for sure until we find the creature's hiding place, but I'm afraid I'm not very optimistic based on what happened tonight," Lee replied honestly.

"What can we do to help?"

"I've already got Dr. Ryan tasked on going through the Admiral's notes. My men are securing a perimeter for the living quarters; perhaps your team could do a quick assessment on the biosphere and give me a status report."

"We'll do, Captain Crane," Longstreet agreed noting Lee's battle scars. "I hate to sound self-serving, but I'm glad you and your men were here to help."

Lee nodded in understanding as Longstreet, Wilkins and Reynolds left to conduct a System's Check.

# # # # #

Thallium's thoughts turned to problem solving; he was still working on neutralizing the decontamination room. Since Nelson wasn't privy to the biosphere blueprints, Thallium would have to examine the circuitry himself. He would need to neutralize the ultra-violet lights without harming the environmental controls of the nursery, then he would eliminate the humans and take Nelson to the flying sub. He had the knowledge necessary to operate the craft and could easily fly to land but was more interested in Nelson's creation, the Seaview. With the biosphere's perfect conditions he could procreate and bring forth an army, together they would commandeer the submarine and choose their first invasion point.

His plans brought a devious grin to his face as he contemplated his next move. Though he himself had spawned asexually from the seed of its plant's flowers, those seeds were only dispersed in the event of the creature's eminent death; an innate survival tool; a last ditch effort to continue its species. In his current state of metamorphosis, however, he was capable of meiosis, a special type of cell division producing both male and female gametes. The gametes carried his DNA and the ability for fertilization, all of which he would inject into the human female through one of his barbs. Her transformation would produce a suitable mate and together they would build his army.

He breathed deeply at the thought, soaking in a different hunt; a new and exciting quest for his mate.

# # # # #

Lee was called to the lab where Jamie and Jessica sat at the microscope.

"Do you have something?" he asked as soon as he entered the small room.

"We think so, although we don't know what to think of it," Jamie replied as Lee nodded for him to continue.

"Dr. Ryan has identified the trace chemicals as chlorophyll. We all consume it from eating plants but the Admiral has a concentrated amount in his bloodstream, which is why his finger nails are turning green," Jamie surmised.

Lee reached to his forehead trying to rub away his headache as he assimilated this new information.

"It all goes back to the Mystery Plant somehow," he reasoned in frustration. "Very well, Jamie. Head back to the Infirmary, perhaps Jessica will be able to glean something from the Admiral's notes that might be of value," he ordered.

Jamie complied, even though his first thought was to order the Skipper to bed, but he also realized that the emergency situation demanded Captain Crane be unfettered by any medical orders he might want to give.

"Aye Skipper," he said, knowing the best thing he could do was to stay out of Lee's way so he could solve the mystery of a missing man, a very ill Admiral, and a creature running amok in the Biosphere.

"Captain Crane, may I speak with you?" Dr. Longstreet interrupted standing in the doorway.

"I'll be right there," he said then turned to Jessica. "How are _you_ holding out?" he asked gently, leaving behind his command mode for just a moment.

"I'm okay. These assignments are keeping me busy; the more I can help the better off I'll be," she answered adding a smile that said 'thank you for asking'.

Lee returned her smile then nodded and left, resuming his command mode as he met with Dr. Longstreet and his Team outside.

"Dr. Longstreet?" Lee addressed, inviting him to report and realizing that the head of the Biosphere had relinquished command of the situation over to him.

"The vacuum door to the decontamination room has been sabotaged."

"Sabotaged?" Lee replied incredulously.

Longstreet blew out a breath, "Yes, and very skillfully I might add. Captain, we're all botanist, not electricians. It wasn't _my_ team," he defended proactively.

"No, I wouldn't think it would be, Doctor. I can also vouch for _my_ men. My guess is the creature is intelligent."

"And you know what this means, Captain?" Longstreet asked almost rhetorically as Lee nodded in the affirmative.

"That we're trapped here, cut-off from escape or even Seaview's help," Lee replied as the three botanists nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Dr. Longstreet, I'll have my man Patterson take a look, there's a good chance he can do something with it," he said as hope seemed to return to the scientists. "In the meantime, get some rest. We may need your team to help with the patrols."

# # # # #

Lee's next stop was the radio where he contacted Seaview to update Chip on their status.

"No rescue attempt Chip, not until I know what I'm dealing with. This creature is six feet tall, and I can't for the life of me figure out where it's hiding. I don't want it to make itself aboard Seaview."

"Aye, Sir. Take care, Lee."

"I will. Crane out."

Lee sat back and took a deep breath before shipping the mic. He was tired and achy, but mostly he was worried for Harry. Somehow the plant was affecting him, but how it _or_ the creature was involved mystified him. He tapped the table trying to work out scenarios in his mind when he was interrupted by Kowalski.

"Skipper? Doc says the Admiral may be coming around."

Lee rose immediately, leaving his thoughts behind and followed Ski to the Infirmary. When he arrived he found Harry more uncomfortable than previously.

"The pain meds and sedation I administered are wearing off," Jamie explained. "I thought you might want to try and talk to him before I administer more."

"Thanks, Jamie."

"I'll be standing by with my hypo if his pain spikes," Jamie warned as Lee nodded his understanding and leaned over Harry.

"Admiral, it's Lee. Can you hear me?"

Harry let out an airy pained moan and swallowed hard.

"Lee?" he whispered.

"I'm here, Sir. What's happening to you Admiral?"

"Thallium..."

"The creature," Lee interjected so that Harry wouldn't have to labor on what they already knew.

"He's in my mind..." Harry's forehead crinkled tightly in pain as he worked desperately to speak.

"Doc...tor...Ry...an," he breathed out. "He... wants her..." his words were cut off with a scream of pain that went beyond any pain he previously displayed, causing to Jamie step in and administered the hypo, their conversation having unknowingly been cut short by Thallium's intervention.

"Does the Admiral want Dr. Ryan here?" Jamie asked a bit perplexed as Lee headed out the door in a hurry.

"No, it was warning!" he yelled over his shoulder and ran for the lab.

# # # # #

Jessica read the Admiral's notes and noticed a strange pattern. At times his observations were vague and loosely put together, other times they were the sharp, coherent, and detailed observations she would have expected from the famed scientist. She reasoned his illness had been affecting him off and on... her current line of thought interrupted as she dropped her pencil and raised her head in a lost state as her eyes glossed over. She responded to Thallium's Call as he had previously marked her for a possible host and moved to obey without any will of her own.

She moved slowly but with purpose toward the door, stopping to make sure the way was clear of the roaming patrols and then proceeded onward. She reached the cover of the nursery plants and walked toward Thallium who was standing near a palm tree. All she could hear was his woo, his Call; totally missing the sound of her name echoing behind her.

# # # # #

Lee reached the lab and found it empty. He rushed back out and called to her, barely catching her white lab jacket in the rich foliage ahead.

"Jessica!" he yelled across the nursery. "Jessica!" he repeated taking off in a dead run, his yell attracting the attention of the patrols.

He poured on the steam, continuing to call for her as she walked in a zombie-like trance. Her eyes made contact with Thallium's as his neon eyes reinforced her need to submit to his woo. She moved without understanding the danger of the fact that he intended to transform her into a creature like himself in order to mate.

Lee spotted Thallium ahead and made a running tackle for Jessica, bringing her down and stopping her forward motion as the green creature roared his displeasure in a primal scream that sent shivers up the spines of Seaview's men. He started to advance upon Lee when shots were fired, seemingly ineffectual till he retreated into the shadows once again.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Ski called as Lee rose to tend to Jessica.

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered scooping Jessica into his arms just as her lost, glossy eyes sharpened and she screamed in terror with the knowledge of what had almost happened.

Lee held her close and hushed into her ear comfortingly. "I've got you, Jessica," he whispered. "I won't let go," he promised then picked her up and carried her, cradled in his arms as she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Track it, Ski," Lee ordered over his shoulder and carried her to the safety of the Infirmary.

She was still sobbing when they reached the Infirmary. He took a chair rocking her gently while Jamie arranged for another cot in the small room.

Her tears were fueled by images of Thallium's other copulations of times past and the transformation he intended for her.

A cot was brought in, but she held tightly to Lee's neck, unwilling to let go of her anchor.

"It's alright, Jessica," Lee comforted in her ear as Jamie prepared a sedative and administered it.

"Don't let it have me, Lee. Please," she pleaded. "He wants to..." her voice trailed off in the disgusting thought and was lost in a new round of sobs.

"Look at me, Jessica," he coaxed, her eyes slowly connecting with the sincerity of his expressive hazel eyes.

"I'm not going to let it near you. I promise," he said holding her tight just before the sedative took hold and she relaxed in his arms.

He held her longer than necessary as it was evident that she was completely out, and then placed her in the cot as Jamie arranged blankets to cover her.

"How long will she be out?" Lee asked.

"I gave her a strong dose, eight hours at least," Jamie replied.

"I'm posting a guard at the door. She's not to be left alone for any reason," Lee ordered. "I'll check on her later," he said leaving the Infirmary to check on his men currently trailing Thallium.

Lee could only guess what Thallium wanted with her, but the insinuations were clear enough to have a pretty good guess. _He had to find this creature and put an end to this once and for all_, he thought walking with determination.

# # # # #

Thallium retreated to his cocoon nursing a bullet wound. Green blood flowed from his leg as he tended his injury. The trunk of his body was well armored but a bullet had found a vulnerable spot in his appendage. The bullet passed straight through but it was only a minor setback as he began the process of self-healing. As the cocoon provided the necessary ointment he felt relief from his pain and focused on the thwarted calling of his chosen mate.

_Crane was becoming bothersome,_ he reasoned and considered whether it was worth keeping him alive. His thoughts ran dark against Seaview's Captain as he closed his eyes to rejuvenate his strength and allow the appendage to heal.

# # # # #

The trail lead back to the vicinity of the Mystery Plant but unfortunately falling short of the actual plant, although Lee was sure it had something to do with Thallium's arrival. No one had a clue that Thallium was actually inside the plant, tucked into a tight ball as he rejuvenated. The plant leaves though large, weren't tall enough to conceal the six foot creature and the idea that the leaves opened and closed for him wasn't even considered. Still, Lee was suspicious and posted a guard on the plant.

Back at the lab, Lee enlisted Dr. Longstreet's aid as he and the botanists dove into Harry's notebook while Lee checked with Patterson on his progress with the vacuum doors, their only exit.

"There's nothing I can do Skipper, short of setting a charge and blowing it wide open," Pat reported.

"We haven't got any charges anyway," Lee observed with a tired hand across his neck.

"What about Seaview? Divers could enter the cave and blow it from the outside?"

"Not until I contain the creature. It's done too much damage here, I can't allow for the possibility of it making its way on board Seaview," Lee explained as Patterson nodded.

"Thanks anyway, Pat. Check in with Sharkey, he'll give you your next duty assignment."

"Sure thing, Skipper."

Lee headed for the lab seeking another report before checking in on the Infirmary.

"Captain Crane, I think we may have something for you," Dr. Longstreet said greeting Lee as soon as he entered the lab.

"It appears Admiral Nelson was on to something, but clearly his illness deterred his final assessment."

Lee nodded for Longstreet to continue.

"The Admiral conducted tests on a cross section from a sucker plant, growing alongside the main plant. Suckers rarely progress to maturity and usually just steal nutrients from the main plant. In any event, he found an interesting enzyme, very similar to the degradative enzymes in the venus fly trap."

Lee sighed. "Then the plant is..."

"Carnivores," Longstreet finished for him as Lee tracked his hand through his hair turning as he thought.

"The question is how does Thallium play into this?" Lee asked thinking out loud. "Is _he_ part of the plant or is the plant part of _him_?"

No one had a clue of course, but the information was sobering as the hope of finding Thorton alive dwindled with this last revelation.

"Thank you, Dr. Longstreet. We're going to do what we can to capture or kill the creature, but I'm going to need for you come up with the best way of destroying the plant."

"But it's a new discovery!" Longstreet chimed in. "It's only doing what it does to survive," he added.

"I'm not buying that argument," Lee returned sharply and then blew a breath out. "As I said, we'll try and capture the creature but I won't risk my men's lives over a scientific discovery. If we can save the plant we will, but not at the risk of any more lives," he said laying it on the line and leaving before the next argument could be rendered.

Lee walked past Kowalski standing at his post outside the Infirmary, acknowledging him with a nod and entered the room.

"How are they, Jamie?" he asked looking over Riley and Jessica sleeping soundly on their cots and Harry who was still sleeping uncomfortably, moaning and tossing his head from side to side.

"They're all stable, no change."

"Why don't you grab some coffee and take a break, I'll stay with them," Lee offered. Jamie considered Lee's tired look and reasoned that sitting in a chair next to Harry was as close as the Captain was going to get to resting himself and relented.

"Thank you, Skipper. I'll be back in say... half hour?"

"That's fine, Jamie."

Lee moved to Harry's side noting the green creeping up his finger nails as the plant's hold on him continued while Jamie left, taking one last glance over his shoulder before heading for the Mess Hall.

Once alone, Lee let down his command mode and dipped his head, sighing and walking a circuit around the small Infirmary. He stopped at Riley's cot first. The young crewman was obviously floating happily on his pain meds, sporting a small smile. Lee figured he was riding a killer wave in his happy dream. Then he stopped at Jessica's cot, reaching down to finger a strand of hair from her face and grateful that she'd been spared from Thallium's plans. He adjusted her blanket higher and then turned toward the Admiral. He picked up Harry's hand and examined the odd color of his fingernails, giving it a squeeze before laying it carefully down. He felt Harry's forehead then placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.

"We found your notes, Admiral. We know the plant is carnivorous, I can only guess that Thorton is dead. Thallium sabotaged the vacuum lock. Apparently, he doesn't want anyone leaving the Biosphere. I got your message; Dr. Ryan is safe now, but it was close." Lee breathed deeply and continued. "Am I right, Admiral? Is Thallium part of the plant or just some sort of guardian? I don't know where it hides, but I'm guessing inside the large leaves. I don't know if it's even possible, am I just grasping at straws?" he asked staring off to nowhere when he suddenly felt a soft hand on his as it rested on Harry's shoulder.

Lee looked down to see Harry awake; still in pain but awake.

"Admiral?" Lee responded, relieved to see Harry's blue eyes looking back at him.

"It's hard to think, Lee," Harry admitted softly as Lee listened carefully. "Thallium is a parasite...," he said, swallowing hard.

"Are _you_ the host?" Lee asked holding Harry's hand in a clasp.

Harry nodded. "Brain…"

"_Your_ brain? It's using _your_ brain to function?"

Harry nodded ever so slightly as some things fell into place for Lee, including the expert sabotage job on the vacuum door.

"Then the only way to free the host…" Lee said to himself fading off as he thought then looked back at Harry.

"I know what to do, Admiral," Lee assured him as Harry cracked a small tight lipped smile grateful that with the transference complete and the sedative wearing off he was finally able to communicate with Lee.

Harry squeezed once more and then allowed himself to drift back off as the conversation had been taxing to his exhausted body.

Lee felt Harry's grip loosen but kept his hold pulling a chair closer to sit and rest until Jamie returned.

# # # # #

Thallium completed his healing cycle while the cocoon fed the nutrients he needed. He had spent his restorative period thinking about his next step. His naturally aggressive predatory ego was sorely bruised while his unchecked anger was fueled by his drive to procreate, his mating delayed because of Crane. Though Crane was his second choice as a host he was fast becoming a liability. But indeed, it was much more basic than that, something much more primal; Crane was his rival for the female human.

Thallium rubbed his leg, feeling it strong once again and smiled at the thought of another hunt.

# # # # #

"But it's a new species!" Longstreet argued. "And an _intelligent_ one at that," he added as Lee addressed the need to destroy the plant which he believed harbored Thallium.

"He's a parasite, feeding off of Admiral Nelson's brain," Lee countered. "He's already killed one of your men and nearly killed Riley, he would have if I hadn't interrupted him, _and_ he nearly got Dr. Ryan. I'm not sure what it will take to convince you Dr. Longstreet, but I'm not willing to wait for it to strike again."

"You forget Captain Crane, this project belongs to NASA and as such seeking out new life is a high priority. Why, we didn't even have to go to another world to find it!"

"I'm going to stop that thing before it kills again," Lee said standing and ending the discussion as he added one last comment. "I suggest you speak with Dr. Ryan, find out what it wanted with her," Lee said with a glare as Longstreet fumed having lost control of the project's destiny.

# # # # #

Thallium waited for a clear moment and slipped out the back as one single leaf parted for his stealth exit, using the shadows and his green body to move freely among the nursery plants. He moved to the back of the Biosphere, far away from his Cocoon where the others had concentrated their patrols, then called to his prey.

# # # # #

Lee left the Mess Hall where he just briefed the Botanists and checked in with Sharkey, then headed to the circuitry panel to see if he could figure a way to bypass the sabotaged wire and enable the vacuum lock. As he worked he thought about what Longstreet said, knowing that blind curiosity would cost more lives and even more sure of the need to destroy the plant. But with the scientists unwilling to help, he'd have to wait for Jessica to wake to confer with her on the best means. The last thing he wanted was to spread the plant by disposing of it incorrectly. He abandoned his futile work on the vacuum lock about an hour later and headed for the nursery, intending to study the plant and knowing that he had guards posted there; he was walking among the plants when he received the Call.

Thallium tapped into the electrical neuron he marked in Lee's brain and sent a message that he couldn't ignore. The Call felt like an out of body experience; Lee could almost see himself compelled to move forward but without emotion of any kind. He somehow knew where he was going, and who was waiting, but all of his self-preservation skills were turned off as he walked helplessly forward. The trance-like state drew him deep in the biosphere, out of view of the others where Thallium waited, sensing his prey's approach and salivating for the impending carnage. His satisfaction was growing; as soon as he was through feasting on Crane's flesh he would call the female and continue his plans to mate, a drive that was fast becoming his greatest need.

Thallium's neon blue eyes radiated pure evil as he watched Lee approach, walking aimlessly forward in complete submission. He waited until Crane was directly in front of him then released the Call, freeing Crane's mind. Thallium wanted Crane to feel the fear and terror of the slaughter. Indeed, he craved those emotions as part of the kill.

Lee blinked, taking in his surroundings and Thallium all at once, but not having any time to react before Thallium wheeled back with a blow, sending Lee across the floor and slamming him into the biosphere's cave wall. He reached for his sidearm but found it batted from his hand by the green creature's viney arm. Another blow sent Lee flying across the floor sliding to a stop after hitting a planting box. Lee searched for anything to use as a weapon but found nothing as he struggled to rise and fight back. He double fisted Thallium's side only to be met with an armor-like middle.

"She will be mine, Crane," Thallium gloated in a deep guttural voice oozing with primal lust of the copulation he sought. Lee realized that he had to overcome the creature, not just for himself but for Jessica as well. He lunged for Thallium, catching him off guard as the two fell to the ground and rolled with Lee ending up on bottom. Thallium lashed another blow whipping Lee's head to one side as Lee kicked up his feet with all his might sending the creature over his shoulder.

Thallium's anger burned, his aggression fueled by Crane's resistance as he rose to his feet. The combat produced a deep-seated, murderous savagery within Thallium as his instinctive predatory essence took over. Lee found his way to his feet but the creature was upon him, weary of playing with the human and driven to dominate his rival, he wielded back his arm. Lee watched barb like claws extend and struck in one swift motion as Thallium dug his claws into Lee's arm. He screamed in pain and struggled to free himself as Thallium raised his other arm and extended his claws, this time he triggered the neurotoxin that, once injected into Crane's flesh, would kill him in slow agonizing seconds.

Thallium hesitated as Crane tried to squirm out of his grasp, the claws puncturing deep and holding him in place. The green creature wanted Crane to suffer longer than this, but consoled himself with the fact that he would be dining on his prey soon. He started to strike as Crane's pained scream reverberated in the Biosphere, then without warning Thallium released his prey and let out an evil primal scream, leaving Lee and bolting forward.

# # # # #

Thallium reached his Cocoon only to find it in flames, it turned to strike but found no humans. Immediately, the grow-light spectrum was changed as the entire nursery was flooded with ultraviolet rays releasing a chemical harmful to plants, something Thallium was especially susceptible to. He screamed a primal roar as he spotted Crane being assisted across the floor and started to lunge for his nemesis when he was greeted with fire power from three sides as Seaview's Security Detail barraged the beast with bullets.

Weakened by the ultraviolet rays and no longer having the cocoon to heal him, Thallium diverted his attention from everything under his control; releasing Nelson and withdrawing his parasitical hold so that it could revert back to its pure animalistic barbarism to survive. No longer was he the creature known as Thallium as he lost his host's intellect, but regressed back to being the Hitchhiker. A cruel mean beast with no intelligence of its own, simply a predator driven to kill. It lunged toward Kowalski, pushed back by the onslaught of bullets, then moved toward Patterson finding the same barrage and finally turned toward Sharkey who laid into the creature with everything he had. The Hitchhiker howled its last breath and then fell to the ground where the ultraviolet rays continued to beat down upon it, until it began to shrivel back into the lifeless plant of its origin.

"Burn it," Lee said, standing behind his men with the aid of Rodriguez and Dr. Longstreet.

Sharkey was only too happy to comply as he doused the dead creature and threw a match on it, ensuring the creature could never rise again.

Lee watched it burn until his knees buckled with the pain of his arm, punctured by the creature's barbed claws, taking its toll.

# # # # #

Lee walked back to the Infirmary where Jessica met him and shrugged off the helping hands of his crew and took her into his arms, holding her tight.

"Is it gone?" she asked as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's dead, it won't ever hurt you again," he promised as Jamie wrapped a blanket around Lee and nudged him into the Infirmary.

# # # # #

Lee woke the next day to find the other cots in the Infirmary empty; he was in fact the only one there. He pushed the blankets back and sat up, letting his equilibrium catch up with his new position. He reached for his arm; it was wrapped and no doubt treated with every antibiotic Jamie could think of. He was bruised and sore but not in too bad a shape for fighting a duel with a man-eating plant. Lee reached for the uniform shirt hanging on a hook and shrugged it on carefully, painfully working the buttons and then tucking in before following the sounds of a carefree gathering in the Mess Hall.

"Glad you could join us, Lee," Harry said, sitting with a piece of pizza in front of him and looking quite well.

Lee smiled in relief at seeing Harry up and about. "You're looking good for being so ill yesterday, Admiral."

"Not _yesterday_, Lee. You've been asleep for two days."

Lee glared at Jamie, "That must have been some sedative you gave me."

Jamie raised his hands in surrender. "Not me, Skipper. That was your _own_ body demanding some rest."

"Have a seat, Lee, we'll tell you all about it," Harry said, knowing that Lee had missed out on most of what had happened.

It seemed that Dr. Longstreet had a change of heart once Jessica woke and explained what Thallium's intentions were toward her. Longstreet laid out a plan based on the assumption that Thallium's DNA was a hybrid of plant and animal and reasoned that ultraviolet rays would at least incapacitate it. Jessica's description of the copulation process, which she witnessed through the images thrust upon her, suggested that the cocoon was necessary; so, they burned it in the hopes of at least sparing her that fate if all else failed. Sharkey had chimed in with the O-K Corral shoot-out as a back-up if the UV Rays fell short.

It was all just a plan until Lee's pained scream permeated the Biosphere, at which point Longstreet knew he couldn't allow someone else to die without doing his part to stop it. Apparently, Thallium abandoned Lee at the precise moment his cocoon was set on fire.

"That's an incredible show of team-work," Lee complimented reaching for his own piece of pizza and sending a grateful nod toward Longstreet for making the right decision.

"What about you, Admiral?"

"Once Thallium broke the connection the barb in my neck dissolved," Harry said raising his hands to show that even the chlorophyll had been absorbed and that he no longer sported green finger nails.

"As soon as it released me, I was in full control of my mind again," Harry explained. "Oh, and sorry about the sabotage job; Since Thallium utilized _my_ knowledge, I was able to bypass the necessary circuits and correct the problem. We now have full access to Seaview."

"That's good news." Lee stole an appraising glance at Jessica, he wanted to know how _she_ was doing but decided to wait until they could talk in private. His glance wasn't missed however, when she smiled, softly sending him an "ask me later" reply with her eyes.

"So, the project is proceeding?" Lee asked, not sure what to think of continuing with the shadow of Thallium hanging over the place.

"Yes," Dr. Longstreet answered, "Just not here. We could never be sure that the plant hasn't re-seeded, and even though _we_ know what to look for, what if another team takes over and misses the signs?" he explained.

"Then there's still a chance another plant will grow and produce another creature?" Lee asked.

"I'm afraid so," Harry jumped in. "While connected with Thallium I saw images deep within his own mind, though we never conversed I saw his nature through these images. The plant enters a self-preservation phase as soon as it becomes apparent that the creature is facing eminent death, not unlike certain pine trees whose serotinous cones hold their seed until something as catastrophic as a forest fire heats it enough to open, allowing new trees to rise from the ashes. If the Mystery Plant did indeed drops seeds that survived the fire they will lay dormant until the right conditions bring forth the next phase in its metamorphosis, its life cycle if you will," Harry finished.

"So, we are abandoning this location," Longstreet joined in. "We've been packing for the last two days; everything is running through decontamination with an extra-long exposure to the UV Rays. Since Admiral Nelson's visions of the plant indicate that the seed was present here when we came and activated when we cultivated the volcanic soil, then we can be reasonably sure that another seed won't hitchhike its way out with our gear."

"That's good to know," Lee said reaching for a mug of coffee while avoiding the use of his injured arm.

"I guess the next question is '_how_ did the seed get here, 500 feet under the surface'?" Lee asked taking a drink and sitting back for the debriefing.

"I saw that as well. The answer is quite simple; 'seed dispersal' only this seed had quite a journey. It was unknowingly brought here by an alien race, quite peaceful I might add. They were explorers and came to investigate life here on Earth. Their mission was cut short when a creature nearly decimated their own research team. They thought they had exterminated the parasite. That's why we have to make sure the cave is sealed after we leave, to make sure there is no chance of another creature growing."

"I agree. How did NASA take the news?"

"Very seriously, which is why this entire incident has been deemed Top Secret and sealed by order of the President."

Lee nodded his understanding and then stood. "Well, I think I need to check in with Seaview and find out what else I've missed these last few days," Lee offered with a polite smile.

Lee made his radio call, checking in with Chip and getting a run-down on the evacuation effort then signed off, leaving the Control Center and catching sight of the nursery. The UV Rays and the fact that the garden was no longer being tended produced the expected result as the plants began to wilt. He heard someone approaching and turned to see Jessica walking up and settling in beside him.

"I wanted to see how _you_ were doing?" Lee inquired, speaking first and trying to be gentle in his approach to a situation that was very likely a traumatic memory for her.

"I'll be alright. The images I saw are really the worst of it, like some horror movie," she explained as the two walked casually toward the nursery.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I know. I want to thank you Lee, for taking care of me and protecting me. I've never been hysterical before," she said almost ashamedly.

"You had every right to be, you held up well," he assured her.

"Thank you," she returned with an easy smile, grateful for his understanding as the two rounded the corner of the last building.

"I suppose everything is just about wrapped up here," Lee said stopping and taking one last appraising look around.

"Not quite," she said as Lee turned toward her with a raised eyebrow in question. She smiled then took a step toward him, sliding her hands around his neck and rising on her tip toes to offer a kiss.

Lee received the kiss distractedly, looking around to make sure the moment was private then deepening his response when he verified they were alone. He gently pulled her closer as the two kissed longingly and then parted sharing a small smile accompanied with a slight chuckle.

"Come on Dr. Ryan, I'll escort you back," he said as his grin widened.

"Why, thank you, Captain Crane," she replied as the two mimicked proper decorum playfully, enjoying their walk and their stolen intimate moment.

Behind them lay the charred remnants of the Hitchhiker's Cocoon; deep inside the layers of burned leaves lay a protected seed bearing all the past experiences of Thallium inside its DNA and awaiting its opportunity to spring forth once again. A day later the chances of that opportunity were drastically reduced when Seaview sealed the cave with laser blasts to bar any entrance or exit under tons of volcanic rock.

# # # # #

Inside, the cave was completely dark negating all possibility of photosynthesis as the seed waited patiently in its dormant state.

**The End**

*Harry's discussion on Grow-lights quoted from Wikipedia's article on Grow Lights

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


	5. Chapter 5

_**And now for something completely different…**_

_**Author's Forward:**__ I studied the story board; a picture with Crane in tights and Kowalski in pirate clothes and asked Irwin what he wanted from the story. He said, "Grit, grit, grit. Give me action, action, action." "With this?" I asked in disbelief. "Well, if Al Gail can do it for a lobster man and Charles Bennett can do it for evil puppets, surely you can do for Robin Hood!" he challenged me. "Yes Sir, Mr. Allen," I said and got to work, knowing that both Gail and Bennett had turned out fine episodes, despite the strange premises. When I was done I turned it in sort of hoping Mr. Allen would use William Welch's rendition instead. "Great! It's got grit, it's got action, it's got period clothes already in the costume department! Let's go with it!" I was a bit surprised and wondered what Hedison and Basehart would think of me after this episode, but pleased, none-the-less, that my story would go to production. Then I woke up, of course I never met Irwin Allen and my story was never produced but I rather thought I had Irwin's approval on the adventure, so I posted it here. I still wondered what David and Richard would think of me, but then again that's Voyage Fan Fiction. __**Lynn : )**_

**_PS - Reference the picture challenge at Seaview Stories entitled "Halloween" to get the full picture!_**

A Third Season Story…

**Child's Play**

by Lynn

"Nelson calling Seaview. Come in Seaview."

"Admiral," Captain Crane replied amiably. "Good to hear your voice. How was Washington?"

Harry smiled, he had missed two weeks of Seaview's three month voyage and Lee's friendly voice was most welcome.

"Washington was Washington," he deadpanned to Lee's soft chuckle on the other side.

"I should be on your scope now," Harry continued getting back to business. "ETA... twelve minutes."

"Aye Sir, we're watching your approach. We'll keep the lights on for you," he quipped. "Uh, Admiral... did you get that little something I asked for?" Lee asked cryptically.

"On board, safe and sound," Harry replied just as cryptically. "Nelson out," he said with a tight-lipped knowing smile and followed Seaview's vector in.

# # # # #

"What was _that_ all about?" Chip Morton, Seaview's Executive Office asked with a raised brow.

"Top Secret," Lee replied with a grin that said it had nothing to do with National Security, while Chip kept his XO "stare" firmly in place.

"Above my pay grade?" he jested back without breaking the command-face that made ratings shudder in their deck shoes.

"Let's just say you'll find out soon enough," Lee replied as Chip handed him a clipboard to sign.

Lee chuckled and reached for the clipboard then froze in place unnaturally.

A dark headed man appeared out of thin air standing on the periscope island with his hands on his hips and wearing 17th Century attire, complete with the lace frills on his cuffs and ruffles on his shirt and covered by a long tan overcoat with matching knickers, reminiscent of a Spanish Explorer.

Every rating was frozen in place at the duty stations in varying positions. Some reaching for dials, some in mid-sentence. The helmsman had his hands on the yoke, Chief Sharkey was caught in a "Look here you, Bozos" expression and one was in the middle of his stride walking across the deck.

Sparks was leaning forward, his hand frozen on a gain dial, while at the Chart Table Chip held a clip-board as Lee's hand reached to receive it.

"Oh, this is going to be so much FUN!" he declared as he turned in a circle and made his selections. He pointed toward Sparks as the Communication's Officer vanished. Kowalski was next, disappearing from Sonar followed by Chief Sharkey as the Visitor pointed to each one in turn.

"You... you... you... and...," he turned in a circle, giggling as he spun and reciting a child's nursery rhyme.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. My-mo-ther-told-me-to-pick... YOU!" he declared picking his last choice as Captain Crane disappeared.

With that the Visitor laughed heartily. "Now, all of you stay just the way you are," he instructed, even though none of the frozen crewmen could hear him. "Oh, this is going to be MARVELOUS!" he cackled and then disappeared, leaving behind Seaview's crew frozen and inanimate. The sounds of Sonar bleeped in the background while Seaview sat stationary awaiting the Flying Sub, but other than the background sounds of computers whizzing and an occasional beep, the Control Room was silent. That silence was broken, however, by a radio hail broadcasting through the Com as Admiral Nelson's voice was heard demanding a reply.

# # # # #

"Seaview this is Nelson. Come in Seaview."

Harry tried again but Seaview was still silent as FS1 approached the large submarine, her bay doors already open to berth the yellow submersible but not answering his hails. He could see silhouettes of crewmen from the windows as he circled to dock and decided the best thing to do was to get aboard and find out why his hails were being ignored.

Harry completed the shutdown procedures knowing something was terribly wrong, since no one had opened the deck hatch to greet him. In addition, he had to manually close the bay doors and initiate pumping the bay from inside FS1, all of which made him more than a bit cautious and stopped at the rear storage cabinet to secure a sidearm. He took the time to fasten the holster around his hips then climbed the ladder, unlatching and slowly raising the hatch. He exited carefully, noting immediately that something was wrong, _very wrong_, in Seaview's Control Room.

The silence struck him first, almost instantly he realized Seaview's crew was eerily frozen in odd positions suggesting whatever had happened had been unexpected and instantaneous. Harry trained his weapon across the room looking for any sign of an intruder or anything else that would explain his crew's condition. He followed a circular path past Chip at the Chart Table and headed toward an empty Radio Shack. He turned at the Position Board where the COB usually stationed himself finding only the headset lying haphazardly across the floor. He continued his circuit forward finding Sonar abandoned and turned back toward the Chart Table where Chip's position indicated he was handing his clipboard to someone as Harry realized that Lee was among the missing.

The admiral dispelled an unhappy breath having a mystery of epic proportions in front of him and no clue as to what had happened and just how he was going to fix it.

# # # # #

Lee blinked and found himself in a totally different place than just one blink ago. He took in the surroundings of a large hall, full of antique furniture and decorations and a rather large chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Skipper!" he heard and turned toward Kowalski's voice.

"Ski," he replied, surprised but grateful to see the seaman and convinced he wasn't dreaming.

"What is this place, Sir? How did we get here?"

"I don't know, Ski," Lee answered truthfully. "What do you remember before arriving here?"

"I was sitting at Sonar watching the Flying Sub approach and then I was here," Kowalski replied a bit frustrated. "Only this doesn't make sense and I don't know where _here_ is."

"Easy, Ski. We'll figure it out," Lee said offering the voice of reason to a situation that was nowhere _near_ reasonable.

"Skipper!"

Both Lee and Kowalski turned to see Sparks and Sharkey making their way toward them.

"Man, oh man," Sharkey said exasperated. "Where _is_ this place... and how did we _get_ here?"

"I don't Chief. Let's fan out, and see if there are any more crewmen here. Report back here in ten minutes," he ordered.

"Aye, aye Sir," each answered, responding to the Captain's order and grateful for something constructive to do.

Lee walked toward the light pouring from an adjacent hallway, finding it lit with torches and candles. The hallway was filled with locked doors and a staircase at the end of the hall. Not able to investigate further without busting through locked doors, he decided to rendezvous with his crew. He left the stairs for later and returned to the main hall. The building looked very much like a medieval castle, which only added to the mystery of where they were and how they got here. He returned to the great hall, pleased to see that Sparks, Ski and Sharkey had all returned from their scouting missions right on time and called for their reports.

"Anything?"

"Not a thing, Skipper. Looks like it's just us," Sharkey reported as Ski and Sparks nodded their agreement.

"Sparks, do you remember anything unusual before we arrived here?" Lee asked trying to uncover any clues to help them.

"No Sir, I was monitoring FS1 for docking procedures and then all of the sudden... I was here."

Lee nodded, "Yeah, same for all of us." Lee sighed, pursing his lips tightly as his eyebrows tightened. "I think it's time we got some answers," he declared as he stepped back and spoke rather loudly.

"Alright, you brought us here. Now what? Who are you? Show yourselves!"

His questions were met by giggling that filled the entire hall as each man looked around for the source of the laughter. The amused glee continued, growing in intensity and loudness, until it erupted into full laughter as a man materialized out of thin air in the large hall.

# # # # #

Harry's walk about Seaview confirmed his suspicions that the entire Boat was affected, as well as his assumption that Lee was among the missing. He didn't know for sure, but the only duty stations that seemed to be missing men were in the Control Room and concluded that Seaview had four missing men: Captain Crane, Sparks, Sharkey and the Sonar Operator who he assumed to be Kowalski since he hadn't seen him among the remaining crew. But other than confirming the missing men, he wasn't any closer to finding an answer.

He was, however, able to determine that Seaview was in perfect working condition; all stations were operable and Engineering was ready to answer bells, _if_ the crewmen weren't frozen in place, that is. However, there was one notable exception he found in the Control Room as Seaview's Radio was completely inoperative. There were no indications of disrepair or sabotage; it simply didn't work.

Harry didn't like the idea one bit and headed to the flying sub to use its radio. He dialed up a frequency that should have netted him a reply but soon realized that FS1's radio was also inoperable; a discovery that resulted Harry sitting in the pilot's seat rubbing his chin and pondering another thought. He leaned over deciding to test his theory, toggling switches on and off to no avail. FS1 was dead; no power. He climbed back up the ladder, never intending to leave Seaview, but understanding that someone or _something_ didn't want him to leave _or_ contact the outside world. It was an ominous thought as he leaned on the rails surrounding the flying sub's deck hatch while thinking through his limited options.

# # # # #

"Why, Captain Crane, you are so very cross," the dark headed man in 17th Century period clothes declared as all four of Seaview's men turned sharply at his greeting.

Lee looked over their "host" and blew out a breath of unbelief, which he reined in immediately and got to the point.

"Who are you and why did you bring us here?"

"No, No, No, No!" he yelled, stamping his feet on each 'No'. "This is _my_ game and you have to play it _my_ way," he answered petulantly.

"Game?" Lee yelled back. "What kind of game are you playing? You had no right to abduct us from our submarine."

"Captain Crane, if you persist in your rude manners I will have to take steps to teach you a lesson," their host replied, recovering from his earlier tantrum and now standing with his hands on his hips.

Lee pursed his mouth tightly and brought his anger down a few notches; he needed answers if they were to have any hope of returning.

"It would seem you know who _we_ are..."

"But of course! Captain Lee Crane; Sparky... or is it Sparks? Sparks! Yes, that's it. Chief Sharkey and Seaman Kowalski... Ski for short," he answered quite pleased with himself.

"May I inquire who _you_ are?" Lee asked conciliatory on the outside but seething on the inside.

"Puddin 'n Tain! Ask me again and I'll tell you the same!" he said, laughing maniacally in response to his own silliness.

Lee ran a frustrated hand across the back of his neck and resisted an outward blow of the breath.

"You don't _really_ want me to call you Puddin 'n Tain do you?" Lee threatened calmly as their host giggled incessantly.

"Oh, Captain Crane you are such a bore! Of course not," he replied answering Lee's question regarding the nursery rhyme name. "You may call me Lord Lane. Yes, that will do nicely," he added with a smirk.

"Listen Lane..."

"Ah – ah – ah," he replied in a sing song voice and waggling his finger back in forth in a "No-No" motion. Lee sighed and tried again.

"Lord Lane," he corrected himself to Lane's delight. "I'm not sure what game you want to play, but my men and I aren't interested. Now, if you'll kindly return us to our Boat..."

"_Really_ Captain Crane," he interrupted. "You don't even know what game I have in mind."

Seaview's men all tensed up, reading their Skipper's body language easily. Crane was getting fed up with Lane and each knew to be ready should the Skipper decide to make a move on the Bozo in the fancy pants.

"How did we get here, Lane?" Lee demanded.

"No! I won't tell you!"

"Why did you bring us here?" Lee continued, drilling Lane and taking a step closer with each question.

"I already told you... to play a game!" Lane yelled back.

"And what if we refuse to play?" Lee challenged nearly toe to toe with their "Host".

"Are you threatening me?" he scoffed in disbelief with a hand to his chest and noting Lee's intimidating stance. "You are!" he laughed and clapped his hands as he considered his next course of action. "Oh this is just grand! If you don't want to play you will just have to suffer the consequences," he decided with a flair of his hands in the air as Lee and Seaview's men disappeared from the grand hall and reappeared instantly in a 2nd Century Roman Colosseum and finding themselves in the middle of "games" with live Bengal tigers, surrounded by fifty thousand spectators. They were dressed in gladiator attire, with Lee sporting a skirted loin cloth covered with an overlay of leather strips hanging from the belt and extending to his mid-thighs. His chest was bare save for a leather strap that ran from a harness on his right shoulder to his left hip while carrying a small, round shield and a short fat sword. Kowalski was dressed much the same but with a leather breast plate, while Sparks and Sharkey wore belted tunics that reached just above their knees. Each carried a shield but different weapons, with Sharkey holding a spiked club, Kowalski a net, while Sparks carried a spear.

Immediately, Lee took a defensive position even though the two tigers were tethered by chains to posts in the center of the field.

"Aren't you supposed to say, 'We who are about to die salute you'?"

Lee heard the distinctive whiny voice of Lord Lane and turned sharply toward the Emperor's Box to see Lane sitting in Roman Attire surrounded by female servants wearing long togas fanning him, feeding him grapes, and sitting at his feet waiting for his next command.

"Lane!" Lee yelled, fed up with their Host.

"Careful, Captain," Lane cautioned. "This isn't the game I had in mind, but if you won't play _my_ game this one will do," he giggled. "In fact...," Lane waved a hand flippantly in the air as Sharkey and Sparks disappeared from among the "gladiators" and reappeared tied to posts, with only Lee and Kowalski between them and the tigers.

"This should make it more exciting," he grinned and then leaned back for a servant girl to feed him a grape.

"Lane!"

"_Emperor_ Lane," he corrected. "Now. if I were you I'd pay attention," he said when all of the sudden, the chains holding the tigers were released, as if by invisible hands. Lee and Kowalski responded by taking defensive positions to protect their crew mates.

"Is this real, Skipper?" Kowalski asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Ski, it sure feels real," Lee returned as they tried to intimidate the tigers away from the easy prey tied to the posts.

"Sure wish I had something besides a net," Ski said regretfully.

Lee tilted his head back toward Sparks. "Move back slowly and grab the spear," Lee said. "I'll cover you."

"You've got your hands full, Skipper."

"Just move slowly," Lee coached moving to cover Ski's six as he retreated for the weapon.

A menacing growl from the large cat signaled its displeasure at Ski's movements.

"Slowly," Lee cautioned jabbing his sword forward to intimidate the black and orange striped jungle cat.

"Captain!" Sparks warned when a tiger stepped toward Lee's left side trying to flank him. Lee responded by lunging forward and swiping, the aggression holding the tiger back, but not for long Lee knew.

Ski successfully retrieved the spear, but the tigers began to separate in a calculated effort to divide Lee and Kowalski, with each one having to side-step to protect the men tethered helplessly to the post.

"Skipper," Sharkey whispered. "If you could just cut my ropes..."

Lee nodded, it was a good plan... if only the tiger cooperated.

"Be ready Chief," Lee said moving to keep himself between the tiger that was now pacing back and forth but managing to move around the post slowly.

"Skipper!" Kowalski yelled as his tiger leaped forward. Ski managed to prod it away with his spear but realized just how short his weapon was compared to the swiping reach of the tiger. The long claws protracted and swiped his way barely missing his knuckles holding the spear and managed to scare him something awful.

Lee risked a glance, spotting Ski still standing, but his tiger used that moment to advance closer. Lee jabbed with his short sword while trying to keep his shield between himself and the beast. Then it happened, Kowalski took a step back and stumbled landing on his back. In a flash, the tiger was upon him. The seaman instinctively screamed at the sight of fangs reaching for his throat.

"Ski!" Lee yelled flinging his shield and striking the tiger, since he was unable to come to his aid without leaving Sparks and Sharkey completely unprotected. The shield distracted the tiger as he growled at Lee angrily while still hovering over Kowalski, completely at its mercy, and raising its extended claw to swipe.

"Captain Crane!" Ski yelled in fear for his impending doom.

Just then Lee's tiger leapt toward him, when everything froze in place; with Ski only an inch away from a devastating swipe of the tiger's deadly claw, and Lee only feet away from a tiger frozen in mid-air, pouncing toward him, ready to cover his body in a full frontal attack.

Though the scenery froze around them, Seaview's men were still aware of their surroundings as Kowalski moaned at the sight of the claw ready to tear half his face off.

"Now Captain Crane..." Lane said from the Emperor's booth. "Do you want to play _my_ game or should I let _these_ games proceed?"

"You win Lane; we'll play your game," Lee relented knowing Ski was about to be killed and even if he could bear his short sword into the tiger's leaping chest, Sparks and Sharkey would be unprotected once the other tiger finished off Ski.

"Say... _Un-cle_," Emperor Lane demanded with his fist in the air ready to thumbs-up or thumbs-down their fate.

Lee swallowed his pride for the sake of his crew, "Uncle!" he yelled feeling like a kid losing to the neighborhood bully but having no other choice before him.

Instantly, they were back in the grand hall with Ski still on the floor ready to insignificantly bat away the tiger's claw and Lee ready to defend himself though, he realized, his sword was now gone. Both Lee and Kowalski breathed deeply and blinked away their confusion when they realized they were no longer in the Colosseum and donning once again their ship board uniforms, while Sparks and Sharkey let out audible sighs at nearly becoming tiger meat.

"Now, Captain Crane, we will play _my_ game," Lane said having changed from his toga and appearing once again in his 17th Century attire, raising his hand with flair.

"Wait, Lane," Lee interrupted and then corrected himself at his Host's displeasure. "_Lord_ Lane," Lee amended trying to add more respect in his voice. "I would like to know more about this game. I'm responsible for the safety of my men..."

"Oh, Pooh!" Lane declared rather flamboyantly. "Don't be so dramatic, Captain Crane; we're just going to have a little party... but my, my, my... You're not dressed for the occasion. No, not at all," he tsked, tsked.

"What _sort_ of party?" Lee asked with a controlled smile to hide his own displeasure, however having no choice but to follow along until they discovered Lane's weakness.

"Well, that's the funnest part," he declared happily. "A _costume_ party!" he finished with flair as Lee shook his head in disbelief. _Was he really going to play dress-up with this over-sized five year old?_

"Lord Lane, I must protest," Lee offered with as much decorum as he could muster. "We were on a sea voyage conducting important experiments and we simply don't have time for this."

"You said 'Uncle', Captain Crane. Are you welshing on your promise?"

Lee breathed out and nodded in the negative, remembering they were very nearly eaten by live tigers in a Roman Colosseum.

"No, I'm not reneging," he relented. "But is it necessary for _all_ of us to play. Why don't you send my men back and I'll stay."

"No!" Lane answered with a pout. "It wouldn't be a party with just one guest and besides... I already have your costumes picked out!"

Lee exchanged glances with his men and raised his eyebrows in surrender, promising without words they'd get out of this somehow, but to play along until he thought of something.

"Kowalski!" Lane said raising his hand in a flair as Ski's red jumpsuit immediately transformed into a pirate's costume, complete with a red puffy shirt under a black leather vest belted at the waist. His attire included the typical black bandanna tied tightly around his head and finished off with a sword.

"Shimmy me timbers," Ski growled, in a most pirate sort of way demonstrating that the costume apparently came with a personality.

"Ski?" Lee questioned trying to determine if Kowalski was aware of what he had just said.

"Aye, Captain Crane," he answered, accented by a very good swashbuckler imitation from the late-late-_late_ show on Saturday night. "But me loyalties lie with Captain Blackbeard," he declared. "So just ye watch ye self," he warned with a grin to Lee's raised eyebrow.

"Lane..."

Lord Lane ignored Lee's protest, turning to Chief Sharkey while waving his hand as Sharkey was transformed into a 1930's Mobster in a double breasted pin-striped suit complete with a Tommy Machine gun, dark glasses and a black fedora.

"Ummm, youuuu dirty rats," Sharkey said in his best Jimmy Cagney voice.

_What now?_ Lee thought in exasperation as Lane turned toward Sparks who was standing with his eyebrows raised begging with his eyes for something less dramatic.

Lane smiled as if he knew what Sparks was thinking and reached in to grab the quiet, reserve Communication's Officer's most hidden dreams as his khaki uniform was transformed into a black tux, stylishly fitted over a white shirt with a black bow tie. His abundant hair was swept backwards as he crossed his arms in front of him and held his gun, fitted with a silencer, ever so suavely.

"Who would ye be?" Pirate Ski scoffed.

"Bond... _James_ Bond," Spy Sparks replied with a single sophisticated raise of an eyebrow and sporting a perfect Sean Connery imitation to go with his new look.

Lee rubbed a hand over his face. "Lord Lane, is this _really_ necessary?"

"Now for you, Captain," he said with a flamboyant wave of his hand. "You go off on little spy missions playing the bad guy who's _really_ a good guy," Lane explained. "So, why don't we make you the Prince of Thieves himself; righting wrongs in this unfair world," he said with flair as Lee moaned pitifully, guessing right away he was going to be a man in tights.

Lane waved a dramatic hand as Lee was transformed into Robin Hood himself, complete with a Lincoln Green tunic worn over a flamboyant white shirt, fittingly opened collared and indeed he wore the famed matching tights, which he sported quite well, by the way.

"Now, isn't that better than that dull black turtle-neck you wear when you spy? Now you can fix the world in style," Lane declared as Lee stood fully immersed in his Robin Hood persona with his legs spread in super hero position, his hands on his hips and a fencing sword in his scabbard.

"I vow to rob from the rich and give to the poor; to treat all women equally, whether rich or poor, Norman or Saxon," he declared with an Old English accent and then flipped his head back for a hearty laugh. "Just don't tell Maid Marian that," he added with a wink as Lord Lane's party got going in full swing.

# # # # #

"Chip?" Harry coaxed trying to bring Seaview's XO out of his frozen daze, but those blue eyes just stared straight ahead without recognition.

"Chip, can you hear me?" Harry tried again risking a touch but finding his efforts in vain.

He moved on to Ray the helmsman and gave him a hearty shake. "Helm, wake up!"

When that didn't work, he tried his Admiral's command voice to see if it would penetrate the daze.

"All right you men, stop goldbricking and get to work!"

It didn't work, not that Harry expected it to, but it was worth a try. He lowered himself to the periscope island to sit and rested his elbows on his knees. He really didn't know what else to try; he didn't want to leave these waters with four missing men and no clue how to bring them back. Harry sighed in frustration, it appeared all he could do was wait, for what he didn't know; he only hoped it wouldn't be too long.

# # # # #

"Now Gentlemen, we can begin the fun. Here's the game: Hide and Seek. I'll hide and you'll seek," Lord Lane explained in glee.

"Who's the Fancy Pants?" Sharkey asked, pointing his 'Tommy' Lane's way and adjusting his shoulders in perfect Cagney form.

"That's Lane... _Lord_ Lane," 007 Sparks added in suave sophistication. "And don't be fooled; Mr. Fancy Pants may be as tough as Goldfinger or Dr. NO, but don't worry," he smiled with charm. "Her Majesty's Secret Service is here," he announced proud to represent MI-6 and wondering if he might need Felix Leiter's help for this one.

Kowalski looked rather bored with the whole conversation, waving his sword around as if it had been way too long since his last scuffle.

"Lord Lane, when do ye serve the Ale and where be the wenches?" Pirate Ski asked looking around as Lane giggled at the pirate persona the rating wore so handily, just as Lee jumped down from the top of the table where he had been fencing with an imaginary foe.

"Hide and Seek is all well and good," Robin Lee Hood said, "But what prize will you be offering? Every archery contest _must_ have a prize... _and_ a Lady's hand to kiss," he added with a raised eyebrow and hoping Maid Marian would make an appearance.

"Really Robin of Loxley," Lane said addressing Lee's persona. "Is that _all_ you think about?" he asked to Lee's raised eyebrow as he eyed the items in the room, deciding which ones he should take from rich Lord Lane to give to some poor over-taxed peasant.

"If you find me... _IF_ you find me, the winner shall be handsomely rewarded!" he announced.

"Treasures?" Kowalski piped in, pirate "aarr" and all.

"How many G's?" Sharkey asked calculating whether the search was going to be worth the payoff.

"I'm with the Pirate," Sparks asked distracted with the whole game. "And when do the Bond Girls show up?"

"Alright, men!" Lee jumped in, taking command. "Since my Merry Men aren't around, you'll have to do," he said enlisting the Pirate, the Mobster, and 007 into his band of Sherwood Forest Outlaws.

"How did _you_ get to be the Big Boss?" Sharkey asked through tight lips and dark eyes.

"_Norman_," Lee accused with a scoff, as he was a champion of the Saxons and folded his arms in disgust.

"Gentlemen," Lane interrupted. "It's time for the game to begin. Look for me to get your prize!" With that, Lane disappeared leaving Seaview's men fully lost in their costume personas, staring each other down and deciding what to do next.

# # # # #

Harry was still sitting on the periscope island when a Spanish Explorer suddenly appeared in the Nose, standing with his hands on his hips and smiling profusely.

"Why, Admiral Nelson, so good of you to join us!"

Harry stood cautiously; he was hoping the force that had abducted Seaview's Crewmen would come back.

"And just who might _you_ be?" Harry asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Lane at your service," he answered bowing elegantly with an exaggerated wave of one arm and the other bent behind his back.

"Lord Lane," Harry repeated without emotion or surprise. He reasoned that since the entire crew was frozen and he wasn't, meant that Lane wanted something from him.

"And now that I know your name, just _who_ are you?"

Lane laughed throwing his head back with his hands still on his hips. "Why Nelson you are just as bossy as Captain Crane!" he announced as Harry's eyebrows rose slightly.

"And just how are the Captain and my crew?"

"Having a grand time. In fact... I think you should join us," he said raising his hand to wave as Harry interrupted his move.

"Before you do that," Harry asked, realizing he was about to disappear to wherever his missing crew was. "I have a few questions to ask you."

# # # # #

Lee quickly assigned search duties, intending to take the prize and give it to the poor in true Robin Hood fashion. He looked Sparks over who was suavely eying him back while holding his ever present pistol, blowing a hot breath on it and polishing it with his sleeve. Lee figured the Pirate and the Mobster were Normans, obviously of Viking descent for their crudeness, but he was trying to figure out the black tuxed debonair man standing in front of him.

"Whom do your loyalties lay with, Bond?"

"I am an agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service."

"_Her_ Majesty?" Lee questioned, the last time he looked England had a King on the throne.

"For which country?"

"England," Sparks answered resolving to be as simple as possible with the green-tighted Robin Hood.

"Jolly good," Lee declared, approving of 007 as of Noble Saxon blood. "Let's fan out Merry Men!" he directed with flair and then leaned over to Sparks for a private word. "And Maid Marian is mine," he added, laying out the ground rules though Sparks smiled back with a "No promises" look in his eye, as they each began their search starting with the long hallway and the doors which were now unlocked.

# # # # #

"**It be here!"** Kowalski shouted after entering a room.

Lee followed in behind to find an immaculate, opulent room with a rather large canopied bed in the corner sitting on a fine tapestry rug with elegant bedding adorning the grand piece of furniture. He perused the room turning in a circle looking for either Lane or the Prize.

"_What_ did you find?" he asked naively and then spotted the bed.

"Now all we be needing is a wench or two," Kowalski added, swiping his sword in the air, warming up to impress the ladies with his skill.

"Is that _all_ you think about?" Lee asked.

"Treasure and wenches," Ski qualified. "Not necessarily in _that_ order, mind you," he added. "And besides, ye be mentioning Maid Marian twice already. Ye don't fool me."

Lee placed both hands on his hips and laughed heartily. "You're a bit like my friend Will Scarlet," Robin Lee Hood declared with a grin. "He's had his face slapped so many times he's a bit dippy," he finished with a laugh. "Now let's get busy, the sooner we find the Spaniard, the sooner we get our prize."

"Aaarrr!" Ski returned in agreement, looking back longingly at the bed and wishing Lane would liven up the party a notch.

# # # # #

"Youuuu dirty rats!" was followed by a rat-a-tat-tat as Lee ran into another room to find Mobster Sharkey standing on the table and firing off his Tommy Machine Gun at several large rats with long tails, scurrying along the floor back and forth like they were caught in an arcade game, as his aim was very bad.

"Hey, you!" Lee yelled as Sharkey stopped and looked Robin Hood over before turning his attention back to the rats before they got away.

"I said, 'Youuuu dirty rats'," he repeated, his Cagney in perfect form.

"Did you know Cagney never actually said that in a movie?" Lee informed, losing his Robin Hood persona as Sharkey responded by dropping the machine gun and looking over.

"No kidding?" he answered before they both blinked in new-found lucidness and regretfully looked down at their clothes.

Lee ran a hand over his dark hair in exasperation mixed with humiliation, remembering everything about the "Game" he'd been forced to play as Sharkey did the same thing, jumping down from the table and ignoring the rats as they scurried away.

"Let's find the rest of the crew," Lee suggested taking back his senses and looking down at his costume, noting his tights.

"They look good on you, Sir," Sharkey assured him. "I mean... only a _real_ man can wear tights and have Olivia DeHavilland go crazy for him," he finished.

"Let's just find the others," Lee said chuckling off his costume. "I know where I left Ski, we just need to find Sparks," he said entering the hallway and wishing he had his service khakis back.

# # # # #

Sparks leaned against the wall with his pistol drawn in the air, ready to kick down the door. Lane might be able to fool the rest of them, but he knew the man was an evil megalomaniac with some sort of diabolical plot to take over the world. He charged in the room raising an eyebrow as he looked around, training his weapon in the direction he walked while humming the famous Bond song to himself, "Do-do-do-dooooo, do-do..."

He stopped at a long ceiling to floor drapery, reasoning it was the perfect hiding place for the bad guy that was always sent to do him in. It could be Jaws, or the dude with the iron hat, in any case he'd get the drop on him. He tore the drape back and sighed at the lack of a bad guy to fight with. _He hadn't had one fist fight, gun battle or car chase today,_ he thought petulantly, sighing at the fact that he hadn't even gotten to use the gadget Q had devised for him _or_ order one dry martini, shaken not stirred.

"Sparks," Lee interrupted as 007-Sparks turned toward the sound of Robin Hood's voice, training his gun on Captain Crane and still in character.

"Sparks... listen to me," Lee said raising his hands in front of him. "Remember Lane... the game? This isn't real," he coaxed as Sparks blinked and lowered his weapon.

"Skipper?" he said, gaining his senses back though he was still a bit dazed. "Sorry, Sir," he apologized, realizing he just drew a bead on his commanding officer.

"It's all right, Sparks, we were all caught up in the game. Let's get back to the main hall and wait for Lane. Sooner or later he's going to get tired of us not finding him and come back."

"Aye, aye Sir," Sparks replied, glad the Skipper didn't question his secret fantasy to be James Bond.

# # # # #

"Questions?" Lord Lane replied.

"Yes. You're obviously an alien to our world," Harry deduced trying to encourage the obviously arrogant man into giving him some information he could work with.

"I'm a Spanish Explorer," Lane answered and then laughed. "Ah, but you are so right, Admiral Nelson. You know, my cousin would so like to meet you," he thought wistfully. "An Admiral and _everything_... but you know what they say? _Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers,_" he sing-songed with a smile.

"Why did you take my men?"

"To play a game," Lane answered, heaving his shoulders in boredom.

"When can I expect them back?" Harry continued as Lane's facial expression darkened.

"Your Captain Crane was just like you, but I taught him some respect. Maybe I should do the same for you," he answered with pouty lips.

Harry raised a hand, trying to dispel the coming tantrum. "Now Lord Lane, all I want to know is if my men are all right."

"Your men are fine, but we haven't got much time," he announced and finished the wave of his hand as Harry disappeared from the Control Room.

# # # # #

Harry reappeared in a grand hall of a medieval castle, instantly taking in the surroundings when he heard Lee's voice from behind.

"Admiral!"

He turned in relief to finally find Seaview's men and blew a breath of disbelief out, raising an eyebrow at his men dressed in their bizarre costumes. Harry rubbed a hand across his mouth trying to hide his chuckles as Lee approached him. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and chuckled outwardly.

"Lee! I'm glad to find you... to find you all, but just what are you dressed as?" Harry asked comically.

"Believe me, Sir, this wasn't _our_ idea. We've spent the last hour playing Robin Hood, Pirates of the Caribbean, Dick Tracy and James Bond," Lee said with a sigh. "We were totally lost in it and just came-to now," he explained.

Harry shed his humor, realizing they needed to find a way back to Seaview and out of the influence of Lane.

"How did you get here, Sir?" Lee asked, hoping Harry had found a way to get them back.

"Lord Lane," he deadpanned.

"Did someone call me?" Lane asked reappearing dramatically.

"Okay, Lane," Lee stepped in. "We played your game. We're done now, send us home."

"No," he answered with all the social graces of a three year old grabbing for his favorite toy. "Not when I just brought a new player in," he said referring to Harry.

"No more!" Lee yelled.

"Oh, you're no fun at all! Now let's see, we played Robin Hood, Gangsters, Spies and Pirates, what next?" he said with a hand to his chin in thought. "I know, Cowboys and Indians!"

"Noooooo!" Lee yelled with a hand extended as his next blink found him looking across at Sharkey and Sparks decked out in Indian gear. Sharkey wore Apache Indian clothes complete with a red band tied around his head as Sparks got to be the Chief, similarly dressed and sporting a headdress full of feathers.

Lee looked toward Harry finding him sporting all white "Good Guy" cowboy duds, complete with the white hat, cowhide vest and a sheriff's badge pinned prominently on his left breast. Lee looked down to see, he too, was wearing cowboy duds only his were of the Clint Eastwood variety complete with the Mexican Poncho slung to the side, so he could reach his six shooter and an overly worn-out flat-brimmed cowboy hat to match the cigar hanging out the side of his mouth; he even sported a day old beard to round off the look.

Lee exchanged glances with Harry and raised an eyebrow at the Admiral's Sheriff's star as opposed to his Deputy badge pinned to his poncho.

"Rank has its privileges," Harry quipped back and turned toward Lane who had shed his Spanish Explorer outfit for an 1800's Banker suit, playing the respectable businessman wearing a dark blue suit over a matching paisley vest.

"Now Gentlemen, here's the game... the Indians are going to raid the town for our Fire Water, which you Sheriff Nelson and you Deputy Crane will defend with your lives, keeping our Saloon safe."

"Saloon?"

"They deposit the most funds into the bank," Lane said explaining why the Sheriff was protecting that particular business establishment over the others in town.

"Quick Lee, how did you break out of the persona earlier?" Harry asked realizing they were about to play a Game.

"We didn't, they just wore off," Lee replied as they were suddenly transported to the Old West.

Lee sighed as he and Harry stood in the center of the dusty main street of some Dodge City look-alike town.

"I feel like I'm in Westworld," Lee grumbled and then realized he wasn't lost in his cowboy persona this time, unlike Harry who had taken on an old west draw while busy organizing against the coming Indian attack.

"There's a _new_ Sheriff in town," Harry declared, letting the thought hang dramatically and then looking the town over before moving into action.

"This way, Deputy; the word is the Indians are on the Mesa and are ready to attack. Quick, barricade the street with those wagons," Sheriff Nelson ordered.

"Admiral?" Lee said trying to find Harry inside, to which he returned with a raised eyebrow.

"That's _Sheriff_ to you," he corrected.

Lee decided to play along, at least until Harry's persona wore off and wondered if Sparks and Sharkey were also lost in their costume personas.

That question was answered with whoops and hollers of the Indian variety heard in the distance as a cloud of dust followed two charging Indians on horseback. Lee sighed, spotting his crewmen playing their parts to a "T" while Harry drew his six-shooter in response.

"Quick, Deputy! Light that wagon on fire. They'll never get through us," he declared pulling back the hammer and drawing a bead on Chief Sparks.

Lee pulled his pistol and regretfully thudded Harry in the back of the neck. He picked him up by the shoulders and dragged him toward the Saloon, knowing that he couldn't let Harry shoot Sparks. He wasn't convinced how real this all was, but he couldn't take a chance.

Lee made it into the Saloon where Banker Lane was standing against the bar with a shot of whiskey in his glass as Lee laid Harry carefully down on the wood-planked floor.

"You're not playing the game, Crane," Lane said displeased.

"What kind of sick person are you?" Lee asked. "Those are our friends, we're not going to open fire on them."

"Then you better think of a way to keep them from scalping you," Lane said with a grin and then disappeared as Lee heard the Indians on main street, their horses having jumped over the wagon barrier and landing on the other side, still whooping and hollering.

Sharkey, decked out in war paint, followed Chief Sparks into the Saloon as Lee briefly pondered that Rank Had Its Privileges even with the Indians, since Sparks' lieutenant bars won the Chief roll in Lane's world.

Lee moved in between the Indians and the unconscious Sheriff with his hands raised and demonstrating that he meant them no harm.

"Sparks... Sharkey... are you in there? Remember Lane's game," he urged, to which the two looked at one another in confusion.

"What him say?" Sparks asked Sharkey.

"Him say something 'bout game," Sharkey answered as they conversed in the stereotypical Indian dialog of the Saturday Matinee movies of the 1930s, 40s and 50s.

"This no game," Sparks announced folding his arms across his chest. "You give 'um Fire Water!"

"Fire Water?" Lee asked. "Is that all you want? There, take all the Fire Water you want," Lee said trying to placate his crew so they would leave before he was forced to defend himself or Harry.

"This too easy," Sharkey said, analyzing the situation like a good Indian Brave having had a "rich and full childhood".

"Maybe him _poison_ Fire Water," Chief Sparks surmised with a raised eyebrow just as Harry started to stir, moaning as wakefulness returned.

"No, it's good stuff," Lee said walking carefully toward the bar and reaching for the glass Lane left behind.

"See?" he said taking a drink and reacting to the strong proof whiskey with an appropriate face then quickly recovering.

"Here want to try?" he asked as Chief Sparks sent Sharkey over to "test" the Fire Water.

Sharkey threw back the entire glass in one swallow and smacked his mouth, gauging the vintage of the whiskey.

"Look you can take all the Whiskey you want," Lee bargained, having no choice but to play up the stereotypical western.

"I'll even help you load it on your horses..."

"No, you won't, Deputy," Lee heard as Sheriff Harry rose from the floor with his pearl-handled six shooter pointed at Lee.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Deputy," Harry scolded. "Giving whiskey to the Indians, what's next... Winchesters?"

"Harry, listen to me. You can't fire on Sparks and Sharkey," Lee tried to reason. "Remember Seaview... remember this is Lane's Game. It's not real!"

Sharkey shook his head. "This Fire Water stink-um. We go to Laredo, they 'um have better Fire Water there," he declared as Chief Sparks raised his hand in agreement and Harry allowed them to leave, distracted with disciplining his Deputy.

"The Saloon is saved," Harry declared as the light glinted off his Sheriff's badge. "Now, to deal with my liver-bellied, yellow-streaked Deputy," Harry said.

Lee blew a breath out, having averted the Cowboy and Indian Showdown... now, if he could just keep Harry from hanging him until his persona wore off.

"You ruined everything!" Lane exclaimed reappearing and angry that the Cowboys and Indians hadn't shot it out over the Fire Water.

"Stop playing with our lives, Lane!" Lee yelled in frustration.

"Poor Sport!" Lane declared. "You've been most cross throughout all of this and so..."

Lane raised his hands as all of Seaview's Crew returned to the Grand Hall wearing service uniforms once again.

Harry blinked, coming to his senses remembering everything about his little trip to "Dodge City" and rubbing his sore neck from being decked.

"Sorry, Sir," Lee offered, realizing that the consequences in Lane's Games were, indeed, real.

"It's all right, Lee, you did what you had to do," Harry replied.

"Now, Captain Crane, I have a new Game just for you," Lord Lane announced back in his Spanish Explorer costume and losing all his amusement of earlier.

He raised his hand and Lee was instantly transformed into chainmail armor and dressed for a joust.

"Lane!" Harry protested, also realizing that the consequences of his Games were real and worried where this costume would take Lee.

"Don't worry, Admiral, you'll all get to see!" Lane smiled and waved his hand as the scenery instantly changed to a jousting event of "Ivanhoe" days. Harry was dressed as a King from a visiting country in long flowing elegant garments, with a rather impressive crown on his head and seated in the King's Box, to which sat Lord Lane now appearing in his Kingly garments with an even _more_ impressive crown on _his_ head.

Sparks stood beside Harry dressed as a 12th Century nobleman offering aid to his King as Sharkey and Kowalski held Lee's horse and weapons, dressed appropriately as his squires.

On the other side of the jousting field sat the Black Knight on his horse looking exceedingly dangerous as his black steed danced in place, anxious to be let loose on the run.

"Lane, this isn't a fair contest," Harry stated, knowing the reputation of the Black Knight.

"King Nelson, you chose _your_ Champion and I have mine," King Lane announced and then spoke loud enough for the entire assembly of an invisible crowd of 12th Century spectators that made all the noise and cheers as if they were actually there.

"Knight Crane as you are the Champion for King Nelson, his fate is in your hands. Should you fail your King will die," King Lane said explaining the simple but barbaric consequences as Lee's horse trotted in place, also ready for the joust.

"At least put him in a full armor!" Harry demanded.

"These are my Games, King Nelson," Lane insisted loudly demonstrating he was in full control. He had left all of Seaview's men with their personalities intact; Sparks made a move closer to Harry to protect him but was held back by a spear toting guard.

"Can you take him, Skipper?" Sharkey asked holding Lee's lance while Ski worked to keep the horse settled.

"I've played with jousting before at a fair, but not for keeps," Lee admitted, looking across at his opponent.

The Black Knight's face plate was up and Lee had a clear view of a featureless face with inhuman glowing eyes staring back at him. Then he lowered his plate; his eyes glowed through the slats and his black steed pranced under him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Skipper," Ski said, sincerely worried for his Captain's welfare.

As in the early days of Jousting, the field had no divider separating the riders, while the energy from the invisible crowd increased the suspense. King Lane stood and held a handkerchief ready to drop and begin the joust.

"I think you'd better take this, Skipper," Sharkey said, muttering under his breath some choice words for Lane.

"Thanks," Lee said lowering his face plate as Sharkey handed him his shield, which he held in the same hand as his reins.

"You've done this before, right Sir?" Ski asked trying to encourage himself.

"Once or twice... in a practice run. The real jouster took it easy on me and I was sore for weeks," he said taking a deep breath as he looked over once again at the King's Box where one of Lane's faceless soldiers had moved to place a sword over Harry's heart.

"Jousters ready!"

The squires stepped away as Lee raised his lance then lowered it horizontally for the run. Lane dropped the handkerchief. Lee let his horse loose, running at full speed while the Black Knight did the same; Crane hit his opponent on the mark, however, his lance bounced off the Black Knight's armor jarring him, but leaving him seated on his horse. Lee however was only wearing chainmail and when the Black Knight's lance hit his shield, the impact jarred him back on his horse to lay flat across the horse's back but somehow managing to stay seated. He righted himself and trotted his horse back to his starting spot.

"Lane, be reasonable!" Harry protested. "Crane isn't trained for this and not properly suited."

"Are you withdrawing your Champion, King Nelson? Should I choose one of the Squires?"

"Let _me_ joust," Harry offered.

"No," Lane replied. "Crane has been rather cross throughout these Games, this will teach him a lesson."

"But at what cost?" Harry argued trying to reason with their childish host.

"Not another word, King Nelson, or I shall choose a Squire to take your Champion's place."

Harry sat back, seething silently. Reconciling himself to the knowledge that Lee had skills that he might be able to draw on just now for survival, and wondered just _how_ they had found themselves in a 12th Century Jousting Contest anyway.

"How are you doing, Skipper?" Sharkey asked at Lee's labored breaths.

"Got the wind knocked out of me," he admitted and then settled in for round two.

"Skipper, his armor; there's a space just under his breast plate," Ski offered as Lee nodded.

"If I can get through that shield," he noted, almost to himself as the jousting referee indicated they were ready to begin again.

Lee lowered his face plate and raised his lance, then pointed it horizontally as the two riders charged at each other once again. He aimed his lance just under the Black Knight's shield as he rammed his opponent, while simultaneously taking a devastating blow that sent his shield flying out of his hands. He struggled to stay on his horse, leaning over and breathing heavily, but the fact that he wore chainmail as opposed to full armor left him lighter and he was able to right himself and then rode his horse slowly back to his starting position.

The Black Knight took a hit to his side but maintained his own shield as he repositioned himself for the last joust.

Meanwhile, Ski ran to retrieve Lee's shield, but to no avail, when it disappeared just as he reached for it.

"Come now, Squire Kowalski," Lane scolded. "Knight Crane lost his shield fair and square."

"But he can't survive a hit without it," Harry yelled. "His chainmail is no match for the Black Knight's armor."

"The games will proceed," King Lane declared as Lee breathed hard, sore and hurting from taking the blows, even with his shield.

"Do you concede, Knight Crane?" Lane asked as his guard placed the sword over Harry's heart, demonstrating the consequences of quitting the joust.

"No!" Lee yelled back.

"Skipper, you can't beat the guy," Sharkey reasoned.

"Lane, can't keep this up for much longer, Chief," Lee said. "Each of the Games lasted only an hour before we were returned. Remember how our personas wore off at the Castle? And in the Old West, I kept _my_ memories. He couldn't handle all five of us. My guess is these Games are taking a lot of energy to produce, that's why we didn't get lost in our costumes this time," Lee surmised.

"I hope you're right, Skipper," Sharkey replied. "'Cause, if you're not..."

"I know Sharkey," Lee answered. "Believe me, I know..."

"Jousters ready!"

Lee lowered his face plate and took off aiming above the shield, this time snagging the Black Knight in the neck, an illegal move he was sure, but since his opponent wasn't a real being and he was fighting for Harry's life, he chanced the move. It worked, as the Black Knight's head whipped back with the famed knight falling off his horse in the process.

Lee's victory however wasn't without consequence, since the Black Knight's lance also found its mark directly over Lee's left shoulder. His chainmail held but Lee felt his shoulder dislocate and fell from his horse in pain.

"Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!" Lane yelled stomping his foot. "That was an illegal move Knight Crane," before turning to Harry, "Your Champion issued an illegal move and now you must die, Nelson!"

"No!" Lee yelled struggling to sit up with his squire's help, but Lane appeared to have no mercy in mind. Sparks was held at bay by the end of spear, while the guard drew his sword back ready to strike Harry.

"Calane," a woman's soothing voice was heard high above the arena and instantly stopping all the momentum of the Game.

"Yes, Mother," Lane answered looking up, acting less like a fully grown man and more like a child.

"It's time to go. We have to meet your cousin Trelane*, let's not keep your uncle and aunt waiting," Calane's mother replied.

"Oh, okay. Can we come back to this planet some time? I was just starting to have fun," he answered walking toward the center of the arena.

"We'll see, son, now put away your toys... oh, Calane," the voice scolded. "You damaged one of your toys. Now return your plaything to its original condition so we can go," she said, no doubt referring to Lee sitting with Kowalski's help and holding his dislocated shoulder.

"Ah, gee Mother, can you help?" Calane whined, the mess was much bigger than he had anticipated.

"Yes, dear, but you must be more careful next time," she answered as a glowing light touched Lee's shoulder and his pain was instantly gone. "Now, you put away the rest," she instructed.

He raised his hands as they were instantly transported back to Seaview's Nose, where they were, thankfully, now wearing their respective uniforms. Calane stood once again as a Spanish Explorer at the periscope island, lording over the five men while the rest of Seaview's crew still stood frozen in place.

"Farewell. You've been a lot of fun," he declared, shedding his child's persona and returning to the arrogant man that had originally abducted them. "Maybe we'll take another holiday here someday. My cousin would really like _you,_ Admiral Nelson, but I'm not going to tell him; Trelane takes all the fun toys for himself. Farewell!" he said with a flamboyant arm raised in the air as Seaview's crew came back to life, blinking and dazed but having no memory of their blackout.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Harry asked concerned as Lee rubbed his shoulder, testing the now healed injury.

"I'm okay, Admiral. It _was_ dislocated, but now it's fine," he reported to Harry's relief.

"What about the rest of you?" Lee inquired turning to Sharkey, Sparks and Kowalski.

"We're okay, Skipper," Sharkey answered for all of them while Chip walked to the Nose a bit dazed and mightily confused.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing he had missed something important since the last thing _he_ remembered, Harry hadn't even docked yet and then stopped, raising an eyebrow at three crewmen away from their posts.

Lee placed a hand on Chip's shoulder and chuckled. "I don't think you're going to believe it," he said and then laughed. "I'm not even sure_ I _believe it."

"Chip, why don't you have Cookie send up some coffee and we'll tell you all about it..." Harry said content to sit down and decompress after their latest adventure.

# # # # #

Lee took a walk about his Boat, still a bit dazed at everything that happened with Calane, aka Lord Lane. He stuck his head into the Crew's Mess as the little surprise he told Chip about earlier was in full swing, compliments of Admiral Nelson's special delivery via the flying sub. Seaview was going under the ice for the next two months and he wanted to reward his crew for their hard work. Their movie library was well watched, so he replenished it with classics, among the titles: _Robin Hood_ with Errol Flynn, _Public Enemy_ with Jimmy Cagney, _The Black Swan_ with Tyrone Powers, several westerns, a few James Bond flicks, _Ivanhoe _with Robert Taylor and _Spartacus_ with Kirk Douglas.

"Are you going to watch the next movie, Skipper?" Riley asked holding a large bowl of popcorn and ready for the second installment of the double feature to start.

"No thanks, Riley, you men enjoy yourself," he smiled and finished his walk about the Boat then headed to Officer's Country pondering that after his experience in Lane's castle, he'd hold out for a good submarine movie. His smile widened knowing tomorrow they were showing _Enemy Below_ with Robert Mitchum, Kurt Jurgens and a promising new movie star... Al Hedison.

He reached his cabin grateful that the next mission was quite routine; after all, what could go wrong counting seals?**

**The End**

Child's Play

**Author's Notes and Credits:**

*The astute reader will note that I borrowed a nemesis from another science fiction kingdom. Trelane is of course, a reference to a Star Trek, The Original Series character, from _The Squire of Gothos_. I borrowed from Trelane's story to create his equally bratty and powerful cousin Calane for my story.

Star Trek TOS, S1E17, _The Squire of Gothos_; written by Paul Schneider, directed by Don MacDougall, original air date January 12, 1967.

**See the Third Season Voyage episode, _The Mermaid _for the intended joke.

One last thing... the "only a real man can wear tights" lines in my story are in reference to punch lines in Mel Brooke's _Robin Hood, Men in Tights_ parody movie.

**Thanks for humoring me. I had a so much fun writing this one, which is why it made it to my collection of personal favorites!**

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – This story makes it to my personal favorites because of how much fun I had loosening Lee up for this ONI assignment. I wrote it for the _Triple Crown_ picture challenge at Seaview Stories, and it's definitely worth a stroll over to the website to check out the three pics I incorporated into the tale, especially to get an appreciative view of the lilac shirt Lee wore in the story! And for those of you wondering, I'm ten chapters into the next adventure, so stay tuned for a new story soon. : )

A second season story...

**Showdown in the High Sierras**

by Lynn

"And here's your next stop," Homer Stewart said, pointing out the facility up ahead. It was easy to spot out in the desert, the only facility at the end of a very long road some ten miles off the highway. The facility was surrounded by a chain link fence complete with rolling barb wire on top. A single entrance/exit gate greeted them; he'd been briefed that it was the only way in or out of the facility.

"And I make this drive every day?" Lee Crane asked as he drove the delivery truck to the gate.

"Yeah. It's a drive but they're one of our most important customers," Homer replied with a slight southwestern accent.

Homer was a likeable guy, though a bit on the brass side. He wore the same gray coveralls as Lee with Farnsworth Fast Freight written on the back, but the ever present toothpick hanging out of his mouth, along with the butch haircut and his stout frame made for quite a contrast between the veteran truck driver and his new "Trainee".

Lee brought the truck to a stop as Homer jumped out and greeted the security guard.

"Hey Joe, got a new driver I'm training," he announced as Lee made his way around the front of the truck with his clipboard in hand.

"This here is Lee Carter," he introduced.

"Training? Where ya' going Homer?"

"Won a one month cruise to the Caribbean!" he beamed. "Don't even remember signing up for the contest!" he added proudly.

"What about Charlie? He usually fills in for you on vacations?" Joe asked curiously.

"Oh, he got called to the corporate office for some extended 'Safety Training'," he snorted as he laughed. "Can you believe it? He hasn't had an accident in _five-whole-months_, and some bright twenty-something year old decided Charlie should train brand new drivers! It's only temporary though, he'll be back in a couple of weeks... no one will be able to live down the attention he's getting," he added, rolling his eyes at the thought of Charlie bragging about his short term assignment. _He was really going to be a pain to work with for a while_, he thought absent-mindedly.

Joe laughed as well, seeing the obvious humor in the temporary assignment. "Okay," he said raising the security arm and waving them through the gate. "Nice to meet you Carter," he added as both Lee and Homer got back in the bobtail and proceeded to the warehouse.

Lee's latest assignment was a "walk in the park" he remembered telling his boss Admiral Harriman Nelson, as he played courier for an operative working within the electronics manufacturing plant nestled way out in the boonies of the High Sierra desert, with the nearest town of Bishop, California some fifteen miles away sporting a population of less than 10,000. The out-of-the-way location provided the secrecy the manufacturing plant required as it produced highly sensitive parts for the US military's latest weapons. The inside operative was investigating the recent leak of information regarding certain components and was currently acting as the Shipping/Receiving Clerk. He had successfully been inserted with the help of a key person in middle management who unfortunately, knew nothing about computers, a key part of the mission.

Lee was the Senior Operative on the Mission, his job was to secure any Intel the inside operative obtained as they communicated through messages in the outgoing packages, interpret the Intel and direct the mission's progress. He looked the part of a delivery driver having allowed his hair to grow out presenting a casual look with longer locks and sideburns, shedding his usually sharp officer appearance in preparation for his current ONI assignment.

"There's the receiving bay," Homer pointed out. "Just back it on in and ring the bell," he instructed as Lee handled the bobtail with ease into the receiving bay. He hopped out and looked over his manifest, checking on how many packages he would be delivering as Homer made the introductions.

"Hey Billy, this here is Lee Carter, he'll be looking after my route for a few weeks."

"Nice to meet you," young Billy Watkins offered politely as Lee raised his head and nodded nonchalantly.

"Billy," he returned in an even greeting as the operatives made their first contact. Billy was a young naval officer only 24 years old, but his facial features often caused others to gauge his age as a teenager. In fact, his hire folder listed his age as nineteen and was completely accepted as such. Everyone but Lee was unaware of the young operative's skills in self-defense as his small frame gave the impression he was somewhat frail. His skills on cracking computer codes and his young non-threatening demeanor created quite the cover and made him a natural for the inside job.

Lee moved to the back and rolled up the truck doors reaching for his delivery of five packages then received the out-going packages from Billy, adding them to his manifest. Homer stepped away to talk with a warehouse worker who had made his way over to greet him as the two discussed last week's Destruction Derby with animated reenactments in hand movements.

Lee lowered the rolling door and headed for the driver's side. Though he and Billy had been alone they had done little talking and only about their task at hand.

"Have a nice trip, Homer," Billy offered as the seasoned truck driver climbed in waving his good-byes on his well-established truck route.

"Okay Lee, that's it. Back to the docks, unload, a little bit of paperwork and we're done for the day," Homer offered cheerfully, ready to begin his vacation and anxious to see the Caribbean.

"Sounds good," Lee returned and stole a look in his side mirror as Billy adjusted the bill of his baseball cap in a prearranged signal that he had something for the operative. Their eyes met briefly and then each turned away. It would have to wait until Lee's pickup tomorrow when he was alone in the truck.

# # # # #

Lee Carter made his way to the lounge of the hotel he was staying in. He was new in town and it was important that he maintain his cover in all respects. He didn't have a place of his own yet, so the small bar with the television playing the new ESPN sports channel was the perfect place to establish his identity and hang out for a couple of hours before bed.

He sat at the bar watching the college basketball game with only slight interest, though he enjoyed playing One on One he was never into the team sport, preferring track and field instead. Still, it kept him busy and helped to maintain his cover. He was nursing a beer along when someone sidled up next to him on a bar stool.

"Aren't you the new driver from Farnsworth Fast Freight?" the decidedly female voice inquired as Lee turned to the pretty blond beside him. He amended his first assessment as he quickly decided "extraordinarily beautiful with a body to match" described her much better.

He smiled matching her carefree happy expression, laced with enough sultry intent to get any man's attention as she settled onto the bar stool getting comfortable.

"Yeah, just started today. I don't remember seeing _you_ there," he said with a sly smile.

"I was in the Shipping Office, I saw you from the window," she said with a grin that amply suggested she wanted to get to know him better.

Lee reached a hand out, "My name is Lee Carter."

"Melanie. Melanie Ross," she stated with a soft handshake that invited extra caressing for anyone bold enough.

The bartender walked up as Lee offered to buy her drink. "Whatever the Lady wants," he said.

"Thanks. Just a wine-cooler," she replied.

"So, are you looking to set down roots here?" she asked as the bar-keep placed the drink in front of her.

"Just following the job market," he answered with a shrug.

"I don't blame you, not much going on around here," she agreed as Lee finished off his ale.

"Another one?" The bartender asked.

"No thanks, got to work tomorrow," Lee replied before turning his attention back to the knock-out blond. "So what do you do at the plant?"

"Data Entry, Cardex Inventory Control, and whatever else needs doing to prepare the packages for shipment," she replied taking a drink and checking her watch.

Lee noticed her gesture and figured she was waiting for someone so he took that as his cue to say goodnight.

"Well, I've got to hit the sack," he said extending a hand once again and shaking politely. "Nice to meet you, Melanie."

"You too, Lee. Maybe I'll see you at the plant."

Lee smiled leaving cash on the bar for her drink and headed out nearly bumping into a mass of muscles at the door.

"Excuse me," Lee said as the burly man barely gave way. Lee ignored him and headed to his room.

"Who was that?" Trevor Monroe, a well-muscled man who doubled as the town bully asked jealously as he approached Melanie.

"Just a delivery driver I met at work. I was just talking to him while I was waiting for you," she said taking another drink.

"Did he buy that for you?" he questioned possessively.

"Trevor, it's just a drink."

"Well, just don't you forget whose girl you are," he said darkly and grabbed her by the elbow and guiding her non-to-gently to a table. She shook off the rough handling as if it was all too commonplace and switched gears to cool her boyfriend off.

"Let's dance, Trevor," she said adding a little smile to match her sassy mood. Her distraction worked as he stood feeling very much in control and guided her to the dance floor and basked in the knowledge that he was the envy of every guy in the room as he danced with the hottest girl in town.

# # # # #

Lee completed his route with Hardy Maxwell Electronics as his last stop. He cleared the gate and backed into the receiving bay where Billy waited with his freight.

"Hey, Billy," Lee greeted and then spotted Melanie in the office window watching and biting her bottom lip seductively. She smiled when he saw her and waved as Lee flashed her a smile then opened the roll-up door and unloaded the packages on the dock.

"Great; and here's our freight out," Billy said, pointing to the boxes Lee would load. "There are eight boxes total," he said, slyly tapping the eighth box to bring it to Lee's attention.

"Got it," Lee replied, staying in cover and acknowledging Billy's message.

"See you tomorrow," Lee finished and headed out. He cleared the property and drove five miles, well away from the plant and pulled over to the side of the road. He reached for a special package stashed in the back and switched shipping labels with the box Billy pointed out; a dummy package that would be delivered to a secure location to ensure that the shipping records of the electronics plant matched the freight company's delivery records.

Lee opened the box and read the Intel:

_ "Person of Interest: Melanie Ross. Has opportunity, have observed inconsistencies. _

_ Computer searches so far negative."_

The rest of the package was filled with shipping peanuts and a canned soda to add weight. Lee stashed the note in the pocket of his coveralls. He reported back to the dock, unloaded and punched off the time clock.

"Good work Carter, I think you're going to work out just fine," his dispatcher commented to the new truck driver's smile.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," he offered then hopped into his car and headed to his hotel on the edge of town. As he drove he couldn't help the half-smile that formed as he contemplated the new lead. His grin widened. _It looked like he was going to get to know the beautiful Melanie Ross a little better_.

# # # # #

Lee completed his route and headed for his last stop of the day, the electronics plant. He had visited the bar again the last two evenings but struck out as Melanie didn't show up, so he figured he'd have to make contact to let her know he was "interested".

Joe at the Security Gate waved him through as he smiled and offered his own friendly wave. He backed the bobtail in and hopped out taking a moment to check over his manifest and stole a glance into the Shipping Office window. Melanie was there again, her hot pink sweater was a size too small pulling across her chest with her low cut scoop neck line adding to its appeal. Lee offered a sly appreciating glance her way which she returned, smiling coyly even though Lee knew there wasn't a bashful or shy bone in her body and leaned back a bit on the bobtail, letting her know he noticed before getting to work.

He and Billy exchanged much the same low-keyed professional greetings they had used the last three days as they took care of business with Billy again noting he had Intel, to which Lee acknowledged.

"Mind if I grab a drink from your water cooler?" Lee asked.

"Help yourself," Billy returned as Lee headed to the cooler just outside the Shipping Office. He reached for the small paper cup and depressed the handle for cold water as Melanie stepped out.

"Hi Lee, nice to see you again."

"Hi Melanie, good to see you too," he said making sure she knew her hot outfit was appealing. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" he asked boldly.

"What do you have in mind?" Melanie replied playfully, even though she already knew she wanted a date.

"How about dinner?"

She bit her bottom lip in what was supposed to be a shy move but was much more provocative instead. "Okay, how about 8:00? I teach an aerobics class right after work so I'll need a little time."

"Eight it is. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"How about I meet you in the hotel lounge again?"

"Alright. I'll see you then," he said with a smile as he crumbled the paper cup and tossed it deftly in the waste basket.

"See ya'," she replied as Lee walked back to his truck.

# # # # #

Billy hadn't missed the exchange or the fact that they had apparently met before, so he wasn't surprised to see that the Commander had found a way to investigate Melanie Ross. He avoided the raised eyebrow and wished she had shown similar interest in him, but his young look took him out of the running even though she was closer to his age than the Commander's.

_Smooth move, Crane_, he thought to himself with an inward grin. He'd been inserted into his cover two weeks prior to Lee's arrival and had already determined that the pretty blond was the hottest gal in town.

Lt. Bill Watkins wasn't nearly as nerdy as he was able to present. He was small framed but fit and the dark thick plastic rimmed glasses effectively hid his deep blue eyes. His blonde hair was boring and combed straight down for his cover, but his normal hair style was feathered and matched the popular style of the day. He wore his cover with ease, but was actually quite handsome when he was let out of the stereotypes that allowed people to ignore him. ONI had picked up on his ability to transform so handily and his nerdy appearance made his fiddling with the computers appear so innocent. Consequently, he had been able to crack Melanie Ross's user name and pass code and was monitoring her activity on the computer. A very interesting trail had emerged so Crane's date tonight was indeed timely. Bill wished he and Lee could talk and compare notes, but in a town so small it might not be the best course of action; they'd just have to make do with the notes.

# # # # #

Melanie conducted her workout class with enthusiasm. Lee Carter's invitation for dinner had come at the perfect time. Tonight was Thursday, Trevor's regular poker night and as such they would be able to meet without an ensuing scene from her jealous boyfriend. He was possessive, but he was also the hunkiest guy in town. He played high school football and had maintained his physical regiment with weight lifting even years after the glory days of being the star linebacker had passed. She didn't mind hanging on his arm, but it didn't mean she didn't like to occasionally play in someone else's backyard... though it usually didn't work out too well for the other guy. Sooner or later, Trevor would hear of her extra fling and make sure the suitor was properly dissuaded from any further contact. Consequently, in a town of less than 10,000 people there weren't very many good looking guys left who wanted to chance a run-in with Trevor. She kind of felt bad once Trevor got a hold of them and had let off on her flirting, but Lee Carter was worth living dangerously for. He was tall, dark, and handsome like some Hollywood model on a GQ Magazine. _Besides, Trevor was known to do a little straying himself,_ she thought in self-justification.

She drove up to the bar in her yellow Pinto hatchback and parked, shaping her hair and applying more lipstick. She chose one of her best outfits; one she knew turned the guys on. She was going all out for Lee Carter and she couldn't wait to see what he looked like without the gray coveralls. She wasn't disappointed as she spotted him at a table waiting for her. His jeans were nice and tight and the hunter green long sleeve shirt brought out the color of his eyes. His hair was styled to perfection and he even stood when she approached the table!

"Hi Melanie," he said pulling the chair for her and adjusting it in. "Wow, you look fantastic," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said with a sexy grin, enjoying being treated like a lady with his gentlemanly ways. "You clean up pretty nicely yourself," she returned as he sat with a smile that caused her to swallow hard. _Wow_, she thought silently, _GQ should have them this good!_

"Would you like something before we hit the restaurant?" he offered, his glass on the table already empty.

"No, I'm good. Where are going?" She asked nonchalantly. She needed to keep their date on the early side since Trevor was in the habit of stopping by her place for a little "action" after his night of cards.

"Best steak house in town, as a matter a fact the ONLY steak house in town," he quipped as she laughed.

"They left together with Melanie hanging on his arm and giggling all the way out the door with several of the locals noticing her latest distraction.

# # # # #

Dinner had been a _get-to-know-you_ deal and Lee hadn't really expected to find out if she was stealing secret components on this one date. What he did hope to accomplish was her interest for further dates, and eventually an invite to her house where he could look for evidence. A quick call to the Aerobics House had determined that she instructed on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays so those would probably be the best days for doing a little foraging.

He took her back to her car parked at the hotel lounge and though he sensed she was very interested she let him say goodnight there. She did give him the vibes that a goodnight kiss was in order, so he gave her one he hoped would increase her interest.

"Well, I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow okay," she said a bit breathless and sorry she had to let him go when they were hitting it off so well, but she needed to be waiting for Trevor when he showed up half-drunk and ready for a roll in the hay.

Lee smiled. "Thanks for going with me. Hope we can do it again," he replied full of charm.

"I'd like that," she answered, inviting him to ask her again.

He opened the car door for her as she climbed in and closed it behind her.

"See you tomorrow," he added as she smiled and waved good-bye.

Lee headed to his room at the hotel, he thought things had progressed along well enough, though he was a little surprised that he hadn't gotten the invitation for a "night cap" at her place. She didn't seem like the type to worry about going too far on the first date. Still, all he needed was her address to do a little looking around while she worked-out and there were other ways to get that. Not tonight though, he needed to follow her when she wasn't expecting it, _Perhaps after her Tuesday evening class,_ he decided and turned the key entering his room.

# # # # #

"Billy" Watkins sat at the computer in the Shipping Office; he only had a small window each day to take a look around in cyber world. It was Friday morning and he was following a lead he found yesterday. He was fairly sure that she was their culprit but didn't have the proof, only that someone operating under her user name was sure interested in the technical aspects of several components that had gone rogue recently. What he needed was proof that it was Melanie and not someone stealing her identity to cover their own tracks. The trail of her last computer usage ended on a component that was missing but as far as he knew, still unsold on the market so this is where he needed to concentrate. He wrote a note to Lee knowing that the Commander was investigating Melanie personally. Billy looked around, making sure he was still alone and then erased his "tracks," signing off the computer. He prepared a package containing his note and a Coca Cola for weight; he hoped Lee liked Cokes and wondered if he should have thrown in a 7-UP this time just for a change, as he sealed the box with a small grin.

# # # # #

Melanie Ross sat at her desk feeling pretty good about dating the new heart-throb in town. He was dreamy and she wanted to get to know him better; not that she wanted to give up Trevor. She and Trevor had been together since high school when she was the head cheerleader and he was the captain of the football team. They had plenty of fall-outs but they were more than just friends or lovers, they were business partners. Trevor had recently lost a lot of money in Vegas and subsequently owed a Shark big time. The Shark had given him a choice of a couple of broken limbs or talking his girlfriend into doing a job for him. It had turned out to be a lucrative deal, because once Trevor paid off his debt he was more than willing to continue to bargain. They had sold three components and gotten a hold of a blueprint for another component still in R&D. The Shark was happy as his connections had gotten stronger with the deals, and happening along on the shallow couple with no scruples had been a stroke of luck.

Melanie had recently intercepted a component part that was small enough to place in her oversized purse. She had cleverly sabotaged the package with a box cutter so that when it arrived at its destination with the component missing it would look as if it had been lost in transit. She was hiding the component at her place while Trevor negotiated a price and delivery. She wasn't sure how long the two of them could continue before being caught, but Trevor had assured her that he had an exit plan to leave the country with their growing cash reserves and retire on a tropical island out of US jurisdiction.

She liked living on the fast side, which is why she was flirting with danger... and Lee Carter. She wasn't going to get to see him this weekend since she and Trevor had standing dates on Friday and Saturday nights, but she planned on making sure he knew she was interested. So, she smiled brightly when the bobtail from Farnsworth Fast Freight backed into the receiving bay.

_Time for a little chat at the water cooler,_ she thought with a blatantly saucy smile. She walked to the water cooler dispensing a cup of water and watched as Lee and Billy handled the freight. The tall, dark-headed hunk took a decidedly intentional glance at the water cooler, finished his business and walked toward her.

"Hi," he said with as much charm as could possibly be uttered in one word.

"Hi yourself," she returned.

"I really enjoyed myself last night," he continued. "I was wondering if you might want to go out again?"

"That sounds good, but I'm pretty busy this weekend. How about Monday night?" She offered knowing that as football season neared the play-offs, Trevor would be glued to the TV for Monday Night Football.

"Alright, Monday it is. Should I pick you up?"

"Sure," she answered handing him a piece of paper with her address already written for him. Lee smiled at her brazen confidence that he would approach her so soon.

"I'll see you then. How about 6:00?"

"Sounds good," she replied, knowing that Trevor would be glued to the pre-game show by then.

Lee took a swig of water for good measure and dropped his crumpled cup into the basket as she watched him walk away.

She sighed audibly at his departure, _Even in his coveralls he was sexy._

# # # # #

Lee stopped and read his communication from Billy, popping open the Coke as he read:

_ M.R.'s user name has accessed design files on component recently lost in transit. _

_ Computer trail is heating up, but need proof that she is culprit and not victim_

_ of stolen identity._

_ Copy of design enclosed._

Lee raised an eyebrow and pulled back onto the highway sure that they were on the right track. There was something about Melanie that wasn't right, though he couldn't put his finger on it at this point. All he knew for sure was that he didn't trust her.

He needed evidence. The missing component would be nice, but any trail regarding the stolen parts would be just as good, and a Monday night date meant he could search her house on Tuesday when she went to aerobics class.

He finished off the Coke and drove back to the docks. It might be a pretty boring weekend alone in the small town, but it looked like things were ramping up and the mission was in full swing. But what he really needed was a solid clue where to look. He wouldn't have much time and there was no guarantee it was even at her place.

It was time to put the next phase of the mission into action, just in case he came up empty at Melanie's house. It was time to call in the Big Guns; someone so famous that his tour of the facility would be noticed. Someone whose new top secret blueprints he brought with him would be taken seriously. It was time to call in Harriman Nelson.

# # # # #

Admiral Harriman Nelson flew FS1 into Bishop Airport, a full service regional airport located only two miles from Bishop. The flying sub had brought in plenty of interest, which is exactly what they wanted as company big wigs waited excitedly to greet their honored guest.

Harry taxied the craft to a hangar he had arranged for his two day inspection tour and secured FS1. Warm handshakes were exchanged as Harry was received with all the pomp and circumstance of a foreign dignitary. He was sharp and official looking in his service blues complete with the service cap he wore smartly on his head.

"We're so pleased you could make it on such short notice, Admiral Nelson," Mr. Thompson, the President of the firm greeted.

"The blueprints I have are too important _not_ to give your facility extra attention," Harry assured him. "I'm anxious to see your entire operation before officially awarding the contract," Harry finished as the president smiled and put his best salesman effort forward to win the lucrative deal.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased with our operation."

"Very well, Mr. Thompson. Let's get underway, shall we?" Harry directed carrying his briefcase and keeping it even when the driver offered to stow it for him, signaling the importance of its contents.

"Oh, we're not so terribly formal out here, Admiral Nelson. Jack is just fine," Thompson returned with a friendly smile; it was a great way to start out a Monday morning, courting a profitable deal and showing off his plant to the famous Admiral.

# # # # #

Lee backed into the receiving bay. It was swept clean with even the errant piece of paper chased to the dock by the wind picked up in preparation for the dignitary's visit. He held back his smile at how the normally neat warehouse shined up even more for their guest, Admiral Harriman Nelson.

Billy was all business as Lee spotted Harry walking through the warehouse receiving a tour of the facility.

"Have a nice night," Billy offered as Lee pulled down the cargo door.

"Plan to, got a hot date," Lee offered nonchalantly while simultaneously informing Billy of his further investigation of Melanie Ross.

Billy raised an eyebrow as Lee hopped in the cab, Melanie hadn't appeared at the water cooler and he figured she was doing her part to look busy in front of the president as he conducted his tour.

"And this is Melanie Ross, she's a valuable employee providing data entry for our Shipping/Receiving Department," Thompson said in introduction, building up his employees as well as showing off the beauty queen.._. Indeed it never hurt to point out __all__ your 'assets'_, he thought silently, _and a pretty face at the end of the day might just seal the deal._

"Miss Ross," Harry acknowledged politely as Melanie provided the appropriate smile laced with the tiniest amount of sex appeal.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral Nelson. I've heard so much about you," she responded excitedly.

"Well, don't believe everything you hear, Miss Ross," Harry replied with humility mixed with a bit of humor. Everyone laughed, making sure the honored guest's joke met with the appropriate amount of response as Harry walked to the dock and noted Lee pulling out of the bay. They had spotted each other earlier, but there was no nod, raise of the eyebrow or any other indication that they knew each other.

"Very nice, Jack," Harry complimented. "It's been a long day. Might I suggest we meet tomorrow for the formalities."

Thompson smiled easily, but inside he was salivating as the Admiral had practically awarded the contract to his firm.

"That'll be fine. Its 3:30 now, how about we get you back to your hotel and then take you to dinner around 5:30?" Thompson suggested, clarifying the details for the evening and hoping to start the early dinner with a few cocktails to lighten the mood and loosen everyone up.

"Very good," Harry replied, knowing full well that these visits always included being wined and dined with the company president and his VP's.

Thompson swept his hand forward inviting Harry to precede him back into the office portion of the plant with Harry nodding his approval of the facility as he moved along.

# # # # #

Melanie peeked through her window watching Lee Carter get out of his four-door sedan. Though the window panels were sheer she was perfectly hidden by the trees and bushes outside, as well as her bright-as-day floodlights on the porch. _It wasn't the latest car model, or sportsy like Trevor's but she wouldn't be embarrassed in it,_ she reasoned. As he rounded the front of the car she quickly decided that it didn't matter what car he drove when the guy she dated looked like Lee Carter. His long sleeve shirt was left opened a few buttons down showing off a fit and inviting chest and his belted indigo blue jeans were fitted to perfection on his tall, but fit frame. His olive toned complexion was complimented against the lilac colored shirt that boldly brought out his incredible eyes. His hair was wavy and suave and she figured that tonight was going to be a _very_ good night if she had anything to say about it. Especially if Trevor's team won and he did a little bit of extra celebrating, keeping him longer with his buddies.

# # # # #

Lee rang the doorbell. He wondered if the lilac shirt was a bit much, but the ONI outfitter, a matronly woman who was especially skilled in such matters, informed him that the shirt brought out his olive tone and the green his eyes and would be appealing to _any_ woman with blood running through her veins. It was a bit embarrassing being told that by the 67 year old ONI veteran, but he took her advice in the spirit of professionalism and chose it for his date.

Melanie opened the door looking like a page out of Vogue Magazine wearing a tight fitting mini skirt and a matching jacket with puffy shoulder pads, worn without a blouse underneath. It was buttoned closed with just a hint of her black lace bra visible in the cleavage, producing the expected response which he shared with her openly.

"Wow," he said with a raised eyebrow and looked her over from head to toe. She was pleased with his assessment and linked her arm into his, hanging on him heavily and already sending him vibes that she intended to have a good time tonight.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with a sultry smile.

"How about The Italy House?" He replied as her eyes lit up. It was the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in town, and Trevor hardly ever took her there.

"Great, sounds good," she responded excitedly as Lee opened the car door for her and she slid into the passenger seat, her mini skirt hiking up to show off her curvy trimmed legs in the process, a definite by-product of her work-outs.

Lee hopped in getting a good view and making sure to smile appreciatively at the pleasant sight as he put the car in gear and headed to the restaurant.

# # # # #

Harry's dinner was in full swing as he watched Lee enter with the tall blonde fitted on his arm. He avoided the raised eyebrow at the sight of his date and kept his face even, but inwardly he was grinning at the tough assignment Lee had drawn from ONI having to date Miss Melanie Ross.

Harry had changed from his uniform to a dark brown business suit and noted Lee's jeans. He knew Lee would never normally go to a fine restaurant in blue jeans, but the relaxed atmosphere of the small town and his cover dictated the more casual attire. He held back his smile at the thought of how dashing his young captain looked even in blue jeans. The lavender shirt seemed a bit bright for his personal taste but amended his thought at how perfectly natural it looked on Lee. The young lady however, seemed to appreciate it greatly, caressing his arm affectionately as they were escorted to their table. Harry sighed inwardly at the contrast between Lee's dinner partner and his; three men all wearing the same color and cut of a dark business suit. He shook off his momentary thoughts and pretended to enjoy the tiresome conversation that seemed to go hand in hand with such business dinners.

# # # # #

Dinner had progressed well and when Lee offered Melanie an after dinner drink she quickly suggested her place for a night cap. Lee smiled at the invitation and left the restaurant ignoring Harry on the way out, but walking with a definite "_eat your heart out_" expression on his face just for show.

The drive back to her house had left Lee with little doubt that she was quite willing to engage in a little "aerobic exercise" at her house, while he responded by offering enough vibes to ensure her that he was interested. He didn't like to engage in James Bond ethics where women were concerned on his ONI Missions, but occasionally his cover demanded such action. He sighed inwardly, _Oh well, no one can say that I don't give my all for my country_, he thought in humorous sarcasm.

She opened the door and entered as Lee followed behind but that was where the pleasant evening suddenly took a turn for the worse.

Immediately he was slammed up against the wall by a strong arm to his throat as two more guys held him tightly in place. The light flicked on as a tall, blond headed-body-building-Mr. Universe wannabe stood menacingly in front of him landing a blow into his gut and then throwing him across the room. Lee recovered rolling onto his knees and using a nearby table to steady himself as he took in the surprise attack.

"You think I didn't know about your little date, Baby?" Trevor yelled at Melanie. "I've got friends all over this town," he said taking her by the arm as Trevor's three friends closed in on him.

"Now get in there, I'll deal with you later," he promised darkly, nudging her toward the bedroom.

"Ah- Tre-vor," she wined, not at all worried about what Trevor meant by dealing with her later. He never hurt her, in fact after taking care of her suitors, his testosterone levels were always high resulting in some especially fun intense sex as she let him play out his Alpha Male tendencies, but she _was_ disappointed that he had shown up before she got Lee in bed. Nevertheless, she "obeyed" his command and entered the bedroom with a slam of the door.

"Now, to deal with you; what makes you think you can come in here and take over my girlfriend?"

"Look, I didn't know she was attached," Lee said trying to talk his way out of the situation, but concerned for the brute's intentions toward Melanie. He couldn't just leave if Trevor was going to hurt Melanie, as unscrupulous as she was. "Why don't we both just cool down?" he offered but Trevor's friends made a grab for him.

This wasn't looking good, so Lee issued a few punches of his own, the final one squarely to Trevor's jaw before the third bad guy planted a whack on his head from a wooden bowl on the shelf behind him. Lee dropped to his knees, momentarily dazed as his arms were grabbed and he was rough handled to his feet again. Trevor closed in rubbing his jaw with red eyes, partly fueled by the beer he had consumed earlier and partly by the anger swelling up within him.

"Hold him tight," he demanded and started landing blows to Lee's midsection. His powerful punches backed by muscle packed arms were taking Lee's breath away as Trevor finally stepped back, slightly winded for the effort. He usually didn't work over the face too much, preferring to hide the bruises. So far, no one had dared to press charges against him and subsequently his bullying went pretty much unchallenged, but as he looked into the handsome features of Lee Carter he decided to take a bit of Melanie's temptation away. He landed enough blows to leave bruises and red scuffs that would surely ripen overnight and a final one to the jaw drawing blood down the corner of the pretty boy's mouth.

"Let's see how many girls you attract now," Trevor boasted as Lee was left mostly hanging between the brute's goons.

"Dump him," Trevor ordered as Lee heard the bedroom door open. His fears for Melanie were apparently unfounded when she appeared in the doorway wearing a skimpy pink teddy as Trevor headed her way. As the goons opened the front door he could hear her cooing, "Ooohhh, Trevor."

_So much for a good time tonight,_ he thought dryly as they dragged him outside. He was thrown in the back of an open pick-up truck and heard his own car start up. They hadn't taken his keys so he presumed they must have hot-wired it. Lee lay in the back of the pick-up looking straight up at a heaven full of stars contemplating just how many ribs were cracked when the truck stopped suddenly. He didn't know what they had planned and was trying to recuperate his strength enough to fight back, but was happily content when they dumped him on the desert road, leaving behind both him and his car as they drove off in a squeal of tires burning rubber.

# # # # #

"Mr. Carter?"

Lee woke with a groan as an officer took a knee over him, the lights of his cruiser providing the illumination. He started to rise but the officer gently pushed him back down.

"I'm okay," Lee breathed out.

"Paramedics are on their way, why don't we let them check you out?" the officer suggested calmly.

Lee nodded, but had no intention of going to the hospital. He closed his eyes... and came to in the emergency room, unaware that he'd passed out again. He felt much better and already had his ribs taped and his face treated.

"Mr. Carter... I'm Sheriff Fisher. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Don't seem to remember," Lee said coldly as he rose to sit on the gurney, getting a helping hand up from Deputy Johnson, the officer who had found him in the desert.

"Don't remember? Or don't want to talk?"

Lee adjusted himself on the gurney holding his right hand against his side.

"Can you hand me my shirt?" he asked Johnson ignoring the Sheriff's question.

"Look Carter, you were seen with Melanie Ross. Now, it's no secret who her boyfriend is and frankly, this fits his M.O., but I can't put the guy away if no one will press charges against him," Fisher explained laying it on the line.

"I'll handle it myself," Lee answered taking the lilac shirt and shrugging it on his shoulders, it's once pristine condition now completely ruined by dried blood, dirt and scuff marks.

"I don't like the sound of that," Fisher countered with a scowl.

"Look, it was dark. I didn't see who jumped me," Lee returned, needing to keep Trevor out of jail for the mission's sake.

Fisher blew out a breath in forced acceptance. "All right, but just remember, I won't put up with your violence any more than his. You go vigilante and I'll throw the book at you," he warned in no uncertain terms.

"Can I go now?" Lee asked defiantly.

"By all means," Fisher answered. "Deputy Johnson will drive you to your hotel, your car is already there," he finished as Lee nodded, grateful for the small town that knew exactly where the newcomer was staying.

"Don't you want to talk to the doctor?" Johnson asked as the Sheriff took his leave.

"Nah. Two cracked ribs, no concussion," he finished.

"How'd you know?" Johnson asked, having already received the doctor's report.

"Just call it a gift," Lee deadpanned. "I've got to get to bed; I've got work tomorrow," Lee finished as he stood up on steady feet.

"Not much chance of that Carter, you're going to be pretty sore tomorrow. I'll give you a copy of the police report, you can give it to the freight company to explain your absence," he added kindly.

Lee chuckled at how the Deputy knew he was the new truck driver in town. "Not much gets by you guys does it?" he quipped tucking in his shirt and ready to sign out of ER.

"Only doing my job," Johnson finished, his demeanor and professionalism very much appreciated at this point, as Lee nodded and headed out the door the Deputy held opened for him.

# # # # #

The drive from the small medical center was fairly short as Johnson drove to Lee's hotel. Neither one talked much as Lee rested with his hand splayed protectively over his left side and his head tilted back against the headrest. Johnson drove up next to Lee's car, parked outside his hotel door and put the cruiser in park.

"You know, Carter, what the Sheriff said... we really would like to put a lid on Trevor Monroe, but we need someone with enough guts to testify. I don't think you're scared of him, and you seem like a nice guy. So, whatever it is you've got planned... forget it. Either testify or stay out of the way," he said giving Lee a bit of friendly advice.

"I'm pretty tired Deputy, can I go now?"

Johnson blew out a resigned breath, "Yeah, do you need help getting to the door?"

Lee shook his head in the negative and reached for the door handle. "Got a belly full of help already," he said disgustedly, referring to his current condition and closed the passenger door behind him.

He walked to his car, seemingly to check it out to make sure it was okay as Johnson pulled out and drove away. He wished he didn't have to be so short with the Deputy, he was nice guy and Lee liked him; but he didn't need the local police messing around in the Mission. Hopefully, he had lacked the helpfulness they would need to further the investigation and subsequently stay out of the way. When he was sure Johnson was gone he opened his door and turned on the light, not surprised at all to see two men waiting for him in his room.

# # # # #

"Lee!" Harry said in a subdued voice as he and Billy moved toward him concerned. The three men had been scheduled to meet earlier in a remote location, but when Lee didn't show up they knew something had gone wrong.

Lee's hand was still splayed against his left side as he lowered himself down into the easy chair in the corner.

"I think I got her boyfriend mad," he quipped.

"You think?" Harry repeated incredulously, noting the bruising on Lee's face and the side he was favoring.

"Actually didn't know she _had_ a boyfriend," he clarified. "But I _do_ have her address and I can check out her place tomorrow. I'll call in sick, by tomorrow everyone in town will know I had a run in with Trevor Monroe..."

"Her boyfriend?" Harry asked, clarifying who Trevor was.

"Yeah, big burly guy with bruised knuckles, doesn't know how to fight without three of his friends along," Lee replied a bit retrospectively as Harry shook his head pondering dark thoughts of his own for Trevor.

"How are you doing, Bill?" Lee asked, trying to bring the young lieutenant in on the conversation.

"Good. The computer trail leads to Melanie Ross, just no way to prove it without physical evidence," he said taking a seat on the bed.

"Well, I'll be leaving plenty of temptation behind for Miss Ross," Harry added. "If you come up empty on your search tomorrow, perhaps Bill can catch her red-handed," the admiral finished to Bill's acknowledging nod.

"I'm pretty sure she's working with an accomplice," Lee added, feeling pretty tired for the late evening and the beating to go with it.

"Monroe?" Harry confirmed.

"Yeah, they're a pair all right."

"Very well, I'll get a background check on him. We'll see if ONI can dig up anything interesting," Harry replied.

"Anything else, Lee?" Harry asked before getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, the local law enforcement has wanted to put this guy away for a long time. They might get a little nosy with me; they're hoping I'll press charges. We'll have to play it by ear, but we may need Washington to cool their heels if they start to interfere."

"Okay, your call, Lee. You give the word and I'll have the locals back off, we'll bring them in for the arrest and bookings," Harry promised knowing it was always good to involve the locals at some point.

"It's a small town; the less anyone knows about this the better. We'll just wait and see what happens," Lee advised as Harry stood and Bill followed suit, taking his cues from the Admiral.

"One more thing, Lee. What did the doctor say?" Harry asked matter of factly noticing the red ER bracelet still attached to Lee's wrist.

"A couple of cracked ribs; no concussion. Just a tired, sore body, Sir."

"That's not bad," Bill added in a sincere assessment as Lee nodded in agreement and Harry rolled his eyes at the two young operatives acting like getting beaten to a pulp was an everyday occurrence.

"Very well, you head out first, Bill; I'll wait five minutes and follow," Harry instructed.

"Aye Sir," Bill said checking behind the curtain first and then slinking out the door as Harry closed the door behind him and checked his watch.

"Are you up for this, Lee?" Harry asked frankly as the bruises high on Lee's left cheekbone along with the one on his right jaw were starting to turn an impressive purple color.

"I'm good, Sir. I'm just a little tired is all."

Harry nodded his acceptance and peeked through the drawn curtains and then reached for the doorknob.

"Get some rest, Lee," he admonished gently and left.

Lee got up and bolted the door then moved slowly to the bed. He didn't bother to change or shower as he stretched out and fell asleep.

# # # # #

Harry arrived back at the plant having been picked up by the company driver. He was greeted warmly by Jack Thompson in the reception area and escorted to the conference room. The large conference table was immaculately polished and each chair had an embossed company folder and pen sitting in front of it, along with the ever present water glasses. Harry sat his briefcase down at his place at the table and leaned forward folding his hands in front of him ready to address Thompson, the only other person in the room at the moment.

"Jack, before we get started I feel we need to address an area I'm concerned about," Harry started seriously.

"Of course, Admiral, anything. What can I help you with?"

"Your company recently lost a component in transit, it appears the packaging wasn't secure enough and consequently the component was lost. Now, it probably ended up smashed into a million pieces on the road somewhere, but what I'm concerned about is the measures you've taken to prevent this from happening in the future."

"I can assure you, Admiral, we have stepped up our training and resolve in the shipping department. I can show you our Quality Assurance Reports; we took the loss very seriously," Jack explained.

Harry pursed his bottom lip in thought before replying. "All right, but a surprise inspection in the shipping department might go a long way in dispelling my concern," Harry suggested as Jack responded, relieved he could do something to placate the Admiral.

"Absolutely. If you'll follow me."

# # # # #

Lee woke the next morning at 0900 without the alarm clock set. He had planned on being up and around earlier but Deputy Johnson was right, he was pretty sore. He rolled out of bed and sat for a moment then reached for the phone.

"This is Lee Carter, can I speak with Hutchins?" he asked, referring to his supervisor at the freight company.

"Yeah, this is Carter. I'm sorry sir, I had a little accident yesterday."

"Yeah, I heard about it," Hutchins replied as Lee rolled his eyes at the gossip machine, it was faster than the grapevine on Seaview.

"I'm pretty sore today, but I can make it tomorrow."

"Okay, Carter. Hope you feel better. I'll expect you tomorrow."

"Thanks," he said hanging up the phone and cradling his side as he stood.

He headed to the bathroom, stopping to assess his bruises in the vanity mirror.

"You're a mess, Crane," he conceded out loud, looking at bruises that were much darker than he had hoped. Between the purple bruises, red scuffs and swollen lip there was no doubt he'd been worked over. _Doesn't make for a good cover_, he grumbled silently as he pondered just how inconspicuous he could be looking like he and George Foreman just went ten rounds.

His lilac shirt, the Handler assured him it wasn't purple or lavender, was pretty much a total loss, he chuckled slightly until it hurt and reached for his ribs. He knew it was colorful, but he kind of liked the shirt, he reflected as he unbuttoned and shrugged out of it, tossing it into the corner and then stopped to stare at the stark white bandages covering his mid-section. He peeled off the tape and began unwrapping slowly, a painful process that took a few minutes to complete and headed for the shower.

A hot shower, an aspirin and he'd be good to go.

# # # # #

Harriman Nelson's surprise inspection caught the warehouse off guard, but not embarrassingly as the operation was ran quite efficiently. Harry maneuvered Jack to the shipping office where Melanie was doing her best to look busy at the cardex bin. Her presence was seemingly ignored as the admiral conducted a faux examination of the department's quality assurance records.

"Very well, Jack. I'd say you have this well covered. It's just that the J-411 plans are _so_ important. This new component will revolutionize our Navy vessels, it will place a definite advantage over every other navy in the world," he explained vaguely but with enough importance to catch the listening ears of a certain employee.

"The component you will be manufacturing is the key to the project, that's why I'm leaving not only the design specs for the part but a blueprint of the entire project. I want your engineers to know exactly how this fits into the bigger picture," Harry stated, baiting Melanie along as the blueprints would be as lucrative on the black market as the main component piece.

"Then you're ready to award the contract?" Thompson inquired boldly.

"Yes, let's get back to the conference room and sign the deal," Harry suggested as Jack smiled broadly, opening the door for Harry to exit.

Melanie bit her bottom lip once again and allowed a sly smile to escape. It wasn't that she was a computer genius or anything but she had dated one of the information systems guys and he talked openly about his job trying to impress her. He was so nervous, especially when she kept his mind occupied on other things during their make-out session in the parked car; that he rattled off the main system pass code without even paying attention. She pursed her lips in satisfaction at her cleverness that had consequently gained her access to the top secret design files.

She couldn't wait to tell Trevor about this new development. It sounded like something they might be able to retire on if they found the right buyer. In all her scheming she hadn't thought once about Lee or his likely condition after his run-in with Trevor. He was old news, regrettable that she didn't get a chance to enjoy his company _fully_, but still old news.

# # # # #

Billy had traced the computer cyber trail to not only Melanie's user name but to the computer on the far side of the warehouse. The security system required a sign-on under individual user names with an added password into specific departments, a hidden trail also linked every computer each user name signed onto and logged it. It had taken him a while in his limited twenty minute snoop sessions to find the report but now that he had he could take the next step, installing surveillance equipment. Lee wouldn't be by today, so he'd install the small camera when everyone was at lunch and inform the Commander later.

# # # # #

Lee wore a pair of dark glasses to cover his bruises and drove up to Melanie's house. Her yellow Pinto was missing from the carport as he scanned his surroundings and headed to the back yard. He much preferred to do this type of slinking around at night, but he would have more time in the day with Melanie at work. He made quick work of her back door lock and entered the house cautiously, insuring the house was indeed empty.

He started his search in her bedroom, checking both the likely and unlikely places for a hiding spot. He worked carefully wearing gloves to keep from disturbing anything or give away the fact that someone had been in her house. Finding nothing but some pretty interesting negligees hanging in her closet, he headed to the spare room. He conducted a thorough search and ended back in the living room. He had studied the design Billy had obtained for him and knew the general size of the component but had thus far, come up empty. There was simply no indication that Melanie was dabbling in stolen top secret goods, but continued the search sure they were on the right track. He spotted a wooden bowl on a white table and almost rubbed the back of his head since he still had a nice bump to remember it by. It wasn't actually the bowl but the end table it sat on that got his attention. He slid the door over and checked the contents on the shelf inside. He was running out of places to look and spotted a matching table on the other side of the room. He slid its door open and looked inside, immediately recognizing the incongruousness: the shelf was too short and the back panel was too close, it simply wasn't deep enough. He smiled, realizing that the table had a false back, a secret compartment. Now all he had to do was find the way in. He fiddled for a bit and found the latch that opened the panel revealing a nice little compartment and reached in, pulling out the missing component with satisfaction. It was the evidence they needed, but there was no proof of Trevor's involvement, not unless they got lucky with a set of undisturbed fingerprints. Lee wasn't willing to chance that, he wanted Trevor to go down so he slipped the component back in and closed the secret compartment. He looked around making sure the room was exactly as he found it and left the way he came in a clean exit to head back to his hotel.

# # # # #

Lee got out of his car carrying a bag of fast food and spotted the cruiser sitting in the parking lot. Deputy Johnson got out to intercept him. Lee slipped the key into the door addressing Johnson as he approached.

"Something I can do for you, Deputy?" he asked carrying in his food. His lunch was his cover for being gone, and besides he was hungry.

"Looks like you're up and about."

"Yeah, got a little hungry," he said pulling off his sunglasses inside the room, his bruises broadcasting his rough evening the night before.

"You were gone an awfully long time."

"Stopped at K-Mart," he said pulling the hamburger out.

"Buy anything?"

"Nope."

"Listen, Carter. We really need you to finger this guy."

"I already told you, it was dark and I didn't see him."

"You had some bruises on your arms. How many guys jumped you?" Johnson asked trying to come at it from a different angle.

"Enough to get the job done," Lee stated leaning back.

"You're not going to finger him, are you?"

"Look Deputy, you're a nice guy, you really are. But all I want to do is go to work, collect a paycheck and get out of this lousy hotel. I don't need to complicate my life with a trial that will probably have the guy out in six months anyway."

"Now that's where you're wrong. We've been talking to the DA. There was no indication you were attacked where we found you, so that means they transported you there. That's kidnapping and it's a felony," Johnson said with a twinkle in his eyes, hoping Carter was ready to talk.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Lee sighed.

"I'll think about it, in the meantime I'd appreciate you leaving me alone. All right?" Lee offered, hoping the small concession would buy him the time he needed to nab Trevor for something bigger.

"All right, Carter. You promise to consider it and I'll stop showing up on your doorstep. If you do decide to put this guy away, you give me a call," he instructed handing Lee a business card with the department's phone number and his name written on the back; Deputy Jamal Johnson.

Lee nodded and took the card as Johnson left, satisfied with the results of his visit. Lee finished his lunch and lay down on the bed. He was tired and needed his strength back, besides he would be out late tonight to meet with the other operatives. Things were ramping up and they needed to move on their opportunities while they still had them.

# # # # #

Jack Thompson watched as the yellow flying sub took off in a fantastic show of the craft's engineering genius. The take-off had created quite a scene in fact, as everyone at the small airport vied for a chance to see the flying wonder in action. He waved goodbye with a satisfied smile; Thompson had just won a contract that would keep his company in the black for some time now. He hopped in his car and drove back to the electronics plant a very happy company president.

# # # # #

Harry watched as FS1 took-off and noted the sharp angle of attack on the ascent.

"Hmmm, a bit of show boat," he noted referring to young Stu Riley's piloting, but if anything, his show boating had effectively broadcasted Harriman Nelson's departure, the Rating's strawberry blond hair providing just enough illusion from the flight line to pull off the ruse.

Harry was currently wearing denim jeans with a red and blue flannel shirt and a baseball cap to hide his auburn locks. He slid into his rental car, a black Firebird Trans-Am and shook his head. _He was really going to have to have a talk with the young rating about what "Inconspicuous" transportation looked like_, he thought with a blow of the breath headed for the cabin Riley had secured for the mission.

# # # # #

Harry, Bill and Lee sat around the table in the small, but comfy rental cabin as each briefed the others on their progress.

"I found the stolen component in a hidden compartment of a cabinet," Lee reported.

"Anything else in the compartment?" Harry asked.

"No, and that's why I'm sure she's working with a partner. It's got to be Trevor Monroe," he concluded.

Harry nodded, trusting Lee's instinct.

"Well, Monroe has quite a history. He's a known bully with tendencies toward violence but somehow manages to stay out of jail. He also has a habit of gambling and tends to lose more than he wins," Harry finished, reporting what ONI had dug up.

Lee sat back, having finished his coffee. "What about your end, Bill?" Lee asked.

"I've tracked the computer that the thief uses to access the designs. It's in a far corner of the warehouse and provides enough privacy for the thief to get around. Melanie has full access to it. I took the liberty of installing a video bug. It's hidden pretty well and we should get a perfect view of everyone who accesses the computer."

"Good job, Bill," Lee added, the mission was officially his responsibility even though Harry was the senior ranking officer.

"What about your end, Admiral? Did they buy it?"

"Hook, line and sinker," Harry reported. "We baited them with not only the component designs but designs for the entire project. It should be more than enough to put them into action."

Lee sat forward, playing with his empty coffee mug as he thought through the situation. "They've been pretty patient, careful not to steal too much, too soon," he thought out loud. "What we need is motivation to force them to act."

"What do you have in mind, Lee?"

"How about a pending criminal investigation? Deputy Johnson tells me that the DA wants to slap him with kidnapping, add that to assault and battery and he's looking at some time."

"So he'll need all the cash he can get to run?" Harry stated more than asked.

"Yeah, we need the goods in Trevor Monroe's hands. Billy here can provide the evidence to put Melanie Ross away, but he'll leave her high and dry if she's caught without him," Lee predicted.

"That kind of puts you in the cross-hairs, doesn't it?" Bill chimed in. "I mean the people around here are afraid of him for a reason."

"Yeah, well when I'm not in the cross-hairs on an ONI mission I've got to ask myself what I'm doing wrong," Lee said with a grin which Bill returned with a chuckle. Harry responded with furled eyebrows and then relented with his own chuckle.

"Well, all right then," Harry stepped in, summing up the briefing. "Bill here takes the computer trail and video evidence, while the Commander starts the process to put the heat on Trevor Monroe."

"And one more thing," Lee added.

"I'll need a microdot transponder for the component, then if he decides to cut and run we can still catch him with the goods in his hands."

"I'll contact San Diego. I can have it for you before morning," Harry offered. "Leave your car door unlocked, you'll find it in your glove box."

"That's perfect. Tomorrow being Wednesday, I can plant the transponder when she's at her aerobics class and contact Deputy Johnson after that. By Thursday morning things should be heating up," Lee predicted as he stood up.

"Well, I've got to run. Got a truck route in the morning," he said with a grin ready to put the plan into action.

"Fine, Lee. You and Bill be careful out there."

"Aye Sir," they replied almost in unison and left with grins on their faces.

# # # # #

"How did you meet Melanie Ross?" Sheriff Fisher asked as Lee gave his statement at the Sheriff's office, having already successfully planted the transponder.

"The electronics plant is on my route. She recognized me in the hotel lounge and introduced herself."

"Hardy Maxwell Electronics?" the Sheriff clarified.

"Yeah."

"What about her boyfriend?"

"Look. She was interested... I asked her out. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend until he jumped me."

"No offense, Mr. Carter, but I'm just giving it to you the way a defense attorney might on the stand."

Lee sighed and nodded in resignation.

"How many times did you date her?"

"Two."

"And when did you meet Trevor?"

"He was waiting for us at her house when I took her home Monday night."

"You went in and you were planning to stay?"

Lee sighed audibly at the intrusive implication. "She invited me in and yeah I planned on staying awhile."

"Go on," Fisher probed.

"I was jumped by Trevor Monroe. He had three thugs with him and I couldn't get the upper hand. He worked me over while they held me."

"Right there in Melanie's house?"

"Yeah."

"Then what?"

"I was little dazed, but I heard Trevor tell them to dump me. The next thing I know I'm in the back of a pick-up truck heading north."

"How did you know it was north?"

"The stars were out," Lee answered matter of factly.

"So Trevor Monroe didn't actually drive you?"

"No, he and Melanie had some things they wanted to do," he answered tongue and cheek. "Does it matter?"

"No," Sheriff Fisher answered. "He ordered it and is still an accomplice. What else?"

"They dumped me on the ground and I woke up with Deputy Johnson over me."

"Your car was found with you."

"I guess they drove it, I didn't see," Lee replied his bruises only a few days old, fading but still impressive in size and color.

"Okay, Mr. Carter, read over the statement and sign it if you agree. Deputy Johnson will round up Trevor and his friends. We can only charge the ones you pick out of a line-up. Can you be here at 9:00 am?"

"I guess. I hope I don't lose my job over this."

"They'll be charged," Fisher continued ignoring Lee's last statement. "But my guess is Trevor will be out on bail by the end of the day. Do you wish police protection?"

"No. And I don't want a shadow either."

"Listen Carter, I'll be frank with you. Monroe might be a small town thug, but he's dangerous."

"Sheriff, I'm not doing this for me. I know how to defend myself when my hands aren't held behind my back. I'm doing this for all those other people he's hurt," Lee stated flatly.

Fisher nodded. "All right. But you call us if he shows up. Let us do our job so we can put him away."

Lee nodded in agreement. "Fine, I'll be here at 9:00," he finished and rose to leave.

"You're doing the right thing, Carter," Fisher said as Lee turned, acknowledged his words then left.

# # # # #

Lee had no trouble picking out Trevor and his three friends in the police line-up, his ONI training making him especially mindful of details. He left the secure room with the two-way mirror to the loud threats of Trevor Monroe promising to find Lee Carter, having already guessed who fingered him.

Lee ignored his ranting and held back the smile he had inside. The trap was set. If he hadn't missed his guess Melanie would be accessing the files by tomorrow. Even if Trevor cut loose and ran with the stolen component already in his possession, they'd catch him red-handed. Either way he was going down.

# # # # #

Lee woke to an orange glow outside his window and moved the curtain to see his car on fire. The sounds of a fire truck were heard in the distance as he changed into jeans and a t-shirt. It was 0300 and it looked like Trevor and his friends were sending him a little message.

_Oh yeah. It's going to feel good to put this jerk away_, he thought darkly.

He walked outside and stood apart from the other hotel guests who were watching the firemen put out the blaze, a dangerous fire with fuel in the gas tank. A cruiser pulled up as Deputy Johnson got out and headed for Lee.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah fine," he answered disgustedly.

"Are you sure you don't want protection?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Lee answered as they watched the flames die down.

"I could stake-out here," Johnson offered.

"You do and I'll withdraw my statement," Lee threatened and then sighed. "Look Deputy, no small town thug is going to send me hiding for cover. I managed to make it through 'Nam and I think I can handle this," he finished confidently.

"Okay. You know how to get a hold of me."

"Thanks Deputy," Lee answered sincerely then left the firemen tending the smoldering vehicle and entered his hotel room.

Across the street, Trevor watched from his parked car and smiled deviously. _You're gonna pay Carter_, he promised silently and drove off.

# # # # #

Melanie Ross peered around making sure no one was in the vicinity. She signed onto the computer at the far side of the warehouse with her username then accessed the main security file with another username and password. She scrolled through the designs and found the J-411, grateful that the designs had been added so quickly. She had bailed Trevor out of jail yesterday evening and they needed this one last sale to make good their getaway. These plans, along with the component they already had would leave them sitting pretty on a tropical island for the rest of their lives.

She scrutinized her surroundings once again and hit the "print" button to the sound of the low-pixel count dot matrix printer spitting out the designs. It wasn't as good as the blueprint copier upstairs, but it was good enough to steal and sell. She tore the finished product off the printer and folded it, sliding it inside her back pocket and smiled. Now all she and Trevor had to do was leave town and contact their buyer from a hide-out.

She walked back to her desk feeling secure and smiled for her cleverness just as she spotted the Farnsworth Fast Freight truck in the bay. Feeling a bit smug, she walked up to the bobtail just as Lee was pulling the cargo door down, which apparently wasn't an easy job with his cracked ribs.

"Heard you had an accident?" she gloated looking over Lee's bruised face.

"You should know," he replied dispassionately.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she answered in feigned innocence, while tracing a bruise on Lee's cheek.

Lee shook off her blatant faux concern and stepped around her toward the driver's side of the cab, ignoring her smug smile and started up the bobtail, leaving her standing in the bay. She would have been peeved if not for the papers folded in her back pocket.

She smiled smugly and went back to the office, another hour and she'd blow this joint forever.

# # # # #

"What do you mean we're not leaving yet?" Melanie asked testily, her bags packed and sitting by the door.

"First of all, you don't load your car with suitcases in broad daylight," Trevor scolded her. "Second of all, I ain't leaving town till I settle a little score with Carter."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Forget him Trevor, without you here there's no case. Let's get out of town while we have a chance," she begged, hanging on his arm and leaning in, using all her available assets to win her way.

"We will Baby, we will," he said pulling her into his arms. "Tonight, we'll leave tonight," he promised, lowering his mouth for a kiss before pulling her toward the bedroom.

# # # # #

Lee watched the portable tracking monitor at the table in his hotel room.

"The component is on the move," he announced out loud. "But still here in town," he continued, interpreting the otherwise ambiguous screen to a novice, looking much like the sonar screen on Seaview. The readings weren't precise enough to know exactly _where_ in town, and the best course of action was to wait until the target hit the open highway to lower the risk of civilian collateral.

He raised the radio to his mouth, "All units prepare to mobilize; target is on the move. Repeat, target is on the move," before standing and resolutely adjusted his shoulder holster. It was time to catch some bad guys.

# # # # #

Trevor watched from the backseat of a car sitting across the street. He could see movement inside through the slit where the drapes pulled together as a shadow stood and moved into view. Smiling, he raised the high powered rifle into position. Veiled in the darkness of the night he found his target and squeezed the trigger.

The loud report would be enough to jolt the whole business district awake even in this late hour. So, he sped away, quite sure in his aim and with his revenge complete.

# # # # #

Lee was in the process of adjusting his holster, while the other two occupants of the room stood to check their weapons as well. Harry took a step forward just as the window shattered into a million pieces, splattering everything in its trajectory with its sharp edges.

The gunshot had sent all three men to the floor in an instant, its loud report still ringing in their ears as they covered their heads to protect against the flying glass. Just as quickly as they had been attacked the bush whack was over as squealing tires outside proclaimed the perpetrator's departure.

Lifting his head, Lee scrutinized the room then crawled to Bill, the closest operative.

"Bill?" he called, still dazed with several streaks of blood running down his face from the flying glass.

"I'm all right," Bill answered lifting his head, stunned and sporting the same streaks down his own face.

Lee acknowledged with a nod and then turned his attention to Harry.

"Admiral?" he called scooting along the glass littered floor. Only a moan followed, prompting him to hurry his approach and spotted the dark crimson stain high on Harry's back shoulder.

"Admiral!" his call suddenly turning insistent, gently turning Harry over to find the entrance wound as well.

"Get some towels!" he shouted to Bill.

"I'm okay Lee, just a shoulder wound," Harry managed to breathe out but Lee wasn't buying it.

"We've got to stop the bleeding," Lee said as Bill arrived with the towels.

"I'll call an ambulance," Bill offered as Harry blinked in pain, holding in his moans.

"Hold on, Admiral," Lee urged.

"Don't let him... get away... Lee," Harry admonished and then allowed the darkness to take him from the fiery pain.

Lee swallowed hard, his eyes darkening as he reached for the radio on the floor beside him.

"Send in the choppers. Track target but _**do not**_ apprehend without my order," Lee ordered to the approaching sound of multiple sirens in the background.

Lee continued to apply pressure before rising to a stand and pulling off his holster.

"Better disarm, Bill," he said, neatly wrapping the shoulder harness around the sidearm and lying a long red envelope down on top of it, then dropped to his knee again over Harry.

"Hold on, Sir," Lee whispered just as the door was kicked in with Sheriff Fisher leading the way and Deputy Johnson following. Fisher sized up the situation quickly with all three Operatives wearing black and the side arms sitting on the bed. Bill was no longer in his "defenseless nerd" cover; his hair was now neatly styled and no longer sporting the thick black-rimmed glasses. His black commando attire revealed a fit body which had been effectively concealed under the oversized polyester shirts and pants he wore at the electronics plant.

"All right Carter, over there until I sort this out," Fisher ordered.

Lee nodded and complied with his hands raised in the air. "He needs pressure," Lee instructed obeying without emotion.

"Okay, you're not looking too much like a truck driver right now, so why don't you tell me what's going on," Fisher demanded just as the paramedics arrived on the scene.

"My name is Commander Lee Crane. That's Admiral Harriman Nelson," he said with his hands still raised in the air while nodding towards Harry, "and this is Lieutenant Bill Watkins. We're Operatives from the Office of Naval Intelligence; you'll find our credentials in the red envelope. In less than two minutes two attack helicopters will land in the street and Lt. Watkins and I will board it. We're in pursuit of two targets suspected of stealing and selling top secret US components from Hardy Maxwell Electronics."

Fisher moved toward the envelope and opened it cautiously while securing the side arms as well.

"Until the choppers shows up to validate your claim, you will remain with your hands in the air," the Sherriff instructed.

Lee nodded watched as the paramedics entered the hotel, stabilizing their patient before carefully moving Harry onto the gurney. In the meantime, the distinct sounds of chopper blades met their ears. Fisher looked outside getting his first glimpse of the US Marine helicopter and lowered his sidearm while Lee rushed to Harry's side.

"Hang in there, Admiral," Lee encouraged as Harry allowed a small smile to bleed through his pain in a half-state of wakefulness. That was all the sentiment he could afford right now and, reaching for the holster Bill was handing him. With all his focus back on the mission, he turned resolutely back toward Fisher. "Sheriff, once the chopper lands a Naval Officer will de-board to further explain the Operation. Would you care to send a liaison?" Lee asked slipping on his shoulder harness and checking his weapon for readiness.

"Go ahead, Johnson," Fisher assigned, needing to secure the scene and confer with the Naval Officer.

"Let's go," he ordered as the chopper landed. Lee headed out the door as the Naval Officer jumped out and a marine handed out flak jackets to both Lee and Bill, and then to Deputy Johnson when he realized he was coming aboard. They donned helmets before Bill led Johnson to a bench and Lee went forward to brief the pilots as the helicopter took off in pursuit of its target.

# # # # #

The night time pursuit would have been difficult had it not been aided by the transponder's signal. Lee directed the advance, grateful that there was little traffic on the highway at the late hour and knowing that now was the time to move in. Both choppers turned on their spot-lights, surrounding the car in a brilliance of light even as it picked up speed, exceeding 100 miles per hour.

"I've got two occupants in the front seat," the marine indicated looking through his infra-red scope, "and one lying on the floor-board in the back seat," Lee heard over on the helmet head phones.

"Roger," Lee responded, nodding for the co-pilot to make contact on the loud speaker.

"Occupants of the vehicle. Under the authority of the Office of Naval Intelligence you are hereby ordered to pull-over and surrender. Repeat. Under the authority of the Office of Naval Intelligence you are hereby ordered to pull-over and surrender."

The order was answered with immediate gun flashes out the side window of the back seat sending the helicopter into evasive maneuvers.

"Establish the road block and clear all traffic ahead," Lee ordered. "Back-off some, Captain," Lee advised the marine pilot as Deputy Johnson watched the operation, wondering just how he got a front row seat to this little drama. "Let's give them some room, we'll take them at the junction," Lee continued.

The pilot acknowledged and coordinated with the second helicopter. The road block up ahead was strategically placed to either force a surrender, or head the car into the direction they wanted it to go.

"He's approaching the junction, sir."

"Very well, move into position," Lee ordered as both helicopters proceeded to herd the car to the left; a little used road that would lower the risk of involving other traffic in the pursuit. Several miles ahead, tire spikes were put into place to blow out the tires.

# # # # #

"Stop, Trevor! Stop!" Melanie exclaimed frantically as Trevor Monroe fired on the helicopter.

"They're not taking me in, Baby," the burly brute yelled.

"It's not worth it, Trevor. They've got us," she cried from the front seat as one of Trevor's friends drove the car, the others having been left behind to find their own way out of the mess.

"She's right, Trevor," the driver called over his shoulder. "You can't fight fire power like that."

"Shut up Jake and drive. You're in this as deep as I am," Trevor yelled back, acknowledging Jake's stake in the mess since he had been the get-away driver at the shooting. It wasn't just the stuff they stole anymore, Trevor reasoned. Now it was murder, since he was sure he took Carter out with his high powered scoped rifle.

"Road block up ahead!" Jake yelled over his shoulder just as the helicopters moved in once again and Trevor raised the rifle, firing three successive shots.

"Left! Left!" Trevor directed reloading and looking for his targets once again.

"Trevor, I don't want to die!" Melanie continued between tears.

"Something up ahead!" Jake yelled just as the tire spikes came into view.

"Off the road, off the road!" Trevor bellowed, directing Jake to drive in the desert. Their speed slowed considerably, but not before their car hit a dune going airborne and landing in a thud before coming to a devastating sudden stop.

Jake tried to turn over the car but it refused, producing only a loud "click" instead. Trevor knew his options were limited and opened the back door in order to make a run for it with his rifle in hand.

"Don't leave me, Trevor!" Melanie yelled after her boyfriend as he ran into the darkness before self-preservation kicked in and she too, decided to run in another direction with Jake following suit, finding his own direction to run.

# # # # #

"Suspects are splitting up," Lee informed, pointing toward the ground for the pilot to land. Once on the ground, Bill led a detail of marines out in pursuit of Jake and Melanie.

"Take me back up. I'll take the third suspect," Lee ordered taking off his flak jacket and helmet. The second chopper kept its spotlight trained on the running suspect allowing them to quickly catch up with Trevor on foot. A perfectly round circle of light surrounded Trevor as he ran like a mad man in zig zagging movements, attempting frantically to somehow evade his pursuers.

"Target is still armed. Should I take him out, sir?" the sniper inquired.

Lee moved into position at the open side door. "Negative. Put her down, Captain," he ordered. The pilot hovered the helicopter five feet above the ground and Lee jumped, rolling with the inertia as he hit the ground. He came up running at full speed closing the distance on Trevor Monroe.

Trevor heard the foot falls behind him and turned around in time to be tackled with a flying leap as Lee batted the rifle away and they rolled end over end on the sandy desert floor. They separated, each standing and taking stock of the other while the helicopter provided luminescence in the otherwise pitch black desert.

"Carter!" Trevor yelled surprised, suddenly realizing who had tackled him.

"Surrender, Trevor. You've got no place to go," Lee warned, ignoring the fact that his bandage-wrapped ribs violently protested his current overuse of them.

They circled each other as if in an arena; like two gladiators ready to battle with the helicopter spot-light keeping them in the center.

"If I'm going down then you're coming with me, Carter!" he yelled and moved forward taking a swing.

Lee dodged the swing and caught Trevor in a body blow that sent him stumbling back.

"You're going to pay for that!" he threatened and closed in again, their combat mirroring a fist fight version of the OK Corral.

He threw another punch which Lee blocked, delivering his own follow-up blow to Trevor's jaw. Trevor moved in again, refusing to take defeat as Lee employed his training as a boxer, delivering a series of one-two punches sending Trevor stumbling backwards. Each blow Lee delivered with passion, not in retaliation for the beating he had sustained but for the Admiral, lying in the hospital suffering from a bullet meant for him. He continued to issue blows like a boxer caught in the ropes, but his opponent refused to go down. Trevor recovered and moved forward issuing three devastating blows, whipping Lee's head back and forth and taking a step backwards with each blow.

Lee was resilient and found his block, managing to evade the next swing with some fast foot work. He needed to keep the upper hand since Trevor outweighed him by over 60 pounds and every time his bulky opponent connected was a potential for disaster.

Trevor was surrounded by two helicopters containing a ten man marine Special Forces detail. The suspect wasn't going anywhere, but Lee wanted to take Trevor Monroe himself.

A blow caught Lee off guard and he faltered with a stumble when Trevor found his injured side, the subsequent grunt was a painful testament of the damage it did. Lee had to put him away _now_; there was no way he was going to leave the bully to the marines. The picture of Harry lying on the hotel floor with glass all around him and bleeding out of two holes fueled him on. He found his strength as the bully advanced and Trevor found himself repelled by a right and then a left. Lee hardened his resolve, delivering a blow for every man Trevor had humiliated and beaten; every man who had been held down by Trevor's cohorts and left feeling helpless to do anything about it as they were beaten into silence and submission. Again and again, he delivered devastating blows as Trevor moved backwards, never leaving the circle of light which had become the arena in the desert night. One more powerful blow sent Trevor sprawling to the desert floor with the occupants of the helicopter getting ring-side seats to the showdown.

Lee advanced but Trevor grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into his face, then lunged forward connecting a powerful blow to Lee's jaw in his temporary blindness.

# # # # #

"Should we send the men in?" The co-pilot asked watching Crane take a face full of sand followed by a face full of fist.

"Negative, if the Commander needs our help he'll ask for it," Captain Morris replied. "Just keep that spotlight on them and be ready to apprehend the suspect once Commander Crane brings him down," he ordered. The marines tightened their grip on their rifles and nodded their acknowledgment, waiting anxiously for their chance to do their job.

# # # # #

Lee's vision cleared just in time to see Trevor lunge for him and subsequently dove out of his way. He recovered, rolling to his feet again as a new stream of fresh blood ran down the side of his mouth. He made a quick assessment and knew that there was no way he could get into a wrestling match with the body builder; he would lose his advantage with Trevor's weight. He needed to keep Trevor fighting on his feet and so he employed a tactic that he knew would work.

"What's wrong Trevor? Can't beat up a guy when your friends aren't around?"

"I can take you any day of the week, Carter."

"You haven't yet," Lee taunted as they circled one another, using the time to catch their breaths.

"I'm going to tear you apart," Trevor threatened.

"You're a blowhard, Trevor. All talk with nothing to back it up, and you don't have your friends here to tip the scale," Lee yelled, laying it on thick in an attempt to goad his opponent into making a mistake. His ploy worked as Trevor raised his fists and moved forward in a blind rage, determined to take him out.

# # # # #

Their conversation had given Lee the rest he needed as easily dodged Trevor's wild swing; Lee's fast reflexes as much a part of his boxing skills as the powerful blows he landed. Trevor swung again, leaning all his weight into the swing as he dodged again, landing a double-fisted blow to Trevor's back. _Maybe not legal in the ring but neither was the sand in the eyes,_ Lee thought distantly.

Trevor stumbled and swung again, every blow he swung and missed was taking its toll as the physical exertion of packing so much energy into each swing was making him swagger on his feet like a drunken man. Lee saw his opening and advanced with a quick right and a follow-up left. He repeated the move adding a blow to the gut that caused Trevor to bend over holding his mid-section as Lee reeled back and delivered a devastating blow to his jaw. Trevor fell back heavily, more than dazed and shaking his head to clear the fogginess, but Lee offered no clemency for his morally bankrupted opponent, descending and delivering one final uppercut. The blow connected hard causing Trevor's eyes to roll to the back of his head instantly and subsequently fell backwards heavily as a cloud of sand followed his thud. Taking no chances, Lee apprehended his suspect, turning him over and placing a knee in the brute's back and handily cuffing Trevor, somehow reining in the huge load of aggression required to take the man down.

He backed off wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand while breathing hard and reaching for his side. The chopper landed with armed marines swarming the area to collect their man. He swayed slightly, holding his side and only now allowing the pain of his overused damaged ribs to slow him down.

"Commander?" Deputy Johnson asked concerned, sidling alongside the ONI operative.

"I'm okay, Johnson," he replied willing his adrenalin back into submission as they walked back to the helicopter with Johnson's hand on his elbow.

Lee took a much needed seat on the side board to recover and took an appraising look back at Trevor, who had come to and was currently tethered to a cargo ring in the helicopter; the thug finding himself surrounded by a group of dangerous looking marines and wisely deciding to behave himself.

"How about the other suspects?" he asked breathily as the marine medic handed him a bottle of water, which Lee took gratefully while waving off the medic's care.

"In custody, sir," the co-pilot reported.

"Very well; gentlemen he's all yours," Lee said turning the suspect over to the marines.

One of the commandos wearing black camo grease on his face cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Uh, begging the Commander's pardon, sir, but... just why did you bother to bring us along, Sir?"

The rest of the marines chuckled at the intended joke that was meant to compliment the Commander's considerable skills. Lee smiled his response, glad that the men hadn't interfered, and grateful that they somehow understood that the suspect was his alone to bring in.

The levity of the moment passed and Lee hauled himself into the chopper, returning to his place behind the pilots and issuing orders to transfer the other prisoners aboard. In short order, Melanie and Jake were ushered to the helicopter to join Trevor. Melanie caught sight of Lee Carter and glared daggers his way while the marines aided the handcuffed suspect inside, not an ounce of regret visible in her cold eyes. Lee ignored her, but couldn't help the sense of satisfaction he felt at seeing Melanie and Trevor brought to justice.

A team was left with the car to recover the stolen component and any other physical evidence they could find, including the name and phone number of their buyer, stashed in Melanie's purse. He officially turned his prisoners over to the marine detail as the first chopper prepared to take their prisoners to San Diego. Then he headed over to the second helicopter walking in between young Bill Watkins and Deputy Jamal Johnson. The trio walked forward in a silhouette as the bright light of the helicopter behind them bathed their backs and the wind gently blew their hair in the cool evening desert breeze.

Lee climbed in the second chopper, leaving the clean-up in the able hands of the Naval Investigative Services as the helicopter took-off leaving the high-desert showdown behind to disappear into the blowing sands of the dark Sierra desert.

# # # # #

Harry's eyes fluttered open and realized he was tethered to an IV with multiple monitors around him beeping peacefully in the background.

"Admiral?"

He turned in the direction of Lee Crane's voice.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked, his voice rough and dry.

Lee smiled. "Aye Sir. All the evidence we need as well, including the name of his buyer. Another team will reel _him_ in."

The morning light was passing through the open windows as Lee's day old beard indicated he had stayed up all night, probably dealing with the aftermath of the mission; but more than likely sitting right where he was currently parked, beside his best friend.

"How about you, Lee? You look like something the cat dragged in," Harry said noting fresh bruises and scuff marks on his friend's face.

Lee chuckled, relieved at Harry's wit and enjoying his banter.

"Did the doctor take a look at you?" the Admiral asked directly.

"Just needed the ribs re-taped," he replied leaving out the part about one of the cracked ribs breaking fully.

"I have a feeling you've got a pretty interesting story to tell me."

"Oh, I don't know, Sir. We tracked them to the desert; forced them off the road; sat down the helicopters and chased them in three different directions; brought them in and turned them over to NIS."*

"Hmmm," Harry replied, somehow thinking there was more to the story than Lee just described. "Well, you look like you could use some rest," he noted, appreciating Lee's devotion but not especially needing a mother hen watching over him as he slept.

"I plan to get plenty of it, Sir. I'll head over to the cabin, I'm afraid my hotel room is a total loss," he said with a grin. "I'll be around here for the next week. I've got some loose ends to clean up, including reassuring Jack Thompson that his electronics firm really _does_ have a contract from the Navy, just not the blueprints we provided," Lee said with a chuckle. He also wanted to see Bill off at the airport and he planned on visiting with Deputy Johnson as well. He liked the officer and wanted to thank him properly for his concern throughout his cover.

"What else is going to keep you around for the next week?" Harry asked tiredly, knowing that the cleanup couldn't possibly take a week.

"Oh, just visiting with a friend," he answered referring to the Admiral, of course.

Harry cleared his throat to hide the lump that had suddenly developed and then smiled at his next thought. "Well if you're going to do that, bring me my briefcase, will you?" he quipped to lighten the mood.

"Aye, Sir," Lee replied with a chuckle.

"Get some rest, Lee," Harry admonished gently.

"I will," he said standing to leave. "It was really good to see you awake, Sir."

Harry nodded as Lee left the hospital room content. He slid into the black Firebird Trans-Am and turned the key, glad that Riley had rented the sportsy car but wishing it was a convertible just now. He headed to the cabin with the satisfaction of taking on Trevor in a showdown, paling in comparison to the knowledge that Harriman Nelson was on the mend.

**The End**

A/N – It's no mistake, NIS was what NCIS was known as before having "Criminal" inserted into its name in 1992 to clarify its function. It's the little details that make this so much fun!

PS- The character of Bill Watkins makes another appearance in my story Bear Cage.

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - It's at the times when our heroes are vulnerable that we feel their humanity and connect with them. I enjoyed putting Lee into such a situation and then watching him overcome, which is one reason this story makes my favorites list. The other reason is all about hope for a better tomorrow. Enjoy.**

An early Second Season Story...

**Eye of the Beholder**

by Lynn

**Chapter One**

"Welcome aboard, Dr. Armstrong," Captain Lee Crane greeted with a warm smile as he welcomed his guest topside on Seaview's deck. Dr. Terrell Armstrong and his assistant John Price crossed the gangplank and offered a handshake mixed with a familiar excitement Lee saw often when guests first boarded Harriman Nelson's wonder boat, the _Seaview_.

"Thank you, Captain Crane," Dr. Armstrong replied as he sighed in pure delight taking in the sleek, graceful, yet overpowering conning tower rising above the deck majestically. Seaview was currently docked in San Diego specifically to take on their guests.

"Tell me, Captain, is Admiral Nelson aboard?" Armstrong asked perusing the deck as he spoke.

"The Admiral had some last minute details to attend to, he'll be aboard shortly," Lee assured his guest, motioning a crewman over to escort the pair below.

"Now, if you'll follow Seaman Riley, he'll guide you to your assigned quarters. Our departure is scheduled in an hour; you're welcome to watch from the Nose," Lee offered graciously. His khaki uniform was worn sharply on his lean frame, the service jacket tailored for his broad shoulders and tapered appropriately for his slender waist. His dark hair was contrasted by the khaki service cap that he wore smartly, the whole uniform worn confidently and full of decorum by the able captain.

"Thank you, Captain Crane. I can assure you I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Lee returned Armstrong's excitement with a pleasant smile as Stu Riley escorted Seaview's guests below deck. Lee lingered on the deck watching his efficient crew and checking his watch casually, only a few minutes passed before he was rewarded with a dark sedan arriving at the dock. He smiled easily as Admiral Harriman Nelson deboarded from the backseat carrying a briefcase.

"Good morning Admiral," Lee greeted.

"Good morning, Lee. Have our guests arrived?"

"Aye Sir, they're being escorted to their quarters now."

"Good, good," Harry answered in a tone that reflected his excitement for Seaview's latest mission. The morning air was pleasant, the approaching heat of the day tempered by the gentle sea breeze as Harry and Lee crossed the deck for the conning tower hatch.

"Care to join me on the bridge, Admiral?" Lee asked as he reached for the rung inside the tower.

"I think I better check on our guests, Lee," Harry returned taking the rungs downward to the Control Room.

Lee ascended the ladder where the look-out on watch was waiting.

"You're relieved, Weldon," he ordered in an easy tone.

"Aye Sir," the Rating returned, surrendering his glasses as Lee reached for the mic.

"Mr. Morton, I have the Con; inform me when our departure clearance has been secured."

"Aye Sir," was heard as Lee looked over his boat with pride. He glanced at his watch, noting the time and intending to stay perched in the sail to oversee the launching, rendering orders for the tricky departure from the Bridge.

# # # # #

Seaview launched an hour later sailing majestically as the waters broke across her bow.

"All ahead standard; prepare to dive," he ordered from the Bridge as he secured the mic and descended down the sail with a seaman dogging the hatches behind him. Lee hopped to the Control Room deck and headed straight for the Chart Table. He noticed Dr. Armstrong and Mr. Price positioned in the nose with the Admiral but ignored their presence, focusing his attention on his duties as he made ready to dive the boat.

"All green. The boat is secure and awaiting your orders, Sir," Chip reported as Lee made a quick sweep with his eyes of the situation boards across the Control Room.

"Very well, Mr. Morton, dive the boat, make her depth ninety-feet," he ordered, reaching for the log book.

"Aye, Aye Skipper. Dive, dive, dive," he ordered as the klaxons rang loudly three times. Subsequent orders were given to flood the ballast tanks and lower the planes as Seaview sunk effortlessly into the depths of the Pacific Ocean.

"Sir, the boat is at ninety-feet, trim satisfactory."

"Very well; turn to heading zero-eight-five and proceed at standard," Seaview's Captain ordered, signing the log and turning to his guests with Chip's efficient orders heard in the background as he made his way forward.

"Very impressive, Captain Crane," Dr. Armstrong complimented, "not only this fantastic submarine, but your able seamanship is just as remarkable," he finished paying high praise to Seaview's Master and Commander.

"Thank you, Dr. Armstrong. Seaview's a fine boat with a fine crew, together they make any Captain look good," Lee added, deflecting the praise to the men around him, something that wasn't missed by the crewmen within earshot.

"Ah yes, but a boat and a crew in the hands of an able captain makes quite a combination," Armstrong continued.

"I hope you found your accommodations suitable, sometimes our guests are surprised at the tight quarters on board," Lee added, moving toward the carafe and pouring himself a cup of coffee to join the scientists and Harry at the conference table.

"Oh, I'm no stranger to the tight quarters on many seafaring vessels, Captain. I found our quarters quite roomy."

The atmosphere was pleasant and the conversation easy as Lee silently decided that Seaview's guests were a welcome change from some of the egotistical scientists Seaview had previously hosted. His satisfaction was duly noted by Harry who passed his own tight-lipped smile of contentment Lee's way, pleased with both the Boat and her Captain's performance.

# # # # #

Seaview's nose was transformed into a dining room in honor of reaching their week long journey's destination. They were currently station-keeping for the evening on the edge of a deep trench as Seaview sat trimmed at 2,500 feet, just 500 feet above the ocean floor some 1,000 yards off the trench. Her position, while still well within crush depth, was a wonder since there were very few subs able to dive this deep and even fewer that could follow Seaview down further.

"Gentlemen, here's to exploration!" Admiral Nelson toasted with a raised glass. All the dinner guests raised their glasses in agreements and a hearty, "Hear, Hear," was repeated with equal enthusiasm. The Command Team; Harry, Lee, Chip and Dr. Will Jamieson were joined by the two visiting scientists; the excitement of the next day's experiments dictating the change in view from the usual meals taken in the Wardroom.

The experiments consisted of making observations at depth, the excitement stemmed from the opportunities to categorize a new species of nautilus pompilius, more commonly known as the chambered nautilus, a mollusk and part of the cephalopod family. What made this exploration so exciting was the recent blurry picture of such a mollusk swimming and propelling itself quite happily at 3,500 feet, some 900 feet below the shelled creature's known "crush depth". The blurry picture was a still, snapped off the film of an unmanned deep sea submersible exploring the depths last year. The researchers didn't know what they had at the time, as the mollusk was only visible for 1.3 seconds on the film before it moved out of the view of the unmanned vehicle. The discovery had taken the marine scientific community by storm and the fact that NIMR had been chosen to investigate had underscored the Institute's standing in the world of oceanography. The chance of cataloging new life was thrilling, but the opportunity to document the cephalopod's shell to withstand the tremendous pressures, opened up a whole new set of possibilities; including the prospect of engineering submarines to dive even deeper than Seaview. It was all too much for Harry to pass up and Lee was presently enjoying the boy-like excitement oozing out of the Admiral and his two guests.

The floodlights on Seaview's bow provided illumination both eerie and beautiful in a world seen by very few humans. The creatures at this depth were uncommonly strange, as if they came from another world all together; all of which provided the perfect backdrop for the potential discovery.

"Is Apple One ready for launching?" Harry inquired of Seaview's Captain as the evening moved from polite conversation to anticipation of the next day's activities when the Admiral and Dr. Armstrong would make the dive with Chief Sharkey serving as their pilot, allowing the two scientists to focus their attention on the exploration.

"Chip?" Lee deferred to Seaview's First Officer for the update, even though he had been fully briefed on the readiness of the Bell earlier.

"Aye Sir. The Bell is in ship-shape condition and ready to dive," Seaview's Exec answered.

"How about FS1?" Harry asked, mentally going through an informal check list before the excitement began the next morning.

"Aye Sir, the Flying Sub is fit and ready for action," Lee answered with a gleam in his eye. The flying submersible had emerged as Lee's "baby" almost from the moment he began training. He was a certified multi-engine pilot and had accumulated jet experience, having been trained for various contingencies as an ONI Operative. So, when Harry rolled out the plans for FS1 shortly after he signed onto Seaview a year ago, he nearly salivated at the opportunity to fly her. He was even more surprised to find out that the flying sub was already in manufacturing and nearing her trials. Now, just a year later, along with Seaview's retrofit to house FS1, Lee had managed to rack up a considerable amount of "flight" time in the flying sub.

"And your co-pilot?" Harry continued.

"I'm taking Stu Riley," Lee returned easily as Harry smiled trying to suppress the humorous picture in his mind of the two thrill-seekers, drawing off each other's excitement for flying FS1. He could almost imagine the two trying to out-do the other in maneuvers meant to push the envelope of the submersible's intended use. All joking aside, both Lee and Riley were responsible pilots, even if Lee did push FS1's performance to the max on occasion.

The flying sub's mission was just as important as the diving bell, as the cephalopods divided their time between the deep depths during their "daytime" and shallower depths at "night" to feed among the coral. The expectation of finding the new chambered nautilus was heightened as the area hosted a cold-water coral reef. The deep-sea corals housed the type of food the nautilus found tasty and hence the excitement of a find had built. John Price would accompany Lee and Stu on the expedition.

Though FS1's expeditions weren't limited, the Bell's dives were. A maximum of three dives would be allowed over the next three days and Jamie had the authority to end the dives at any point. This limitation only added to the intrigue of the exploration and fueled the necessity to make every dive count.

"Very well, Gentlemen. I propose we all turn in, get a good night's sleep, and be ready to explore the depths in the morning," Harry proposed in a rather good mood that had nothing to do with the wine they had just toasted with.

"Of course, Admiral," Dr. Armstrong replied as he and Price rose from their seats. "And may I say, that we are about to embark upon a great discovery... I can just feel it!"

Lee watched as the nose emptied and then opened the crash doors, making it easier for the stewards to clear the remains of dinner away. Chip followed him into the Control Room where they both checked the duty stations and conferred with the Watch Officer. Finding everything in order, Lee snuck out the aft hatch to walk his boat before turning in. Tomorrow would be a big day and walking the boat right now was just the thing he needed to unwind.

**Chapter Two**

FS1 was launched first with the Bell following, mechanically lowered into the trench by the winch as Seaview hovered 1,000 feet over the abyss.

"Have a good dive, Sir," Chip offered as Harry boarded the diving bell with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you, Chip. See you in four hours."

"Aye Sir," Chip added as he closed the hatch, dogging it firmly for the launch.

"Lower away, Ski," he ordered, supervising the dive personally with Chief Sharkey piloting the Bell.

Harry sat back for the descent, aiding Sharkey with the pilot duties which had little to do with "steering" the Bell as it was dropped from a tether line, but the constant monitoring of the environmental controls and situation lights required someone whose attention was not divided by the scientific endeavor. In addition, once at their target depth Sharkey would be able to use small thrusters to slightly turn the Bell for better observations.

The Bell reached its target depth as the floodlights lit up a world not accustomed to light. Unusually bright, luminescent fish swam by as both Harry and Dr. Armstrong exchanged delighted glances. Each noted every species as they swam by the port windows while the Bell's mounted video camera recorded the sea life within view of the floodlights.

# # # # #

Lee guided FS1 to the sea mount, a deep sea coral reef with a plethora of sea life even at their current depth of 3,000 feet. Seaview was positioned a half-mile away at 2,000 feet, hovering over the trench with the Bell dangling below, so the only lights illuminating the reef was what FS1 provided. They moved into position as John Price unbuckled his seat belt and moved forward, resting both hands on the backs of the pilots' chairs for support. His vantage gave him an opportunity to guide Captain Crane to where he thought the shelled creature might most likely frequent. Their observations were being recorded by Riley, who held the portable camera in position manually from his co-pilot's chair.

After several hours of observations it was time to head back to Seaview.

"Just a _few_ minutes more, Captain?" Price implored, barely avoiding begging. His enthusiasm was almost humorous as Lee kept a straight face and nodded.

"Sorry, Mr. Price, we're on a schedule. FS1 needs to dock before we start hauling the Bell up."

Price sighed in resignation and took his seat, looking longingly at the mount in front of him.

"Don't worry, Price. We'll be back tomorrow," Lee assured him as he turned his attention to his co-pilot who was stowing the camera away.

"Riley, how about you take us in. We can use the opportunity to get your 'dock time' in."

Stu smiled widely. "Aye, aye Sir," excited for the opportunity to pilot the craft and docking was half the fun. Staying current required three dockings every six months and as usual, the Skipper was thinking ahead.

Lee responded to Stu's enthusiasm with a slight grin as he released the controls and reached for his throat mic to contact Seaview.

# # # # #

The docking went smoothly, Lee's decision to allow Riley to dock a testament to his confidence in the young pilot as the tricky procedure was executed with the Bell still engaged at depth; nonetheless, Lee remained vigilant to assume command if the situation warranted. He wasn't disappointed in Stu's skills as the flying sub settled smoothly into her berth, followed by the shut-down procedure as they flipped switches, efficiently running through the shut-down checklist. In a few minutes, they were climbing the ladder up to Seaview's Nose.

"Report, Mr. O'Brien," Lee said barely clearing the hatch as a seaman took his flight jacket and secured the hatch behind him.

"Seaview is secure at 2,000 feet, trim satisfactory. Mr. Morton is waiting for your word to retrieve the Bell, Sir."

"Very well, inform Mr. Morton that FS1 is docked and the word is given to retrieve the Bell. If you need me, I'll be in the Missile Room," he fired off as he turned and laid a friendly hand on Stu's shoulder.

"Good work, Riley. Nice smooth dock," he added with an easy smile and headed aft.

"Thank you, Skipper," Riley replied, before taking over his assigned duty station at hydrophones.

# # # # #

"How's it going?" Lee asked, sidling up next to Chip as Kowalski worked the winch while Price settled out of the way, observing the Bell's retrieval.

"Everything's A-OK, it was a smooth dive," Chip reported as the Captain offered a satisfying nod and headed to the mic.

"Admiral, this is Crane."

"Go ahead, Lee."

"We're back on board, Sir. No contact but plenty of film for you to examine."

"Very well, Lee. No contact here, but we're not empty-handed. We've got plenty of observations to catalog," Harry replied and then signed off.

Lee could hear Harry's satisfied tone, but he couldn't fully relax yet, not until the Bell was safely aboard.

"Inform me when the Bell is secure, Chip. I'll be in the Control Room."

"Aye Sir, it should be back within the hour."

"May I wait here, Captain?" Price asked respectfully.

"Of course, Mr. Price," Lee answered and headed back to the Control Room.

# # # # #

Apple One was retrieved without a hitch as Lee returned to the Missile Room to greet the occupants of the Bell.

"Welcome back, Admiral," Lee offered as Harry deboarded.

"Thank you, Lee. I'd be interested in seeing the film right away," the anxious admiral noted.

"Aye Sir. I've already sent it to the lab."

"Good. Well, Dr. Armstrong, let's say we meet in the Wardroom, debrief over lunch and then we can start cataloging our observations," Harry said turning toward the scientist who was conversing quietly with Price.

"Very good, Admiral Nelson. If you don't mind I'll freshen up in my cabin first and meet you there in say, thirty minutes?"

"Fine. Lee will you join us? I'm interested in hearing about your expedition as well."

"Aye Sir. I'll be there in half an hour," Lee replied as he and Chip headed to the Control Room to maneuver Seaview away from the trench to station-keep for the evening.

# # # # #

Price followed Dr. Armstrong into his cabin and closed the door behind him, locking it quietly.

"What did you find out?" Armstrong whispered as Price closed the distance, speaking in hushed tones.

"It's still intact. I could feel our comrades, their awareness was just returning as we had to leave. I couldn't make contact."

"But you _felt_ their presence?" Armstrong asked in relief.

"Yes, if we had only stayed a little longer..."

"Tomorrow then," Armstrong interrupted, as Price smiled and nodded in agreement.

# # # # #

"Lower away," Chip ordered as the bay doors were opened and the Bell was positioned for her descent for day two of the trench exploration. FS1 had already launched and Chip was being kept apprised of her position via reports from Lt. O'Brien.

"Aye Sir, lower away," Ski repeated as he manned the winch once again. He would have loved to have been tagged to ride shotgun in the flying sub, but everyone had been placed in their critical duty stations for the dive based on their skills. The winch could be tricky and the Skipper wasn't taking anything for granted; besides, it was good for Riley to stay current in FS1. The kid had come a long way from the carefree surfer dude who signed onto Seaview only four months ago. He and his surfer friends had saved the Skipper when an ONI mission followed the Captain back home and he was subsequently beaten and drugged in a quest for information.* The Admiral had been impressed with the young man and offered him a coveted spot on Seaview's crew. Ski and Pat had taken him under their wings and had helped him to shed his surfer lingo. Well almost, he still slid into it from time to time; something no one seemed to mind, except Chief Sharkey.

Ski brushed the passing though off, putting his full attention on monitoring the Bell's descent. _ It was going to be a __smooth__ ride if he had anything to say about it._

# # # # #

Lee navigated FS1 back to the sea mount where the deep sea coral reef was found. Price had indicated a position that he thought would produce the best chance of spotting the, so far, elusive mollusk. This type of research might seem trivial to some, but he had to admit, a shelled sea creature that could withstand the depths of the trench was fascinating. The chambered nautilus was so named for the chambered shells that surrounded their bodies. The sea creature in question hatched from an egg and was only about an inch in diameter at birth, their life span was believed to be twenty years at which point they would have grown to a length of about eight inches. Each growth spurt was accompanied by a new chamber added to the shell, thus the nautilus was so named. But the most important part of the discovery as far as Lee was concerned, was the study of how the beautiful, thin and delicate shells were able to withstand the pressures of the deep. This study could lead to an engineering breakthrough to produce boats with deeper diving capabilities, and that possibility fueled Lee's interest tremendously.

"How's this, Mr. Price?" Lee asked, at ease with the dive and efficiently handling the flying sub.

"This is good," Price answered, a bit distractedly.

Lee placed FS1 in neutral buoyancy and powered down as he laid-to Price's specified observation point with Riley reaching for the camera once again. Price again stood behind the pilots with both hands on the backs of their chairs to steady himself. Neither Lee nor Riley noticed Price's eyes close in an almost meditative gesture as each busied themselves with their current duties.

# # # # #

Price closed his eyes and reached out to his comrades deep within the sea mount. One by one they began calling back to him as their awareness returned from over 3,500 years of sonic sleep; aware of their existence but unaware of the passage of time. They held in their beings the knowledge that their Commander and Science Officer had jettisoned after the crash landing in order to seek the fuel they needed to raise their star cruiser and continue their journey back to their home planet. They were a whole civilization by now, though they started as a colonial outpost, but their host planet had to be abandoned as their Star approached a super nova. The thriving community began preparing for their journey back to their home planet before becoming marooned in the depths of the dark sea and now the entire population of the colonial outpost was awakening to the stimuli of the Science Officer's beckon.

Price's mouth twitched with a half-smile; they were awakening, slowly at first but one by one they added their voices to their comrade's as the science officer began to absorb the energy of their thoughts. It was both gratifying and stimulating, as the life force of the colonials charged through his body in a symbiotic relationship, where Price's awareness fed them and called them out of their sleep. In return, the charge of their awareness built until Price was in near ecstasy. It was nearly too much for his human frame to contain and he needed to release some of the power their contact produced as a large influx of energy wielded throughout his body. He expelled a breath as a green light shot first through his eyes and then pierced his skin as it rapidly moved downward, dividing at the base of his neck to his shoulders and moving rapidly down his arms, finally shooting out through his fingertips. The energy dispersed with great force into the pilot chairs just as Stu Riley leaned back, his body making contact with Price's right hand. Expelling the energy was as charging to Price's existence as making contact as he silently reveled in the power coursing through his human body. He wasn't draining energy from his comrades, just experiencing their life force through their mind's connection. As he expelled the energy more Colonials greeted him until his grip on the pilots' chairs was accompanied with a fierce shaking as the tremendous energy absorbed into the seat and its occupants. Price's whole body began to shake until the human confines of his being could stand the connection no longer and he fell unconscious, forcing the Colonials to instinctively withdraw. Price crumbled to the deck, unaware that the pilots were also unconscious, slumped forward in their seats.

# # # # #

_**(In the flying sub, just before Price makes contact...)**_

Lee was busy placing the flying sub in position for Price to make his observations. He checked in with Seaview, establishing their position and making the first of several scheduled radio checks. He powered down the thrusters and adjusted trim for neutral buoyancy as Riley reached for the portable camera once again.

He was aware of Price as he stood slightly behind both chairs and figured he was concentrating as the scientist had said very few words since pointing out their target location for observations. The floodlights lit the reef directly in front of them as the deep sea anemones danced with the underwater currents and the sea life swimming around it. Suddenly, the lighting within FS1 took on a strange green hue as Lee responded in concern.

"What is that?" he barely got out, not even having time to turn around as Riley slightly lowered the camera and leaned back into his chair in response to the Captain's tone. Almost immediately Lee began feeling the sensation of an electric shock as his body was frozen in place, unable to move as a current ran through his body producing exquisite pain. Even his vocal chords were frozen as his body began to shake violently with the shock. The seconds dragged out until his awareness let go and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he was already unconscious even before Price fell to the deck, releasing the energy for good.

The power dispersed throughout FS1as sparks shot out over the master console, the electronics not capable of receiving the load of energy. The lights blinked off and the emergency red lights flickered on, even as FS1 lost trim heading nose first into the soft sand below them. A thud accompanied her hard landing on the ocean floor, but all three occupants of the flying sub were unaware of her current predicament. Each was out soundly, with Lee slumped forward and the strawberry blond head of Stu Riley hanging limply. His body had made direct contact with the energy when he inadvertently leaned back against Price's hand, the subsequent shock he took more powerful and dangerous than Crane's, which had been partially absorbed through his chair.

The occupants of the yellow manta-like submarine were unaware of the passing of time, as the eerie silence of the dark sea, no longer illuminated by FS1's floodlights, was interrupted by the crackling of the submersible's radio and the faint sounds of Seaview's desperate calls to hail her.

**Chapter Three**

"Seaview to FS1; come in FS1." Sparks' hails were becoming more insistent as Lt. Robert O'Brien, Bobby to his friends, crossed the deck to inquire what the Senior Communication's Officer was dealing with.

"FS1 is ten minutes late for her check-in and she's not responding to communications," Sparks answered, even before Bobby could ask.

"Keep trying, I'll inform Mr. Morton."

He moved behind the Plexiglas situation board, walking toward sonar where Pat was turning dials and sharpening the fix on his contact.

"Do you still have FS1 on sonar?" Bobby asked, wanting all relevant information before he contacted the XO.

"Aye Sir, she's right where she's supposed to be, except now she's on the bottom," Pat answered, thought the fact that FS1 was on the bottom wasn't of any major concern since the Skipper may have put her there to collect samples.

Bobby nodded and reached for the mic.

"Control Room to Missile Room."

"Missile Room, aye. What do you have, Mr. O'Brien?" Chip answered quickly.

"Sir, FS1 missed her radio check and is not responding to our hails. She's still positioned at the sea mount, but on the bottom, Sir."

"How long has she been out of radio contact?"

"Sparks just reported it. He's been trying to raise FS1 for the last ten minutes; she missed her thirty minute radio check, so it's been forty minutes since our last contact."

"Have him stay on it, I'll contact the Admiral."

"Aye Sir," Bobby answered, shipping the mic and leaning over Pat's shoulder to verify FS1's position.

"Keep a good watch, Pat."

"Aye Sir," was heard as Bobby headed back to the radio shack.

# # # # #

Harry and Dr. Armstrong were deeply engrossed in their observations as a familiar shelled creature with nearly a hundred small tentacles propelled across the port hole.

"There!" Harry exclaimed. "Are cameras rolling, Chief?"

"Aye Sir," Sharkey answered after checking the on-board time and date stamp happily clicking away her recording.

"There it is again!" Dr. Armstrong joined in, just as excited.

"No, it's not the same one. See! There are two!" Harry exclaimed, barely in controll as the scientific exploration had produced a payload with the two sightings - on film no less!

"We're fortunate to make these observations," Armstrong noted. "The chambered nautilus can propel itself up to two knots in speed."

"Yes, that's why the original film was so blurry and inconclusive," Harry responded, dividing his attention between his conversation and his observations. He was totally immersed in his work and subsequently paid no attention to the radio call coming in. Sharkey was handling all radio checks and transmissions and the hail would be routine, not requiring of his attention anyway.

"Seaview to Bell, come in Bell."

"This is Apple One, we read you loud and clear, Mr. Morton."

"Chief, I need to speak to Admiral Nelson at once. Top priority," Chip added.

Sharkey raised an eyebrow as his forehead furrowed and glad it was the XO doing the asking to interrupt the Admiral, 'cause _he_ sure wasn't brave enough to get in between the man and his current scientific discovery just now.

"Ah Sir?" he called sheepishly to which Harry responded with an "_I'm in the middle of something important_" look.

"Yes Chief," Harry answered, responding as the professional he was, even though Seaview's Chief of the Boat was interrupting one of the most fascinating discoveries of modern oceanography.

"Mr. Morton wants to speak with you, Sir. Top priority," Sharkey reported holding the mic out for Harry to take.

Harry took the mic but kept his attention focused outside for the opportunity to see the cephalopods once again.

"Admiral, it looks like FS1 has run into some trouble."

Harry's eyebrows tightened. "What kind of trouble?"

"Unknown, Sir. She missed her last radio check and Sparks is unable to raise her. She's currently sitting on the bottom near the sea mount."

Dr. Armstrong sat back with concern etched across his face as Harry nodded.

"Very well, Chip, start hauling us up. Notify me immediately if communications are restored."

"Aye Sir."

Harry sighed, the excitement of their discovery immediately giving way to FS1's current unknown predicament.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Armstrong, but we'll have to cut this dive short," the Admiral informed turning toward his scientific counterpart, fully expecting a mini-tantrum for the aborted dive.

"I understand, Admiral. Exploration is one thing, but our people are much more important," he answered as Harry pursed his lips and nodded his agreement. A moment later, the upward tug of the Bell was felt as Seaview hauled up the highly sophisticated bathysphere.

# # # # #

The Bell's ascent took an hour due to decompression stops, as she was finally brought aboard and placed gently on the missile room deck. The bay doors secured, Ski opened the hatch to an anxious Admiral Nelson, who was the first to exit.

"Any contact?" Harry asked as he and Chip walked quickly for the hatch.

"No Sir, but something's definitely wrong. Even if it _was_ just a radio failure, Lee would have abandoned the exploration and returned to Seaview."

Harry nodded, well aware of the protocol. "Let's get Seaview in place for an emergency retrieval."

Chip had already anticipated such a move and had issued orders for O'Brien and the Control Room to stand-by as they anxiously awaited orders to intercept FS1.

# # # # #

Lee was unconscious, but his awareness was beginning to return as tendrils of pain screamed across his body. He was remotely aware of his body being lifted from the hatch and placed on the deck, the surrounding sounds around him began to hone in from indiscernible noises to distinctive voices as he perceived the oxygen mask being held over his face.

"...And there was an electrical short of some kind... the panels starting sparking... and that's the last I remember."

Lee heard the voice of John Price reciting something that sounded important. For his part, he really didn't know why he was lying on the deck in pain. His eyes fluttered open as he turned one direction to see Jamie hovering over Stu Riley who was getting the full attention of the medical staff at present. His co-pilot didn't look too good, so he raised his hand to brush the oxygen mask away and tried to rise, but he was weak and felt a restraining hand keeping him in place.

"Easy, Lee," Chip's concerned voice was heard as the Captain's head rolled toward his voice. Chip was currently holding the oxygen mask to his face but let off as Seaview's Captain seemed to be coming around.

Lee felt oddly out of sorts and seeking an anchor, focused on his best friend catching the auburn red hair of Harry standing behind the Executive Officer as he questioned Price, who was standing just out of view with Dr. Armstrong beside him.

"What happened?" he asked, finally finding his voice and straining through the pain as he spoke. Harry turned immediately towards Lee's voice and dropped to take a knee beside the downed Captain.

"Admiral?" Lee asked dazed as his eyes swept around the room. Suddenly his countenance changed and he suddenly lunged forward.

"Admiral!" he yelled looking straight at Seaview's visiting scientists with concern, shock, and even fear running across his face as both Harry and Chip restrained Lee's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Admiral!" Lee pleaded, needing for Harry to understand, but the physical exertion on top of his recent ordeal and the accompanying pain took its toll as he blacked out falling back heavily, his head barely avoiding painful contact with the deck had Chip not caught him in time. As he lost consciousness he struggled to understand the orange faces with piercing green eyes that glared back at him as he looked into the anything-but-human faces of John Price and Dr. Terrell Armstrong.

"Jamie?" Harry called as Seaview's CMO motioned a corpsman over to Lee, unable to leave young Stu Riley, whose condition required his full attention.

"He's stable, Sir," Frank reported having quickly examined Lee's vitals as Jamie nodded, still focusing his care on Riley.

"All right; let's get them to Sickbay," Jamie ordered concerned for both his patients, but focusing his care on the young crewman who was lying too close to death at present. With both patients secured on stretchers, they were lifted from the deck for a gentle ride to Sickbay as Seaview's concerned crew looked on, refocusing themselves on their duties as the Skipper and their crew mate were shuttled through the aft hatch.

"If you don't mind, Nelson, we'll retire to our cabins for a bit?" Dr. Armstrong suggested.

"Of course," the distracted admiral agreed, before following the stretcher to Sickbay.

# # # # #

"What happened?" Armstrong demanded in hushed tones as he spoke with his Science Officer, barely closing the cabin door before making his query.

"Our Comrades' awareness peaked and I had to discharge some of the energy. I'm sorry, Sir, they were just too excited to temper their greetings and I just couldn't ignore them," Price offered as Armstrong sighed and nodded.

"I understand, but we now have several _new_ problems," Armstrong said, running a hand through his thick brown hair, worn barbered on the sides but sporting ample locks on top.

"The young one is precariously ill. With the flying sub damaged, Admiral Nelson may scrap the expedition if he perceives the young one's life is in danger," Armstrong continued. "Then there's the problem with Captain Crane..."

"Yes, he obviously saw through our Semblance to our true features," Price interrupted.

"Possibly; I want to verify this, perhaps the electric shock immuned him to the Semblance, negating our disguises. I will position myself in Sickbay to test his awareness of our true being," he suggested to Price nod of agreement.

"Very well, Commander."

Armstrong placed a reassuring hand on Price's shoulder. "We are close my friend," he said retrospectively. After more than 3,500 years and waiting for multiple life times within their human restraints, technology had finally caught up with the earth's inhabitants as the deep diving capabilities of Seaview and her nuclear reactor provided the pair with the means by which they could free their people from their underwater prison.

"Very close," he repeated.

# # # # #

Jamie watched as Stu Riley lay deeply unconscious and completely still, but thankfully breathing on his own. He was attached to several machines monitoring various functions, including his heart. An oxygen cannula had been employed and the burn on his left shoulder had been treated. Jamie could only conclude that he had come in contact with one of the sparking consoles, although he wondered just how it happened when he was found strapped into his chair. He took Riley's latest vitals and marked it on his chart, stopping for just a moment to place his hand on the forehead of his baby face, even though he had already taken his temperature.

"Jamie?" Harry called quietly as Seaview's doctor turned toward his voice.

"He's critical but stable, Admiral."

"FS1 is going to need a complete overhaul. Chip has a DC Team on it now. Can he hold out?"

Jamie nodded tiredly. "Yes, I think so."

"Can Seaview stay in the area until we finish conducting an investigation into the incident?"

"I'm doing all that can be done for him at this point, whether it's here or in a hospital. I think we need to know what caused this," Jamie added, balancing the needs of his patients with the need to know if a major malfunction or mis-engineering in FS1 could have caused this catastrophic event.

"What about, Captain Crane?" Harry inquired, turning his attention to the dark-haired man lying in the next bunk.

"He's coming out of it nicely. He doesn't seem to be affected to the same degree as Riley here."

Harry's relief was barely visible, but Jamie knew it was there. He had watched the growing relationship between Seaview's creator and her Captain. At first, he'd say they were as close as brothers, but recently he had privately upgraded that thought when he recognized an almost paternal element emerge among the two. It was very subtle, with both being as stubborn as ever in their respective resolves where the Boat was concerned, but it was there, nonetheless. Jamie also recognized that he and the Skipper had developed a strong, if not strange friendship of their own. It was almost a friendly antagonism, with Jamie emerging as Lee's medical nemesis with Seaview's Captain opposing any treatment that kept him in bed. Their usual banter was really a game of wits and stubbornness, mixed with the realities of Lee's medical conditions that often required Jamie to pull medical rank on his Skipper. For all the conflict, however, their trust and friendship was growing with each unfortunate visit Lee made to Sickbay. His private thought was interrupted by a soft voice of concern behind him.

"Hello, Admiral Nelson. I was quite concerned with your men and wondered if I might be of assistance to your doctor?" Armstrong inquired politely, having just entered Sickbay.

Harry deferred to Jamie's judgment, nodding the conversation over to Seaview's doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Armstrong, but there really isn't much we can do but wait. Seaman Riley is stable at this point, but much too weak. Even if FS1 was able to launch, I'm afraid the transfer would be too much for him. Captain Crane is recovering quite well. His vitals are strong and his awareness is returning; I expect he'll be waking soon," Jamie answered efficiently but with the voice of concern the crew had come to know and appreciate from the boat's Chief Medical Officer.

"I'm so glad to hear that about your Captain. You're aware that my doctorate is in Oceanography but I was Pre-Med before choosing this course in my life, and if I can be of any assistance I would deem it an honor to help," Armstrong offered.

Jamie nodded graciously and then noted Lee's breathing shift with an airy breath out.

"I think the Skipper may be waking now," he observed as Harry followed him to Lee's bunk.

Armstrong followed but stayed in the background, wanting to observe Crane's reaction to the other two men before showing himself.

# # # # #

Lee's wakefulness was preceded by a banging in his head, which he soon realized was a tremendous headache. His body felt like it had been through the ringer with every muscle protesting its impending use. He heard his name being called just as a comforting feeling and the smell of Sickbay greeted him, despite his aches and pains. He struggled to remember even before he opened his eyes what accident landed him in this particular part of the Boat. Quickly his mind ran through the earlier events of the day, like the high speed rewind button on his Beta video player at home. He remembered launching FS1, moving into position, a strange light... and then pain... that was all. After that he woke up on the deck of the Control Room... his eyes opened as he remembered the strange faces he saw. They were other-worldly, the bone structure was all wrong and even if they hadn't been a strange orange color he would have known they weren't human. Then there were those green eyes; not green pupils, but green eyes. No whites at all, eerie... almost like a reptile's.

"Skipper?"

Jamie called again as Lee focused on Seaview's doctor.

"The Admiral?" he asked in a two-word question as to Harry's whereabouts. He needed to talk to Harry about Armstrong and Price since the alien heads seemed to be fixated on their bodies.

"He's right here," Jamie answered calmly and stepped away as Harry moved forward and Dr. Armstrong came into view.

Lee blinked, realizing that Dr. Armstrong looked completely human and quite normal.

_Perhaps I was confused, maybe it was all a dream..._ Lee thought, realizing that Dr. Armstrong seemed perfectly fine at present, but felt it necessary to report to anyway.

"Admiral, I need to talk to you..." he started when Dr. Armstrong's face began to distort sickeningly. It was still Armstrong, his distinctive style of clothes a dead giveaway to the alien's identity as the scientist wore nothing but leisure suits in various colors of powder blue, green and even red. The polyester suits had gone out of vogue several years ago which did little to deter the good doctor from his style of clothes.

Lee's eyes widened as the high, over-developed cheek bones protruded outward sharply and the three ridges on his orange forehead came to a sharp point, almost rivaling small horns. The alien face faded back into the human face of Armstrong and then blinked back to the alien apparition he had seen in the Control Room.

"Admiral, don't you see him?" Crane yelled trying to keep his cool, but desperate to understand what was happening.

Harry turned to see who Lee was referring to and turned back to Seaview's Captain confused as to his escalating emotions.

"Admiral, don't you see him? An alien, orange face..." Lee tried to sit up as Jamie stepped in to calm his patient.

"Easy, Skipper. There's no alien here," he placated, calmly holding Lee's shoulder down.

"Over there! Doesn't anyone _see_ him?" Lee tried again, becoming more agitated at their lack of concern for the being who had smuggled aboard Seaview masquerading as Dr. Armstrong.

"What do you want?" Lee demanded, addressing Armstrong directly. "Why don't you _show_ yourself to them?" he inquired loudly.

It was at that point that he realized that no one believed him, even as a needle unexpectedly pierced his arm and he fell backwards to the bed. He breathed heavily trying to slow down his fight or flight instinct and just reason with Harry, who obviously wasn't seeing what he was seeing.

"Admiral," he said calmly and making strong eye contact. "You've got believe me..." but he lost the battle when the sedative took control of his body, dictating a sleep he didn't want.

"Jamie?" Harry asked as Armstrong stepped forward feigning disbelief and ignorance as to what Captain Crane was referring to.

"Some kind of hysteria brought on by the electric shock. Sleep is the best thing for him right now, we'll see how he reacts when he wakes again," Jamieson announced as he checked Lee's vitals and stepped away.

"I want to know when he wakes up," the Admiral ordered, taking one last look back at his friend and feeling quite concerned for the unusual outburst, and hoping that the hysteria induced reaction was indeed temporary and that Lee's brain hadn't been damaged by the significant shock he received.

"Aye Sir. I'll call you as soon as he shows signs of waking, though I expect him to be out for the next four hours."

Harry nodded. Lee was safe in the doctor's care, and there wasn't much else to do at this point.

"Well, Dr. Armstrong," he said, turning his attention to Seaview's guest, "let's see how the investigation is moving along. Then I'll make a decision about how to proceed with this voyage."

Armstrong nodded in agreement, taking one last look at the sedated Captain and pondering his next course of action should Crane wake again in like fashion.

**Chapter Four**

"Every electrical panel on the main board is fried," Chip reported as Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"That just can't be, Chip. There are contingencies to prevent such an eventuality," Harry replied, pacing across the Nose as he thought through the problems.

"I understand Sir, but that's what DC reports. They have to rewire every connection and replace circuit boards as well."

Harry responded by running a frustrated hand across the back of his neck. "It just doesn't make sense," he reasoned out loud. "What could have affected the controls so catastrophically?" he asked rhetorically, well aware that no one at present had that answer.

Chip nodded, adding his own frustration to Harry's. "I don't know Sir, but whatever it was, it was powerful enough to knock out all electronics and disable two crewmen in the process. Three if you count Mr. Price," he amended as they had already surmised that the physical connection with the main console was most likely the reason that Lee and Riley had sustained a more powerful blow than Price.

"Very well. Anything else?" Harry asked, moving on to complete the briefing.

"DC says they're looking at several days before she's ready to fly again," the XO reported.

"I'm not inclined to take her out again until we know what happened," the Admiral added.

"Perhaps, it was just a freak accident?" Armstrong offered.

"I don't believe in them," Harry countered. "There's _got_ to be an explanation," he finished determinedly.

"Perhaps, it was an electro-magnetic layer near the sea mount?" Armstrong offered.

"Hmmm, that's something to think about. I doubt it though; I've heard of disruptions in electronics but nothing this drastic," Harry replied, thinking through the problem as he reached for the coffee carafe.

"But what if we've discovered something truly unprecedented? Perhaps this accident is truly a catalyst for a great discovery?" Armstrong chimed in.

Harry sat down the carafe and turned toward the scientist, his interest fully piqued. "In what way, Dr. Armstrong?"

"If it _is_ a new previously unknown electro-magnetic layer, it could very well signal a new energy catalyst; something even better than carnotite!" Armstrong added with enthusiasm.

Harry nodded in thought, clearly seeing the logic behind Armstrong's suggestion to investigate further. Carnotite had been located around electro-magnetic fields and the ore was invaluable to the country's nuclear program. Perhaps they had discovered another ore, or possibly a purer load of carnotite; the possibility was just too important to abandon as Harry made up his mind.

"You're right, Dr. Armstrong. We can't leave this possibility without investigating the sea mount closer."

"May I ask how you will proceed investigating the sea mount without the Flying Sub?" Armstrong asked cautiously.

"We can make a very careful and methodical approach with Seaview," Harry started as Chip's eyebrows rose in question to which he replied by raising a hand to dispel the XO's concerns before he voiced them. "We'll take it slow and easy, taking readings in increments," Harry proposed. "If there _is_ an electro-magnetic layer, we should be able to identify it before committing the submarine directly over its location."

Armstrong smiled, clearly pleased. "I would be most pleased to assist in this venture, Admiral Nelson."

"Of course, Dr. Armstrong, I welcome your expertise," Harry acquiesced graciously. "Your knowledge will be most helpful, I'm sure."

"Thank you, Admiral Nelson. If you don't mind, I'll retire to my cabin for a few minutes before dinner."

Harry nodded his agreement as Armstrong left via the spiral stairs while Nelson and Morton conferred over the safety precautions they would take to ensure a safe investigation into the sea mount.

# # # # #

"I have convinced Nelson to investigate the sea mount for an electro-magnetic layer and possibly an energy source ore to explain the electrical disturbance the flying sub endured," Armstrong explained, bringing his Science Officer up to speed.

"Excellent, Commander. What about Crane?"

"Crane can definitely see past our Semblance, though he didn't seem to be affected initially. Perhaps our true appearance is bleeding through the Semblance; he has already deduced we are aliens to this world."

"How will that affect our objective?"

Armstrong paced to his rack and then turned around. "I have noted the strong personal relationship between Crane and Nelson. Nelson is very open-minded, I believe Crane would be able to convince him that we are not what we seem."

"What do you propose?" Price asked folding his arms in front of him with a concerned, furrowed brow.

"Dr. Jamieson has surmised that the Captain's outburst in Sickbay was brought on by hysteria, caused by the shock," Armstrong explained. "We will discredit Captain Crane, make his accusations so ludicrous that even Admiral Nelson will be convinced he is delusional," Armstrong finished with a small smile that widened.

"We project Semblance properties onto others?" Price asked, having already concluded what the Commander was attempting to do.

"Yes, then his accusations against us will be lost in his ravings concerning the other images he is seeing."

"That will require one of us in close proximity."

"True, but it doesn't have to be continual. Just enough to convince the Doctor and the Admiral that Crane's judgment cannot be trusted."

Price nodded with satisfaction. "Then our comrades will be free soon," he stated longingly.

"Yes, then we'll _all_ be free," Armstrong finished as he stopped and checked his watch.

"Now, I have offered my assistance to the Admiral. That should provide me admittance into Sickbay when Crane wakes up. You will take up the duty when I leave and make every effort to ensure that the Captain is amply confused."

# # # # #

Lee's wakefulness arrived even before he opened his eyes. It was an old habit he had developed from years of ONI work. He lay quietly thinking through what had happened earlier. No one else saw the aliens in either the Control Room or Sickbay; for whatever reason, he alone could see through the guise that rendered their faces as humans. He needed to find out what they wanted and he couldn't do it sedated in Sickbay; or worse, restrained for "hysteria" as he heard Jamie's explanation before the drug knocked him out. He would have to do this carefully; convince Jamie he was well and _not_ react to the aliens walking around his Boat. Once he had the proof he needed he would bring Harry in, but not until he had enough proof to keep them from restraining him with the straight jacket he knew Jamie had tucked away under lock and key.

He had just settled on this course of action when he perceived the door opening and heard Harry's baritone voice speaking softly. _Time to put on the performance of your life, Crane. Don't react... no matter what you see,_ he admonished himself silently and then made ready to "wake up".

"How is he, Jamie?" Harry asked, effectively masking his concern with Armstrong in tow.

"Resting quietly," Jamie answered with a small reassuring "doctor's" smile.

Just then Harry heard Lee sigh as Seaview's Captain reached for his head.

"Jamie?" Lee called as the doctor returned to his side.

"How are you feeling, Skipper?"

"Tired… what happened?"

"I'll let the Admiral answer that," Jamie replied, pleased with Lee's calm demeanor and the fact that he was apparently in complete control of his faculties.

"You and Riley sustained a significant electrical shock aboard FS1," Harry explained.

"From what?" he asked, truly interested in what had hit him.

"We think an electro-magnetic layer," Armstrong added, stepping into Lee's view.

Lee kept his face even, the shock of seeing the alien no longer driving his actions as he acted like nothing was wrong, even though Armstrong's human face would periodically fade back to his alien form.

"I've never heard of one doing that before," Lee countered, directing his conversation back to the admiral, who hadn't missed Lee's acceptance of Dr. Armstrong.

"No, we're looking at the possibility of an undiscovered radioactive ore that could possibly produce such a catastrophic event," Harry answered.

"What about Riley, is he all right?"

"He's critical, but stable," Harry replied with a nod toward Riley's bunk.

Lee turned to catch the sight of the young rating in a deep sleep, surrounded by monitors.

"Uh... Lee. Last time you woke you were adamant that we had orange-faced aliens aboard," Harry approached cautiously.

Lee cracked a smile. "You're joking, right?"

"No. You were in near hysterics; Jamie had to sedate you."

"I don't remember a thing. I remember coming-to briefly in the Control Room, but this is the first time I remember waking in Sickbay," he said appearing slightly confused as Jamie stepped up to give his opinion.

"No need for concern, Captain. I'm inclined to chalk this up to something more akin to night terrors. Night terrors are powerful dreams that are distinguished in the fact that the sleeper wakes with the dream still before their eyes and in great distress, but in the morning they are completely unaware that the event occurred at all," Jamie explained, his pleasant smile widening at the Skipper's apparent wellness.

Lee nodded keeping up the ruse and ignoring Armstrong, just as a long tentacle began to protrude from the top of Jamie's skull. Lee blinked and then wiped his facial expression clean even as the tentacle reached up as if searching for something and then turned to reveal a human eye blinking back at him.

"So, when do I get out of here?" he asked with a grin, ignoring the tentacle and staying in character with his usual Sickbay negotiations for early release.

"You're here for dinner and observations afterward. If everything works as I expect it to, you'll be released to your cabin for the rest of the evening. Which means just that... _in_ your cabin – no walks about the Boat," Jamie admonished as Lee rolled his eyes. He looked over at Armstrong and smiled pleasantly and then back toward Jamie, whose tentacle-eye was leaning over to inspect something on the Admiral's head.

"Well Lee, it's good to have you back," Harry added in pure relief and moved toward the door just before the tentacle opened a mouth that appeared out of nowhere, revealing razor sharp teeth.

Lee swallowed and realized that he was either being messed with royally or he really _was_ cracking up. He wasn't ready to give in to the latter supposition and continued to ignore Jamie's tentacle as Armstrong followed Harry toward the door.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Captain Crane," Armstrong said as his high cheek bones moved oddly, his jaw bone hinged noticeably different than humans.

"Thank you, Dr. Armstrong," Lee replied with a smile, plastered on for everyone else's sake, just as the Admiral and Armstrong stepped out of Sickbay as the tentacle retreated back into Jamie's skull and disappeared.

"Okay Skipper, do you feel like sitting up?" Jamie asked as Lee let out a breath, expelling the tension he couldn't reveal to anyone at this point.

"Sure, Jamie."

"Good, I'll order up dinner..."

The rest of Jamie's words were barely heard as Lee pondered the strange encounter he had just experienced.

# # # # #

"Did Crane react to your presence?"

"No, he claims he doesn't remember waking up," Armstrong answered, pacing once again.

"Do you believe him?"

"Nelson did; he was very convincing. I even projected a Semblance on the doctor; he didn't react."

"Should I bother to project further Semblances on him?" Price asked as Armstrong rubbed his chin.

"Yes, let's not take any chances; this is too important... too many are counting on us," Armstrong decided.

"Very well, Commander."

# # # # #

Lee was out of the bunk and dressed, waiting to be sprung from Sickbay. He was currently sitting beside Stu Riley's bed reading the report on the progress of FS1's repair.

"Alright Skipper. I'll release you to your cabin."

"Thanks Jamie," Lee said rising as he spoke. "How's Riley?"

"Still the same."

"What about the burn on his shoulder?"

"Second degree, it will heal," Jamie assured him.

"I want to be informed when he wakes," he ordered, transitioning from Sickbay patient to Captain.

"Aye Sir."

The door to Sickbay opened revealing Chip standing in the threshold with a slight grin as Lee rolled his eyes at Jamie's attempt to make sure the Skipper didn't make a detour to the Control Room. Lee's disgusted look morphed to a smirk, accepting his "escort" as a chance to catch up with Boat business.

Jamie shook his head as the pair left; somehow knowing he'd never quite get the upper-hand where Lee Crane was concerned.

# # # # #

Lee and Chip made their way through the corridors toward Officer's Country with the XO briefing him along the way. As they walked, they met Mr. Price coming from a different direction.

"Captain, good to see you up and about," he greeted a few feet from them as his alien features briefly overtook his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Price. I'm feeling much better," he replied casually as they passed, carefully schooling his reaction to his alien features intermittently bleeding through the human facade.

As they passed, a crewman performing maintenance on an electrical panel in the corridor took the opportunity to turn and greet the Captain.

"Good evening, Skipper," the tall, wiry blond said.

"Evening, Phil," Lee replied just as a long snake-like tongue shot out from the crewman's mouth, twirling in the air as if searching for food. Lee's shocked gasp was covered by a feigned cough when he realized that Chip was completely unaffected by Phil's long, split-tongue reaching for them as they passed. Chip continued on with the boat status report as if nothing was wrong, while Lee pasted an even countenance on his face, still slightly shaken by the offensive, if not shocking image he had just witnessed.

They reached Officer's Country as Lee reached for the door knob. "Check back later tonight, Chip. I'd like to know how FS1 is progressing," he asked to Chip's nod.

"Sure Lee, see you later," he replied in a tone reflecting less naval decorum and more the easy friendship they shared.

Lee entered his cabin, closing the door and leaning back heavily as he blew out a breath. His confidence was a bit shaken as he moved towards his desk and sunk into the chair. He leaned forward resting his forehead on his folded hands with his elbows resting on the desk.

_First he'd saw alien heads on Armstrong and Price; then a long tentacle protruding from Jamie's head; now a snake tongue on a crewman... maybe he __was__ cracking up_, he thought silently and then leaned back with his head resting heavily against the back of the chair. He blew out a breath as the lost expression on his face was replaced with his familiar confidence. He wasn't ready to commit himself to the funny farm… not yet anyway. He would continue to ignore the strange images he saw until he discovered what was going on. _If he __had__ been mentally compromised by the accident he would relinquish command, but not until he knew for sure,_ he resolved mentally and moved toward his rack to rest.

**Chapter Five**

Breakfast had been a horrible experience as Lee witnessed a swarm of bees attached to O'Brien's body, like some B-movie horror flick. Bobby ate his breakfast without the slightest hint of agitation as Harry, Chip and their scientist guests ate, completely unaffected by the sight. Lee managed to eat his breakfast by looking away, something that wasn't easy as Bobby was sitting directly in his line of sight.

He moved onto the Control Room as Harry, Armstrong and Price retreated to the lab and settled into his command position with ease. The gentle beeps of the consoles and the hum of the computers acted like a balm to his confused mind. He settled in at the Chart Table feeling almost normal, despite the hallucinations, illusions, delusions... whatever it was that was plaguing him, he really didn't know at this point before heading to FS1 to supervise the DC Team. Satisfied with their progress, he returned to the Control Room and reflected that it had been a good morning with no disturbing images, something for which he was extremely grateful.

"Lee," Harry greeted, speaking even as he approached the Chart Table. "I think we have a plan worked out to methodically investigate the sea mount," he finished as Lee raised his head sporting a pleasant countenance watching Harry and Armstrong approach.

He continued to ignore Armstrong's flicker back from human to alien and then back again, but he found it difficult to keep his edge as he watched a dark spot appear on Harry's face that morphed into a sick disease spreading and overtaking the Admiral's facial features. No one else seemed to notice, so Lee dropped his head to sign off the Log Book in order to compose himself. He raised his head again when Harry finished speaking, poised in self-assurance and acting as if the oozing open sores weren't utterly disgusting him.

"I'm still not sure we should proceed closer, Admiral," Lee answered addressing a safety issue, regardless of the unsightly face of Harriman Nelson that appeared to be rotting away in front of his eyes.

"Nonsense, Lee. Seaview will be completely safe," the confident admiral replied, as his face flickered back to normal for a brief moment before returning to the grotesque diseased face fast deteriorating before him.

Lee lowered his head as if to scratch his nose, not something an officer and a gentleman should be doing he knew, but he needed to break contact with Harry's unsightly features.

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch," Harry finished, the excitement of the expedition beginning to fuel him once again.

Lee's head shot up, there was no way he could eat lunch sitting across from Harry. He feigned a forced smile.

"I need to take a rain check on lunch, Sir. Perhaps we can discuss this in the Nose at say 1400 hours?" Lee offered as Harry's forehead tightened slightly but then relented when his current excitement couldn't be squashed quite so easily.

"Fine, Lee. We'll bring you up to speed at 1400 hours," he replied as he turned, inviting Armstrong to join him in the Wardroom.

Lee watched them exit through the aft hatch and then dropped his pencil on the Chart Table.

"Chip, you have the Con. I'll be in my cabin if you need me," he informed taking the spiral staircase without waiting for the Exec's response.

# # # # #

Lee entered his cabin and headed straight for the head to rinse cold water on his face. He took deep cleansing breaths in and then raised himself to look into the mirror as he examined his eyes, searching for something that told him he wasn't crazy. He grabbed the hand towel and dried his face as he walked back to his desk and sunk into the chair with serious thoughts of whether or not he should be taking the Con running through his head. He couldn't give into that yet, instead he methodically thought through the events of the morning. His eyes brightened in understanding as he realized an important fact.

He stood with sudden revelation and started pacing as he contemplated that each hallucination had a common element: the presence of either Armstrong or Price. Relieved, he let out a slight chuckle; the common thread to each episode had been with Seaview's guests in close proximity. It all went back to the scientists, but there had been no hint of trouble the entire week long voyage to the trench. Lee's pacing picked up speed as he honed in on their exploration of the sea mount yesterday. Whatever shock he had received had left him unconscious and weak; Riley was still critical and yet Price was walking around seemingly unaffected by the experience.

He retreated back to his chair. _Okay, Crane. It's pretty obvious that something happened at the sea mount, but what? And if Armstrong and Price really __are__ aliens, just what do they want with Seaview? _

He had a lot of questions just now, but no answers. He didn't think it was time to bring Harry in on his suspicions just yet, especially with the enthusiasm the Admiral was currently exhibiting for the expedition. He'd been up against that stubborn will where exploration was concerned before, and right now he wasn't convinced he'd win the battle.

Standing, he pushed off the chair determined to solve the mystery of the two scientists on board and decided he'd better make an appearance in the Wardroom. He needed to appear normal and strong if he was to convince Harry later that Seaview was currently hosting two aliens.

# # # # #

Lee arrived in the Wardroom sporting a smile and greeting the Admiral, Chip and Jamie, as well as the two orange-faced aliens. The hallucinations were easier to ignore now that he knew who was responsible as he engaged in a bit of his own game reaching over and landing a good natured pat on Chip's back, even though it currently had an extra appendage attached to the side. The third arm moved in synch with Chip's movements as he ate and Lee was sure it was going to reach over and grab a cookie from his own plate.

He smiled warmly, unaffected by the alien's attempt to intimidate him with fear and finished his lunch, barely holding back a satisfied smirk at meeting them at their own game.

"See you at 1400 hours, Sir," Crane said as he and Chip headed forward while Harry and the scientists headed the opposite direction to the lab.

# # # # #

"We will approach the sea mount in slow increments, stopping at prearranged coordinates to take readings and samples if appropriate. If an electro-magnetic layer doesn't register, we'll continue forward until we reach the coordinates where we found FS1," Harry explained.

"When do you propose we conduct these tests?" Lee asked, inwardly concerned as it seemed Dr. Armstrong was particularly keen on moving forward. Both he and Price had an extreme interest in the sea mount that was becoming harder and harder for them to mask.

"Tomorrow," Harry answered, leaning back and feeling as if they had a viable plan accounting for Seaview's safety.

"Why not wait two days? FS1 will be ready by then and we won't have to risk Seaview to whatever happened out there," Lee proposed.

"You're assuming of course, that an electro-magnetic field caused the malfunction and it wasn't an inherent engineering problem," Harry noted.

"Actually, I don't know _what_ caused the electrical short of the entire main console. It just seems that committing FS1 to the danger limits the potential for disaster," Lee returned when he noticed Armstrong shifting in his seat, his red polyester leisure suit clashing terribly with the orange face that bled through his human features from time to time.

Harry blew out a breath, as if Lee had thrown cold water on his plans. "Lee..."

"_One_ day Admiral. Surely we're not in that much of a hurry?" Lee bargained.

Harry thought through Lee's suggestion, a sound one he knew and nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Captain. We'll lay-to these coordinates for an extra day and continue the investigation with FS1 in two days," Harry relented.

Armstrong and Price exchanged glances and all of the sudden, Lee was bombarded all at once with every distortion he had witnessed since waking. Harry's face turned grotesque, Chip's extra appendage returned, O'Brien stood at the Chart Table completely covered with a swarm of bees climbing sickeningly over his body and Phil's snake tongue shot out from his mouth as he sat at the helm. Lee was sure that if Jamie had been in the Nose, his tentacle would have made an appearance as well.

Lee managed to keep a straight face and rose calmly.

"Very well, Admiral. I'll make sure FS1 is ready for departure by then. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me," he said with a nod and headed over to the Chart Table, resisting the urge to brush an errant bee from his chart.

A few moments later, he was relieved when the swarm of bees disappeared and turned to see that the scientists had left the nose via the spiral stairs.

"Chip, I'm going to catch up on reports in my cabin if you need me," he said leaving the Con in his able hands.

"Aye, Skipper," Chip replied as Lee headed toward his cabin. Once he arrived he bypassed his desk and the stack of reports and headed straight for the air vent. The scientists had left via the spiral stairs, while Harry had left through the aft hatch, obviously returning to the lab. A sly smile crossed Lee's face as he headed for Armstrong's cabin via his secret passage.

# # # # #

"What do you think, Commander?" Price asked as Armstrong leaned against his bunk.

"I don't know. I'm sure the projections are working, I tested the procedure on two crewmen. One I shielded from the effects of the projection, the other thought Kowalski was sporting a head of bright red hair. I have to say, that I think Crane's on to us," Armstrong concluded, "but he's not unaffected by the projections. I've noted a rise in his bodily functions; his blood pressure reveals he is affected, though he does a good job of hiding his anxieties, while other times he seems completely unaffected. I've concluded that the shock he received has short circuited the Semblance we are projecting, he is at times seeing us as human and other times in our true form."

"But he isn't blocking the expedition," Price interposed.

"No, but he has managed to postpone it for a day."

"I suppose our comrades have waited this long, another day shouldn't make any difference," Price concluded.

Armstrong let out a breath and shook his head in the negative. "They've waited _multiple_ life-times, and now they're awake. Every day they wait must be excruciating," Armstrong added.

"Then what do you propose?"

"I will appeal to Admiral Nelson; he has been most reasonable up until now. If that effort is fruitless we may consider taking stronger measures," Armstrong decided as their hidden observer silently backed from the vent.

# # # # #

The puzzle pieces falling into place, Lee backed away stealthily from the vent cover of Armstrong's cabin; he needed to get to Harry first.

Returning to his cabin and pressed the intercom. "Sparks, this is Captain Crane," he said, speaking directly to the radio shack and avoiding the Boat's Com system.

"Aye Skipper."

"I need a direct connection to the lab; no boat broadcast," he added.

"Aye Sir... go ahead, Captain."

Lee thanked his efficient Communication's Officer and hailed Harry.

"Admiral, this is Crane."

"Nelson here," Harry answered rather distractedly.

"Sir, there is a matter of utmost importance that I need to discuss with you privately."

There was a short delay, "Very well. I'll meet you in my cabin."

"Thank you, Sir."

Lee sat back and wondered if he could pull this off. He realized he would have to tell Harry everything and wondered if their friendship was strong enough to convince the Admiral that he wasn't crazy.

**Chapter Six**

Harry sat at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. "Now, Lee. What's this all about?" he asked pointedly as Lee bypassed his perch on the corner of the desk and paced in front of him.

"Admiral, I need to tell you something important and all I ask is that you listen and keep an open mind," he prefaced turning directly toward the Admiral as Harry pursed his bottom lip.

"All right, go on," Harry agreed tentatively.

"I uh... haven't been honest with you, Sir." Lee didn't stop for Harry's reaction but continued on. "You asked about the orange-faced aliens I saw the first time I woke in Sickbay. It wasn't a night terror, Admiral, I _did_ see the aliens. Both times in Sickbay and when I woke in the Control Room, but that's not all," he confessed, plunging full speed ahead. "Ever since I woke up, I've been seeing distortions; gross and disturbing images of you and others on this Boat," he continued as Harry's eyebrows creased sharply.

"What kind of images, Lee?"

"Tentacles, Chip had a third arm, Phil had a snake's tongue, a swarm of bees and...," Lee paused but continued, "Your face was diseased to the point of rotting before my eyes," he explained as his pacing picked up speed. "I'm _not_ crazy," he assured, stopping to look Harry directly in his eyes, "and I need you to do more than give me the benefit of the doubt... I need you to _trust_ me, Sir."

Harry nodded and motioned for him to proceed, but Lee could tell he was riding a fine line at present.

"It all started after the malfunction in FS1. When I woke in the Control Room I saw Armstrong and Price's faces blinking back and forth from human to... something alien. Their faces are orange, the bone structure is all wrong and they have three horns on their foreheads. I don't see it all the time; it just seems to blink back and forth. When I woke up in Sickbay I saw it again, I wasn't coherent enough to deal with it properly, I understand that, but when Jamie spiked me with a sleep cocktail I had to come up with a plan to find out what was going on."

"So you lied?"

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry about that but I wasn't convinced you _or_ Jamie would believe me and there wasn't anything I could do about it if I was lying in Sickbay sedated," Lee sighed but continued. "The third time I woke, Armstrong was there again, and that's when I started seeing the strange images on the crew. It's been going on since yesterday."

"Lee, didn't you realize how dangerous it was for you to be in command of Seaview when you're compromised in this way?"

"I took that into consideration and I would have stepped down, but I wasn't convinced I was delusional, crazy... _or_ _hysterical_," he let out in almost disgust for Jamie's misdiagnosis. "Believe me, Admiral, I would have _loved_ for someone to help me bear the burden of these images, these last twenty-four hours haven't been easy," he finished, running a frustrated hand through his dark hair.

"And just what do you propose accounts for these hallucinations?" Harry asked cautiously.

Lee stepped up to the corner of Harry's desk and sat down. "I finally realized that the images only occurred when either Armstrong or Price were present. I uh... spent some time in the ducts and overheard them talking a while ago."

Harry rolled his eyes and let loose an audible sigh. "And...?" he inquired.

"Armstrong believes that the electric shock I sustained has short circuited what he calls 'Semblance Projections'."

"Then they are projecting these guises on _all_ of us?" Harry deduced leaning forward.

"Aye Sir, it seems that my experience on FS1 affected me in such a way that the Semblance has been faulty. They have apparently been trying to discredit me with the projections on the crew, only..."

"Only you decided to ignore the images you were seeing in order to get to the bottom of the mystery," Harry finished for Lee.

"Aye Sir."

Harry sat back. "So we have _two_ aliens on board?" Harry concluded, wondering if there were any more aliens walking around in human form.

"Yes Sir. I haven't seen anymore, and they haven't referenced any other crew as alien."

"All right, we have aliens aboard. What do they want?" Harry asked attacking the problem methodically.

"All I know is that it has something to do with the sea mount and Armstrong's crew. He says they've been waiting 'multiple life-times' to be free. He's not willing to wait even two more days; he's going to make an appeal to move tomorrow."

"We need more information," Harry said standing up and taking up the pacing where Lee left off.

"I agree. I wasn't exactly forthright in the nose, Admiral," Lee admitted. "FS1 can be ready to launch tomorrow if I work a DC crew through the night. I propose we get both aliens off Seaview to the confines of FS1. Once I'm away I'll confront them with their plans."

"_We'll_ confront them, Lee," Harry corrected as Seaview's Captain rose from his perch to protest but was met with Harry's hands raised in a fashion that stifled his objections.

"No arguments, Captain," Harry said pulling rank. "You're right, you shouldn't have had to bear this alone. We'll do it together," Harry said softening his approach for a moment and then continued. "I'll acquiesce to Armstrong's appeal and make it look as if it's _my_ idea to ready FS,1 and we'll launch tomorrow."

"Aye Sir, and thank you," Lee offered sincerely, grateful that Harry had enough faith in him to believe the wild story he'd just thrown at him.

"Get some rest, Lee. Let's try and keep you out of their influence for the evening, you can oversee the repairs at dinner and skip the Wardroom this evening," Harry offered as Lee nodded his appreciation.

"Thank you, Sir. I also want to keep them away from Sickbay. I expect the Semblance projections have been short circuited in Riley as well, and I don't want him to go through the same thing."

"I agree. I'll keep them busy in the lab; we still have plenty of observations from our deep dives in the Bell. They'll want to keep up appearances as far as the project is concerned and I'll make sure they have plenty to do between now and then. I'll bring Chip in on the plan; together we'll run interference and give you a reprieve."

"Thanks, Admiral," Lee chuckled. "I really _could_ use a break from Chip's extra arm," he finished with a grin as Harry smiled back.

"All right Lee. Let's get to it," Harry said as they rose to put their plan into action.

# # # # #

"...And I must appeal to your good judgment in the matter, Admiral Nelson. Surely our plan to proceed is sound and addresses all of Captain Crane's safety concerns. Frankly, he just doesn't seem to be the same man as before the accident. Perhaps, there's been some residual anxiety from his hysteria attack that has clouded his judgment?" Armstrong offered, laying it on thick and adding the accusation upon reading Harry's facial expressions that seemed to lean his way.

"Perhaps..." Harry pondered. "He _has_ been a bit _'off'_ these last few days, but his safety concerns are legitimate regardless of his over protectiveness of the Boat," he finished.

Armstrong almost deflated at Harry's last statement, but perked up as the Admiral paced in front of the large aquarium tank in the lab and then turned around to face the scientists.

"I'll light a fire under the DC Team; we'll work them through the night and take FS1 out in the morning. The possibility of a new energy catalyst is just too important to delay due the Captain's unfounded fears," Harry said, adding his own "opinion" of Lee's objections to Armstrong's.

"That is most satisfactory," Armstrong said exchanging a relieved glance with Price.

"Good, good. Now, we still have observations to catalog and if Mr. Price would be so kind as to begin creating still pictures of our film; we have several hours for both days and the film should produce photos at every half second interval," Harry added, creating enough work to keep Armstrong and Price working throughout the evening.

# # # # #

That evening, Lee kept with the plan and personally supervised FS1's repairs, feigning some indignation at Harry over-riding his decision to explore the sea mount in two days. Harry had brought Chip in on the situation in an effort to run interference and keep the aliens from projecting more images on Seaview's Captain, which he found himself appreciating greatly. In fact, his evening of wrenching with the Ratings had been just what he needed and avoiding the disturbing images of the last few days had proven equally refreshing. He hit the rack that evening feeling normal and grateful that his friends had stood by him, even through the most outlandish of tales.

# # # # #

Lee and Harry donned their leather flight jackets as they bluffed a bit of irritation with one another over the entire matter. Armstrong and Price didn't seem to mind and were keen to get underway as FS1 launched perfectly, dropping easily from her berth.

"FS1 has cleared the bay doors," Chip reported over the radio.

"Very well, we'll report upon arriving at the sea mount," Lee replied. "Admiral, I'm going to take FS1 for a test run."

"Captain..." Harry returned with slight irritation for Lee's "over cautiousness."

"Admiral she's just been through a complete electronic overhaul, it's not unreasonable to test her responsiveness," Lee countered.

"Oh, very well, Captain," Harry said rolling his eyes for effect, as the so-called "test run" was all part of their agreed upon plan to isolate the aliens from Seaview.

Lee maneuvered FS1 two thousand yards off Seaview's starboard side and turned the craft, reducing power and allowing her to sink easily to the sandy bottom of the ocean floor.

"What are we doing?" Armstrong asked from the passenger seat in the rear of the flying sub.

Both Harry and Lee removed their throat mics and turned their swivel chairs to face the scientists as they unbuckled.

"Gentlemen, this craft will remain here until we get some answers," Harry stated as Armstrong's forehead tightened in response.

"All the answers we need are at the sea mount, Admiral Nelson," the scientist replied.

"I expect they are, however I would like to be enlightened before we proceed," Harry demanded calmly. "Let's start with the basics. I assume by Lee's description that you are alien to our world and also by his account, you are projecting some sort of disguise to render yourself in human form," Harry continued. "Now, how about you start filling in some details," the admiral finished leaning back into his chair for their reply.

"Surely, you don't believe that? Why, it's... ludicrous!" Armstrong announced feigning disbelief.

"Dr. Armstrong, we can sit here for some time, but I can assure you that this craft will _not_ make any movement toward either Seaview or the sea mount until I have answers."

Armstrong studied the stern poker face of Admiral Nelson, his countenance changing as he took a sideways glance at Price, and without any fanfare, the human projections faded off to reveal the aliens in their true form. Harry resisted reacting to their strange appearance, having already been briefed by Lee on their orange faces and strange facial bone structures that contrasted sharply the powder blue, plaid leisure suit Armstrong wore.

"You played the game well, Captain Crane. I could have almost sworn you hadn't been affected by the projections," Armstrong complimented as Lee felt internal relief that they had finally revealed themselves to someone else.

"So you projected images..."

"Semblances," Armstrong corrected.

"Semblances," Harry repeated. "You projected these Semblances in an effort to discredit Crane."

"…Or to make him doubt his own judgment. Yes," Armstrong replied.

"I'd like to know who you are and just what your interest in the sea mount is," Harry proceeded.

Armstrong nodded. "Very well, Admiral Nelson," he relented with an audible sigh. "I am Commander Mardoc. We are colonists from a distant world on the edge of this galaxy. We evacuated our new world when our star approached an imminent supernova. We moved our entire civilization, every colonist, onto our space ship and attempted to return home, but our star exploded before we reached a safe margin away. We were hit by the shock waves, damaging our vessel and subsequently, crash landed in your ocean. We made repairs to our vessel but our power supply was damaged, so we placed all the Colonists in a Sonic Sleep, so they wouldn't have to endure the passage of time and jettisoned ourselves in the escape pods to find the power source we needed to free ourselves from this world."

Armstrong let out another sigh and projected his human form once again. "We took on human form to walk among you, but your civilizations were not yet advanced enough to be of aid to us. We have been here for over 3,500 years, waiting for your technology to catch up to our need."

"You need nuclear power?" Harry surmised.

"Yes, as well as a craft that could dive deep enough to return us to our ship. Our people were awakened on the second day of the expedition. My Comrade was not able to sustain the life forces of so many trying to greet him..."

"Life forces?"

"Like echoes of their existence projected in a real and tangible way. It is our way of communicating," Armstrong answered. "The resulting electric shock was an unfortunate necessity as Patrux was not able to bear their combined life forces in his human form. He dispersed the energy, resulting in injury to you and the young one," he said addressing Lee. "It was quite unintentional, but now that my people have awakened they _must_ be set free."

Upon this last statement, Armstrong's countenance changed; his determination clearly visible.

"Now Admiral, if you would be so kind as to return us to the sea mount. We need only a dampening rod from Seaview to be on our way," he demanded.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible," Harry replied.

"Admiral Nelson, you have witnessed our ability to project Semblances, what you are unaware of is our ability to project more than a visual disguise. I can surround Captain Crane in a wall of fire, and I assure you he will feel every sensation of the burning flame; or I can project a spike and run him through. Believe me, I have lived among humans long enough to have plenty of techniques to choose from," he threatened darkly.

Harry pondered Mardoc's threat, taking a calculated risk with his next words. "But I don't think you will," he said calmly. "You could have killed the Captain the moment you realized he saw through your Semblance, but you didn't. I'm willing to bet this kind of violence is not a part of who you are. I'm right, aren't I?"

Mardoc returned to his alien form, nodding in agreement and sighing with the benefit of multiple millennia filling his voice with deep passion. "I have lived through every major civilization on your planet for almost 4,000 years. I watched the pyramids being built with slave labor; I watched the Babylonian empire fall to the Persians and saw the rise of the Greeks; each civilization was quite skilled in its means of providing pain to those they subjugated, I can assure you. I watched the Romans build their cities, cisterns and roads and thought that surely the barbarism of the past would surely give way to progress, but I was wrong. Then my Comrade and I endured the Dark Ages, where even the Holy Book was forbidden. We waited for your wooden sailing ships to give way to steel and finally for your submarines to be built. We had to endure two world wars and were present in Germany as that mad human attempted to genocide an entire people," he said sadly. "We could not intervene in the natural progression of your technology, we had to be patient. Once nuclear power was harnessed we had to wait for a vessel such as yours to negotiate the depths."

His countenance changed. softening even more as the protruding bones in his forehead furrowed in conjunction with his sadness.

"I have both enjoyed the presence of your people and have loathed it at the same time," he admitted. "You have such potential and yet I have witnessed the cruelty of humanity."

"You've witness 3,500 years and have experience more than a man should," Harry advised, "but surely you have seen something else in humans?"

"Yes," Mardoc answered with an expression across his alien face that Harry thought was a smile. "I have seen the human spirit thriving in times of trouble, rising above the wicked and growing to reach new potentials. I've seen the joy of exploration in both a child's face... and in yours. I've seen the power of love overcoming great odds to flourish and the strength of man-kind driven by a just cause, prevailing above the status quo. Yes, I have seen this too... Now Admiral Nelson, as you have already guessed neither I nor my people are violent beings, but I must advice you, that I _am_ a Leader of my people and I will do what I must to free them from this watery prison. Captain," Mardoc said appealing to Crane as he spoke, "Would you not do the same?"

Lee nodded slowly in agreement. "I would do whatever I could to free my crew, but not at the expense of harming innocents."

Mardoc smiled again. "You and I are more alike than you know," the alien noted and then turned his attention back to Harry and spoke frankly. "A whole civilization is now your hands, Admiral. I could take over this craft and return to my space ship, but it would be pointless without a rod from Seaview. I _implore_ you for mercy; mercy for my people. They are awake, and they are homesick," he finished.

"I'm afraid I can't spare a rod from Seaview's reactor," Harry started as Mardoc's hope seemed to drop from his alien face in sheer disappointment. "But... FS1 is also powered in the same fashion. It would render the flying sub inoperable until another rod is secured, but I'm willing to do that if the power source is adequate," he finished glancing over to Lee for his confirmation, which he received with a nod of the Captain's head.

"You would do that for me... for my people, even though we are not human?"

"We have an old saying, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' For me truth is beauty, and in you I have seen a gentle soul, whether cloaked in your human form or your alien being has not changed that observation. Yes, we will provide you with the power you need."

Mardoc's face changed back to his human Semblance as a long tear streaked down his cheek in unbridled relief and gratefulness.

"Thank you, Admiral Nelson. Our power conductor is quite compact and very efficient. A rod from this craft will more than power our release to the stars."

"Very well, Commander Mardoc. Lee, let's take our friends to the sea mount and let them greet their people," Harry added with a satisfied tight-lipped smile that Lee returned, despite his own ordeal of the last few days.

**Chapter Seven**

FS1 rested on the bottom, her guests having already deboarded with a nuclear rod. It had been a spectacular sight as Harry and Lee watched with wonder as Mardoc projected a long tube of water connecting FS1 to the sea mount, providing a pressurized bubble for them to traverse. Soon after, Seaview executed an emergency retrieval collecting the flying sub with her magnetic arms safely into her berth. They climbed the ladder and looked back at the sea mount, anticipating Mardoc and his people's departure.

"All back full, Mr. Morton," Captain Crane ordered.

"Aye Sir," he replied picking up the mic and ordering Engineering to reverse engines as Seaview backed away from the sea mount.

"All stop," Lee ordered, once they had put over half-mile of sea between the boat and the mount. Seaview's floodlights only penetrated twenty feet into the dark sea, so if was with wonder that they observed the fantastic view of Mardoc's ship when within moments, the entire ocean lit up in unprecedented brilliance for their depth as the large sea mount became visible. Light shot out in all directions as dirt, coral and sea life fell off and a huge ten story space craft shaped like a cone rose from the depths and hovered momentarily, then powered to full and shot out of the sea penetrating the ocean's surface in seconds while Kowalski called out her position using sonar. Almost immediately, he lost her readings as the Alien Colonials greeted the heavens and began their journey home.

For the Admiral and Seaview's Captain, it was a satisfying moment that was short-lived as the inevitable shock wave approached.

"All hands, prepare for shock wave," Lee announced into the mic and then grabbed a handhold on the periscope island to ride out the extreme rock and rolls which knocked out the power. The temporary darkness gave way to a familiar red glow as the emergency generator kicked on. Moments later, the boat stabilized as Lee raised the mic to his mouth, even as the red emergency lights flickered off and full power was restored.

"Damage Control, report."

"Damage Control Aye, she's tight and dry Sir. All power restored and ready to answer bells."

The excitement of the Control Room returned to calm as the duty stations reported their readiness for action. Harry and Lee exchanged satisfied smiles as a hail from Sickbay interrupted the moment.

"Sickbay to Captain Crane."

"Go ahead Doc," Lee answered.

"Sir, I'm happy to report that Seaman Riley is awake and showing significant improvement. He uh... is telling me that an orange-faced alien had something to do with his recovery..."

"Very well Doc, I'll be down shortly," he said with a grin as he and Harry headed to Sickbay to explain to the CMO that Stu Riley _wasn't _suffering from "hysteria".

# # # # #

The water pressing against Seaview's windows provided the perfect backdrop to the mission's end as dinner was served on the Admiral's Front Porch. For Lee, the events of the last few days had ranged from the extremes of a nightmarish hell to the elation of witnessing an entire race break free from the bonds of their ocean chains and rise to the heights of space itself. It had been a journey for him as well as Mardoc and his crew, and he'd felt the need to process the events. Decompressing here for dinner with Seaview's command team, had fit the bill for both his private retrospection, as well as collectively sharing the moment with his closest friends. Seaview was on course for Santa Barbara and the search for the chambered nautilus would be picked up again with another team. For now, the film of the cephalopods swimming with its natural jet propulsion in 3,500 feet of water would provide oceanographers with enough information to justify an extensive study.

As the evening grew to a close, the Nose emptied, but Lee lingered in front of Seaview's windows, content to enjoy the peace of the sea surrounding him. Harry was the last to leave, placing a hand on the spiral staircase before glancing back toward Lee who was deep in thought. Not sure whether to intrude or not, he made his decision and then returned to take a seat next to Seaview's Captain.

"Are you all right, Lee?" he asked slightly concerned that he possibly hadn't fully recovered from the frightening images that had been projected upon him.

"Aye, Sir. I was just thinking of the trust we witnessed. I mean, we took quite a chance and if we had been _wrong_... if Mardoc wasn't what he seemed...?"

"Perhaps, but despite the emotional stress he inflicted on you he proved his "humanity" for lack of a better word," Harry conceded. "No, I don't believe it was a chance at all, and I feel this voyage has been a great success. We came looking for a new species and discovered an entire civilization. Someday, we'll join them in the stars and explore out there as well, and it's good to know that such a race of people exists," Harry answered philosophically.

"Aye Sir, but I'm still having trouble getting some of those images out of my mind," Lee admitted as Harry's forehead furled in controlled concern until Lee's face broke into a devious grin.

"I mean the thought of Chip Morton sporting a third arm out his back was bad enough, but the fact that he could swipe chocolate chip cookies from my plate is just plain sadistic," he finished with a wide grin as Harry chuckled with him.

The two sat for a moment longer as Lee's smile faded and he turned introspective once again.

"Admiral, I want to thank you for trusting me... believing in me..." he said in a sincere and emotion-felt moment.

Harry nodded, finding a lump in his throat for a moment before answering. "We make quite a team, you and I, Captain," he replied as Lee's smile returned.

"Aye Sir," Lee replied as the two sat in comfortable silence, relishing their growing friendship and pondering Seaview's next great voyage to the bottom of the sea.

**The End**

* See my story, _The Surfers,_ archived at Seaview Stories

Copyright 2015, All Rights Reserved

**Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and her main characters belong to Irwin Allen**


End file.
